Karma
by fuzzibunniez
Summary: FEMALE Ichigo collection! Please make pairing suggestions! M rated
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH or Karma by Bump of Chicken**

_**

* * *

**_

**_Special edit! I have decided to make this a FemIchi Collection. So this will not be the last and Only chapter. I take requests of any pairing! but Ichi must be FEMALE! OKIES;D I hope you enjoy-joy the Ichi love!_**

* * *

_**This is the alternate ending to Bonnenuit's Blue Lagoon fic. Thanks for another chance to work with you! The pairing is Kenpachi/FemIchigo!**_

"_**Never was there a time when I did not exist, nor you..." (2: 12) The Bhagavad Gita **_

"_**Karma"**_

_**ここに居るよ　確かに触れるよ **__**  
**__**一人分の陽だまりに　僕らは居る **_

"_**I am here, I can definitely feel you**_

_**We are here in the same sunny spot..."**_

"Ugh, you sure Byakuya doesn't mind us using his pool?" Ichigo turns to Rukia pulling off her black shinigami robes revealing a modest but tight fitting light blue one piece swimming suit.

"What Nii-sama doesn't know won't kill him." Rukia drops her robe giving Ichigo a thumbs up. "You lucky bitch!" Her eyes bulge reaching out to grab Ichigo's round orange size breasts. "You grew again!"

"Get off me you boob obsessed midget." Ichigo pushes her hands away rolling her eyes. "It's not like I wanted to!" She holds her hands out in front of her chest. "Stupid things! They just won't stop growing!"

"You end up with wonder-melons like Orihime I might kill myself." Rukia lowers her head with a defeated look on her face. "Why won't mine grow! I eat the same stuff as you do!"

"Is that why you followed me around all last summer while I was helping my dad at the clinic?" Ichigo's amber eyes stare at the water with her brows curled together.

"Not really..." Rukia gives Ichigo a worried glance stepping down into the shallow section of the pool. "It's all in your head Ichigo."

"I know." Ichigo dips a toe in the warm water fighting the urge to throw up. "It seems so real... The creaking of a ship... a warm kind woman, someone else... someone important." She runs a tan hand through her wild unkempt shoulder length orange locks securing the one and only hair accessory she liked. "That boy, I still can't see his face!" She kicks frustrated at the water with her foot gathering her hair through the pony tail holder. Turning the strap so the tiny azure butterfly sparkles in the sunlight.

"How long you been having that nightmare?"

"Almost every night since I was fifteen." Ichigo takes a few steps into the water letting it rise to her narrow thighs. "It only stops when I'm in Soul Society." She touches her chest gingerly tilting her eyes up to the bright skyline.

"Three years is a long time to have the same dream over and over." Rukia pads her feet across the bottom on the pool to take Ichigo's hand. "Ichigo... have thought about-"

"I'm not crazy Rukia!" She flashes Rukia an indignant expression.

"Then swim." She kicks a wave of water large enough to knock Ichigo over.

"Oi!" Lifting a fist starting to stomp from the pool dripping wet and mad as a honey bee.

"Something wrong?" Rukia mocks Ichigo holding her hand to her face. "Come on dive in the water. Show me how tough you are, Ichi-chan~!"

"Shut-up! You underdeveloped mutant!"

"Oooh, I must've hit a sore spot... you are playing the _mine's bigger than yours_ card." Rukia gets a cocky look on her face grinning a wide narrow smile.

"I'm sorry..." Ichigo leaves the pool to sit on the side and pout with her knees drawn up to her chest. "I just can't float. I keep seeing myself sinking into a pitch blackness with that boy. I tried to save him! I tried cut the ropes that were dragging him down with me. His hand won't let me go... his grip is unshakable. " She makes a fist with her right hand staring at her wrist. "I can still feel the warm fingers... I can still feel them."

"Ichigo." Rukia gets out of the water to wrap a towel around Ichigo when a servant calls for her.

"Rukia-sama, there is a messenger at the North Gate for you."

"Thank you." Rukia throws the towel on top of Ichigo's head and runs off. "I'll be right back!"

"It's just a pool! It's not even connected to the fucking ocean for fucks sake!" She screams at the top of her lungs at the water. Ichigo moves to the edge of the pool stomps her foot slipping on the water left behind by Rukia. She falls into the water striking her head on the side blacking out instantly.

~/~

The moment Ichigo Kurosaki touched down in Soul Society a sleeping man with long black hair woke with a devilish grin plastered on his scarred face. "You ain't getting away this time."

"Ken-chan, It's been three years since we have been able to catch her. " Yachiru climbs up to her designated perch and they dash out of the office. "Let's go say hi to Icchi!"

"I'm just itchin' with excitement. I haven't been able to have a decent fight since the Winter War." Kenpachi turns the corner and frowns. The problem of finding her had been fixed last year. He had bribed that Kurotsuchi freak to make a tracker for her. Then tricked that Kuchiki woman into giving it to Ichigo last summer hidden in a little blue hairpin. He can find her anytime for a nice violent battle. Kenpachi licks his lips in anticipation. He really, really needed to vent some energy_ and_ blood. Keeping it all in is making him snappy at the guys. Yumichika called him a word he actually had to look up in a dictionary. "Yachiru..."

"That way!" She points west toward the third division.

"Do I act like a troglodyte?" He taps his eye patch and waits for the signal of her reiatsu to appear in the form of a small blue butterfly to follow. He feels his reiatsu trickle down his spine. The insect appears flapping it's wings quickly heading east. Dashing after it he hears Yachiru making her classic "I'm thinking" sound.

"Frog?" Yachiru puts her finger to her lip and begins to think. "Errrrrr. Bzzzzzzzz. Yes! Ken-chan is a frog!"

"Tch... I don't give a damn." He turns the corner and frowns. "This is a problem."

"Ooooh, it's Bya-kushi's house!" Yachiru hops up to the high wall giving Ken-chan a salute. "Follow me! He just loves it when I drop by for a snack!"

"You go play with him long enough for me to throw Ichigo through this wall." Kenpachi climbs the wall trailing after his daughter. "Kuchiki won't be able to bitch if she is off his property."

"Hai~!" She turns giving him a big smile. "Do your best Ken-chan!"

"Always do." He pushes her off the wall with a nudge of his hand. "Get moving squirt."

"Teehee!"

He leaps from the wall as the pale blue butterfly turns a corner. Following it closely he ignores the crashing sounds and cries of the servants. "Hehe." He stops suddenly as the butterfly floats over a pool making a loop above the still water. His dark eyes flick to the blood trail on the edge and he steps closer peering down through the crystalline surface. "Oh shit who is that?" He dives in the water tugging on the sinking body. Wrapping his hand around her wrist he pulls her up to the surface and sees her tan face. "Ichigo?"

Putting a hand to her back he jumps from the pool and holds an ear to her mouth. "She ain't breathin'." With the blood pouring from her head covering most of her face. Kenpachi's mind started churning. "So um... C.P.R. Then take her to the relief station." Nodding his head he sets her on her back flicking his eyes down the light blue bathing suit. "Hmm, she kinda looks different." He lifts an eyebrow at the protruding nipples and the orange size round breasts pressing against the thin fabric. "Don't remember those."

Kenpachi moves his mouth over hers when a familiar voice echoes behind him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Don't get yer scarf in a knot I found Ichigo drowning in the pool." Kenpachi doesn't turn to look at Byakuya instead he holds his mouth against Ichigo's blowing air into her mouth. He presses against her abdomen a few times grunting as her ribs crack.

"You have made her injuries worse." Byakuya steps in front of him holding a defeated Yachiru out by the end of a broom stick. "Here take _this_."

"I'm sorry Ken-chan. He got me... I fall for those cherry tarts every time."

Kenpachi didn't hear Yachiru's voice. He was focused on Byakuya in front of him lifting Ichigo into his arms. It felt strange to him. Like something was being taken from him that belongs to him.

"You really have no self-control. Haven't you even tried to be gentle with a woman?" Byakuya turns Ichigo's face with his hand toward Kenpachi giving him a glimpse of her blue lips. "You will need to release her so I can flash step to the relief station."

"No..." He surprises himself when the words come out. He couldn't understand it but suddenly the thought of letting her go bothers him. He saw it then... just a flash of dark water, glinting of a knife and his hand wrapping around a small wrist. _"I'm Pachi... I don't let go of anything I don't want to. If you fall I fall that's all there is too it."_

"Did you hear me?"

"I'm not deaf." Kenpachi takes her from Byakuya heading for the exit. "Yachiru run ahead and tell Unohana I am coming with Ichigo."

"Ken-chan..." Yachiru mumbles before running off leaving a trail of dust in her wake.

"You will only delay her treatment with your inability to flash step."

"Fuck off Kuchiki." Kenpachi begins to run fast as he can. The jarring of her body next to his forces the water from her lungs. He hears her taking in a deep raspy breath and sucks in his own. _"She is tough. She will be fine. She is stronger than most of these pussies."_

He arrived at the emergency entrance and ignored the yapping for him to set her on a stretcher. Marching directly into Unohana's office he knocks everything off her desk and sets Ichigo's body down. "I found her drowning and I think she has some cracked ribs." He folds his hands in front of his chest to watch Ichigo being treated.

Unohana immediately calls for Isane and they begin to cut the bathing suit off of Ichigo. He stands there watching the tops of her breasts appear as the material is cut away. It hadn't occurred to him that Ichigo was a woman and required special treatment. Hell Yachiru is a girl but never once has he had the need to treat her... overly gentle. Kenpachi just didn't see a reason to handle women any different than men. Until now.... He pointed an eye at the tan breasts slowly popping out from under a soaked swimsuit and felt his mouth water.

"Out!" Unohana practically shoves him out the door slamming it shut in his face.

This is a new problem for Kenpachi. One he hasn't any experience with. How can he justify wanting to see Ichigo's blood on his sword _and _look at her breasts? The SAME person! "Hmm."

"You look puzzled Captain Zaraki."

"Eh?" He looks up to find Captain Kyoraku tipping his hat toward him. "Maybe."

"Anything I can help you with?"

"Nah, I'm good." He sees the door open next to him. "Oi! How is she?"

"Captain Zaraki Ichigo-san has four broken ribs and a punctured lung. We are working hard to restore her reiatsu."

"Tch, she should just wake up and bankai. She can heal her own body that way." Kenpachi spits not even trying to hide his annoyance.

"Yes Captain you are right but, Captain Unohana is worried over her head wound." Isane looks down at the ground. "Ichigo-san could go into a coma and sleep for a very long time if we aren't careful."

"Then ya better be careful then!" He bellows after Isane as she vanishes back inside the office.

"Ichigo-chan got hurt?" Shunsui pulls up a chair next to Kenpachi and pulls out a thin book to read. "You fighting it out to death again?"

"No."

"Then what's the-"

"She fell... I was trying to help her and I ended up making it worse." He says staring at his open hand with a frown. "I'm a troglodyte."

"Ooh, that's a very cruel thing to say about yourself." Shunsui lifts a curious glance at Kenpachi noticing his discomfort decides to brave a question to the brutish captain. "Tell me Zaraki... do you _care_ about Ichigo-chan?"

"Tch, care? What do I wanna go do something like that for?"

"Oh, so you don't know about it then?"

"About what?"

"The most challenging battlefield ever." Shunsui waves a copy of 'The Art of War' in front of Kenpachi.

"Where is this place?" He snatches the book to look at the pictures. "Hueco Mundo? Cuz they were all a bunch of weaklings."

"Nope, It's the battlefield of love."

"Love?" He shuts the book tossing it back to Kyoraku. "Not interested pathetic touchy-freely bullshit."

"That's too bad. It's in The Art of War. It's considered the_ greatest _of all battles."

"The old fart made me read The Art of War. There ain't no such thing as the battlefield of love." Kenpachi starts to walk away when Kyoraku lifts his hat.

"Are you sure?" He tries to hold back the chuckle in his throat to quote Sun Tzu. " Therefore one hundred victories in one hundred battles is not the most skillful. Seizing the enemy _without_ fighting is the most skillful."

"Yeah what's that got to do with fighting Ichigo?"

"Only the strongest of men can _conquer_ a woman."

"Conquering... a woman?"Kenpachi stops in his tracks with the strangest thought. _"Conquering Ichigo sounds like winning... I like to win. I wouldn't mind seeing her breasts again... is that apart of winning?!"_

"Interested in waging the toughest battle of your life Kenpachi?"

"Hn."

~/~

Ichigo woke with a splitting headache and opened her eyes to Yachiru's face.

"Icchi! Morning!"

"Good Morning Yachiru." She tries to sit up only to feel a sharp pain in her head. "Did I fight Kenpachi again and this time he hit me hard enough to give me amnesia?"

"Nope! Ken-chan only wants pillow fights from Icchi now!" Yachiru vanishes out the door with a giggle. "Icchi is awake!!!!!!"

"Good thing I stopped trying to figure her out years ago." Ichigo carefully edges herself out of the bed taking a couple of quick steps toward the bathroom. Her feet give out and she starts to tumble to the floor when someone catches her. "Thanks."

"You've been asleep for a month. Gotta have some therapy for your legs." Kenpachi lifts her up walking toward the bathroom. _"I promised Kyoraku hands off until she is better. Then it's war."_

"A month? Therapy? Kenpachi?" Ichigo's mind swirls in three different directions. "What the- why- how... and Kenpachi?" Ichigo tries to scramble out of his arms only to wince in pain as she is set down inside the bathroom. _"He isn't planning on standing there and watching me... right?"_

"Yachiru get in here."

"I'm already here!" Yachiru peeks around the door with a huge grin.

"Help Ichigo with a bathing and _stuff_. I'll have Yumichika bring something to eat right away."

"Hai~!"

Kenpachi hurries out of the room swiping a hand down his face. He turns the corner and hits the wall knocking it down.

"Captain!" Yumichika appears with a cleaning cloth in his hand and a pissy expression on his face. "Ugly!"

"I didn't set her down gently enough."

"Oh... But Captain," Yumichika manages a small reassuring smile. "You didn't break anything and I think that shows you are winning already!"

"Hehe, I'm ahead and the battle has just started. Excellent!" He lifts his fist up with a grin. "I'm gonna conquer the woman!"

"Yes! Go captain!" Yumichika watches Zaraki leave his office and the devastation he left in his wake. "Let's just hope he doesn't screw like he fights. Poor Ichigo-san... she might have a permanent limp." He shuts his eyes shivering at the thought. "She doesn't even see it coming..."

Kenpachi kept his distance from Ichigo the rest of the day. His mind kept recalling Byakuya's words over and over.

"_You really have no self-control. Haven't you even tried to be gentle with a woman?"_

He has a plan though and if he sticks to it she won't be able to put up a fight. He wants to win this battle more than any he has ever fought in his life. The victory's reward is Ichigo and for some reason over the past few weeks of watching over her as she sleeps, he feels connected to her. Every night since she came he has had that dream about the orange haired kid. He just knew in his gut it was Ichigo. It felt like her... presence. Like something inside his soul needs her.

"Hey Ken-chan want an ice cream?" Yachiru pops down in front of his face with a warm smile.

"Oi, where's Ichigo?"

"She is with Baldy. He and Yumi are helping her get into the hot tub."

"What?! Why is she getting in there?" Kenpachi stomps around the corner with Yachiru grabbing on to his haori. He frowns as a group of his men are pressed up against the sauna doors whispering. "What's going on guys?"

"There is a hot chick in there with Ikkaku and Yumichika."

"Is that right?" He begins grabbing men and throwing them into a large pile behind him. "You all think Ichigo is a hot chick right?" He grins a wide toothy smile when they all nod. "Hands off! She is mine to conquer." His smile drops into a serious frown. "Touch her and I'll let Yachiru shikai." He watches the men's faces grow pale and turns around to walk into the hot tub room.

"Captain Unohana, says you need to tread water for twenty minutes a day." Ikkaku says lifting Ichigo over to the side of the hot spring.

"I-I thought this was a hot tub?" Ichigo panics in Ikkaku's arm's. "This is a deep hot spring!"

"Just get in the water." He replies dropping her in the deep end.

"Ikkaku I'm, not sure but it looks to me like Ichigo-san is sinking to the bottom." Yumichika says looking over the edge of the water.

"No shit?"

Her muscles were screaming as she thrashed for life. The light above her was slowly being cloaked by the darkness. She knew she was sinking fast and that she couldn't rise. Her reiatsu just wouldn't spark no matter how much she willed her body to flash step nothing was happening. The nightmare resurfaces in her mind. The black ocean undercurrent dragging her down. The hopeless fear wrapping- She feels a hand around her wrist and looks up to see Kenpachi staring at her. His face normally menacing or indifferent filled with anxiety.

She tries to wiggle out of his grasp only to feel him pull her against his chest. The dream and reality become one just for a moment. It made so much sense now. The boys face becomes so clear... the dark messy hair and deep brooding eyes. Then she feels his mouth close over hers and warm air pushed into her aching lungs. His mouth is quickly gone. She blinks at him then slowly smiles laying her head on his shoulder.

Swimming to the surface he reluctantly turns his face away from hers_. "It's her..." _He tugs her to the shallow end of the spring and sets her on the stone steps that descends into depths of the warm water. Kenpachi lifts his head over to the two standing next to the edge and gives them a fierce glare. Ikkaku and Yumichika take the hint tripping over each other to the exit.

Ichigo sits shivering despite the heated water. The white robe clinging to her body as her chest sucks in air. She feels a large towel cocoon around her and looks up to see him walking away. Her body is shrieking, her heart trembling as he steps closer to the door. She knew the name. She felt it in her bones. The desire to call him back to her, but would he come? Would he hear it in her voice? "P-Pachi?" She whispers not even sure how far the sound would carry.

"It's me." He stops with his hand on the smooth wooden door waiting for what seemed an hour before she spoke again.

"You could have swam to the surface. Why did you-?"

"I... just couldn't let you go." He turns around risking another glance at her tan face. "I don't let go of anything if I don't want to." His eyes drift up her soaked body as she stands. "If you fall I fall that's all there is too it." Then she shocked him by dropping the towel and falling back into the water with her arms wide open, a smile on her face. He didn't wait a second, dashing into the churning water to grab onto her.

His hands reach out; one curling around her narrow waist the other around her wrist. He holds her against him just watching the blush turning her skin pink. Kenpachi wasn't known as a deep thinker, and he didn't really give a fuck. But his mind started clicking as her arms slid around his neck pulling him closer. "Ichigo."

"Ichi." She corrects him braving a glance up at his shocked face. "I'm just Ichi to you... Pachi." Her eyes move slowly over his lips. The thought of touching them suddenly didn't seem so outlandish. He is her Pachi after all. She knew him, she could trust him. Be close to him. Would he let her love him? Shaking her head she decides to risk it all with a simple kiss on his cheek. Leaning closer, she presses her lips against his wet skin and hears a groan rumble from his chest.

Kenpachi blinks for a moment confused. That fruity kimono wearing captain had made him swear not to touch her until she was recovered. Kyoraku drilled into him the importance of patience and gentleness when winning a woman. He listened because despite Shunsui acting like a lazy drunk, it was obvious the captain had his fair share of pussy. The thing is, Kenpachi only wanted One specific pussy, and that One was close enough to slip his fingers knuckle deep into. _"He didn't say anything about her making the first move."_ He considers pulling away until he feels her poking her fingertip at his chin.

"Oh fuck it!"

"Ichi-" He sees red when her lips press against his clenched mouth. _"She is kissing me... willingly?" _Kenpachi feels her small hands sliding up into his hair making him shiver. _"Tch, She keeps doing that and I'll just surrender... Wait a minute. Is she trying to conquer me? Oh hell no!" _

Kenpachi moves fast tugging her by the wrist out of the hot spring into his rooms. He slams the door shut with a foot. Pushing her back against his bed sideways, his hand still wrapped around her arm. His body feels rigid watching her drenched form laying across his bed. The deep blush over her tan skin, the messy orange hair, the clinging robe all make his cock weep.

She stares at him as he starts ripping the clothes from his body. "P-Pachi..."

"What?" His pants drop to the floor joining his torn haori. "You been mine before and will be again in the next life."

"I-I." Her eyes blink at his engorged cock glistening and defying gravity. "Big..."

"Ya gonna run, Ichi?" He grins wide at her as she tries to yank her wrist from his firm grip. "I'll chase you till we both die."

"Oi!" She narrows her eyes at him giving him her best defiant expression. "Hell no!" She turns her face away tilting her eyes up to the ceiling. "I-I just can't take off my clothes unless you let me go!"

"I ain't letting this arm go." He jerks her off the bed against his chest. "Not until I have conquered you."

"_C-Conquered?" _Her body caught on fire as his mouth covered hers. She faintly hears the fabric of her robe tearing and feels Kenpachi's empty hand peeling it down from the back of her neck. Her mind is fuzzy with the burning of his mouth sucking greedily at hers. His free hand returns quickly to her warm wet skin cupping the bottom of her ass to squeeze. She gasps for air only to feel his long tongue force it's way into hers to flick on the roof of her mouth. Her knees buckle, she tumbles back to the bed breaking the kiss.

True to his word Kenpachi didn't release her. He raises her arms above her head, licks his lips, settling his knees between her thighs hovering over her. His mouth waters finally seeing both of her breasts and the dark pink nipples practcally begging him to torture. "Hmm." He stops his mouth just above her left nipple.

"Kenpachi?"

"I... don't want to hurt you." He presses his face between her breasts and breathes in her sunshine scent. "Punch me if I get outta line?"

"Um..." She struggles to respond. His lips slide over her breasts to her nipple. The rough wetness of his tongue makes her eyes clamp shut. "Ok..." His moist wet tongue curls around her nipple almost lifting it up into the dark heat of his mouth.

Kenpachi is delirious with need as his mouth bathes her breasts in kisses. The woman tastes like the sun, smells like the sun and even looks like the sun. "Do you like that Ichi?" He slides his free hand down from her breasts slipping between her legs to stroke her clit. "Hmm?" He finds her already wet and releases a long groan against her breasts as he bites down on her nipple.

"Oh god yes." Her head tilts up and her body arches as a long finger slides inside her. She is lost in the pleasure as he pushes in and out increasing the speed. "P-Please." Her hips move up toward him shaking when he suddenly presses his thumb to her plump clit. "Ah!"

She is irresitstable to Kenpachi even when he adds another large finger. She doesn't wince even though he can sense how snug she is. "You had a nice one." He begins moving his fingers again biting and sucking at her nipples harder with every moan from her throat. "Again." Her velvety insides close tight around his fingers and then he feels the small warm gush coating them. "Oh, fuck you do _that_." Shaking the swimming sensation from his head he quickly removes his fingers ignoring the sounds of her protest and presses his hips against hers. "I gotta feel you come on my dick." Without anymore warning he thrusts inside her as far as he can. He watches her face contort and her back arch up. "Tch, I prob-"

"You asshole!" She curls up her fist punching him in the jaw with her free arm. "Out of line!" She punches him again trying to muster up some reiatsu behind it.

Ok, he hadn't planned for it to be that abrupt. But now that he was balls deep inside her tight pussy he sure as hell wasn't gonna leave. So the only thing he could think of is to get the painful part over as fast as possible and make her feel good again. Then maybe she would stop looking at him like he was that sticky stuff under your shoe that never comes off. He didn't mind her hitting him or cursing at him. He just couldn't stand that sad face.

"Get out of me!" She makes contact with his chin and feels him beginning to move inside her. The burning sensation fueling her anger, she tries to free the hand above her head to no avail. Her next punch had some bite behind it. She watches blood trickle down his lip to his chin.

Kenpachi stops takes one look at her expression shifts his hips a little then starts to pull out of her.

"Oh fuck!" Ichigo suddenly wraps her legs around his hips and digs her heels into his ass. "Pull out and I'll kill you."

Kenpachi doesn't need to be told twice. He curls the side of his lips into a wide smirk leans over her face and begins to move his hips forward. The pace is slow at first. He is satisfied watching her face become redder and redder by the minute. Then she starts to moan quietly making his cock twitch inside her.

"F-Faster Pachi." She reaches up and threads her fingertips into his dark hair pulling him close enough to kiss. Her tongue snaking around his lips licking away the blood before closing over his mouth.

"Mmm." He barely had any control once her tongue touched his he was gone. He began to suck on her tongue and thrust into her tight body. His hand still wrapped around her wrist proving to him he was winning this battle and she was _his_ made him happy. Feeling the sway of her soft breasts against his hard chest drives him to the brink. She is so tight and hot that he moves faster, deeper toward his goal. He knows he can't hold back any longer. Grabbing her free hand he holds it above her head grabbing them both together. His free hand tucks under her knee pulling her legs wide apart giving him another inch to fuck her deeper. Then he starts to use his feet as leverage pistoning fast and hard into her.

"Oh fuck!" She cries out breaking the long kiss. Her body arches almost lifting from the bed as he pounds into her over and over. Each jab of his hard cock releasing a torrent of pleasure.

"Ichi..." He manages to mumble her name near her ear before she suddenly clamps down on him in a massive orgasm. "Hn!" Her hot fluid coats him and he feels it shoot up his cock. He climaxes fast, hard, and deep inside her with a loud groan. Kenpachi pumps inside her a few more times watching her body tremble and her breathing slow. He is satisfied, empty and just damn content. "I win." He flicks her nose with the tip of his finger drawing a strange look from her.

"What does th-ah!" She jerks as he pulls out of her. She watches him pull up a blanket over them with one hand and roll over on his side. "When are you going to let my arm go? I'm not running away."

"Never."

"Ok." She smiles realizing that's the closest thing to 'I love you' she was ever going to get from a man like Kenpachi.

_**A week later;**_

Kenpachi leaves the boring ass meeting with one thing on his mind. _"Ichi... naked... maybe on top this time? Hehe."_

"Oh Zaraki!" Shunsui appears with a Nanao on his heels tilting his hat. "How did your um... battle fair?"

"I won and have been winning every night since." Kenpachi grins wide motioning Kyoraku to lean forward. "She can do that _thing _you know."

"Oooooh, you better keep her then"

"I plan on it." Kenpachi starts walking around the corner laughing. "I have totally conquered Ichigo."

"Conquered me have you?" Ichigo appears putting her hand on her zanpaktou. "Is that right?"

"Oh shit.."

"Yes Captain Zaraki..." Shunsui nods his head at Ichigo's furious expression. "Oh shit is right. Now you better run."

"Eh... Now Ichi-"

"BANKAI!"

Kenpachi took off dashing through the streets dodging attacks and smiling ear to ear. It seemed to him that karma had thrust the two of them in each others paths and who the hell was he to fight it? "He-he, She is chasing me now. I LOVE IT!"

_**The End.**_

_**

* * *

Ok so review and let me know who you wanna see her with next HUGS Fuzzi**_


	2. GrimmIchi Got Milk?

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Fem!Ichi/Grimmjow by request for Trixe and** **FlyinGShadoW1314 **

**Got a pairing? REQUEST IT! Any guy/Fem! Ichi allowed.**

**

* * *

Special Thanks too Bleachfan78 and ChillyRaven for the beta work.**

_**Got Milk?**_

Ichigo could hear them at it again. Hisagi and Rangiku screwing like two cats in heat. She frowns scrunching up her face to get out of bed, quickly wrapping her robe around her body. "_Don't they know how to be quiet when they do it?"_ Ichigo couldn't understand why the hell people needed to make that much noise. "It's just sex." She mutters padding into the kitchen to get a glass of milk. "I've never had a reason to scream like her." She pokes out her lower lip as Rangiku's voice get's the icebox she listens as Rangiku has her third orgasm. _"Yeah... Hisagi you are the man." _Grabbing the milk carton she lifts it immediately becoming pissed. "Rangiku! If it's empty why put it back in the refrigerator!" She yells at the top of her lungs.

"Ah~! So-so-sorry Ichi-Oh GOD HISAGI!" Her voice makes Ichigo's right eye twitch. She snatches a small glass pitcher from the cabinet and walks to the next door apartment.

She hadn't even met her new neighbor. Ichigo didn't care who she was. She just wanted some milk. Knocking on the door she leans on the door frame with her eyes on the flickering light fixture above her.

"What do ya want?"

"You got any mi-" Ichigo's voice stops as the door creaks open revealing a tall muscular man with light blue hair and eyes to match. "Your tall..."

"Huh?"

"Um, Milk." She tilts her eyes back up to the ceiling trying no to stare at his broad shoulders practically bursting with muscles. _"No shirt!" _Her face blazes red when the door opens a little wider giving her a glimpse of his gray sweat pants wrapped around a very pronounced finely shaped ass. "Could I borrow some um milk?" Ichigo swallows the drool gathering in her mouth as his eyes look her up and down. She felt her face light up like a firecracker from his intense gaze.

"Milk?"

"Never mind." She starts to walk away when she feels his body heat and his footsteps behind her.

"I got your milk." He grabs her by the robe and snatches her inside the apartment with a grin.

"I-I don't think I'm thirsty anymore." Her hand touches the knob. "Thanks and good night!"

"I gotta say I have been wondering who lives next door." He plants his hand on the door leaning over Ichigo. He sniffs at her vibrant long orange hair laying around her shoulders licking his lips.

"Ah, Well. That's nice of you." She turns the knob trying to yank it open only to hear his fingertips drumming just above her head. Her instincts told her he was a guy your dad warns you about. The kind that drives a motorcycle and calls you baby instead of your name. Ichigo really hates that kind. His fingers peck the door again reminding her, he is in control of the exit. Exhaling sharply she whirls around pressing her back to the door. "Remove your hand from the door."

"Gimmie your name and I might consider it. Sunshine." He hands her the pitcher filled with cold milk.

"_See... pet name. Hate that kind of guy!" _Ichigo takes the pitcher biting at her lower lip. "The name's Ichigo, not Sunshine." Her amber eyes flash with stubbornness refusing to show him any fear. "Happy?"

"Ichigo..." He leans close to her again staring at the sweat collecting on her upper lip. "even better. I'm Grimmjow."

"Whatever." She turns back around only to feel him whirl her back around pressing her back against the creaking door. "I should warn you. My roommates boyfriend is a black belt, he taught me self-defense."

"Ya got a roommate?" He lifts her chin with a long index finger so she has to look at him. "Then it wasn't you getting fucked against the other side of my wall earlier?"

"Hell no!" She shifts her weight curling her leg up ready to strike him in the nuts. "Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not that kind of girl."

"What's wrong with fucking against a wall?" He presses both his hands against the door lowering his head to look in her swirling brown eyes. "Scared you might like it?" His tongue runs over his lips excitedly. _"Ohhh, she is one of those good girls. My favorite type. They always taste so fresh."_

"I-I'm not scared of anything." Ichigo calls his bluff taking in the way his eyes are dancing across her face. "I answered your questions now let me go."

"If you say my name, I'll let you go." Grimmjow focuses on her luscious looking pink lips waiting for them to move. He watches the upper lip curl up and her mouth open saying his name in a soft whisper that makes his dick jump. "Again."

"Grimmjow." Ichigo repeats his name; her pulse stops momentarily. "Satisfied?"

"Not even close." He shakes his head yes as her face turns bright pink. Reluctantly he pushes himself away from the door and watches her vanish into the room next door. "Ichigo... hmm? Women like that'll make a man change his religion. Tch, If I had one."

"Oh god." Ichigo shuts her door locking it behind with a shaking hand. Her eyes flick back and forth through the peep hole making sure Grimmjow isn't out there. "That guy is dangerous."

"Who is dangerous?"

"Eeep!" She turns around to find Hisagi and Rangiku standing behind her. Ichigo almost drops the pitcher of milk in shock. "Nothing! No one at all!"

"Someone bothering you Ichigo-san?" Hisagi reaches out and takes the container of milk out of her hands.

"Not really. I just borrowed milk from the new neighbor. He has quite the presence."

"Oooh, Did he catch your eye?" Rangiku slides her fingertip down Ichigo's blushing face.

"No!" She pushes her hand away with a crinkled up brow. "He can hear you two doing it by the way."

"Rangiku-san!" Hisagi turns a darker shade of pink almost tripping over his own feet on the way to the ice box. "I told you we were too loud."

"No such thing Shuuhei-kun." Rangiku wraps her arms around him from behind slamming the refrigerator door. She slides her hands inside his denim pants and begins to play with his cock. "R-Ra-Ra."

"What is it Shuuhei-kun?" Matsumoto replies with a coy shrill to her voice planting a kiss on his neck. "Cat got your tongue?"

Ichigo rolls her eyes as Rangiku practically drags Hisagi back into her room for the remainder of the evening. Blocking out the moaning and muffled cries she pours a glass of milk and steps out onto the veranda to let the night air cool her overheated skin. "It's a nice evening." She says to the night sky sipping her drink. Her cheeks were hot and stinging from too much stimulation, her body humming with a lack of sexual release. Propping her legs on the chair next to her, she lets her bath robe slip away from her legs to chill in the evening air. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Grimmjow whiz past on a white motorcycle. "See dangerous type. I don't need dangerous. I need..." She stops closing her eyes trying to come up with the type of guy that would be appealing. The only thing popping up in her brain was the blue-haired neighbor's well defined chest and round ass. "Grimmjow..." She whispers almost in a moan running the cold glass of milk down her hot neck.

"Oh fuck that's sexy."

Her eyes pop open to Grimmjow an inch from her face with both his hands wrapped around the arms of her white chair. Ichigo's impulse is the drop the glass and push away. Grimmjow's hand reaches up and balances the milk in her hand with two of his fingertips holding it up from the bottom.

"I find myself in a real bind, Ichigo." He doesn't move a step back for fear she will dart back into the safety of her room and her boring little world. "Maybe you can help me decide."

"I don't see how I can." Ichigo tries look away when the glass begins to tip backward toward the gap in her robe. Her other hand moves to take the glass when Grimmjow's right hand grabs her wrist and places her hand over his crotch. Yeah, she felt it. Rock hard and pressing against the fabric of his sweat pants. She guessed it was about eight inches at least. Not very thick but still the mere thought of that inside her made her start to get wet between her legs. "Don't move, don't blink, and for god's sake don't stroke that long thing!"

"_I'm very, very_ thirsty." Grimmjow watches her chest start to heave as she takes deeper breaths. "I'm in the mood for some ice cold milk." He lifts his fingertips holding the glass up more. "But someone borrowed the last of it." He feels her hands trembling next to his dick hoping that she will give it a small squeeze with those delicate tan fingers. "Any idea where I can get a sip of cold milk?"

"U-Um there is enough left in the pitcher for a glass-" She sucks in a breath as the glass tips just enough spilling half of it down the inside of her robe. "Ah!" Ichigo's hand jerks around Grimmjow's cock on reflex, her body arches as the cold white liquid dribbles down over her chest and nipples. Her skin instantly chills making her nipples rise and harden. "Y-You are welcome to it."

"Thought you'd never say it." Grimmjow grabs the glass setting it down on the table next to her. His hands yank apart her robe allowing him to dive inside.

"S-Say what? What are you- Ah!" Her mind goes white as his mouth closes around a soft breast. She arches her back feeling his tongue licking at the milk. Ichigo's hand travels gliding over the taut skin of his bare back.

"No no, Sunshine." The growl of his voice sends a shiver up her spine. He grabs her hand returning it to his groin this time pushing it under his waist band.

"Here?" She winces as he sucks a nipple roughly into his mouth.

"There." He moans from her sweet shy fingers moving up and down over his dick. "Don't stop." Grimmjow travels over her breasts sucking and licking the milk away with a vengeance.

"Ah!" She cries out feeling a burning sensation over her breasts from his teeth nibbling and his warm mouth sucking hard. "Grimmjow!"

"I'm not stopping. You like it Sunshine." The woman stirs him to want more, need more of her golden-colored skin. He picks her up heading inside the apartment flicking his head for the right door. "Which doors yours?"

"Left one." Her hands point the door with the number fifteen on the front.

"Oh fuck..." Grimmjow stops in his tracks staring at the number. _"I'm gonna have to dig deep inside to walk away. It might be my only good deed I do for the next ten years."_ He sets her on the floor jerking his hands away from her like she was poison. "Age! Now!"

"I'm twenty-one! I'm twenty-one!" Ichigo mentally kicks herself. She just missed the chance to get rid of him permanently. "Why didn't I LIE!?" Her mind can't focus on it for long.

"Thank you GOD!" He picks her up and slings her over his shoulder, glides into her bedroom slamming the door shut behind him with his foot. "I almost had a real moral crisis."

"Um, I think... we should sto-" The robe is yanked from her body causing her suddenly to be exposed in the bright light of her room.

"No thinking Sunshine. Just feel right now." Grimmjow drops his pants and watches her eyes grow round from her first glimpse of his size. "Don't worry, It'll feel good." His hands wrap around her ass lifting her up to set her on the closest piece of furniture. Soon as her bottom makes contact with the desk his mouth returns to her neck sucking and biting at her soft flesh. He just couldn't explain why this Ichigo woman made him feel so freaking horny. "Feeling good yet?" His hand slips down between her legs and spreads open her thighs. "How about now?" Grimmjow finds her clit and immediately nudges it with his fingertip.

"Yes!" Ichigo moans curling her fingers into his exotic light blue hair. "Ah! I like that."

"Then you will love this." He drops his head between her legs. His hands wrap around her knees pressing them up high giving him complete access. Stopping just an inch from her wide open pussy he breathes in a deep breath. "Best smell in the world." He doesn't wait, he dives a long finger inside her keeping his eyes focused on the exquisitely shocked face of the woman sprawled on top of her own desk. His finger sinks down to his top knuckle before sliding almost out.

Grimmjow begins to pump his finger deep and fast watching her shake and tremble in pleasure. He adds a second finger grinning when she finds her voice and begins to moan. It was a challenge for him not to just fuck her brains out right there but, to wait and see what kind of woman will rise up in the face of pure lust. He has a feeling Sunshine hadn't been given a good time in a long time. Grimmjow is just the kinda guy to do that. "How is that Sunshine?"

She doesn't know how to respond. Her body is throbbing with strong sensations from his relentless fingers. Ichigo can feel it coming building up in waves of pleasure to release her pent up emotion. Suddenly the hand stops and her climax is denied she can't help but try and help herself get off. She moves her hands to her pussy and is shocked by how wet she is.

"Oh, that ain't allowed." Grimmjow grabs her hands tucking them under her knees. "You be a good girl and let Grimm take care of you." His hand moves again squelching in and out of her snug hole. The sounds return in quick moans of rapture. He can hear her teetering on the edge of lust as he flicks his long tongue up her hot clit.

"Oh!" Her body shakes, her head tilting to the side with her eyes clamped shut as she rides her first orgasm. "Grimmjow!"

"Sunshine." His whole body went ridged hearing her sweet little coming voice call his name. He knew she was close, very close to breaking that little veil of control she has wrapped around her. All the good girls have it. The self-denial. All the good girls need to have someone like Grimm to make them come hard and fast so that they can have a good fuck without the tinge of guilt. He flicks his tongue faster, harder against her plump clit. His fingers continue sliding quickly, deeply guiding her to a larger orgasm.

"Ah!"

He grins against her soaking velvety pussy. Pulling his fingers out he leans up over her allowing her own juices to drip down on her mouth. Taking in the embarrassed round eyes his grins widens. "Never tasted yourself, Sunshine?"

"No." Ichigo replies feeling the warm liquid dripping down her chin.

"Taste it." He nods his head slipping a hand around his dick to stroke. "That face, those eyes you are so fucking sexy."

"I'm not-Ah!" Her body jerks, as Grimmjow's fingers return to pumping inside her. Poking and prodding for just the right spot. "Oh fuck!" Her voice pitches high when his fingertips find something explosive. "Ah!"

"There it is. Your sweet spot. Come for me." He bites down on her clit rubbing his teeth against it making her scream and grind her hips against his face.

"God damn it! Fuck me already!"

"Sunshine... you are so feisty." Grimmjow doesn't wait any longer. He shoves his cock inside her with a low growl. "Oh god you are tight." He moves slowly coating his dick with her juices before slamming into her hard and fast.

"I-I'm coming." Ichigo manages to moan before his mouth covers hers. His tongue forces between her lips to her mouth covered with her own juice diving across her tongue. It's sweet like honey. Her senses surge from the forbidden flavor. She is soon distracted by his hands pushing her back against the desk reaching past her clutching at the edge with his fingers. Her hands try to reach around him and cling to his back when his gruff voice stops her.

"I didn't say you could move your hands." Grimmjow lifts up her legs spreading them wider. "Put them back Sunshine." He grins when she obeys him. "You are such a good girl."

"No-I'm-not-Ah!" She tried to deny it. Despite loving being pinned under him and hearing the creaking of her desk from his weight. "I'm not!" Her head drops against the desk as wave after wave of bliss over takes her mind. The man above her was grinning with his eyes piercing down into her. His hips piston in and out in a fast jabbing motion, giving her stronger and stronger orgasms. "Ah!" Her fingers dig into the backs of her knees, her body shakes uncontrollably.

"You are Sunshine." Grimmjow grunts lifting up to slide her back to the edge of the desk. "Such a good girl." He takes a deep breath feeling her pussy contracting around him like a thousand fingertips dancing over his cock. "Oh god." His own climax was forcing it's will on him. Moving in a white heat toward her hot pussy. "Oh god!" He moans looking at her breasts bouncing, her light chocolate eyes filled with pure lust. Grimmjow felt the damn break inside her in a hot gush.

"Fuck! Oh YES!" She yells out at the top of her lungs. Ignoring his orders to keep away she wraps her legs around his waist pressing her heels against that firm ass of his.

"Hn! Bad girl!" He shakes as his body turns rock hard. "Fuck!" He spasms inside her lifting her hips off the desk as he comes. "Oh god!"

"Sorry Grimmjow I'm a bad girl."

"Even better..."

* * *

Request a pairing I'll write it up! Must be Fem!Ichi/Male thanks! Review? Makes bunni eyes.


	3. NnoiIchi Haunted

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH **

**Nnoitra/FemIchi By many requests.**

**Hardest pairing I have ever hard to do. I just hope I didn't screw it up. Please be kind... Review ;D**

**

* * *

**

Special thanks to my trusted few who read it and gave me feedback^^ Bleachfan78, and Bonnenuit.

I am also looking for a beta for this series for the bad guys only. I have one for the good guys.

"_**Haunting Me."**_

"Nnoitra what are you doing in here?" Ichigo sits up in her cot noticing his towering frame shadowing over her thin graying white sheet. "You aren't supposed to be in the girls' section. If Ggio catches you, he will beat you again." She whispers setting her feet down on the cold yellowing tile floor of the orphanage.

"Tch, I don't give a shit." The dark-haired teenager grabs her wrist pulling her behind him. "Ya know I can't sleep unless ya sing it." Tugging her behind him, he looks left and right before darting across the long hallway to the only window not nailed shut in the old four story building.

They climb out the fire escape up to the steep rooftop where they have sat to look up at the stars since they both came to live at the old run down mansion. It was converted into an orphanage by the government after the owner was caught and tried for being a war criminal. The current administrator is a hateful old man who despises children of any age and size, Baraggan. He let's his violent underling Ggio Vega run the place with an iron grip. For ten years the two have managed to stay alive clinging to the hope that with each passing year they grow one more year to freedom. The only problem is Ichigo is nine months younger than Nnoitra.

"Sing it." Sitting down across from her on the edge of the rooftop he watches her out of the corner of his eye.

"I beat Rukia arm wrestling, and won her mini tape recorder." Ichigo tosses the small silver machine to him. "I recorded it for you." She shrugs turning back around to look up at the moon.

"What ya go an do that for?" Nnoitra frowns sliding the tape recorder into his pocket. "I like it when ya sing it ta me in person."

"So you don't get your ass beat just to fall asleep at night!" Ichigo lifts her fist at him. "Oi! Be grateful!" Now as Nnoitra's eighteenth birthday approaches the sting of his inevitable departure hurts more and more weighing heavy on Ichigo's mind. _"How will I live without his annoying skinny ass to chase after me?"_

"I'll thank ya with a nice wet kiss." He chuckles lunging for her only to catch air. "Aw! Ichi stop playing so hard ta get." Nnoitra lays his head on his chin where he lands of the flat rooftop. His dark eyes follow her silhouette as she dangles her feet from the small shelf over hanging the edge of the roof. "Ya know you want me."

"Hell no I don't!" She swipes her hand at a long orange braid knocking the long strand to hang behind her back. "I refuse to be another one of your many conquests" She raises a hand making a mocking quote sign. "Another of Nnoitra's bitches." Rolling her eyes Ichigo tilts her head back up at the crescent moon and sighs.

"_You could never be that to me." _His hands tighten in frustration. _"I would fucking rip out anyone's throat who said those words to you." _If only he hadn't been stupid enough to screw around so much. Nnoitra could tell it effected Ichigo, but that was before he knew. Before he realized Ichigo is the exception to his rule. The orange-haired teenager sitting on the edge of this piece of shit building is the very symbol of happiness in his crappy life. Ichigo is the only girl he could ever allow to stand next to him as an equal. _"You belong with me."_

"Besides you are leaving next week. You will be free of this hell hole." Ichigo gives him a warm smile fighting back the dread in her heart. She didn't want to ruin his leaving with tears or let him see her cry. Hell no! Ichigo doesn't cry in front of anyone, and she _doesn't_ love him. _"Ugly-ass, chauvinistic..." _She sighs again sensing him moving to sit next to her on the ledge. _"Bastard."_ Her amber eyes flick over to his thin frame taking in the swaying of his shiny dark hair. _ "It's useless. I love him._" She sulks hating herself when her pulse jumps from his hand reaching over to tug on her braid.

"Give into me already." Nnoitra reels her head to his wrapping his fingers around Ichigo's long orange braid. He is stunned when her face turns towards his and her small tan fingertips curl around the wide v-necked collar of his faded green shirt. Her brown eyes lower to his lips giving him a streak of hope that she will finally relent. His reflex is to grab her and devour her lips. He resists the temptation by tilting his head to get the best angle to her mouth. He rubs his thumb over her softly braided locks as the faint scent of lavender drifts over him. Then he feels her soft pink lips slide past him. He imagined this moment since she turned sixteen. Since she became old enough to fantasize about. His imagination didn't do it justice. She is so sweet, she is so full of the good things he could never be.

Suddenly he barely sees a foot kick her in the back. Ichigo is flung over the side of the building. "What the fuck!" Nnoitra's grip on her braid is the only thing keeping her from falling to the cement sidewalk below.

"I finally caught you and your little whore out here." Ggio Vega stands there with Baraggan behind him with a hand ax bouncing in his palm.

"N-Nnoitra..." Ichigo feels the hairs in her head ripping out as she dangles to far away to grab onto the ledge.

"I got ya." He starts to pull her up as the ax swings through the air. "What the fuck are ya doing? Let me pull her up and I'll take the punishment!"

"Nah, one less mouth to feed." Baraggan snaps his fingers giving Ggio the signal to kill them.

"Let me go, Nnoitra." She says looking down at the steep four story drop into the rock lined harbor. Ichigo's hands fumble in her jeans pocket.

"Fuck no." He spits back at her trying to reach down for her hand. "I just got ya ta finally kiss me."

"Look out!" She yells seeing the glint of metal and a flash of blood spray down of her face. "Nnoitra... I-I always loved you." She flips open her pocket knife quickly cutting the braid sending her to the dark water of the jagged bluff below.

"Ichigo!" He watches her body vanish into the blackness panicking. He starts to dive off the edge when he feels a sharp object hit him in the back of his head.

"ICHIGO!" Nnoitra's eyes pop open he jerks up from the knotted sweat drenched sheets of his bed. "Fuck." His hand smashes over the off button of his alarm clock. Raking a hand through his shoulder length hair he stumbles through his apartment tossing his clothes on the floor. He hears his phone screaming at him to answer the fucking phone.

"**Pick up the phone asshole!"**

"Tch, where the fuck is my phone?" His head swishes right then left as his eyes flick around his messy apartment.

"**Don't fucking ignore my calls Dick-less!"**

"Shadda-up!" Nnoitra yells back at the ring-tone tripping as his little toe gets hung in a belt loop from his pants. He crashes to the floor, his eyes blinking at his ringing phone from under the bed.

"**Last chance before I get out of the car and break down the door!"**

"Keep your ugly-ass in the squad car!" He mumbles flipping open the phone.

"Blow me!"

"Ugh, ya ain't my type." He barks back at his partner yanking up his pants he also found crammed under the bed. "I'll be out in a sec. Grimmjow."

"They brought a suspect in for the Vizard murders. Hurry up or Captain Unohana will grill my ass and I got a date tonight!"

"No shit?" He stands up dropping the open phone on his bed to pull on a shirt. "Who is it?"

"Duh, Rangiku..."

"Not your date asshole, the suspect." He yells at the phone grabbing his gun from his nightstand.

"Your mom, I don't fucking know! Just hurry the fuck up! I'm not working over! I am getting laid tonight."

"I don't have a mother you fucker." He slaps the phone shut stuffing it in his pocket. Flicking his eyes over to the long orange braid curled up with a rubber band inside his nightstand drawer; his long fingertips slide across the hair. "Ichigo... you left me behind." Nnoitra lifts his head up to the mirror hanging eye level on the wall frowning. Kicking the drawer shut with a foot he stuffs his gun in it's holster then grabs his mp3 player.

Sitting in the passenger side of the cop car Nnoitra gazes out the window. His coal eyes darting occasionally to a red head or bright orange-haired woman walking down the street.

"It's not her Nnoitra. She is gone you know that." Grimmjow says stopping at a red light at the corner of St. Teresa and Tesla.

"They didn't find her body. They searched the harbor for three days and didn't find anything." He mumbles dropping his elbow to the car door setting his chin in his hand. "Ichigo was strong." He grins for a moment recalling the many times he would sneak into the girls dormitory to watch her sleeping. "She once beat the shit outta these three guys in the stairwell, cuz they knocked over a vase of flowers."

"Flowers?"

"Yeah some little girl was pushed down the stairs by Baraggan and died there." Nnoitra clenches a fist tapping it against the glass window as the car pulls into the precinct. " Everyday she would set out a flower or two, looking him in the eyes. Ichigo... said she wouldn't let that bastard forget what he did. That she remembered... she would always remember what happened in that place."

"Think that's why he-"

"Probably." Nnoitra spends the rest of the afternoon interrogating a suspect convinced that ghosts are real and following him around the city trying to steal his 'Super Human Drug' Nnoitra wonders how much of that drug the strange Scientist has used on himself.

"Yo! You seen this?" Grimmjow hands Nnoitra their assignment for tomorrow. "Someone bought that shithole." Grimmjow flicks a finger against the security request for the demolition. "They are tearing it down in the morning at dawn."

"About time someone torn tha place to the ground." Nnoitra hands him the paperwork without really reading it. "I'll be there." He is tired and anxious to get back in bed and sleep through another pointless day where he deludes himself into thinking Ichigo is still alive.

Crawling back into bed he sets his alarm for five and stuffs the ear buds from his mp3 player in his ears. Her voice; Ichigo's song clear as the first day he heard the recording fills his mind. He had converted the tape to a digital source when he got into the academy. Downloading it to his mp3 player he listens to it over and over until he falls asleep. Each time hoping that his dreams will take him to a place where she is waiting on him.

He tries to sleep, his mind won't still. He finally gives up at four. Crawling out of the bed he takes a shower and heads over to the orphanage. About three hours before the demolition, it's barren and quiet. So cleverly hiding all the dark secrets and monstrous acts behind pretty white limestone. He walks through the halls pushing the mp3 player on repeat. Nnoitra is content to listen to her brave strong voice as he climbs the stairs to the girls floor. He sees her everywhere hauntingly around him. Her face and orange hair , her laughter, and her veiled love spilling over the halls dancing around in the shadows of the room she slept in.

Walking back down the stairs his eyes dart over to the spot Ichigo would set the flowers out. "What the fuck?" He pulls out his earphones blinking at the small vase of daisy's sitting there. Then he hears a voice drifting along the halls. His eyes grow wide. _"Impossible, I have finally lost touch with reality."_ He begins to run passing the girls room to the window. He finds the small yellow window wide open. _"If I have gone crazy... and I find her up there. I don't fucking care. I'll go totally ass-crazy to see her again. Even if it's a mirage... I want it. I want ta see her." _

Nnoitra reaches the roof and looks around, seeing nothing he leans over the edge where she fell contemplating. "Tch, I'd rather die by drowning than any other way." He stops hearing the voice again... singing. Dashing back inside the building he turns the corner to the girls dormitory and collides with something.

"Oi!"

"Ya ran inta me!" Getting up from the floor he blinks in shock seeing a long thick orange braid poking out from a blue velvet cape. He watches tan hands pull the hood down and turn to look at him.

"Oh, I've gone mental."

"I-Ichigo?" Nnoitra is stunned coming face to face with Ichigo. Tan skin and small nose, pink lips and very orange braided hair. He reaches out a long finger poking her shoulder. "Ya feel soft."

"Ouch!" Ichigo swats at his hand with hers. "Quit that!"

"Oh, fuck. Oh fuck. You don't even look seventeen." He slides a hand through his hair looking her standing there with a pissy crinkled up brow. "Ya look well... so fucking good. Which of us is crazy?"

"They said you were dead." Ichigo lifts a hand up touching his chin.

"Tch, hell no I'm stronger than those assholes" He feels her hand pull away, he grabs it tugging it back to his face. "Do you... still?"

"Do you?" She blushes smiling up at him with eyes brimming with emotions.

"Yeah." They both reply at the same time looking at each other.

"Ichigo." He pushes his body against hers roughly. Forcing her back against the wall behind her. Her sweet fragrance floats delicately over him despite his hands ripping open the modest white blouse. Tiny white buttons scatter to the dirty floor as her lavender smell churns his blood to take her faster. "Don't be a dream tonight."

The quiet gasp from her throat tells him she is willing, she is enjoying the desperation in him to take her fast. He doesn't wait, he can't wait. His mouth claims hers pressing into her open mouth. Nnoitra unbuckles his pants dropping them to his ankles, his boxers following after. Pushing up her skirt he wraps his hands around her hips lifting her higher up the cement wall. He feels her legs wrap around his waist allowing his hands to slide under her firm ass.

He doesn't dive inside her yet, instead he plunges his tongue deep inside her warm moist mouth. His hands clutching at her round ass squeeze and pull. Nnoitra presses his dick against her silky panties with a groan feeling them already damp. Jabbing his tongue inside as he grinds his hips against hers is so much better than he thought possible. Fifteen long years he has waited for this moment. He had jerked off numerous times thinking about her smooth tan skin pressed against his since she was fifteen. Hell all the guys wanted to fuck Ichigo. She was sweet and pure and oblivious to anything sexual; perfect for defiling. Now she was here next to him. Her small round breasts bouncing in his line of sight every time he moved against her.

Ichigo's strained voice moaning in quiet surrender to his carnal desires makes his delirious. He could make love to her. Sure. He could give the best tongue fuck around. But not yet. Nnoitra wanted to own her, to make her body unable to live without his. He wanted to fuck her blind, to make sure she understood that she belonged to him. That no other man would satisfy her. It was about fucking time.

He kisses her harder. Hungry messy kisses across her mouth and down her neck, lacing his lips with lustful abandon. With his teeth digging into such soft sweet skin, his dick aches to unload deep inside her. It occurs to him that she might smack the shit out of him. That she might not appreciate his need for control over her. He stops for momentarily looking down at her flushed panting face to see if she was pissed off.

"Nnoitra?" Ichigo lifts a brow at him trying to figure out why he stopped. "Do you want me to-"

"I'll make it up too you." He says pulling her panties aside with one quick move he thrust deep inside her. The gasp was expected, hell he even halfway earned a nice punch in the lip, but she didn't let on. He felt her body turn ridged watching her face tilting up. With a surge of regret he considers pulling out of the tightest woman to ever wrap around his dick. Which lasts about seven seconds. Then he gazes at her arching her back and sliding down the wall an inch to take him in deeper. "I'll make it up too you, Ichigo." He swears as his narrow hips begin to move pumping deep inside of her tight heat. Ichigo isn't warm inside she is _hot_ like liquid fire hugging his cock in a vise. "Fuck, ya feel good."

"I-I love it."

Her comment only made him move faster, pistoning inside her snug little body. Her timid moans fuel him to fuck her harder. The sounds grow louder, he feels her arms wrap around his neck and her fingers pulling on his hair. He can do better much better by her next time he reminds himself sliding in and out, impaling her against the wall.

"Nnoitra!"

He hears his name echo off the vast emptiness of the room as she comes. Her pussy clenches tight around him shuddering in a hard climax. That's all it it took to make him lose it. His hips begin a snapping motion. The fast rocking motions are soon met by hers. He can see her gasping for air struggling with her next orgasm. His hands gripping her sweet ass begin yanking her hips hard against his body.

The rhythm, the thrusts, the heat, the moisture, the force all closing in, building a tight tingling sensation in his balls. He clamps his teeth around her right nipple letting it all go. With one last shove he spills inside her. Emptying years of pent up frustration, years of now fulfilled desire inside her.

"Oh! Fuck! I feel that."

He vaguely hears her voice while he slowly slides in and out, milking his cock inside her trembling core. Lifting up to look at her only when he senses the last of his seed blast from the tip of his dick to swirl inside her body. "I-I'll make it up to you." He whispers feeling his legs turning to jello.

"You keep saying that." She pants sliding the rest of the way down the wall so her feet touch the floor. "What does that mean?"

"I mean the next time I fuck ya it'll be..." He scratches his head tilting his eyes up to the dilapidated ceiling. "_Nicer._"

"Nicer?"

"Tch, I'll be all gentle and shit!" He wraps his arms around her twirling his fingers around the end of her braid. "Cuz, I love ya."

"Yeah, I love you too." She tilts her head toward his. "We should leave before the building explodes."

"Eh? What made you come back here after so long?" He asks pulling up his clothes and handing her, a small button with a proud smirk on his face. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I bought the building."

"How the fuck you get rich?"

"I created this software that records anything and turns it into a ring tone for cell phones."

"Well ain't you hot-" His voice is interrupted my his cellphone.

"**Pick up the phone asshole!"**

"Oh I just made five cents!" She giggles watching him look around for the phone.

"**Don't fucking ignore my calls Dick-less!"**

"Oooh ten! Pretty soon you will be working for me." Ichigo teases rubbing her hand together. "You can be Ichi-chan's bitch."

"Tch! I am the man in this relationship!" He smacks her on the ass as they walk out of the building.

"**Last chance before I get out of the car and break down the door!"**

"Fifteen! HAHAHA!"

"I ain't kidding Ichigo! I'm the boss!"

"Oh, Please _**PROVE**_ it!"

"I will!" He picks her up slinging her over his shoulder. "Just wait until I get you back ta my place. You will be begging for me ta fuck ya."

* * *

Here it is! Next update will be Yumi/Fem!Ichi for Bleachfan78 HUG YOU! then Aizen/Fem! Ichi I hope you look forward to them and as always big hugs to all my reviewers. I'm very scared I messed this up so... be nice ok? I am always taking requests! The most often requested pairings will get pushed to the top! As a Reminder only FEMIchi and a guy please^^ I'll consider a Yaoi collection at a later time ;D Reviews are love and I need love! Feed the bunni


	4. ShunIchi Red Tango

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Pairing Shunsui/Fem! Ichi**

**Dedicated to My dearest Francine, Bonnenuit, Bleachfan78, and Trixe for helping me not give up writing just because of someone's narrow-minded views. Cheer! I'm back in action ;D**

**

* * *

**

**Inspired by... "The Assassin's Tango" by John Powell (I don't own it) give it a listen^^**

_**"If it's me, it would be a waste not to dance no matter what." - Tite Kubo **_

_**The Red Tango**_

"Psst! Kyoraku-san." Ichigo whispers peeking her head out of the small crack in the door of the changing room. The high placed pony tail swishing the long strands of orange hair over her bare shoulder.

"Hai~! Shunsui pops around the corner tugging the large straw hat from his head.

"Is... Is everyone gone?" Her worried eyes flick around the vacant practice room Kyoraku has converted into a temporary dance hall.

"Hai, Ichigo-chan." He tugs the wide hat over his face peeking his gray eyes over the side of the brim. "We are _all_ alone here."

"Good." She steps out from the girls changing room more self-conscious than she has been in her whole life. "I-I don't see why I need to wear this?" Ichigo says clacking her small heels against the polished hard wood floor. "I didn't have to put on a dress the first three weeks of the lessons. Why do I have too now?" Her arms fold in front of her chest covering the tops of her breasts. She shifts her weight to her right foot struggling to act indifferent despite the vast amount of skin that she is revealing.

"_Wow! I wasn't expecting that!" _Shunsui takes in her peach kissed skin, his gaze drifting from the small sliver strap heels. His eyes sparkle slithering up her ankles to her legs. Long legs on a woman might be his favorite thing... Ichigo's are curvy, strong, and smooth looking vanishing under the thin light weight red material of her dress. The flicking of his eyes lift where the dress covers her narrow thighs. He ponders for a moment how those thighs would feel wrapped around him squeezing at his waist. _"Ah... a woman born to wear red." _Thighs like hers would make him get out of bed before noon just to touch. These might be the best thighs he has ever seen on a woman. Clearly his most favorite thing...

"Kyoraku-san." Ichigo taps her shoe to the floor trying to ignore his wide open mouth and the strange look on his face. "Make fun of me and I'm out of here." Her foot taps faster. "Not one word, I mean it!" The whole month of coming here and learning to waltz, and now the Tango is such a waste of the captain's time. Not to mention hers. Why the hell couldn't she just leave after the ceremony? I mean it's just a formality! Why does it matter if she skips out on the stupid reception? So what if captain Unohana is becoming the new Commander? Not like it effects her, she will always help out if they need it. However, they mostly just remind her of how immature she is to the rest of them.

"Ichigo-chan, I'm hurt that you would think such terrible thoughts about me." He tears his eyes away from her walking toward the music player. Pushing the button on repeat he plays the first track before tossing the remote out a nearby window. Lowering the blinds he darkens the makeshift dance floor content with the long rays of light splaying across the room secretly envious of the beams that manage to reach her incredible skin. "I never make fun of beautiful women."

"Tch, That's exactly what Nanao said you would-" Her voice dies away lost in the music beginning and the finger whispering down her neck. "Kyo-"

"Hmm, No scarf." He grabs the light weight material slowly winding it from around her neck stepping away until it's free. Slipping through his fingertips the soft fabric settles to the floor in a thin red line. Soon as his blue jacket joins the discarded scarf revealing his shirt matching the fire red color of her slinky dress, he moves behind her. "In Buenos Aires men would plan the whole work week around the chance to meet and dance with a beautiful woman." His hand moves along side her head lightly brushing her ear as it descends to her side.

Ichigo responds instantly to the nudge of Kyoraku's hand, stepping backward into his body and allowing the small force to tilt the right side of her body until she faces him. Her left foot touching the floor as his right hand takes her left in his. The impulse was still there, to look away, but she felt the hand holding her side pull her toward him suddenly.

"The city would come alive in the sultry Argentinian nights with music and dancing." Shunsui stares at the nervous curling of her upper lip. The high heeled shoes have raised her just enough so she is almost eye level with him. "I wonder Ichigo-chan..." He slides the hand on her hip slowly up her side keeping his eyes on her shocked face. "If you and I were in Buenos Aires..." The music signals the first step. He moves with her in time effortlessly tugging her right arm up and over his left shoulder blade. "would you dance the Tango with me..." The motion tucking her into the left side of his body so his arm snakes around her narrow waist. "all night until the first light of dawn?"

"I doubt you would want to ask_ me_ to dance Kyoraku-san." Ichigo replies lifting her leg to slide up his preparing herself for the shift in weight. The dip comes a second later. She arches her back as expected of her, mildly concerned when his right hand leaves the designated position on her neck traveling over the front of her dress.

"I would." Shunsui moves his hand from her neck sliding between her breasts down the soft fabric of the crimson dress. "I would seek only you." His fingers splay pressing lightly on her stomach to caress the trembling muscle just under the thin layer of silk.

"Why?" Ichigo whispers pulling up from the dip flashing her amber eyes in his direction as he walks around her in a languid manner. Not missing her cue she steps behind him hooking a long bare leg over his knee. She feels his hands seize her sides taking her into the deep lunge, her legs stretching out into a split.

"Are you completely clueless of your own seductiveness?" Shunsui yanks her from the low stance up against his chest. He smiles hearing her gasp. The thoughts had begun with the first lesson. Seeing her, smelling her, watching the sway of her hips as she makes that intense face of concentration. They grew each time he would take her hand in his. He thought he could deal with it, by ignoring the faint cinnamon smell of her skin, disregarding the thrill of her long legs moving next to his, avoiding eye contact until necessary, but now she is wearing red, showing him what lies under the black robes she wears. It's too much he decides. A woman smelling of sweet cinnamon is his favorite thing after all...

"I'm not sure what you-" She is pushed away from him then suddenly tugged forcefully back. _"He's saying I'm attractive?" _Her heart pounding out of control, her body submitting to his lead swirls with excitement. Caught of guard she rotates to far crashing into his chest with her back.

"You understand my meaning completely..." Shunsui slides his left hand over her left shoulder up to wrap around her neck. His right hand slinking down her hip. "Leg." He speaks firmly waiting for her to offer the long limb to him. When her knee lifts touching the back of his hand he tucks his fingers underneath grazing the soft skin before raising her tan leg parallel to them.

"K-Kyoraku-san, this isn't part of the dance." Her voice comes out louder than she had wanted. More of a panicked school girl tone than an twenty year old woman.

"Tango is all about improvising, Ichigo-chan."

She cringes inside at what he must be thinking of her. Ichigo has struggled through the dance lessons preoccupied with the unusual way the man seems to linger. His damn hands always touching her until her skin sizzles. The damn smoky gray eyes piercing into her steaming with hidden thoughts. And his damn body never too far away that she can't lean on if she makes an ass of herself. _"Everything about him lingers. Damn him!" _

"My, My..." Kyoraku slips his fingertips up her leg lifting it higher until it's golden glow is next to his head. "you have become quite flexible in the past month." His face turns to the right allowing his nose to graze her calf muscle. "Mmm." The wave of spice from her skin teases his mind.

"W-Well... you told me to stretch." Ichigo tries to put her leg down only to feel his hand close snugly around her ankle. "Kyo-"

"Hmm?" He can't resist. He isn't a saint. He is a bastard, and consequences be damned. He now has that familiar itch again. The itch that only a woman can scratch. Ah! His favorite thing about women... the way they can scratch him until he is on fire.

"I-I um." Her world blazes in a sudden inferno from his lips gliding against her leg. She simply has never felt anything like the tickle of a man's beard and lips_ this_ gentle slipping up and down on her skin. "Oh my-" Ichigo had been warned about Shunsui plenty. She knows he is an infamous womanizer. Nanao took her aside and told her exactly how to get him to back down. It's on the tip of her tongue. The phrase will make his blood run cold and he will walk away in defeat.

"Even better than I imagined it." His left hand glides over to the tiny red string strap holding her dress up, his thumb streaking up and down tracing a lazy path. _"A simple flick and she would be gloriously naked. If only she wouldn't try to kick my ass."_

"I'll say..." Ichigo mumbles then freezes in place with her eyes round and her mouth dropped open. "I! I didn't mean that at all!" She tries to untangle herself from his grasp only to feel his left hand move up to her chin tilting her head to the left. "K-Kyoraku-san, It was a slip of the tongue-ah~!" Her mind lurches to a halt from the mouth nuzzling at her neck. The hand around her ankle moves down her leg smoothly, allowing her right foot to slowly descend.

"Hmm." He isn't hearing her words. He is listening carefully to the small sounds of frustrated pleasure humming from her closed lips while he rubs his teeth to her delicate skin. Just before her shoe makes contact with the floor he pivots her on one foot facing him. His eyes dance around her flushed face taking in the panting confused expression with a delight. Arousal... Ichigo has that incredible luminosity when she is turned on. _"My, my... her petite nose, the searing amber eyes, scorching pink lips all responding to my slightest touch." _ The itch under his skin turns to an aching. He lifts a hand up to her lips gliding his thumb over the petal-like surface. _"Soft lips... my favorite."_

"_Don't open them, Ichigo." _She tells herself fighting the need to shut her eyes. Her heart pounds faster practically in time with the seductive music playing in the background. The hand wrapped around her chin igniting the desire in her belly lifts her slanted gaze to meet his. _"Don't let him in...no matter how soft the eyes might be."_ Forcing her lids to rise _s_he makes direct eye contact with him sucking in a breath. His eyes are dark as night but raging with passion. _"They aren't soft at all. They are smoldering..."_

"Say the phrase, Ichigo-chan." He looks at her with an almost pleading expression. "Say it so I can walk away from you." Shunsui takes a small step backward willing his eyelids to close, his fingers slipping from her chin.

Ichigo studies his silhouette feeling his thumb sliding from her lips. The snug dark slacks contouring his firm looking backside, the top three buttons on his red shirt open showing a hint of dark chest hair remind her of his maleness. Shunsui has always been so comical and obvious in his pursuit of women. His flirting was expected. She didn't really mind it, but why the hell was he anxious for her to rebuff him? Perhaps it is her own stubbornness, or maybe somewhere deep inside her she realized it went past enjoying the dancing that made her do it. Before his warm thumb could leave her lips she opens her mouth biting down on the offered digit.

"You bit me!" Kyoraku's eyes dart over to hers. He could still muster enough will power to walk away. "You sure you wanna do this?" Her response came quickly charging his body with molten lava; the tip of her tongue snaking over his thumb. Shunsui doesn't give her anymore time to rethink the situation. He crashes his mouth over hers pouring his lust into her soft pink lips. With his mouth seeking, a hand holding the top of her head to direct the kiss, the other gripping her back gathering up the fabric of her scarlet dress, he presses his chest against hers.

Ichigo is overwhelmed at his quick reaction. The familiar body heat she became accustomed to during the past month is now leaning her backwards dipping her toward the light brown hardwood floor. She struggles for a moment with her footing as her heels leave the floor. The hand on her back suddenly lifting up her dress, the kiss briefly parting. With a rush of air she is naked, then his body returns sliding up against her as her back touches the floor.

Shunsui is delighted feeling her hands tug the end of his shirt from his pants. Leaning up his shirt is yanked away and he senses her hands unzipping his pants. He blinks for a moment shocked by her eagerness. He is used to being the assertive one. Women normally need gentle coaxing to sleep with him. Not Ichigo she already has his pants around his knees, her hands searching his body for places to touch. _"A woman who knows what she wants... my favorite." _He covers her mouth again relishing in the passionate response of her lips.

Moving her mouth against his Ichigo fights for control over the kiss. She responds quickly with a strong sucking motion but is defeated as his tongue thrusts past her lower lip to slick inside her moist mouth. The tingle in her body ignites to a flame. The flame raging higher with each lapping stroke of his tongue feeding the inferno between her legs. Their hips connect making her eyes flutter for a moment. The hardness of his fully erect cock pressing against her panties is incredibly exciting. She feels him rub his hips forward, the long length creating a delicious friction. "Ohh, Too many clothes." She mutters through his lips hooking her thumbs around her waist to pull down the tiny white underwear.

"My, my you are in a hurry." Shunsui mumbles back sucking her lower lip into his mouth. "Not that I'm complaining." He leans her up so he can continue kissing her. Sliding his hands over her stomach he pats away her hands to tug the panties the rest of the way down. He manages to help her slide a leg out freeing one side. His eyes immediately dart to her freshly exposed pussy. "Oooh, I'm suddenly feeling in a rush too!" Dropping the white panties over her right knee he pushes her back down to the floor with one hand and uses the other grabbing under her right knee. The motion spreads her legs wide, his fingers tangling in the white panties dangling from her raised knee. His right eyebrow lifts as he stares at her opened body. He slides his left hand over his mouth in deep thought. _"Oh she looks so good! I want to go right in there. But I have that rule about making a woman come for me at least once before I-"_

"Oi! Are you gonna just drool over me?" Ichigo leans up narrowing her eyes. "What? Am I deformed or- OH GOD!" Her body arches as a deep gasp escapes her throat from the mouth closing over her pussy. She feels so much at once it's indescribable. His tongue licking up both her lips, the fine hairs of his beard tickling in just the right places, and the light sucking making her swoon. She drops her back against the smooth polished floor with her mouth wide open. Ichigo was already throbbing before he even started, now she is scorching. _"Oh he knows what to do... I'm so close already."_

He is so anxious to be inside this woman. One taste of her and his body is like a torch. Soon as his tongue swirled inside her he decided it was his most favorite thing. The sweet, wet heat of her inviting pussy is calling him like moth to a bonfire. Shunsui hears her strained voice beginning to repeat the same words over and over. He grins knowing she is close and enjoying his touch. Slurping a small path up to her clit he wraps his lips around it and listens to her moan. He understands Ichigo is teetering on the edge of her first orgasm. Kyoraku is exhilarated by the sound of her pleasure filled gasps, the sweet honey taste of her desire, and the cinnamon laced fragrance of her body. _"She is almost there... so very close, feeling so good right about now." _Just before he is about to nudge her over the edge her hands slide into his hair breaking his concentration. His head lifts up, his eyes sliding up her body to gaze into her searing amber eyes. When their eyes meet his pulse jumps sending a wave of white heat down to his groin. "Oh to hell with my rule!"

"Rule?" She blinks at him as he quickly grabs her hips. "What rule?"

Before she can react he finds her entrance giving a slight push sliding down into the darkness of her warm heat. The loud groan could have come from her or him, he didn't know which... maybe both. It didn't matter. "Oh, you feel so good inside."

"Kyoraku-san..." Ichigo watches him settle over the top of her. The attractive thing about Kyoraku dawned on her about two weeks ago, and she couldn't keep her mind off of it since. She pulls out the hair tie from his long brown mane curling her hand through the thick tresses. He has no pretense. He is simply who you see. And when he doesn't want you to see him, he hides under the long brim of his hat to conceal the small deceit hidden in his eyes. It's incredibly sexy. Every time he hides his face it's irresistible for her not to desire eye contact with him.

"Think you can call me Shun? I _am_ inside you right now." He shakes his head as her soft insides close around his aching cock. "Oh my... Ichigo, you feel so _very_ good."

"S-Shun..." Ichigo says in a low whisper, her voice vanishing from his hips gliding up against hers. Feeling him sliding in and out in a lazy rhythm, her body hums with the steadily rising bliss he is giving her. "Just a little faster."

He groans from her narrow hips pressing up to meet him. His hands suddenly throb with an unbearable vacancy. He fills them with her warm firm breasts. Circling them with his thumb, squeezing the hardening nipples between his fingers. The low moaning response and then the sudden trembling of Ichigo's pussy around him he will never forget.

"Ah!" Her eyes widen in shock. The sudden orgasm shaking more than just her body. Ichigo's eyes lift to finding his expression altering before her very eyes. Peering down on her face his countenance is gentle, open with amazement. She watches his gaze lowering to her body. The gleam in his eyes changing to something less subtle, fierce with hunger. The deep gray eyes connect with hers and she notices a deep blush spread across his cheeks, then his head dipping down to suck on her nipples. "Look at me Shunsui." She slides her hands down to his cheeks gently tugging his face to look at her. "Don't hide your face."

"Oh..." His mind lurches again from her stunning sensitivity. He wants her... that instant he realizes she sees the real him the reluctance breaks inside him. The shift in his need manifests with the rocking motion in his hips. His hands move down grabbing onto her waist. He moves because he needs to, he just has to have to have her. The pounding of his heart echoing the pumping of his body.

The force of his body suddenly driving into her takes her breath away. It's so good, she decides to arch her back shifting her hips forward to allow him deeper. She doesn't try to form words. Just sighs and moans escape her open mouth. Her body sways under his command drinking in the incredible waves of pleasure from his cock sliding quickly, deeply inside her warm heat.

He drives on encouraged by her sweetness, by her sounds, by her spicy scent, by her wanting him. Faster he thrusts with her lilting voice branding his mind. No that's not right, he ponders watching her breasts bounce under him. She is branding his entire being. He shifts his weight lifting one long leg up to drape over his shoulder. It occurs to him as he slips deeper into her, that Ichigo's body might possibly be the thing that kills him. If so he will die happy. _"She might be my most favorite thing." _He notices her eyes on him the whole time. Just piercing into his soul with her unapologetic nature. The vibrations of her slick pussy whisper to him she is riding another massive wave toward something larger. Something almost impossible not to tremble from. Something he wants her to have.

Ichigo's hair is heavy with sweat, her arms wrap around Shunsui's neck, her face presses against the soft hairs of his chest as a strong orgasm erupts. It's deep, shaking her to her core. Sucking in a loud breath Ichigo calls his name loud and fearless.

The words are music laced with a thrill that sinks into his bones. His blood boils from her call. Her body clamps down on his forcing his own release to surface. He doesn't doubt or hesitate for a minute. Strong and fast his climax pours into her. He is certain. _"Ichigo... you are my favorite thing. You, all of you."_

"I-I guess Nanao's little phrase will be useless now." She smiles watching his head lay down on her stomach. Her hands returning to his long thick dark hair to curl around. "What if I get preg-"

"My, My... It might have the opposite effect if said by you Ichigo."

"It's not possible right?" Her eyes grow large. "I-I'm on the pill!" She feels him chuckling making her panic even more. "SHUNSUI TELL ME IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Hehe, it's fine." He leans up giving her a large grin. "Don't worry about that."

"Oh, thank god. I was about to freak!"

"I meant it's fine..." He draws a small heart with his fingertip on her stomach. "if you have my ba~by!" He snuggles his scruffy face against her abdomen.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

* * *

Hey all! So I promised the Yumi/Ichi but I had a massive writer's block and this came out instead LOL! I hope you like it. I had a lot of fun with this pairing ;D Yumi/Ichi will be the next Karma update I write. I wanna say I'm sorry to my readers for not updating anything this week. I've had trouble since getting a rather nasty review on one of my stories. But I'm ok now =) thanks to all the people who emailed encouraging me =) I love you all so much ;D HUGS YOU ALL!

* * *

Ps. Expect Grimmjow is Seventeen;Yaoi Edit to be updated very shortly ;D


	5. YumiIchi Secret Smile

**I Don't Own Bleach or Secret Smile by SEMISONIC ( I Don't own it.)**

**Pairing by request Yumi/FemIchi (cannon) For my awesome friend Bleachfan78. **

**A/N: I was torn over this pairing. I really wanted to do them justice. As a result, I decided to make it two parts. Sorry there isn't much smut in this chapter but I hope you can agree with how I wanted to make it a bit meaningful between them.**

_**"Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile  
And you use it only for me..." **_

_**Secret Smile; Part one Yumichika's Chapter**_

"I haven't seen him with her."

"You are sure?"

"I'm positive."

"_It was beautiful lie I told... so beautiful that it lasted two more years before she found out the ugly truth. I only wanted... her to keep smiling."_

_**Two Years Later;**_

"_Why didn't you break-up with him?"_ Yumichika glances at Ichigo out of the corner of his left eye noticing the dark circles under her normally bright brown eyes. Ichigo's relationship with Renji became public knowledge after the Winter War. For three years they seemed the ideal couple. The Gotei accepted Ichigo as a full fledged shinigami around her eighteenth birthday. She has spent the majority of her time studying at the spirit academy, and training with the eleventh division.

"_If you are unhappy, why stay with him?"_ Yumichika has watched her appearance decline since Ikkaku told him about Renji's drunken confession two weeks ago._ "Have you forgiven him so easily for saying another name while making love to you?" _Turning the corner leading to her favorite ramen shop they often eat at, Yumichika glimpses Renji kissing a familiar woman against a wall. He pivots on his foot hooking his arm around Ichigo's to prevent her from seeing them but it was too late. Ichigo's gasp is like knife digging into his chest. _"This is going to be ugly."_

"Ichigo."

"I don't understand Renji." Ichigo's stunned eyes flick from Renji's to Rukia's then focus on the dusty stone road underneath her feet. "You could have said something... I would have stepped back."

"I-I tried to Ichigo." Renji says in a calm voice. "You kept after me-"

"Ichigo, I'm so sorry!" Rukia begins to cry releasing Renji's hand walking toward Ichigo with her arms up. "It's my fault really-"

"I'm to blame." Ichigo says in a quiet tone holding up a hand to touch Rukia's shoulder. "Renji is-" Absolute anger boils up inside her. She was prepared to take the blame for this but when her eyes dart up to his smug face she feels nothing but fury. "an asshole!" Ichigo balls up her fist cracking her knuckles against Renji's chin. Renji is sent crashing into the ramen shop with noodles dripping down his face.

"Renji!" Rukia starts to run to Renji when Ichigo's hand touches her shoulder. "Ichi-"

"I'm pissed right now but don't think for a moment he won't cheat on you too." She manages to pat her friends shoulder gently to reassure her before nodding a goodbye to Renji. "Do me a favor and take care of him-" Cursing herself from the crackling sound of her voice she turns away flash stepping toward the high walls of the eleventh division entrance. _"I'll be fine. Break ups happen, people go separate ways everyday." _She makes it to her barrack door before bumping into Yumichika flash stepping behind her. "Oh, Yumichika I didn't sense you. Haha. I can never feel your reiatsu unless you are right next to me."

"_Don't ignore what just happened." _Yumichika stands in her doorway taking in the way her hands have curled into the dark fabric of her hakama pants. _"I want to..." _He thinks for a moment about what he wants or expects from her. Ichigo has slowly become his friend over the past three years staying at the eleventh division with him and Ikkaku. _"What do I want with Ichigo-san?" _It occurs to him that she might not want his company after breaking up with her boyfriend. Hearing a commotion in the next room he turns to leave shaking off the urge to say something, anything that might put her at ease. The only words he can think of are ugly sounds about unfaithfulness so he keeps them to himself deciding that they wouldn't comfort her.

"Yumichika..." She turns to glance at him as he hovers in the doorway of her room. "don't think badly of Renji and Rukia."

"They were careless with your heart and took away your beautiful smile." Yumichika steps back into her room sliding the door shut behind him. "I would never be so reckless with you."

"Yumi-" Ichigo stops speaking feeling his arms circle around her from behind. She can't think or breathe just holds perfectly still as his hands grab her wrists turning her toward the floor length mirror.

"What would it take to make your smile return Ichigo-san?" He looks at the distraught look in her bright brown eyes with a secret disgust. How dare they take away the smile he had fought so hard to protect. His hand moves slowly up to touch her chin but his thoughts race ahead of him before he reaches her. "I know!" Yumichika let's her go oblivious to the fast beating of her heart that his presence causes her. "I'll be back later!" He makes a quick stop grabbing Ikkaku for help with the manual labor and dashes over to the only place where the specific flowers he is searching for grow in Soul Society.

"Yumichika, why are we picking flowers?" Ikkaku just stares at the basket in Yumichika's outstretched hands with suspicion. "I thought you liked light purple."

"They made her sad Ikkaku." He turns away from his friend marching into the water with a basket in his left hand. "I_ have_ to bring back her smile."

"Ichigo?" Ikkaku's eyes stare at Yumichika's back as he pulls up flowers and tosses them away. "It's better that she knows the truth."

"Truth..." Yumichika drops a flower bulb into his basket ignoring the muddy water rising up to his waist. "truth is ugly Ikkaku. Truth is cruel."

"Yeah I hear ya buddy." Ikkaku replies wading through the water to pick flowers. His attention dividing between the unusual irritation of his friend and the flowers blooming around them. "Well you know Yumichika... this means Ichigo is available."

"Available?" He doesn't glance at Ikkaku ripping up the flowers and tossing them into the woven basket root and all. "What do you-"

"I have eyes. I have seen how you look at her." Ikkaku holds up a flower next to his face with a wide grin. "Why don't you kiss her? Chuuu~!" He watches Yumichika fall into the water and pop back up covered in reeds. "HAHA! You look like Omeada after he has been eating soba noodles!"

"I won't forgive you!" Yumichika stumbles out of the water yanking grass and swiping bits of mud off his face. "I-I do not want to kiss her." He snatches Ikkaku's basket and starts tossing some of them back into the water.

"Oi! Why ya throwing them away!" Ikkaku's bald head shines in the evening light as he gathers back up the strewn flowers. "I picked these."

"No." He frowns at the next flower throwing it over his shoulder. "Not this one either."

"Hey!"

"They aren't good enough. They are hideous." Yumichika snaps back holding up one of Ikkaku's flowers. "This one is missing petals and has a crooked stem."

"Ya that gone on her?"

"I-I don't know what you mean." He denies flatly hoping that his face isn't betraying the heat he feels creeping over his cheeks. "I just want her smile to return."

"_You are covered in dirt and grime but more concerned over the flowers imperfections. Yumichika you have a crush on Ichigo Kurosaki." _Ikkaku nods silently unwilling to argue with Yumichika since he knows it's pointless. However the idea of fixing Yumichika up with a woman who would treat him good is to sweet to pass up. "You should get her before everyone else finds out she is single."

"What?"

"Well... you know how our Captain is and Captain Kuchiki stares at her ass when he thinks no one else is lookin."

"Untrue!" Yumichika shuts his eyes to the comment refusing to believe what he is hearing. "Captain just wants to fight her all the time-"

"It's foreplay."

"Ugh! That's weird and Captain Kuchiki hates her."

"Eh, Matsumoto-san told me she has caught him eavesdropping on the Women's Shinigami meetings."

"That could mean he likes some other woman." He didn't even believe what he is saying but refuses to admit otherwise. "Probably Matsumoto-san."

"He only shows up when Ichigo is there."

"_This is not good!"_ Captain Kuchiki might be his only real competition when it comes to looks, and if Ichigo is attracted to the physically strong type, no one is stronger than his captain. "Ikkaku... you think Ichigo-san likes them?"

"They might ask her out before you do." Ikkaku can barely keep a straight face watching Yumichika's frown wrinkling his normally serene expression. _"He can never resist a jab to his confidence."_

"I'm... better for her than they are."

"How are you better?" He grins wide knowing he is starting a storm brewing inside his long time best friend but he knows deep down Yumichika deserves a bit of happiness for himself.

"I have the best hair!" The dark haired shinigami yanks away the wig on his head revealing the long shiny locks hidden underneath.

"HAHA! You definitely have the best hair."

~/~

Ichigo is halfway through her bowl of ramen when she gets the strange feeling of being watched. She looks to her right and then her left down the bustling street her shoulder length orange locks swaying around the high collar of her shinigami robes. "I must be-" Ichigo feels a chill rattle her to her bones.

"Ichigo!"

"_Oh shit! I'm not in the mood for his overly aggressive obsession with me." _Ichigo turns slowly to face Kenpachi and the pink wonder that is Yachiru popping up from his shoulder with a grin.

"Ichi! Hi~!"

"Yo." Ichigo edges out of her seat glancing around for a clear path to run in case Kenpachi starts swiping his sword at her. "What brings you two over to the ramen shop?"

"Tch, dinner." Kenpachi sits down pointing a finger at the chair next to him for Ichigo to sit down.

"I'm finished and I have something to do. So I'll just be on my-"

"Ichi! Ken-chan heard you were dumped by Pineapple-Head." Yachiru sits down on the shop counter top ignoring the glare from the owner. "We rushed straight over soon as we found out."

"I did not get dumped! I dumped him! Cheating bastard." Ichigo sit down on the stool putting her chin to her hand as she leans on the wooden table. _"Everyone knows already?"_

"That's good news Ichigo." Kenpachi's head turns to look at her flushed face, his tongue snaking over his wide grin. "That means you aren't all crying and all that shit."

"I'm not gonna cry over him!" She raises her fist in defiance. "Fuck that! Fuck all men!"

"I can help you with that."

"Huh?" Ichigo fierce tougher than nails expression fades as Kenpachi's hands push her up against the flimsy walls of the ramen shop. "K-Kenpachi?"

"I have been watching that pencil dick for three years just waiting for him to fuck it up with you."

"P-Pardon?" Ichigo is stunned speechless as Kenpachi draws closer to her face. The gleam in his eye unmistakably laced with lust makes her stomach curl up into a ball and scream for lightening to strike her dead before he touches her. "K-Kenpach-"

Ikkaku and Yumichika lift the flap on the shaking ramen stand in time to see Kenpachi's hands groping at Ichigo's breasts.

"_NO!" _Yumichika watches the scene unfold with horror as Kenpachi's large hands surround each firm round globe and squeeze. _"Those perfect breasts aren't yours to-"_

"Get off me!" Ichigo screams loudly punching Kenpachi in the jaw hard enough to draw blood. "No touching unless I say so!"

"_You tell him Ichigo!" _Yumichika bites at his thumb nail, his eyes narrowing as Kenpachi shoves Ichigo against his chest totally undaunted by Ichigo's refusal. "C-Captain!"

"Ya got something to say Yumichika?"

"Um..." Yumichika glances at Ichigo's robes pulled slightly from her right shoulder. "It's just that-" He sees her hands tugging at the material trying to hold her robe up while Kenpachi is tugging it further down.

"Tch, get lost." Kenpachi's tongue flicks out of his mouth to lick up Ichigo's collarbone. "I wanna see if she tastes like strawberries on the _inside_."

"Ugly behavior!" Yumichika has seen enough. He grabs Ichigo by the hand and snatches her away from Kenpachi. "Ugly!"

Kenpachi watches them vanish around a corner before ordering his dinner.

"Ken-chan did a nice thing~!" Yachiru pops over his shoulder giving him a sweet smile.

"I did not."

"You gave Yumi-chan a chance to look all tough so that Ichi would fall for him."

"Tch, Yumichika will be good to Ichigo, and if they hit it off she will stay. Then I can fight her even more. That's all it means." Kenpachi wiggles his fingers trying to ignore the lingering warmth and softness of the orange haired woman who he literally gave away. _"Ichigo deserves someone who'll treat her pretty. Nobody can do that better than Yumichika."_

Ichigo is carted directly to the division eleven bathhouse with Yumichika and Ikkaku pushing her inside the double doors. The pleasantly proud grins on their faces seem brighter than the evening sun setting over Soul Society to Ichigo.

"You guys did this for me?" She gazes at the pink lotus blossoms floating in the shimmering water with short white candles lining the round bathhouse like a halo.

"It's all Yumichika's idea." Ikkaku nods to Yumichika and Ichigo before slipping out the door to stand guard over the entrance. _"Good luck buddy."_

"Thanks Yumichika."

"You are welcome." He lifts up a basket with bathing supplies and various size towels. "Ichigo-san, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Ichigo takes the basket in her left hand sniffing at the lotus blossom laying on the top.

"Would you have forgiven Abarai if he-"

"Picked me?" She sets the basket down next to the waters edge. "I..." Looking up at his face her thoughts become muted. Yumichika's personality is something of a mystery to Ichigo. She can defiantly tell he has his own rhythm of doing things. That could be good though. Renji was swaying in confusion every tough decision he came across. Yumichika doesn't seem like anything would make him change his mind, no matter the conflict or issue. She catches him smoothing his hair in the waters reflection. His words always soft spoken but with an uncanny amount of self-confidence echo in her mind. _"I would never be so reckless with you." _It's oddly comforting being around a guy who knows exactly who he is and is clearly confident in himself. "I would have tried to forgive him, yes."

"Why? He betrayed your affection with secrets and lies."

"I loved him. The more you love someone, the more you are anxiously waiting for a time to forgive them." Ichigo stands up putting a hand through her orange hair. Glancing in the water at her own ragged appearance she cringes. "That sounds so weak."

"He was the weak, unfaithful one." He wants to bite at his thumb. Ichigo's response is a beautiful one. Her answer is so irritatingly beautiful. How is she capable of that kind of devotion? His eyes narrow into slits with anger. "Some things you shouldn't forgive Ichigo-san."

"It's easy to overlook secrets and lies but even easier to forget my own faults. Renji needed something I couldn't give him, something I don't have and he found it with Rukia." It's getting too close now to the truth and she wants to back away from the talk. "That's the hardest thing too admit... failing at a relationship without even knowing what I sucked at." The stinging effort to not cry is becoming difficult. Swallowing the tight feeling in her throat she manages to gather her resolve and smile at him.

"_When she turned to me and smiled with the shinning reflection of the water behind her it took my breath away. I had never seen her smile like that to anyone. Her lips thinned just slightly, her eyes looking at me with restrained tears she refuses to shed. That secret smile of hers like a lovely blossom of hope given to me so freely and with such warmth on a day when her heart is breaking meant so much more to me than I realized. I found myself unable to stop thinking about her, about that smile and after she was sent on a mission to the real world the vacancy she left in her wake was tangible."_

"When is Ichigo-san coming back from the real world?"

"She is taking time to visit her sisters." Kenpachi replies kicking a subordinate in the gut and shaking his head at the second subordinate when his sword bounces off his chest. "Should be another week before she comes back."

"Seven more days?" Yumichika dodges the blade as it whizzes past him to lodge into the building behind him. "That could have cut my face!" He curls his upper lip slanting his eyes together. "Be more careful when you are trying to kill the captain!"

"Why don't you... go get her report?" Kenpachi acts like he doesn't give a damn but Yumichika's being a pain in the ass lately and he needs a nice shove to make him pounce on Ichigo. "Yeah, It's an order and all that shit."

"What's the point of going to get-"

"Don't come back without Ichigo." Kenpachi quickly guts the man next to him and walks away hiding the wide grin on his scarred face.

**Four hours later;**

"I'll get it!" Ichigo calls out over her right shoulder opening the front door. "Yumichika?"

"Ichigo-san."

"What are you doing here?" She scratches at the back of her head while flicking her eyes down to the overnight bag on the ground and the large suitcase on wheels pulled by a handle in his right hand... and the huge box sitting on the ground behind him. "Moving in?" Ichigo's laugh slowly dies as his face tints bright pink. "That came out totally wrong!" Her hands wave around nervously. "I-I meant um..." Oh dear god she just made a pass at him without meaning too. It's true she has been thinking about Yumichika ever since she was sent to the real world but she hadn't intended to flirt with him. "What's up?" She really hopes she sounds relaxed. _"I sound like a moron!"_

"Captain ordered me to get your report."

"Oh!" Ichigo clears her throat trying to appear professional. "Ayasegawa-san, I kicked all the hollows asses, then went out for a smoothie." Her response is dead serious.

"How was it?" He asks in an equally serious manner.

"I didn't even have to bankai."

"No I meant the smoothie." He lifts the corner of his mouth giving her a sly grin. "Tasty?"

"Very." She manages to laugh struggling with the charming smile he is showing her. "I gotta ask about the luggage. What's up with it? Ikkaku kick you for slipping hair growth into his tea?"

"Kind of."

"What!" Noticing his eyes tilt to the ground she feels a chill cover her arms.

"Ikkaku heard I was coming here to get your report and of course he came with me. When went to ask to stay at Mizuho-san's place, Keigo-san was gone for university."

"Ooooh, I see." Ichigo smirks at Yumichika's obvious hinting at Ikkaku and Mizuho's strange on again- off again relationship. "You could go back to Soul Society. You have my exciting report."

"Captain said not to return without you."

"I'm staying here for at least a week, but you are welcome to stay here." She steps out the doorway closing the door behind her. "Just come around to my window and I'll get _all_ your stuff inside."

"How will you explain me to your family?"

"Simple. I'll not tell them." Ichigo replies nonchalantly to hear Yumichika laugh. _"I like his laugh. It's wonderfully addictive and soothing at the same time."_

"Will that work?"

"Yeah, they are leaving for Tokyo with my dad in the morning. I just have to hide you in my room overnight." Her foot pauses mid-step. "Unless sleeping in my room will be too strange. I bet you could stay with-"

"It's fine!" Yumichika cringes inside hating himself for sounding too much like an overeager pervert, but the possibility of staying with Ichigo is irresistible. "I mean as long as you don't mind."

"I don't mind."

"_I always bend easily with what Ikkaku and everyone else wants. My days pass quickly filled with living up to what is expected of me that I often lose track of myself. However, as I lie in my bed at night I am starting to see my heart lacks something. I'm tired of the dishonesty and I need something true. I think Ichigo might be what I am missing. She might be the thing my heart needs to feel at peace."_

_

* * *

_

_**Part Two; Ichigo's Chapter. Coming Soon!**_

_**I do hope you like it^^ As always I wanna thank people who take time to review. W/O your encouragement I wouldn't write near as much. HUGS!**_


	6. Fountain Maiden UlqIchi

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH or TearDrop by Massive Attack**

**Pairing Ulquiorra/FemIchi.**

**Plot request: AU; Virgin Ichigo with vampire Ulquiorra.**

**Warnings: Blood, virgin sex, cursing, vampire's sucking blood... yeah that kinda thing.**

**

* * *

**

Ok here ya go enjoy, and I miss my beta ; ; She is on vacation so this isn't beta'ed remember to be nice ne?

* * *

_**'Teardrop'**_

"_**Water is my eye  
Most faithful mirror  
Fearless on my breath  
Teardrop on the fire of a confession  
Fearless on my breath..."  
**_

_**The Fountain Maiden**_

Watching... always watching the woman. Ulquiorra stuffs his hands in his narrow pockets following the orange haired female from a few feet away. Ichigo Kurosaki is a responsibility he would rather not have. Over the past ten years he has protected her, and guarded her from becoming enslaved by a rival family.

"Ulquiorra." Ichigo turns around with a gentle smile on her lips. "Think Mom will like these flowers?" Holding up the bouquet of white and yellow daisies, she waits for his aloof response.

"I have no information to suggest otherwise." His green eyes shift past her to the group of men walking toward them. They aren't making eye contact with the woman or him. To Ulquiorra's trained eyes that in itself is suspicious. How could they not look at the woman? It's true by human standards Ichigo's vibrant orange hair and tan skin might be considered odd, but to vampires those features are irresistible. With hair and skin the shade of the sunrise, her very presence reminds them of the humanity they once had. He finds her disgusting.

"I knew you would say that."

"Then why did you ask?"He watches her standing there laughing at his answer as if it's meant to be humorous. _"Troublesome woman."_

"I can't stop myself from teasing you." Ichigo grins at Ulquiorra stepping close to the flower vendor so the two men can walk past without crowding the narrow sidewalk.

Her genuine expression is like a current of electricity. Ulquiorra despises her for it. Humans are trash. He doesn't even want to use them as food. However, fate has a sense of humor after all. Vampires need and crave blood with certain characteristics.

She is to become a Fountain Maiden for his brother Grimmjow. The position is one of great honor in the vampire world. His older brother will take her on the night of her eighteenth birthday, her virgin blood will feed him her whole life. Never will she be embraced in love, the only touch she will feel against her skin will be his older brothers teeth sinking into her, drinking the lifeblood from her sun-kissed skin. Female virgins, fully ripened are becoming more rare with each passing year. Women are acquired at an early age, some through the black market, others... with highly desirable bloodlines are raised in retainer families. This woman... he glances back at her briefly taking in her warm smile before stepping in front of her protectively... Is eating his wings. _"Troublesome woman." _He hates her for it. He... feels the urge to return her smile with some type of warm response. _"It's futile." _Ulquiorra reminds himself studying the two men who turn the corner of the dimly lit street vanishing from his view. _"She was found by my brother. I wonder if I had discovered her... What a pointless thought." _Feeling her slide her arm inside his, he walks along side her as they approach the hospital.

"Ulquiorra?" Ichigo notices his arm stiffen and starts to pull her arm away when she feels him tucking his elbow close to his side trapping her arm between.

"What is it?" Walking through the doors he presses the button on the elevator leading to the intensive care ward.

"Those two men..."

"I saw." He shuts his eyes as the elevator doors close in front of him. Those two men had the stench of blood on them. If they had made a move for Ichigo things would have gotten very annoying.

"Of course you did." Ichigo jabs at his abdomen with her finger. "How silly of me. You notice everything!" Giving him a wink she steps out of the elevator listening to the clicking of her small heeled boots against the shiny hospital floor.

It's always like this before she goes inside her mother's room. The weight of her choices keep her locked inside a small bubble of pain and resentment toward no one in particular. Herself mostly. Everything slows down, she slouches her shoulder against the wall. The flowers in her hand seem to float away heading for a place where her mother's smile and laughter comforts her uneasy soul.

Ulquiorra's pace falters for a moment watching Ichigo's head lean against the glass door to her mothers room. He knows and understands human connections are fragile things and this evening Ichigo's link with her mother will be broken. His green eyes narrow as she straightens her clothes wipes her face on her sleeve and walks inside with her head up high. _"Revolting. Her pride is meaningless." _How much he loathes her for it. _"Wretched woman... making me witness such a sight."_

Masaki Kurosaki's room is the one place he doesn't follow her. It's forbidden in her contract for a vampire to enter the room. The one place he can not gaze upon, is the one place he knows Ichigo can have some sense of privacy. This place he desires to see above any other. Ulquiorra is relieved he can close his eyes for a few minutes. Standing next to the door he listens to Ichigo's soft voice talking about happier times when mother and daughter could walk hand in hand. He only has one question about her left to answer.

"So Mom I'm going to be going..." Her voice crackles as the words turn to air. "far away." If she is honest with herself, she would say she can't stand it, but the reassurance of her mother's continued medical care makes her keep her end of the bargain with Grimmjow. "It doesn't matter though because I know you will be with me. " Setting the flowers in the small glass vase she bought a few years ago she turns and sits on the edge of the bed. The motion pulling down the covers from her mother's chin draws her attention. "Your heart and mine will always be connected. I won't stop thinking about you for a moment and knowing you be be well taken care of gives me the resolve to become a Fountain Maiden for one of the Ten Blades. He gave me his word you would see a coma specialist." Tucking the cover back over her mom's sleeping body she runs a fingertip over her forehead.

"_Unforgivable! Ichigo Kurosaki is nothing more than a weak human who is wrapped in her own self pity." _His eyes creep open slanting toward the doorway. _"Did she just say Grimmjow promised to take care of the mother?" _Ulquiorra was told a very different chain of events after Ichigo's claiming. _"Foolish woman, you should have seen through his lies."_

"Visiting again Ulquiorra?"

"Yes, This is to be the last." He says watching as the older vampire pause in front of him. The pink kimono wrapped loosely around his shoulders is a remnant of a more decadent time. "How is your health Kyoraku-sama?"

"Not bad." Kyouraku smiles lightly at the young one. "Not good either."

"Why not-"

"Obtain a Fountain Maiden?" Kyouraku sits down in a small leather chair next to Ulquiorra, propping his cane on the wall space between them. "I had one once. A real beauty of a girl. My little Nanao-chan."

"She expired?" Ulquiorra asks keeping an ear toward Ichigo's room.

"Not exca-"

"Where have you been!" The dark haired woman with an antique pair of glasses perching on her nose puts her arms on her waist in irritation. "I thought you wondered off and died on me."

"Nanao-hunny-chan! I will not die anywhere but in your arms." Kyoraku stands up reaching for his cane only to feel Nanao tucking her arm through his. "Did you miss me?"

"I-I didn't! I can't stand you!" She stomps away only to pop her head around the corner giving him a concerned glance.

"You turned your Fountain Maiden. Sharing your power with her shortened your own life." His green eyes narrow at the human behavior between the couple. "She seems to detest you."

"You know how it is. The more you can hate, the more you know deep down it's..." Kyoraku give the young one a wink and a smile. "true love!"

"I can only assume you tame her with some sort of charm." Ulquiorra folds his arms in front of his chest watching the old woman verbally chastising the aging vampire.

"It was my body! Nanao loooooves my body!"

"S-Shut-up!" Nanao says pointing a finger down the hallway towards their room. "Get back into bed!"

"Young one..." Kyoraku puts his straw hat on covering his pale face. "the difference between love and hate is this: Relief comes from here..." He puts his hand on Ulquiorra's chest near his heart. "when you are together. And when her hand slips from your grasp, being apart is unthinkable."

"Shunsui!" The long silver streak running down the side of her bangs shows her age despite the flush of her cheeks. "Get a move on."

"She simply refuses to allow me out of her sight." With a sigh he tips his hat and shuffles toward his room. "Any regrets my little Nanao-chan?"

"Regrets are for people who doubt their own convictions. I refuse to be that weak." Her fingertips push her glasses up her nose as she politely bows to Ulquiorra. "Excuse us."

"_He could feed on a Fountain Maiden and live another thousand years. Why is he willing to die with her?"_

~/~

"You have been quiet since we left the hospital." Ichigo lays on the white sheets covering the bed with her eyes looking up at the ceiling. "Something happen?"

"I am always this quiet." Ulquiorra replies watching the long tube snaking from her arm to the I.V. Stand filling a bag with her blood. Soon he will be forced into the same antiquated ritual by his family. He will choose a Fountain Maiden from one of the retainers and slowly assimilate her blood inside is body. Only the untainted blood of a virgin is allowed to enter the body of nobility. Purity... all this for the purest blood to ensure the strongest bloodlines.

Grimmjow killed his last Fountain Maiden and brought this wisp of a girl into the clan to their fathers disgust. He announced Ichigo like it was perfectly acceptable to bring in garbage from the streets to eat it at the dinner table. Their father's only demand was for Ulquiorra to personally watch over her until The Reaping.

"You haven't smiled once since I have known you." Ichigo says turning her head on the pillow to look at his pale face. "Are you unhappy with your life?" Her brown eyes focus on the subtle movements of his small lips as he responds."or am I that much of a pain in the ass?" She chuckles reaching out for the edge of his jacket to tug on.

"A pointless question."

"Hey, Ulquiorra. Ever been tempted to take a sip?" Ichigo swallows a knot in her throat pulling on the hem of his white suit jacket. Her amber eyes slide up his pale face to his eyes widening slightly. She knows she has surprised him again with another question.

"I am too young to feel the thirst for blood. I have yet to grow my fangs." He watches the blood flowing into the storage bag. Tracing the filled tube to her wrist and the needle buried inside his gaze moves up her tan arm to her face.

"Yo!" Grimmjow bursts into the room takes one look at the woman on the bed and marches over to disconnect her I.V. "Ten years did a lot for you eh?"

"G-Grimmjow-sama! You must not be in here! It is still a day too ear-"

"Get the fuck out!" Grimmjow barks at the small dark haired nurse. "Go before I snap your little neck."

"Making a scene again... how pathetic." Ulquiorra says narrowing his eyes putting his hands in his pockets.

"Ulquiorra, you didn't tell me she got all... sexy." Grimmjow's hands move toward Ichigo in anticipation.

"I fail to see how her appearance is relevant." Ulquiorra takes a small step toward the bed observing Ichigo's heart rate increase.

"You freak me the fuck out, Ulquiorra." The blue haired vampire yanks out Ichigo's I.V. From her wrist dropping the needle and connected tube splattering the suites clean hardwood floor with blood. "It's all about the blood." Grimmjow grabs Ichigo's still bleeding hand bringing it up to his face for a big whiff. "Mmm, she smells so ripe. Damn! I could take her now."

"Hell no!" Ichigo has had enough of Grimmjow's man handling. "The contract states tomorrow and that's when you will get me." She yanks her wrist from his slinging blood across Ulquiorra's face. "Oh, I'm sorry Ulquiorra." Rising from the bed she pulls out a handkerchief to help him clean up. Her hand is met by his, she feels disappointed inside that the white lace of the cloth blocks the contact between them. _"I wonder if... he will ever notice me the way Grimmjow does?"_

"Oi! I don't like it when my food talks back." Grimmjow quickly yanks her away slamming her against the wall and leaning over her with a frown. "Food should just squeal in pain as it's devoured."

Ulquiorra stares at the hanky and the sudden emptiness of his hand perplexed. It seems so strange to him how fast things were happening around him. It's not the speed at all. _"Empty... why do my hands never hold anything?" _Something angry is pressing at his chest. He looks at her blazing eyes of defiance astonished by her fierce expression despite one of the Ten Blades towering over her.

"We have a deal Grimmjow. Tomorrow you can do what you want with me." Ichigo's heart is pounding in her ears as she denies to submit to the large man who could crush her skull like a piece of fruit. "Until then back the fuck off!" Her eyes dart to Ulquiorra's making a brief plead for assistance.

"He won't help you _Fountain Maiden_." He grins at the woman struggling not to quiver from his hands sliding down her navy blue blouse. "Ulquiorra scram." His hands squeeze at her breasts, his mouth waters as he grows impatient.

"What are you doing?" He asks his brother, Ulquiorra's eyes never leaving Ichigo's. The watering of her eyes... weighs at him. The subtle reflection of his shape is in those large brown eyes makes him cringe. _"Troublesome woman."_

"Get off me!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Grimmjow barks at the woman fed up with her back talk. "You really have no idea?" He whirls her body around so she is pressed to the wall. "Father never told you... what we _do _with them?" The silence told him the answer he knew already, without waiting to hear a reply his large hand crawls across Ichigo's stomach. "What makes the blood sweeter?" His hand gathers up the fabric of her lacy white skirt. "We make them come..." With a chuckle he whispers in Ichigo's ear grinding his hips to her bottom. "over and over, then we drink them until they faint."

"Disgusting." Ulquiorra notices Ichigo's eyes tilt to the ground. _"She knew..." _He steps toward the door moving his eyes away from her.

"U-Ulquiorra, I'm sorry." Ichigo's shoulders go limp as he vanishes out the door. _"He will hate me now."_

He walks into the next room escaping the sounds of clothes ripping and Ichigo's angry voice. No one will come to her rescue, no one will even care if Grimmjow breaks the contract and takes her by force. She is only as valuable as the blood in her veins. Locking the bathroom door he leans his back against the wall pressing a hand to his forehead. _"What am I doing? This is the world I live in. I have to accept it and adapt. There is no meaning..."_ He licks his lips and freezes in place. The drop of Ichigo's blood on his tongue is like fire in his mouth. _"Blood must have splashed on my mouth when she pulled away from Grimmjow." _

"Gah!" The reaction in his body is white hot. Sliding down the wall he tries to block out the sounds of her fighting, those faint murmurers as she clings to the remnants of a life she is sacrificing for a woman in a coma who can never wake. He senses her heart rate increasing faster and faster, the blood from her body surges a path through his veins to his heart. His terrible curse... his eyes that see so many painful things force him to recall the sight of Grimmjow's hands touching Ichigo's body. Then the image of her warm smile, next her arm curling around his.

"_Young one..." Kyoraku puts his straw hat on covering his pale face. "the difference between love and hate is this: Relief comes from here..." He puts his hand on Ulquiorra's chest near his heart. "when you are together. And when her hand slips from your grasp, being apart is unthinkable."_

"I don't dislike her at all. The things I thought I hated... are the things I..." So this is what the older vampire meant from the hospital. "I am empty without her."

"Grimmjow stop it! You are hurting me goddam it!" Ichigo's panicked voice echoes through the wall causing Ulquiorra's eyes to pop open.

"It hurts." It's painful and heavy. The emotion welling up in him is unbearable. "I don't like it." Pain in his mouth intensifies as he feels his teeth growing into two distinct points. The sounds of their fighting grows quiet and Ulquiorra's blood begins to churn. "She should be with me." He pulls himself up from the floor, his chest gasping for stale air. "Ichigo." Walking into the hallway he doesn't notice the door is now busted. His thoughts are jumbled in a dark place where he needs to see her, to see the sun. "I am to protect her until... I want to always protect her." Yanking the door to Ichigo's room off the hinges he snatches her away from Grimmjow.

"The fuck are you doing?" Grimmjow takes in Ulquiorra's changed eyes and two sharp fangs. "Your eyes are black."

"I... am... taking her from you." He takes her hand in his for the first time. "Permanently." When her fingers tighten around his the pain in his chest vanishes.

"Is that right?"

"Yes." Ulquiorra moves to lead her away when Ichigo steps toward Grimmjow with a furious expression.

"Asshole!" Ichigo punches Grimmjow in the face with all her might. "Don't ever touch me again!"

"Tch." He frowns as they walk away. Grimmjow's frown turns into a wide grin as his cell phone slides open with a chirp. "The fourth blade has awakened." He lifts up the crumpled door with his free hand trying to put it back in place. "If he had waited much longer I might have had a real dilemma. That damphyr is hot."

"Excellent news, only three more are left to stir."

"Tch, Stark will be last. That guy has been asleep since the invention of the telephone. And I'm not even sure Kuchiki has a sex drive." He walks down the hallway nodding at Matsumoto-chan in her nurses uniform. "Oh baby, you make me wanna break a leg or something." Giving her his best wink and smile he nods toward the linen closet.

"I assure you he does. I am more concerned about number three."

"Neliel? She will pop out of that form when she is ready." Shutting the door his grow wide as Matsumoto bends over seductively so he can see up her short skirt. "Ooooh."

"That's the problem... what type of man will break her seal?"

"Some do-gooder type with spiky hair and slight masochistic side. That's one nice... oh god..." Grimmjow's mouth drops open when she sits on a pile of blankets giving him the come hither with her fingertip. "I gotta go Unohana-san. I have some... inventory to break while I screw _My_ Fountain Maiden."

~/~

Ulquiorra takes her to the only place that has nothing to do with her. He knows deep down that if Grimmjow really had a problem with him claiming Ichigo, they would have had a fight. A fight Ulquiorra would win even if it kills him. He ushers her inside his spaciously empty apartment, flips the light on then immediately dims them from the painful glare on his eyes.

"Are you alright? Your hair is longer." She glances at him out of the corner of her eye taking in the black sclera and strange yellow green irises. "The lights hurt your eyes now?"

"I am... changing into an adult vampire." He drops to the cold floor with her body in his arms. "Ichigo you should go."

"Like hell I am." Ichigo presses a hand to his forehead feeling his temperature. "You're burning up!"

"It's my fangs." He pants staring at her neck and the veins under her skin. "Get away from me. I'm dangerous to you right now."

"No way. You helped me and I'm going to help you." She struggles to lift him from the floor. "Come on! We have to get your temperature down or your brain will fry and you will go into a vampire coma." Dragging him into the bathroom she turns on the shower and sets him on a wooden bench in the center so the cool water can spray on him. "Take off your jacket and shirt." Watching his eyes grow heavy she panics and kneels down on the blue tiled floor to help him. The cold water hitting her back and neck make a chill run up her spine. "Ulquiorra stay awake!" Her hands shake as she peels off his soaked jacket. _"I won't let what happened to Mom happen to him! Not Ulquiorra I need him, I have loved him since I first set eyes on him ten years ago..."_

_**Flashback;**_

"_Who is that Grimmjow?"_

"_My little brother Ulquiorra."_

"_He looks like he needs a friend." Ichigo walks over to the him despite her wariness of her new surroundings and raises a hand up to wave at him. "Hi."_

_Ulquiorra looks around to make sure the girl with two long carrot colored braids down her back is actually speaking to him. Humans never speak to him without shaking in their shoes from his appearance. The tiny tan girl seems at odds with everything and everyone else in the room. A quick glance to his father tells him he show make an effort, he reluctantly nods his head at the child._

"_Wanna be my friend?"_

"_..." Ulquiorra hears Grimmjow laughing his ass off. This girl is short and smells like strawberry lip gloss. Friendship? Is this one of Grimmjow's practical jokes?_

"_Oh! I know!" Glaring at Grimmjow from over her shoulder she motions Ulquiorra to lean down. "Grimmjow said I can't have anything from my family, but I snuck this in my bag when he wasn't looking." She produces a tiny key chain from her plastic purse. "If I give it to you, I'm not breaking my promise." Lifting up the small daisy shaped flower, she hold it up to her mouth whispering something before handing it to him. "Whatever you do... don't pick off the petals ok?"_

_He is curious now. Not that the expects the small creatures logic to matter he can't help but ask. "Why not?" _

"_Cause daisies are stolen fairy wands duh~!" She mutters looking around to check if anyone saw her treasure. "If you pull off the petals your wish won't come true."_

"_I see." Ulquiorra knows this worn metal key chain has no magic but the little girls face is so warm and trusting he can't help overlook her ignorance. "Are you certain you want to give this to me?"_

"_Yeah, I'm positive." Ichigo closes both eyes with a wide smile. "This mean we can be best friends now!"_

"_I'll be damned. He is actually talkin to that walking ray of sunshine." Grimmjow and his father watch Ichigo talking to Ulquiorra. The two men exchange a knowing glance."What ya think Pop's?"_

"_Masaki trusted us with her. She is a dormant damphyr, an a purty lil thing." Ichimaru's thin smile grows wider taking in his son talking to his future bride. "Ulquiorra's gonna have fun wit her. If we could only get his lil heart to have an interest. It might beat just once for him."_

"_I got an idea." Grimmjow nods his head at his father. "Nothing makes a guy more pissed than to have his brother steal his girl. I'm gonna enjoy fucking with him until he snaps."_

"_Oooh, sounds like fun. Let's put him in charge of protecting her, and let time wrap him around her little tan finger."_

_**End Flashback;**_

Tossing the coat to the floor her fingers move to the opaque round buttons of his drenched shirt. She fumbles with the first two getting more and more irritated. "Stupid buttons!" She yanks at the shirt popping the buttons off. They click to the floor, the sound lost in the rapid sound of the water streaming down Ichigo's back as she kneels in front of Ulquiorra. "Hope the shirt wasn't import-" Her eyes flick up to glinting of metal hanging around his neck in disbelief. "My wishing daisy?" Her hand touches the key chain made into a necklace with a small silver chain. "You kept it all these years?"

"You asked me to keep your wish safe." Ulquiorra's right hand reaches up tugging her hair lose from the plastic clip to bring it to his nose. She smells so good, her body heat is like a lighthouse calling to him on a stormy night. His throat begins to burn the closer she scoots between his legs. "Do you have any clue what you do to me?" It's so close... one touch away. That blood flowing inside her body would feel so warm and taste so delicious sliding down his throat. "You always have that fragrance on you. It distracts me." The gentle hands lightly touching his chest are blazing with heat. "So scents many on one... tempting body." His head tilts forward, the long strands of black hair falling over his face hide the black and green eyes focused on her neck. "What is the perfume called?"

"V-Viva La Juicy." She mutters as his head tilts toward the crook of her neck. Ichigo can't breathe. He is near enough to hold, to caress, to kiss, but will he want to? On reflex her hand covers his forehead to check his temperature. "Too hot." How much of this is the fever? How much is the real Ulquiorra?

"I don't care." Ulquiorra glimpses her hardened nipples through the thin material of her blouse. The small amount of control still remaining begins to fray. "It's painful, Ichigo. I-I want to lock you away from the world and feast on you forever."

"You love me. Don't you?" Ichigo slides her hands up touching his pale cheeks. "Don't keep it inside."

"I want to let it go." The rope holding him back from dropping into a sea of crimson sways his body. Lurching forward he knocks her to the wet tile floor of the shower, hands wrapping around her wrists holding her prisoner underneath his bare torso. "I can't hold onto you without hurting you." He growls biting at his lower lip drawing blood. "But I want you just the same."

"Drink me." She turns her head exposing her neck to him. "My blood will calm your fever." His grip on her wrists tightens, she clenches her jaw to keep from wincing in pain. The last thing she wants is for him to know his touch hurts. "I will be your Fountain Maiden."

"Mine..." Ulquiorra practically moans the word into her neck parting his lips to hover his fangs above her damp skin. His mind faintly registers the strange emotions her words provoke in him. Have her words always held him so tightly? Forcing his eyes to her face he stares at her pink lips, wet from the cold water sprinkling over both of them. A new sensation streaks through him lightening fast, his body hungers for her skin, craves her touch, longs for her gaze, needs her love... demands her passion for only him. He wants it all.

The groan in his throat thunders in the small shower echoing his lust off the pristine glass walls around them. Choices are always so clear to Ulquiorra. He could always see the proper path that would lead him to his goal. However, the woman with rosy cheeks and sparkling amber eyes below him presents a major flaw in his logic. He definitely wants her, he needs to feed on her soon or he will lose consciousness, but something keeps him from sinking into her. "What happens if I make you my Fountain Maiden?" That's what keeps him from moving. "You will slowly fade away while I thrive."

"I can still be near you for many years, and I-"

"It's not enough. Didn't you hear me when I said I want you for myself?" His mouth closes over hers, his head tilting over her with eagerness. Ulquiorra finds her lips so much softer than he expected. The moistness of her lower lip from the water spraying over them beckons him to draw it inside his mouth to suck on. He lifts her up from the wet tile, his hands travel her body tugging off the navy blue blouse with one hand soon. "I require everything from you that you have to offer." He doesn't know when he became so greedy. Perhaps when he tasted her sweet lips for the first time.

Ichigo understands his meaning perfectly. She leans toward him slipping her feet out of her drenched shoes. Laying her head on his shoulder struggling to gather her courage she takes a deep breath. The life of a Fountain Maiden is one of isolation and passionless service. Never once has she thought this would happen for her. Feeling his hands lift from her body she looks up at him with a curious glance. "Something wrong?"

"Tell me now if you do not want to do this. I am not the type to force my desires on a woman." His fingertip slides down her nose to her lips.

"I want to." Ichigo answers with a smile as his green eyes flick to her mouth. "I have only wanted you." Her hands move down his chest to his waist unbuttoning his black slacks. Ulquiorra's fingertips move quickly sliding the white skirt from her hips. There is no time to be shy or embarrassed. Not with knowing him for so long and the need for him to feed on her. Soon they are both naked and she feels his hand sliding up one of her bare legs nudging them to part.

"My gaze has never left you." It's unbelievable touching her warm skin. What's even more incredible to Ulquiorra is he is suddenly edging his hips between her opening thighs, holding her down, kissing her harder so she can appreciate the price of making him lose his control.

She kisses him back finding his tongue flicking across hers wet and slippery. The pleasurable sensations come at her in waves of heat. His body drifting above her, their hips connecting, the water making their skin slide against each other make her shiver in need. Her hands move around his shoulders, through his black hair, and down his neck returning to his shoulders.

Ulquiorra's head tilts up breaking the kiss from her fingertips tracing down his spine. Glancing at her apple size breasts his mouth waters for her skin. Wrapping his lips around a tiny nipple, her sigh is like a birds cry. He could suck on her breasts forever. The newborn fangs rub her taut nipple giving him a sharp jolt of pleasure. Moving to her other breast Ichigo's sounds become longer moans. Vowing to not taste her until after he claims her body as his, he shuts his eyes briefly to gather up enough control to be careful.

Ichigo moans again, her arms are outstretched to him, her hands searching out for new places to caress. She feels him... soft skin under the pad of her fingertips, on her tongue as his mouth covers hers, his manhood pressing at her thigh. Traveling lower her hands palm his bottom gently squeezing him, savoring the feeling.

Her teasing urges him forward. Sliding his aching erection up to her entrance he stops to look at her for a moment. Ichigo's flushing face hasn't a hint of fear, just that gentle warm trusting expression that makes her seem like a dream. He pushes his length inside her with ease slowing as he stretches her untouched body. The gasp from her makes him grow still halfway in. His eyes clamp shut from the warmth of her passage sinking into him. He wants to go easy on her, but the beating of her heart and the moisture of her sex is making his priorities change.

"Ah!" Ichigo gasps once more this time from him plunging deeper inside. He feels hard, but smooth, gentle, but white hot as he pulls from her tight body then returns with a mild thrust. She can smell the faint scent of his aftershave mixing with her own sweet fragrance. The twinge of pain is brief and easier than she expected. She begins to relax more and the pain is forgotten the second his chest presses to hers. Her hips start to rock meeting his slow pace.

It's hard to be gentle, but he enjoys being inside her and the sounds coming from her. Ulquiorra can feel her body quivering around his length. By the sounds of her moans and the trembling of her hips he knows she is close. He speeds up determined to give her back some of the pleasure he feels. Each time he slides out of her warmth the cool air hits his cock giving him a twinge of delirium. Returning to her snug heat is exquisite, he can't help but groan into her ear.

His breath tickles, but his words make her body tighten. "I-I love you too."

Suddenly she clamps down on him, her hips stop their rhythm. He can't stop himself, his body is pleading and her sweetness is drawing his climax from his shaft. "I-Ichigo." He can't stop himself as he empty his seed into her, his teeth sink into the soft flesh of her neck. The rush of blood is like honey down his throat.

"AH!" She screams taken off guard by the mixture of pleasure and pain. Ichigo can feel his strong lips on her neck as he sucks the blood from her body. With shaking hands she clings to his shoulders trying to push away the pain. Her body turns hot like she is roasting under her skin, her heart beat slows down, and her fingers dug into Ulquiorra's skin. Something isn't right. It's starting to burn... a horribly painful burning through her body. Opening her eyes she stares at her reflection in the glass walls of the shower room. Blinking to make sure the sight staring back at her is what she is really seeing, she taps Ulquiorra on the shoulder. "Ulquiorra something is wrong with me." Her voice comes out rough and airy.

He immediately detaches from her neck. "Ichigo..." Feeling her heartbeat slowing even more he looks at her in disbelief. His hands cupping her cheeks watch as tears fall down her face in thick ribbons. "You are... a damphyr?"

"Y-Yeah, I thought you knew?" Her breath becomes shallow the tingling feeling in her fingertips make her arms fall to the wet shower floor. "Am I dying?"

"No. You are awakening to your vampire side." He pulls out of her body with a silent groan. Lifting her up from the floor he wraps a towel around her shivering body and carries her into his bedroom. Laying her on his bed he shuts off the bedroom lights and climbs in next to her. "Your mother is a vampire?"

"Yeah. She fell into a comma after my human father died." She is suddenly yanked up from her side to face him. "Eeek! What's going on!"

"I see." Taking her chin in his hand he nudges her mouth to the crook of his neck. "My life will end when yours does. Your life will end when mine does. Drink me and we live together... forever."

Ichigo didn't need to be told anything other than that last word...

* * *

Ok! Here it is! Take a big breath... Hope you liked it!


	7. YumiIchi Secret Smile Part 2

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

Beta work by Kaiken Collison; Thanks so much hugs you^^

**_Secret Smile_**

Part 2; Ichigo's Chapter... My fault

"_I was thinking... I know not my strong suit but there it is none the less. I was thinking about Yumichika when I opened the door and saw him standing there with his warm smile. He is so different from what I have known... different from Renji's over zealous passionate presence. Yumichika is a subtle person. He keeps things inside the way I do. The more painful and true the hurt the more we avoid speaking of it. Like the spell of ignorance will be shattered and what we believe as reality will come crashing down around us. Still I'm drawn to him. I don't know why or how it started, but I think... I like him."_

Hiding Yumichika from her father is harder than she ever thought it would be. She isn't hiding him because of him being a shinigami but because she didn't tell her noisy family about her break-up with Renji. Their questions and eventual resentment toward Renji would leave her drained and with a bad taste in her mouth. Renji was a choice after all and it's not in her nature to regret a relationship just because it didn't workout. _"I don't want them to hate Renji."_

Ichigo is pretty sure that the old goat-face knows he is in the house, and is enjoying watching her squirm._"Dad keeps popping in here for one dumb-ass reason or another!" _She finally sneaks Yumichika into the bathroom so he could have a quick bath. Sitting on the floor of the steamy bathroom she props her feet on the closed toilet seat listening to the shinigami splashing around in the tub. "You take longer than I do."

"Not everyone is naturally gorgeous like..." Yumichika pokes a finger out from the side of the shower curtain pointing at her. "Beauty takes a little more effort."

"_Beauty_ is taking a forty minute bath." Shrugging Ichigo turns her head toward the doorknob rattling. "Gimmie just five more minutes!"

"I-Ichi-nee..." Yuzu grins giving Karin and her father a thumbs-up. "I-I can't hold it. I have to go now!" She lifts a butter knife, the edge glinting in the air as she pops the lock on the door. "I'm coming in~!"

"Oh, shit..." Ichigo scrambles around the small bathroom, looking for a place to hide. "Yumichika, I have nowhere to hide."

"Get in here." Yumichika grabs her by the wrist yanking her inside, he shuts the yellow flowered shower curtain just as Yuzu pops her head through the door. "Sh!" He pulls her over his lap, tapping his fingertip to her lips. _"I'm a nice guy. I'm a nice guy... but her lips are now damp from my finger."_

"_Oh god I'm in a bubble bath with Yumichika!" _Ichigo feels the water sinking up to her waist, her hands sliding up a bare wet chest. "I-I swear I'm not looking." She whispers only to hear him chuckle lightly. "Don't laugh." Her face is blood red, her eyes clamped shut for fear of seeing the man she is straddling. The feeling of him so near makes her lashes flutter open, her big amber eyes drifting over his spotless face to absorb any smile he might offer. _"I'm hoping? What do I want from him?"_

"You should see your..." Yumichika's bright purple eyes gaze at her glowing cheeks, resisting the urge to tug on the two short orange braids laying on her shoulders. "face." The last word on his lips comes out a whisper.

"Ichi-nee, is my strawberry lotion in there?" Yuzu turns off the tap walking toward the shower curtain.

"Ummm." Ichigo finds the lotion and starts to thrust it out the side when Yumichika grabs her arm pointing at the long sleeve pink shirt she is wearing. Without thinking she yanks off the shirt, tossing it into the water and pushes the bottle outside the curtain before Yuzu can get close enough to see her bath buddy. "Here ya go."

"Thanks." Yuzu pops open the bottle and begins to apply the lotion to her elbows, trying not to turn red. She knows her sister is in there with a grown man and is now shirtless. _"I'm sorry Ichi-nee! Dad made me!"_

"_Oh sweet lavender... she is wearing a lavender lacy bra. I think I'm getting a..." _There it is again, that tight feeling in his chest as he looks at her and thinks about touching her. Only one thing he can really do about it... "Ichigo."

Ichigo clamps her hand over his mouth with her eyes blazing with fear. She sees his enticing purple eyes slanting down to her chest and her lower lip starts to tremble. "Yumi-" Oh, yes. Ichigo can feel the hard jabbing sensation against her stomach.

"I like you so much Ichigo."

"I know I can feel it." She replies absentmindedly, peeking through the shower curtain to see if Yuzu has left the bathroom. "Damn, she is still-" Ichigo stops, feeling Yumichika's arms wrapping around her, drawing her closer to his bare chest. "Yumi-?" Her amber eyes shift up to his perfect face. She notices it then, his long shiny black hair draping down his smooth back. "Your hair is long? What? How?"

"Soul Society is filthy. I don't want the dust in my beautiful hair."

"That's sooo very... you." Reaching out she can't help but run her fingers through the thick mass of black. _"Bastard! His hair is softer than mine."_ Ichigo scrunches up her eyes, whipping her face away from his. _"He is a better girl than I am!" _She frowns her eyes popping open with a knowing panic. "Y-Yumi, your-"

"I can not help it." Folding his arms in front of his chest he tries to look indifferent. "You are... right next to me, half undressed, smelling so good, close enough to..."

"Wait a minute..." Ichigo stops, narrowing her eyes as he scoots to the back the back of the tub. "Rewind... say that again?"

"I can not hel-" His hands grab the sides of the tub trying to slide away as she draws closer to him.

"Before that!" Leaning closer she places her hands over his on the white porcelian tub. "The part about _liking_ me..."

"Of course I do." he replies, running a hand through his long hair.

Does he? What are the odds? Guys just don't like her very often, let alone announce it like it's the most normal thing in the world. "Yeah, right." She decides to blow it off and give him a possible exit. Moving back to her side of the bath she ponders his sudden appearance at her door and the fact that he is now staring at her like she is the only girl he has ever seen without a shirt on. Maybe he does? "_Nah._" Shaking her head Ichigo tugs off her soaking wet socks and wrings them out in the water. Well it can't hurt to see if he does, right? Risking a glance to his end of the tub her mouth drops open. There Yumichika is with his long hair full of shampoo bubbles and a sad expression on his face. "You are serious?" She watches him rinsing his hair fighting the urge to make a joke to lighten the mood between them.

"I wouldn't lie about my feelings for you." He says, in a matter of fact tone with his lower lip poking out just enough to be adorable. He said it and now it's up too her to respond. Only he wonders if her past with Renji will keep her from taking the chance with him. "It's only been a few weeks since you ended a relationship with Abarai. I will not pressure you into another unless by your choice."

"O-Oh..."

Taking in the puzzled look on her face he rises from the tub and throws back the curtain to find the bathroom empty. "It's safe." Ignoring the flushed cheeks and wide eyed expression following him, he wraps a towel around his waist covering his exposed body as he struggles to be confident in his sexuality. Attracting women has never been an issue, however Ichigo defies all logic and has never once seemed impressed by his appearance. "You told me once... you lacked something that Abarai needed. Something you couldn't give and that is what he found with Rukia."

"Yeah...?"

He isn't sure she likes him, isn't even sure if she sees him as an attractive man. It's a horrible experience, not knowing what she is thinking when she looks at him. It's insufferable, not to be able to look at her and smile to sway her emotions. Stomping to the door, he pauses for a moment turning his head back to say something honest she can hold onto. "You lack nothing." Yumichika says in a low voice, before walking out the bathroom door to go to her room.

"_He means I am good for him?"_

After her own bath she pads her bare feet across the hall slipping inside her bedroom. Her amber eyes find Yumichika laying on her bed then quickly slant to the hardwood floor. Unsure, with so many things to think about, she takes a small step backwards bumping against the door.

"Will you sleep with me Ichigo?" He says holding out a hand as he sits on the edge of her bed with his feet on the floor.

Ichigo considers what he is saying for a moment, standing with her back to the door and watching him tugging a navy blue shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor. Could she move on with Yumichika? "You aren't worried you might be a rebound or some messed up shit like that?"

"No." Yumichika pulls back the covers of the bed. Climbing in to the side near the wall he turns on his side to gaze at her conflicted face. "You aren't that jaded. Besides it's just sleeping."

"Oh..." Running a hand through her freshly dried orange hair she shuffles her feet toward him. Lifting away the crumbling past of the heartache pressing on her soul a gentle arm curls around hers as she lays down in the small bed. It's strange at first, so she turns on her side away from him, hoping to hide the insecure feeling pressing at the back of her mind. "I've only done this with Renji."

"Choose me as the last." Yumichika's voice is full of confidence as he squeezes her hand before pulling the covers up to her shoulder. "Sleep well."

"You seriously just want to sleep?"

"Of course."

"_Am I not sexy to him? Or is he just being a gentlemen? I mean Yumichika is one of the most polite men I have ever been around." _The night passes slowly as sleep eludes her. The hand lying along her hip is warm and still. How long has it been since... come to think of it, Renji never once did this. They would always end up having sex and then he vanishes before morning. Yumichika hasn't made a single move on her. _"No, he... might really like me." _Pressing her face deeper into her pillow she smiles, feeling his arm slink around her waist, pulling her against his warm chest. She wants to look at him, to watch him as he sleeps. That would be something she never had with Renji. Gathering a bit of boldness she turns over, finding his wisteria eyes boldly meeting her gaze.

The moment stretches, longer, quietly, trickling, slowly between them, his eyes penetrating into hers. The heat on her cheeks mesmerizing to him, the shaking of her fingertips softly caressing with silent seduction against his skin.

_"They were careless with your heart and took away your beautiful smile... I would never be so reckless with you... You lack nothing..."_

His words, his mannerisms so strangely fearless and bold. If anyone could be called beautiful and still have a masculine air about him, it's the man laying on her pale blue pillow with his long dark hair fanning out away from his perfectly serene face. She smiles a tiny bit, just a small gesture as their breath mingles among the dim shadows of night casting the moon's reflection through the window.

His reaction to her enticing smile is to tap his fingertip to her lips. Ichigo's mouth is a tempting sight; her small, plump, pink lips close enough to touch. He wants to kiss her, practically needs too. Fighting against it, Yumichika shuts his eyes and that's when he feels her move in the bed. Soon as his eyes pop open her lips glide over his. She is so light hovering over him, pressing her mouth between his lips to flutter like a feather's touch. His body shivers breaking the contact. Regretfully, Ichigo pulls back laying her head on her extra pillow. After a brief glance to his face she drifts to sleep feeling more beautiful resting next to him than anyone else.

~/~

The next morning Yumichika wakes to the sound of the bedroom door opening up and a serious looking face popping through the door. He sits up carefully easing off the bed trying not to wake Ichigo. Grabbing his shirt from the floor he follows Isshin out the bedroom door.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you aren't Renji."

"No, I am nothing like him." Yumichika brushes his long dark hair off his shoulder with a shrug. "I know when I have a good thing in my arms."

"Good." Isshin turns to Yumichika narrowing his eyes. "You treat her better than he did and you and I will get along fine." He yanks the dark haired shinigami off the ground toward his menacing face. "Better, you hear me?"

"H-Hai~!" He mumbles in a panic with his eyes wide. "But, she and I haven't- she hasn't decided-"

"What the hell are you doing to my boyfriend?" Ichigo appears in the hallway with her hands on her hips. Taking one look at Yumichika dangling in her father's grip she launches a strong right kick to his scruffy face, knocking him to the floor.

"_She called me her boyfriend!" _Yumichika smiles wide at her as his feet touch the floor. _"I'm so happy!" _He can't help but wiggle his hips giddily at the thought of being her special someone.

"Y-Yumi!" Ichigo laughs, watching him dance around.

"Yes?" He stops with a finger up in the air. "Something wrong with celebrating being your boyfriend?"

"Um, well I guess not."

"So tell me why you felt the need to hide him from us?" Isshin rubs at his jaw as the twins peek out of their room. "Although his behavior is odd... so I can see at least one reason..."

"Ichi-nee." Karin and Yuzu step out with suitcases packed, ready to leave. "We just want you to be happy."

"Renji and I broke up." Ichigo tilts her head to the ground biting at her lower lip dreading the words she has to say. "I couldn't see what I did wrong, but I think..." She looks up as Yumichika's hand slips into hers. "I know now." The tears falls freely down her cheeks to splash on her white shirt. She doesn't even try to stop them, not with her family looking at her and hoping she will share her pain with them. "It was my fault. I never acted like I needed him around, or asked for him to stay when I wanted him too." Shaking her head she sniffles from the heartache and pent up emotion, then a squeeze of her hand pulls her out of her grief. "I won't make that mistake anymore."

**_Three Months Later;_**

"Yumi?" Ichigo pops her orange head into the division eleven barracks searching for a short black haired shinigami who moonlights as her boyfriend. "Yumichika... you in here?"

"Hai~!" He suddenly jumps through an open window into the room landing on his side in a come hither pose. "Looking for me?"

"Yeah." She looks around to see if anyone is witnessing his goofy display before shutting the door behind her. "Guess what happened?"

"Um..." He taps a finger to his lips, watching her lock the door behind her. "Something good... something that makes you want to lock me away and keep me all for yourself?"

"Haha, close very close." Ichigo grins pulling out the pony tail of her shoulder length orange hair. "Kenpachi and everyone in the division are gone."

"Gone?" He blinks watching the belt around her waist unwind and drop to the floor. "I-Ichigo?"

"We are totally alone until tomorrow afternoon." Giving him a wink, she lets her black pants drop to the floor of his room. "They were _all_ invited to Renji and Rukia's wedding."

"Captain Kuchiki didn't invite-" His vibrant purple eyes narrow as she sits on the edge of his desk with a copy of the wedding invitation, fanning herself. "You... naughty gorgeous thing!" Yumichika grabs her by the wrist, yanking her onto his lap. "I adore you."

"Right back at you." Ichigo lightly kisses him on the cheek, waiting for him to return the gesture. She loves this side of him, the side that won't kiss her until she makes the first move.

"Ooooh, you think I'm gorgeous."

"You certainly are Yumichika." She giggles, tugging at his belt. "You certainly are..."

* * *

Ok no full lemon here. It didn't seem to work and the person I wrote this for seemed to agree that the love scene is them in bed together^^ I wanna thank everyone who took time to read this and as always make pairing suggestions with my Female Ichigo. HUGS YOU ALL Fuzzi


	8. Magic Part 1 ByaFemIchi

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Pairing Byakuya/FemIchigo**

**Beta work by; Kaiken Collison huggles^^**

**Dedicated to Gabriella, you were my magic. I love and miss you... B.**

_**"Our destiny was shaped long before the body came into being."**_Sri Tulsidas

"Magic"

**_Part One; "I saw you last night."_**

The long hot summer is finally surrendering to the cooling winds of the approaching fall, giving Byakuya a pleasant night. Walking past the small Kuchiki orchard, he gets a rare urge for a fresh apple. The clear sky above him is sprinkled with stars that light the midnight canvas with ghosts of yesterday. Sensing Rukia and Ichigo just over the small hill next to the orange grove, curiosity flits past his better judgment, making him turn to travel over the small red bridge to the next part of the orchard.

Finding the small pond where the two girls sit he lingers just far enough away to listen but still observe what they could possibly be up too so far from the main house in the middle of the night. His eyes fall on Rukia wearing her standard shinigami uniform.

"Ichigo... you can do it. " Rukia slips of her sandals and socks, gesturing with a gracious bow to her orange haired friend. "Come on."

"I'm too tall for this dress..." Ichigo chuckles, tossing her white socks to the dew kissed green grass.

Byakuya watches the long black cape around Ichigo's shoulders slide off revealing a delicate white chiffon dress. He is surprised at the simple gown on the woman, and Kuchiki is rarely surprised by anything. The basic sleeveless V- necked dress lays over her tan skin loose, but slightly too tight around her breasts with a layered petal shaped skirt floating around her thighs. Suddenly the light around the messy haired substitute shinigami seems brighter to Byakuya. Risking being discovered he suppresses his reiatsu and continues to eavesdrop on the two.

"How did I know you would grow two more inches you freak!" Rukia hands Ichigo the small pair of silver strapped pumps with a grin. "You are a foot taller than me but we can wear the same size shoes?"

"Oi! The only thing I like about my appearance is my feet... don't tease!" Slipping on the shoes, she fastens the straps and stands up, feeling uncomfortable. "Tell me again why I agreed to this?"

"Because... you are my best friend and love me viciously. Now shut up and twirl."

"I agreed to go to this formal ball thingy, not do stupid pet tricks." Ichigo says, stubbornly tapping a glinting shoe to the ground with her arms on her waist. Seeing Rukia pull out a small camera Ichigo immediate does a quick twirl. "Fine! I'm twirling. Take a picture of me wearing this dress and you won't make it to that party midget."

"Ichigo, you are fighting dressing up tooth and nail." Rukia grabs a brush out of her hand bag and motions for Ichigo to sit on the quilt spread out on the grassy area in front of the pond. "Why does it bother you?"

"At my mom's funeral..." Sitting down on the blanket, she struggles to keep her dress from getting crumpled under her. "I overheard some people talking about me, and I guess it just kinda stuck with me."

"What did they say?" asks Rukia tugging on the pony tail, holding up Ichigo's wild orange mane.

Byakuya wants to know too. He slips behind another tree, just a bit closer so that he could get a better view of the white dress lifting up in the cool breeze.

"They were wondering if I was adopted," she sighs, tilting her head up so Rukia can reach to top of her it easier. "Never once did it occur to me that I looked different than the rest of my family."

"That ridiculous!" Rukia waves the brush in the air angrily. "And... Karin looks like you just with dark hair!"

"After that I avoided dressing up, and began to resent my bright orange hair. I thought that maybe people wouldn't notice..."

"Do you think your mother would like you to hide away your femininity? Ichigo, you should accept yourself." She snaps the silver hair clip in place with a proud smile then hands Ichigo a mirror. "Take a look." Holding up her own mirror so Ichigo can see the french twist hair style, glances up noticing her brother's faint silhouette nearby.

"I do... sort of. It's a hard habit to break." Ichigo stares at her reflection in shock. "Wow Rukia, you work magic."

"I didn't do anything really. It's all you." she says poking on her best friends orange head. "You have all the magic."

"Hey Rukia... do you think my mom's somewhere in Soul Society?"

"I don't think so."

"Yeah... I guess not eh? I mean she wouldn't even know me anyway." mumbles Ichigo, staring up at the star filled sky. "You think this heaven Rukia? Or maybe there is another place waiting for us we don't know about?"

"I don't believe Soul Society is the heaven we think it is." Sitting down next to Ichigo, she puts a hand on her bare shoulder. "I have always thought that when you are surrounded by love and live life to the fullest, you don't need to stay long in Soul Society." Laying her head on Ichigo's warm shoulder, she thinks of the many friends she has lost over the years. "I think your mom found her heaven. I'm sure of it."

"And what will your heaven be like, Rukia?"

"Mine would be an ordinary world surrounded by the people I love the most; Hisana-san, Nii-sama, you... Renji... maybe," she laughs, shrugging off the tender feelings that hover over her. "And who would make it to your heaven Ichigo?"

"Everyone, Rukia..." Ichigo says in a calm voice.

"Even Nii-sama?" Rukia jokes, adding a small wink towards her blushing friend.

"Everyone," she whispers, pulling her hair out of the silver clips to return them to Rukia. "In my heaven... Byakuya would smile." Clearing her throat, Ichigo points to the water forcing a smile on her face. "So I'm going to the ball. Now show me your new dance."

He watches them laughing as Rukia performs her newest dance. His tiny sister coaxing Ichigo to try and dance in the dress that is slightly too tight for her is comical but gives his a warm feeling in his chest. The white dress fans out just enough to make his eyes grow wide as her feet step timidly on the waters surface.

Byakuya doesn't dare move for fear of missing the most incredible thing he has seen in years. The two women dancing on the lake with the moon high above them seem to hold a kind of magic. Unprepared for the sensation of seeing Ichigo in a totally new light, his hand curls around his haori.

He hadn't once thought about her being attractive. Normally he was busy finding all the flaws in her naïve actions, but tonight she makes his breath hitch with the strangest notions.

"_In my heaven... Byakuya would smile."_

He is now sure that Ichigo Kurosaki is more than capable of beautiful things.

_**The next evening;**_

Ichigo arrives at the formal ball feeling more alone than ever before in her life. Nervously swiping at the two wisps of hair that won't stay pulled back, she walks down the long corridor leading to the division thirteen's practice hall Ukitake-san converted into a makeshift ballroom. People will point and stare at her... she hasn't ever worn a fancy dress like this. If Renji makes fun of her she is so out of here! Pressing a hand to her stomach she swallows a knot in her throat then lifts her hand up to open the door.

"Ichigo-chan..."

"Where is Rukia and Renji?" With one glance at Ukitake she could tell something is terribly wrong. Something she doesn't want.

"This way." He replies grabbing her hand and quickly flash stepping them to the Kuchiki manor.

Pulling her through a series of doors Ukitake's hand feels cold in hers. They stop suddenly and she sees two servants step away as the last set of doors open to Rukia laying on a futon in the center of the room. "Ruki-" Ichigo pauses mid-step.

"The funeral is tomorrow." Juushiro slowly backs out of the room, shuts the doors and leaves to shed his tears in the solitude of his own room.

She knows what that complexion means. She understands that creeping feeling of emptiness shadowing over Rukia. It's not the first time she has been next to death. Her mother's silent face flashes across her memory. Instinctively she looks down at the floor.

Byakuya watches her carefully from a dark corner of the room. His smoky blue eyes taking in her reactions with a noble stoicism. To his shock, he watches the lovely dressed woman unsnap the silver clasp in her hair, releasing the shock of orange hair down her shoulders.

"This is a bit backwards, eh Rukia?" she whispers, slipping off her shoes. Ichigo lays down next to Rukia's body and takes her hand. "We always thought I'd die way before you." her voice crackles as she denies her tears to fall. The fingers in her hand almost seem to tighten in response. It's just wishful thinking Ichigo tells herself. The Rukia she has in her heart isn't next to her. "I'm sorry Rukia..." Turning over on her side, she curls an arm around her best friend's waist, and closes her eyes. "I should have died not you."

What a thing for her to say in the dimly lit room curling against his sister. He slips out of the room silently unseen, heading for the familiar comfort of his study to plan a funeral fit for a princess of Soul Society. He saw them just last night... now they will never do that again, Dance by the light of the moon.

~/~

The typical tomboyish flare she normally flaunts around him is gone. He isn't sure where she got that plain black dress with such short notice. The carefree attitude he is secretly envious of is nowhere to be found today. Her smile replaced by a tangible muted grief expressed by the tired lines on her face. Byakuya walks past her with his empty hands lose at his sides. "_What I saw last night,.. Is that the real you?" _

The funeral is just long enough to become taxing on his nerves. He keeps glancing at Ichigo as each cool breeze sways her long hair from her shoulders. Tilting his eyes, he can barely make out the shaking of her hands curling into fists. Soon as this is over she will vanish, her one connection to Soul Society that is now severed will drive the orange haired woman far away. "_It's for the best. You never belonged here in the first place."_

Careful to wait until just enough people has left she slips out of the funeral and returns the dress Nanao-san let her borrow. Quietly closing the vice captains door she clutches at the white dress that Rukia had picked out for the ball. Ichigo leans against the door as the breeze picks up around her feet. It'll be fall soon and with that comes college and a whole new path to embark on. Somehow she never, even for a moment, thought that Rukia's face wouldn't be with her. "_Death isn't what I thought it once was. It's no longer an end to a life, but to time together." _The unbearable separation is the thing that hurts the most. She can handle it though, she has before and will again. People die and she is powerless to… Ichigo takes off running... the white dress falling to the ground as she reaches the division thirteen's gate.

"Open the gate!" she yells out and dashes through with lightening speed. Hope, such a fragile thing spreads through her chest. Reaching the real world she is surprised it's dark. "Oh, I forgot about the time difference." Shrugging it off she makes her way to the small apartment with the light still on. "Inoue! Inoue!" Soon as the door open she finds Orihime standing next to a tall dark haired figure and knew it wasn't going to happen. "Please?"

"No." he responds coldly.

"Let Inoue try! Rukia could come back to us!" Ichigo is so angry. Absolutely furious with Byakuya. "Please!"

"I'm... going to stay with Tatsuki-chan tonight." Orihime says, with her eyes filling with tears. "I think you should sleep here tonight Ichigo-chan." The woman jogs down the road, meeting Tatsuki with a gentle nod.

"You bastard..." Ichigo takes a step back, her hands clenching into fists. "It doesn't hurt to-" Suddenly she is jerked inside the apartment, her arm tugged gently but firmly by Byakuya's strong hand. "Oi!"

"You." Byakuya points a finger at her, his emotions are getting the best of him now. It's safe though, he has a plan, and if he follows it through to the end, this night will cease to exist for her. Only he will carry the memory of this. "The entire time I have known you, you haven't once held back anything you are feeling. Why now?" Byakuya says with a faint hitch in his deep voice. "Grieve for Rukia."

"No." she replies with shaking lips, swatting at his hand and dashing for the door. In her nervous scuffle she knocks over a lamp making the room fall into a dimly shadow. "Why does it matter if I cry or not!"

"I... can't." He reaches a hand out to touch her face. He needs to see it, the pain and tears, the emotion from this woman. "_Please, Ichigo." _The strands of hair over his deep blue eyes, the cold tone of his voice and distant personality cover more than just the surface, inside he is hurting. Byakuya is mourning his sister in the only way he knows how, through Ichigo's pain. "I... saw you last night in her room."

"How unfair." Ichigo whispers pressing her back to the wall as he steps closer. The tears come easy for her. It's not going to be easy to turn them off after finally letting them lose.

Byakuya takes in her big brown eyes shedding the thick tears, her gaze directly meeting his. He isn't a shy man, just unwilling to express himself totally. Emotions have a baggage that he is uncomfortable with, but tonight is different. Tonight he is free. Lifting a hand up his fingertips touch wet tears streaming down her tan face tracing a path to her chin. Courage is easy for him, but words always carry a weight of being permanent reminders inside people. However... "You... have never looked more beautiful than right now." He drops to his knees, pressing his face to the black material of her uniform. "Forgive me... just for a moment."

"Byakuya..." she nervously digests what is happening with a stunned expression on her damp face. Taking a deep breath to steady herself she whispers, "Take your time," and sets an unsure hand on his hair. She realizes then that he wasn't wearing the long green scarf or his kensekian. He is here, with her, just as himself. Tilting her head up, the tears continue to flow and she slides her fingers into his soft, thick hair hoping the contact between them continues a bit longer.

Guilt tries to creep up on him, shame and self-condemnation for his undignified behavior, but the fingertips making small circles on his scalp are so comforting they chase away the thoughts. Byakuya raises his arms to circle her waist, she is so much smaller than he ever considered before. He still towers next to her, his head would easily reach her chest if he wasn't bent forward slightly. He feels her stomach trembling next to his cheek, breaking something inside him.

Hearing him stifling a gasp, her shoulders quiver. The idea of this man crying seems so heartbreaking and unacceptable. Her tears fall for his loss and hers. The grip around her waist tightens dragging her down the wall. If not for Byakuya's strong arms supporting Ichigo, she would have dropped to the floor with a thud. Settling in the small space between the wall and the man with a firm grip around her waist, she chances a glance at his face. She expected his eyes to be closed and indifferently cold, but finds his steel eyes pointing at her. Her mouth opens to break the achingly long silence between him when a tear escapes his left eye.

Byakuya tries to pull away in shame, when he feels her lips pressing to his cheek kissing away the shameful tear. The tightening in his stomach almost shakes him to the bone. What should he do? He still has a way out... but he didn't think Ichigo would be so pleasing to embrace. She is too generous for someone like him. He came here with poor motives and she isn't judging him or rejecting him. To make matters worse— he is starting to become attracted to her. "_It's best to stop this before it gets out of hand." _His body doesn't obey, instead of pushing her away, his hands slide up her sides to her shoulders tugging her against his chest. "_She feels good next to me."_

Before he can pull away Ichigo's mouth travels down to the corner of his mouth and lightly kisses him.

On the surface it's just a peck of a kiss, but to them it's much more. They both break away, taking a deep breath with wide eyes.

"Did... that just happen?" Ichigo asks, watching him scramble for something in his pocket. "Wow..."

"You kissed me." Byakuya's head moves trying to shake away the fleeting dizzy feeling.

"I-I...I did. " Ichigo searches for the right thing to say. "_Laugh it off? Deny? Act offended?" _No, none of those emotions seem to fit what she is feeling. Ignoring the hand lifting to her face she blurts out how she really feels. "I'm confused, but I liked it. I mean I like yo-"

That's when Byakuya activates the memory chikan with a frown, causing her body to slump over his right arm. "I did too Ichigo." This plan definite has a contingency he didn't count on. He didn't think they would... have something. With a sigh he lays her on the floor and draws his blade. If he does this it'll seal her powers and the pain of Rukia's death will vanish. Only he will know... only he will recall the tenderness they shared tonight. Byakuya can bare the burden of it. He deals with everything after all. His blade glints just above her soul sleep. It doesn't matter that Ichigo- His face contorts remembering Rukia's large violet eyes. Imouto wouldn't want Ichigo to lose her power. Rukia was willing to die to protect it. He can't do it, despite believing it's for his and Ichigo's best interest. She would no longer need to grieve over lost friends, or shed so much of her blood in battles. Deep down he isn't near as cruel as people are so willing to believe. He walks over to her, lifting her up gently to the small futon laying in the corner of the small one room apartment then without looking back he leaves her behind. "_At least tonight never happened... to Ichigo." _

Ichigo woke early the following morning with a stretch and remembering everything that happened the night before. Rukia is gone and the strangest thing, a faint memory of Byakuya Kuchiki...

* * *

End of Part one^^ ;D I know it's a bit on the angsty side, but I wanted to write this. IDK but, I wanted to honor my sister. She remains... my other self. I love you Gabi and I'll never forget you.


	9. Gladiator StarrkIchi

**WE DON'T OWN BLEACH **

**THIS RATED M FIC SHOULDN'T BE READ BY ANYONE UNDER 18!**

**THIS IS WRITTEN TOGETHER WITH MY GOOD FRIEND BONNENUIT. WE HOPE YOU ENJOY A LITTLE AU! I had a great time writing with you! hugs^^**

Gladiator

Ichigo arched an eyebrow at the gladiators in front of her and glanced at her father.

"This bunch doesn't look up to par," she commented and circled around them. A few of them look pissed off, but were wise enough not to say anything. Except for one.

"Who the fuck are you calling weak!" A blue haired man snarled and Ichigo glanced at him.

"At least you have passion, but you are still a weakling pussy," she said absent absentmindedly. She nodded at the instructor and he tossed her a wooden sword and another landed at the slave's feet. "Here's your chance to prove me wrong."

The slave snorted and picked up the sword with a cocky grin. "Who am I fighting then? I'll kick anyone's ass!"

"Me," Ichigo said simply and took a few steps back. She shifted her body to the left at a slight angle for balance and held the hilt of the sword firmly as Isshin always showed her how to do.

"Tch, I have no problems fighting women, but I don't want to be punished for kicking your ass." He said arrogantly. "I wouldn't want to ruin that pretty dress of yours."

"That's not something you need to concern yourself with," Ichigo said simply. The other slaves had been moved back to give the two some space and watched with curiosity. Coyote had even started to pay attention despite his usual uninterested attitude. He wondered why the daughter of his master thought she could win when she was in a fancy dress that allowed for little movement.

He hadn't paid much attention to her before because the first time he saw her was when she was standing behind her father at the slave auction. Now though, that he got a better look at her, he noticed her appearance.

She had orange, ORANGE hair which probably hung to the middle of her shoulder blades. At the moment, however, she wore it up and it was ever so slightly curled to frame her face. He wondered if it was a wig, but even so she was attractive. She had an angular face with a strong jaw and a nose that was proportionate to the rest of her. Her eyebrows were orange as well, so perhaps her hair WAS natural.

Ichigo was also physically fit, as far as Coyote could tell with her clothing. She wore a purple dress that was cut low enough to reveal the top of her breasts and slight cleavage, but still left a lot to the imagination.

Coyote wasn't the type to lust after females like an addict, but he appreciated this one's beauty and attractiveness. Her looks aside, one thing was left to wonder. Could she fight that cocky newcomer without losing a limb? He watched Ichigo carefully, his dull blue eyes traveled up her dress as she yanked up on the hem and tied it off exposing two long tan legs. The men around him gave out a thunderous whoop which earned them all a stern warning in the form of a whip cracking above their heads from Zaraki Kenpachi; the former gladiator that no one fucked with. The guy was huge and viciously loyal to the master and his daughter.

Coyote didn't mind Zaraki, as long as they stayed out of each others way there would be peace in the training ground. The bastard had earned his freedom and came back to this hell hole willingly to work as a trainer. Coyote couldn't see that ever happening if he was granted his freedom. He would be gone faster than a whore pulls off her dress and spreads her legs. He looked over and saw the master's daughter swinging her blade in fast deep lunges like the men are taught to battle. His frown deepened. She would need to do better than that. Men have more upper body strength and Ichigo can not hope to challenge a large man on equal footing. Coyote isn't looking down on her it's just a fact that a woman's center of gravity works against them in the type of fighting for the gladiator ring. _"She is being pushed into a corner like a cat playing with a mouse." _

He took a single step, unfolded his arms and was about to speak when Ichigo suddenly went on the offensive. He watched in awe at the orange-haired woman stepped toward her opponent, planted a foot between his and struck him in the gut with the butt of her wooden sword.

"Bitch!" Grimmjow staggered back , dropped his blade to the sand below them and growled fiercely. The man lunged at Ichigo in a rage, his jaw crunched from his fury. He grabbed her by the hair and lifted her up from the ground to dangle. "Be a good girl and surrender."

"Sorry, Grimmjow." Ichigo muttered planting her right heal firmly in his groin. "I don't go down quietly."

"_Ichigo is no mouse." _Coyote shuffled his feet sending the dropped sword across the sands next to her toes as she landed on the ground. Their eyes met briefly when she picked up the wooden blade and griped it tightly. With two blades in her hands she was a wondrous sight. The flitting of her dress and fast pacing of her legs told Coyote so much about the woman. _"Now she is the cat searching for prey." _

Ichigo knew precisely what she had done. Lulling an enemy into a false sense of her strength was one of the first things she had learned. Now with Grimmjow on the defensive she moved her right blade faster than her left. She could see the light blue eyes of her opponent following that blade closely, leaving her with the perfect window to strike. Ichigo lifted her left blade up soon as her right swings across his face to press at the boisterous man's throat. "You are dead." Her voice came out in a low warning.

"Why did the master's daughter win?" Kenpachi bellowed, walking onto the practice ground collect the swords for his top student.

"She's hot!"

"That ain't it." Kenpachi growled looking around to see who dared say that about his Ichigo. He wouldn't allow that kinda talk. She has been his pupil since she could hold a sword.

"Adaptation; She observed his fighting abilities until learning his weakness then changed her fighting style to throw him off guard." Coyote said with confidence, he turned away from the noisy men to walk back into his private room when he heard a shuffle.

"Fuck!" Ichigo hit the ground hard, the darkness tore though her head like being struck by lightening.

"Ya shouldn't have done that." Kenpachi grabs the blue haired man by the throat and pressed his back to a wall. "Ya lost. The battle was over. Ya had no right ta hit her in the back of the head."

"Bitch deserved it. Nobody makes a fool of Grimmjow." He spat in Kenpachi's face.

Coyote got to her first picked Ichigo up and bolted toward the main house with her limp and lifeless. "Open the door!" He yelled kicking at the door until someone lifted the latch and let him in. "Fetch a physician!" Worried... he couldn't tell when was the last time he had raised his voice with such tremble.

He stood nearby as they tried to revive her. His hands clenched tightly into fists, his eyes staring at her bosom for movement. Then it came, she sucked in a ragged breath, and so did Coyote. He slipped around the side of the archway of her room and slid down the wall. He just sat there with a hand on his face concealing the relief.

Isshin's dark eyes observed the unusual outburst and reaction of his star gladiator with an interest. He knew many things, and planned a surprise for his little Ichigo. One that might tame her wildness and give him a few strong but plump grandchildren to play with.

~/~

The following day Coyote is summoned to the main house by his owner. Isshin was a fair man to Starrk but, his owner nonetheless and Starrk deeply resented being someone's property. Despite this, he pledged his loyalty to the man and his household with the hopes of one day earning enough to send for his sister Lilinette. It is for her that he endures, for her that he thrives under anothers boot, for her he would bleed and defy the gods.

Stepping into the master's office he is surprised to find a new set of armor and shield baring his name setting on the chair to his right.

"A gift... or two." Isshin called out loudly from behind Coyote.

"I have suitable armor. I do not wish to add to my expenses."

"Some gifts are without..." Isshin walked around his prized fighter eyeing him carefully. "a price."

"You are Roman, everything has a price." he reply cold and laced with bitterness was sure to anger his master, but to Coyote's shock the man slumped into a chair and bellowed out a peel of laughter.

"Let me tell you a secret. I wasn't born a Roman. I was a ordinary guy just like you." Isshin says pointing a long finger at Coyote. "I married into this family. My wife's father took a liking to me and then she."

"Convenient."

"Masaki thought I looked irresistible with a sword in my hand."

"Most men would."

"Let me get to the point. Your victory tomorrow will garner two rewards for you. One is this armor. You are strong minded and hate authority as much as I do." Isshin smiles at the shocked expression. "Two... I think you will fit nicely into my family."

"You are asking me to-"

"You would be the right man for her. A falcon will only submit to a stronger mate."

"Birds should fly free, not be trapped in a gilded cage." With that he left the room headed to his quarters when a flit of activity can be heard across the fountain.

"You haven't recovered yet! You should return to bed."

"Oi! I'm not dead! I'm only going for a walk." Ichigo stomped away from the attendants determined to go for a ride on her prize stallion. All the attention was getting to her. She should have guessed that Grimmjow guy would retaliate. Ichigo already got an earful from Kenpachi, he was expecting her to train with him all day tomorrow. To make matters worse the servants kept whispering about Coyote carrying her into the main house like she was some princess. "I'm fine!"

"You should listen to them." Coyote's calm voice echoed across the vestibule with his steps.

"Fuck off!" she replied quickly then realized who she said it too. It was too late, he was already lifting her off the ground and over his shoulder. "Let go of me, you bastard!"

"Be good." Giving her a smack on the bottom he chuckles loudly hearing her curse him to Hades. "You are being difficult."

"W-Who do you think you are!" her voice shrieks loudly as he drops her back on her bed. "Ow!"

"Stay in bed until you are recovered."

"I don't want-"

"Are you always like this?" Coyote asked gruffly, his eyes narrowing deeply at the thin material of her sheer white dress. "Hmm?" he looked at her then, her orange sized breasts drawing in his gaze. The outline of her hardening nipples are tempestuously straining for him to taste.

Most men dismissed her wild personality with disdain. Coyote doesn't seem fazed by her zealous behavior. Ichigo had noticed him... noticing her. With a flick of her eyes, she let him know just that, but her cheeks blazed red and her body reacted with excitement when he leaned over her. "W-What are you doing?"

"Tell me Ichigo..." Coyote lifted the hem of her robe up to his nose catching a hint of her scent. "do you watch me in the arena? Do you watch me sweat... and bleed in battle?"

She sucked in a deep breath over the slow delivery of his seductive words. "I-It is my duty to witness the battles." She lied her ass off. The only fights she watched were his, the only ones that matter are Coyote's. "I do."

"Does it excite you?" he whispered in a low tone electrifying the air around them with a heaviness that builds when his lips lower close enough to touch hers. "Tell me to win for you tomorrow." Oh, he was so very interested in her, but he resents being offered a woman like Ichigo as a reward. "Say the words from your tiny soft lips." The real question in his mind is... is the woman aware of the agreement? "Tell me to win for you."

"W-Win, if you want to!" she barked back, refusing to show him the tenderness he wanted. "It is _your_ win, _your_ loss. If you have no resolve to fight lay there and just die." Ichigo stomped out the door just missing the watchful eyes of her father vanish around the corner.

"_Ichigo has no idea about her father's plan."_

~/~

Ichigo had never been angrier with her father. Sure she was attracted to Coyote and had a crush on him… but giving her to him as a reward made her feel like a cheap slut. Not to mention she had never had sex before and didn't know what to expect. She heard that it hurt and with someone as strong and ruthless as Coyote, she assumed he would be even rougher.

At the moment she stood in Coyote's one-man quarters worrying fretfully about what was about to occur. Coyote had frozen when he opened the door to his room and saw the lady of the house. He had just gotten back from the baths luckily, so he didn't smell. She was as poised and attractive as ever, but Coyote saw slight nervousness and anxiety in her eyes.

"My lady," Coyote murmured and inclined his head to Ichigo. "May I be so bold as to inquire the nature of your visit?"

Ichigo didn't reply, but instead let the silk robe she wore just slip to the floor. Coyote froze and his eyes roved over her body. She only wore a tight purple camisole for support necessary for her abundant breasts and matching panties that was more string than lace. Her legs were creamy white and long. Coyote could easily imagined them spread apart around his waist or when she was bent in half with her knees pressed up to her chest. He was already rock hard and ready to pounce- something that he hadn't felt for a very long time, if ever.

His suspended animating was quickly broken as he made sure his door was closed and firmly locked. He strode across the room and stopped right in front of her, still staring.

"What did I do to deserve the honor of your company?" He asked, his voice slightly strained from arousal.

She swallowed thickly, but held her chin up with confidence. "My father believes, and I happen to agree, that your performance yesterday in the arena earned you the right to spend some time with a woman."

"And you were chosen to fulfill this instead of another slave?" He asked in a steady voice despite the way his pulse quickened at the thought.

He didn't expect her brow to furrow and glare at him. "Well if you prefer someone else then I will be on my way," she said stiffly. She bent down and picked up her robe and started to move for the door, but he stopped her quickly by reaching out and grabbing her wrist.

She turned her head toward him with a dangerous look in her eye. "You dare to stop me?"

"I never said that I didn't want you, just that I do not believe I am worthy of your attention."

He yanked her to his chest firmly and leaned down just enough for their breath to ghost over each others'. He was a few inches taller than her, but not extremely so and therefore it was comfortable for him to grab a hold of her waist. He lifted her up and she automatically held onto him tightly with her hands and legs.

He slammed her against the wall without any mercy or gentleness. She flinched and inhaled sharply, but any noise she was about to make was swallowed by the gladiator's mouth. He bit at her lips and she flinched slightly at the pain before he soothed it with the lap of his tongue. Ichigo had opened her mouth to the pain and Coyote took advantage of that to explore.

He held his prize firmly as she squirmed ever so slightly but didn't try to pull away. Coyote noted with interest that she was very hesitant and uncertain of what to do with herself. He pulled away and frowned at her slightly.

"Do you find kissing slaves as degrading to someone of your station?" Coyote asked calmly, but there was still heat in his voice.

"What? No!" Ichigo said in slight confusion. "That… was I bad?"

Coyote stared at her, just as confused as she was. "No," he said carefully and truthfully. He pulled Ichigo away from the wall, still holding her with her legs around his waist. He walked over to his bed and set her down onto it with his body caging her firmly.

He didn't waste a second and went straight for Ichigo's neck. She gasped and arched her back, her erect nipples pressing against his bare chest through her camisole. He moved his strong, calloused hands over her waist, sliding the camisole up as well.

Ichigo groaned as her breasts were exposed. Never before had anyone seen them before except for her servants who were all female. Now Coyote was pulling her camisole over her head and tossing it aside carelessly. He sat back on his heals to study her and she blushed slightly.

"Aren't you going to get on with it, Coyote?" Ichigo said, a little bit more harshly than she intended.

Coyote's eyes flashed and it was the first time that Ichigo had ever really seen anger in them.

"That's not my name," he growled and grabbed a hold of her panties to rip them off in sheer strength.

"It's the name you were given and what you go by now," Ichigo said firmly, but not unkindly. Coyote still didn't like it however.

"My name is Starrk!" He hissed and hooked his hands underneath Ichigo's knee and pressed them upward. He admired her flexibility for a moment before leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Hold your legs up so I can taste you or else I will be forced to skip the play time."

Ichigo swallowed around the lump in her throat and reached up to hold on to her own legs. "Very well… Starrk."

Starrk's gray eyes flashed in pleasure and he rubbed his nose against Ichigo's temple before moving down. He flicked his tongue against one of her nipples and she shuddered in pleasure. Then he moved down even farther and was pleased to note that her hair color was natural.

He nuzzled her soft orange curls and smirked at the sound of her breath hitching. He parted her folds with his thumb and pressed his tongue against her clitoris. She cried out and twitched, the hands holding her legs up twitching. She had never felt pleasure like that before, not even when she pleasured herself.

Starrk savored her taste and moved down a little more to explore her opening. He blinked as he circled her vaginal entrance and pulled away slightly to feel with his fingers. He stared for a moment with a frown and then glanced up at her and moved in a fluid, graceful motion to braced his hands on either side of her head.

"Why would a virgin noble like yourself come to a gladiator for sex?" Starrk asked with narrowed eyes and bared teeth. "I am forced to fight, forced to kill others, forced to win because I am a slave. I have not fallen so far as to whore my body for sex," he practically spat.

Ichigo froze as his words registered in her mind. Her expression went blank and she shoved Starrk off of her. Starrk's gray eyes watched her with equal parts desire and stubbornness.

He watched as she stood on shaky legs and bent over to grab her robe. His nostrils flared and he gave a low groan in the back of his throat and had to fight the urge to slam his cock into her without any warning. But instead he sat there and watched as she put her robe back on with shaking hands. Then she was gone.

Starrk stared at the door somewhat helplessly as he tried to figure everything out. The Lady Ichigo herself came down to the quarters of a lowly Gladiator like him. She was also a virgin, and had never even really kissed anyone before. She was a very beautiful woman and he was certain that there were no end to suitors for her. So the only reason he could see for her coming down here was if she actually…. Liked him.

Oh. _Fuck. _He had sent her away and pretty much told her that he wasn't attracted to her whatsoever and that she needed to force slaves to have sex with her in order to do it.

He flew out the door and down the hall, using his superior speed to easily catch up with her. Her eyes went wide with surprise at the sight of Starrk and then the gladiator lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Ichigo hissed and struggled in his grasp. "Put me the fuck down!"

Starrk slammed his door shut once again and locked it before dropping her onto his bed. She opened her mouth to snarl her protests, but he cut her off with a hungry kiss. He ripped off her robe and pried her legs apart to move in between him. He just wore a simple loin cloth that he quickly removed and tossed aside.

Ichigo inhaled sharply at his size but was quickly distracted by the sensation of a finger exploring the rim of her labia. She tensed and reached down to grab his wrist with a glare.

"I'm not some pathetic whore who needs a slave to satisfy me," she snarled and moved to stand but he pushed her back down firmly.

"I do not think of you that way, so be calm. If you're too tense it will hurt you more," he said without blinking, making her swallow thickly in unease. She was still anxious, but that vanished when Starrk rubbed against her clitoris once more. "Say it."

"S-Say what?" Ichigo squirms against the calloused finger rubbing delicious circles around her opening. He can't possibly expected her to think at a time like this. Right?

"You like me." He practically moaned the words in her ear sending a shiver up her spine.

"I-I do not!" she replied with as much indignation as she could muster.

"You do." He growled in frustration when her hands moved in between their bodies and stopped him from thrusting into her. He slid his hand up her body slick with sweat and snagged her hands to pin beside her head. He was trying hard to not be forceful to the point of her unwillingness while still taking what he wanted.

His mouth crushed against hers and she made a pleasured sound against him while kissing back just as lustfully. He pushed his hips forward so his hard cock slipped in between her folds, but she twisted her hips and pulled back before he could move into her further.

Starrk snarled in dissatisfaction and released her hands to grab her hips, but before he could push past her virgin entrance, she did something very unexpected. Her legs locked around his waist and pressed their hips tightly together, but instead of him being pressed inside of her, she made it so he could slide along her mound, but not far enough down that he could slip into her.

She ground their hips together erotically, and Starrk could actually feel her wetness against the length of his cock. He tried to angle his motion to penetrate her, but she kept him just out of reach. He finally reached his limit and scooped her up with one arm and used his free one to guide his cock to her entrance.

She stiffened and her back arched as she felt him breach her for her first time. She inhaled sharply at the burning pain and clawed at his chest while wiggling, having half a mind to yell at him to stop.

Undaunted Starrk pressed deeper into her wet heat. This game of cat and mouse he would win. With her neck bent, eyes shut tight, and body curled deeply, he couldn't help but marvel at her tan skin turning peach. His hand reached out and slid through her soft wild hair down her face to her arched neck. Wrapping his palm around her neck he yanked her toward his lips to devour her as he began to slide in and out of her. He could be gentle later, if she even wanted that, but right now he wanted to claim her.

Ichigo was considering screaming her head off, but she had started this and by gods she wasn't about to back down just because it hurt like hell. He was thrusting into her deep and hard, forcing her to hold onto his shoulders to keep from being knocked off the small bed. She felt like she was on a horse out of control accept _she_ was being rode fast and hard. Starrk's breath was hot against her mouth tugging at her swollen lips, his cock plunging in and out with a merciless rhythm. "I like you." she whispered against his lips freeing the painful tears in her eyes. "I like you, Starrk." Whatever remaining sense of pain she had melted away with the tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. She felt Starrk pause for a moment and opened her eyes to see him licking off the tears from her face.

"Now was that so hard?" he curled one side of his mouth up into a crooked smile. Pushing her to lay flat against the bed, he shifts slightly inside of her then gives one nudge forward with his hips. He watched her eyes blazing up and mouth dropping open as the new sensation streaks through her. "Oh.. do you like it here?" His hips slide against her again, his cock rubbing just the right spot.

"S-S-Shut-up and fuck me!" she yelled, waving a fist at him. Her hands... soon were fisting the sheets as Starrk thrusts the same place over and over sending wave after wave of pleasure through Ichigo's body. She is moaning and raising her hips to meet his rocking toward an even bigger climax. Shaking, sweating and feeling incredible her body moved quickly, possessed by the need to have more of him.

He can't stop it anymore. Not with those little sounds she is making and the clenching of her pussy around his cock. She is too tight, too hot for him to delay the release tingling up his thighs heading straight to his weeping erection. With one final thrust his cock locks deep inside her, spilling against her velvety walls.

"S-Starrk!" Ichigo leans up, her eyes wide with fear. "You came in me."

"Yeah, that's generally how it's done Ichigo." he mumbles exhausted. Setting his head between her breasts he nuzzles them against his face.

"You came IN me!" She squirms still feeling his cock emptying into her. "What if-"

"Blame Isshin. He told me a few days ago that if I ever got you into bed to make I sure... well you know-"

"W-Why would he do that?"

"He expects strong grandchildren from us." He plays with her right nipple nudging it with his tongue before biting down on it with his teeth. "He is bored and wants a grandchild to play with."

"THAT BASTARD!" Ichigo tried to get up only to feel a fingertip press against her clit. "OH GODS!"

"Yell at him later." Starrk's lips move around her nipple refusing to let go even to speak. "You have at least three more orgasms hiding in there and I'm going to find them."

* * *

So... What do you think? We hope you enjoyed! I was so happy to work with my friend Bonne ;D Please review us^^ hugs Fuzzi


	10. Magic Part 2 ByaFemIchi

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

Beta work by Kaiken Collison; wooo your were super fast on this one! Thank you!

**_"The bitterest tears shed over graves are for words left unsaid and deeds left undone."_****_Harriet Beecher Stowe_**

**_Magic Part2_**

**_Something lost, something found._**

Byakuya is thoroughly punishing himself for his behavior with Ichigo. Despite it being two weeks ago, the memory of her tenderness lingers with him. He stole the knowledge from her, but he still feels its effects every evening when he retires to the solace of his room. His grandfather would scold him for covering it up. Ginrei-dono believes a real man faces his actions with dignity and pride. He is not proud of what happened between himself and Ichigo and he concealed it like a dirty little secret. That's not true, he hid it out of fear... a fear he hasn't experienced before._"I wanted her."_ The urge to relive it is becoming stronger, he is feeling it more, and more as the days go by; the desire to see her, to touch her face. _"Shouldn't the feeling dissipate instead of intensify?"_

He hadn't planned on that generous reaction from her, or the desire stretching through his stomach for more of a taste of what she has to offer. Shrugging his mind out of the thought of her lips on the corner of his mouth, Byakuya continues to walk toward the practice area. Needing to clear his mind he activates his bankai and decides to train.

Maybe he can take it out on Renji? No, Renji hasn't been seen since Rukia's death. Byakuya has listed Renji as being on vacation but that will end in a couple of days. If his vice captain doesn't show up soon he will be forced to report him. That's something Byakuya doesn't want to do. He understands Renji's need to be away. The fiery outspoken red head was crazy about his sister. It's only natural that he take sometime to adjust to her vacancy.

After an hour of non-stop practice, Byakuya is covered in sweat and thirsty despite the cooling fall breeze blowing vigorously at the trees in the courtyard. He doesn't feel any better. _"Her vibrancy hovers like Hisana's... that is not good for me." _Coming to grips with Hisana's death many years before he searches for logical reasons he can't detach his emotions from a little thing like a kiss. _"A chaste kiss... seductive in its inexperience. Could that have been her first? No, surely not."_

His shower does nothing to soothe his restlessness, he continues through his pointless day now dreading the eventual trip home. Without Rukia's warm presence that place is empty. He keeps all the sorrow locked tighter than before his meeting with Ichigo.

Byakuya Kuchiki has many responsibilities to keep him distracted, busy, and not thinking of her hair brushing his cheek or what her touch might be like. _"It's impossible to have these kinds of feelings for Ichigo Kurosaki of all people." _Patting himself dry he almost drops the soft blue towel when he senses Ichigo's reiatsu for the first time in weeks. His reaction, is overwhelming. Need and curiosity. What a wretched man he is becoming. Grieving over Rukia has certainly clouded his judgment. _"That woman is brash, and impulsive, and... so much trouble."_

Quickly dressing he returns to his office and the solitary desk in the center of the room. Paperwork, finishing reports, cataloging the next few volumes of shinigami history. All these things should keep his mind from straying back to orange hair wafting sweet plum scents with a hint of lily of the valley past his nose. As he continues his day a hell butterfly floats in giving him a startling message.

"Abarai... you fool." Could this day get any worse?

~/~

Ichigo moves through the manor carefully keeping to the shadows. Thanks to Urahara-san's reiatsu blocking black cape wrapped around her shinigami uniform she quietly steps undetected toward the room Yoruichi-san said Byakuya sleeps in. Rehearsing what she will say to him the whole time, she prepares for a fight from him. Sliding open the door she is met instantly by familiar sword to her throat. "Byakuya, it's me Ichigo."

"It's midnight," he says coldly, his mind churning over and over with images of her lips, her hair, her compassionate touch. Reminding himself that she has no memory of the tiny kiss they shared, he calms himself with a silent breath and lowers his sword from her neck. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about the murder and I want to tell you Renji didn't do it," she grumbles, watching him retreat back several feet. "Come on! You can't think he did!" Ichigo yells out from the outside step of his room. "Oi!" She is suddenly jerked inside his room and the door shut behind her.

"Lower your voice before you wake the entire household," he says, his voice laced with irritation. Why is she here? In his bedroom. In the middle of the night. "Where is Abarai?" he asks, releasing her and stepping far enough away to escape the sweet smell her perfume.

"What makes you think I know?" she pulls back the hood of the black robe getting a glimpse of the large empty room. He lives here? There is just a futon in the center of the floor. There isn't anything personal in here at all. Shouldn't he have stuff? Everyone has stuff. "He didn't kill that guy from the twelfth division."

"Then have him turn himself in to clear his name. Preferably at a decent hour and in my office." He points a finger at her, his eyes staring directly into hers. "This is a matter for Soul Society, not a part time shinigami."

Why did he do that? Why mention in a not so subtle way that she is once again only part something. Being a half-breed sucks in any world and the perfect Kuchiki just has to point it out to her. Half human, half shinigami, half whatever the hell she turns into when she is out of shinigami reiryoku. Hell that's actually thirds, right? Even better... She breaks the mold and manages to be a freak in every dimension. "I can't do that. You and I both know from experience Soul Society sucks at looking past all the bullshit and seeing the actual truth." Her arms wrap around the front of her chest, refusing to show him any fear. "It's impossible for Renji to have killed that third seat."

"You speak as if you can prove his innocence." He is very interested in her response. Ichigo has no sense of deception, she is incapable of lying directly. She can hide or misdirect the truth but not blatantly lie and be believable. Byakuya would know the difference. Over the past two weeks he has dug deep inside, reflecting on what it is about Ichigo that gives him such a reaction to her. He came up with one clear conclusion. _"Ichigo..."_

"Renji was with me."

"_What did she just say?" _Byakuya reacts calm once again, but his eyes are narrowing in irritation. "You and Abarai are sleeping together," he says, fighting the warm sensation heating up his stomach.

"What?" she looks at the ceiling trying to avoid his stern glare. "Well I'll just come back tomorrow-" Suddenly she feels like this is the last place she should be, alone, in the middle of the night.

"Do not move," he says seriously, lifting a hand to the wall next to her head and leaning closer to look directly in her panicking eyes. "Enough of this game, Ichigo. You are not having intimate relations with Abarai."

"Why is it so unbelievable!" What the hell is she saying! This is not the speech she rehearsed on the way here. Byakuya is turning everything around on her. How unfair! Her head swirls for a moment, her eyes focusing on his closed lips.

"_I... saw you last night in her room."_

"_How unfair..."_

Ichigo blinks trying to shake the odd familiar feeling in her head. His mouth, his skin, arms around her. Just pieces of images too fuzzy to make out. Some unspeakable feeling pressing on her chest, about Byakuya. "I'm confused..." she whispers as tears fall down her tan cheeks.

"Ichigo?" Byakuya watches her face contort as she cries silent thick tears. "Are you alright?"

"You did something to me..." Her eyes pop open suddenly, feeling his fingers on her wet face.

"I did," he answers, moving his hand away filled with a trembling sensation of the inside. "Five minutes of memories. I have no excuse other than my own selfishness."

"You stole my memories?" Ichigo's brows knit together. "Why! Why would you take something..." So many pictures jumbled like broken glass around her begin to slide into place. Whispered words flit through her mind, and then a touch sealed the fractures all in place. "We kissed."

"You kissed me," he corrects her, fighting the urge to reach out and touch her face again.

"Did it crush your pride so much to be touched by me that you had to steal it from me?" Ichigo is furious now. It hurts. It hurts so much that Byakuya would take that moment away from her. "Say it!" She curls up her fists, striking his chest. "Say it to my face. I wanna hear it!"

"You understand nothing about me."

"Like hell I don't! I'm the only one even _tries_ to understand you!" She wraps her fingers around his blue sleeping robe tugging him lower. "Was your pride stained by my lips?"

"My pride is not stained. Your assumption is wrong," he says flatly, staring down at her flushed face.

"Then why?" Her rosy lips tremble seething with anger and horrible hurt. The memory is pleasant to her and the feeling of his body on hers gives her a safe sheltered sensation she isn't used to. Once again met with silence she cries out. "All your talk of principles and pride is meaningless if you are just a coward!"

"Enough!" he replies, raising his voice in a rare moment of fury. His hands reach down to her shoulders, his lips find hers quickly. The heat of their tempers blaze up intense passion between them. His mouth dominates, pressing to Ichigo's firmly. In his lips she will find her answer, and be damned with the consequences.

Ichigo is eclipsed by him, his thumbs stroking her cheeks, the cedar scent of him clouding her nose, the needy lips lightly sucking hers. It's overwhelming, she can only wrap an arm around his neck and press her back to the wall behind her to keep from falling down. She feels his hand pull her hair down, out of its thin clasp and a moment later his fingertips slide through her tangerine locks. It's so good she is almost powerless against his hard chest crushing her to the bedroom wall. Hearing a moan escape him she senses him start to pull away and something streak through her making her clutch at the thin fabric of his yukata. _"If it ends..." _She kisses him back moving her head toward him, savoring the wetness of his mouth against hers, determined to express her new found desire for him.

Slipping the control to her, his hands enjoy the silkiness of her hair. His heart is loud and bold with each tender graze of her soft lips. His eyes are shut, his head tilting down to give her free access to explore, but she is precious and innocent. Her hands merely holding his yukata make a longing grow inside him. _"If she touches me..." _He can't have that. It's ridiculous to even need it. Byakuya steps away turning his back to her, his head slowly rising up and his lips already cooling from her absence.

Ichigo's eyes flutter open. She gazes at him for a moment, her chest sucking in air and her heart pounding in her ears. His long straight back facing her speaks for Byakuya, and she slips out the door soundlessly. Making her way back to the place she belongs, her chaotic world absent of the dark haired noble with a new emptiness on her lips and in her heart. _"I can't blame him for being scared anymore. Now I'm terrified."_

It's late by the time she returns to her doorstep. Already back in her human body the evening is brisk and the thin navy jacket around her isn't enough to keep her warm. Could anything after feeling Byakuya's incredible warmth blanketing her? Doubtful... very doubtful.

"Well, if it isn't Ichi-go Kurosaki."

"Renji?" She walks around the corner of her house finding him stepping out of the shadows, his clothes a filthy and torn. "What the hell is happening? Soul Society thinks you killed some-"

"It's all bleeding out..." he says, lifting a red soaked hand up grabbing her chin. "staining everything with black."

"What is wrong with you?" Ichigo asks, ignoring the blood smearing her chin. "You don't sound like yourself."

"No Ichigo..." He shakes her head with his hand. "I'm finally free to be me. Thanks to this stuff I found in your dad's clinic." He pulls a syringe from his pocket with a wide grin. "It's called morphine. I feel fantastic."

"You broke into my father's clinic! That's my – Did you hurt my family?" Ichigo tries to grab her shinigami badge to pop out of her body when Renji snatches it away. "Renji, let's go to Urahara's and you can sleep it off," she adds trying to not show her worry and fear. _"Try to get him to calm down," _she tells herself, watching his erratic movements.

"You're in no position to order me around!" Renji yells back at her tossing the badge across the street.

"Renji! You asshole!" She puts out her hand to take the syringe. "Give me the rest of it. It's making you act stupid."

"No! You don't get to say that to me. You aren't her... you aren't Rukia." He pushes her against the building, his hand lifting up to the side of her face. "You ain't her..." He grabs at her cheek with his thumb, watching her wince. "you will never be her. You can't take her place."

"I don't want to take her place." Ichigo growls as the pain in her cheeks starts to sting. "I miss Rukia too Renji."

"No you don't get to miss her!" he screams with tears running down his face. "You don't even get to speak her name."

"Renji..." she mutters, her eyes growing wide as his fingertips pinch her mouth shut. If Renji were human she could handle herself, maybe... he _is_ strung out on drugs. But versus a shinigami that's strung out on drugs? Ichigo is worried... she doesn't know what to do. _"I can't hurt him. He is hurting himself enough to choke us both from the pain."_

"I see everything so clearly now," he says, pulling out his sword with his free hand. "You have no chain of fate." The glint of the metal makes him see bright stars shinning around her tan face. "Urahara cut it, and it dissolved."

"So?" She doesn't get his question. Her brows furrows together as Renji taps the blade to her head.

"You don't get it Ichi." tilting his head up he has a nice laugh. Oh he feels so fucking great. "Answer me this..." He lifts the blade around so the hilt is point up. "What would happen if I use Konso on you Ichigo?"

"W-What?"

"If I press the end of my blade to your forehead. What would happen?" He leans over her with the hilt so close her eyelashes flutter against the tsuba. "You would die right? Go to Soul Society, and not remember a fucking thing. No family, no friends, nothing."

"No... That's not true!" Ichigo shakes her head, fighting against him. "I did that three years ago! I have gotten older. My hair even grows." She can't accept this. It's impossible her body isn't a gigai... It's her real one.

"It is! That is the silence surrounding you every fucking day!" Holding her in place, he brings the butt of his sword close to her forehead. "Let's put it to the test."

"No!" she fights against him feeling the panic rising in her stomach. "Don't do this!"

"Bakudo number sixty-one; Rikujōkōrō." Byakuya steps out of the shadows with a hand raised up. The yellow kidou crashing around Renji freezing him in place. He doesn't look at Ichigo yet, instead he motions for the men behind him to take Renji in custody. It's disturbing that this would happen, but not unexpected. Grief makes everyone react differently, but to attack Ichigo in her human body. "Abarai, you have assaulted Ichigo."

"Like you give a shit what I do to Ichigo," Renji growls, fighting at the kidou keeping him from his goal. Yes... he wants to see her suffer like Rukia did those long days in the tower. "Let me go! I want to see her die!" His captain hates this woman too. Everything she stands for is insulting to his pride as a shinigami. "I need to watch her die." His vision is blurry but he can still make out the pain in her face. So close! He can taste the anguish flowing out of her ringing in his head. The pressing calm he wants to feel is so close!

"Why...?" she looks at Renji as he fights the kidou with tears dripping down her blood-smeared face. "Arent we friends? Don't we-"

"It's your fault she is dead!"

"Enough of your drug induced delusions." Byakuya interrupts, taking the sword from Abarai and motioning for his men to take him away. Soon as the doors leading to Soul Society close, his eyes dart to Ichigo. Witnessing the entire conversation with Renji he fights the inclination to walk away. Ichigo is right, he is being a coward and that offends his pride. _"What will she do if I don't turn away?"_

Ichigo doesn't look up when he steps in front of her. His tall form towers over her, his hands relaxing at his sides. The white fabric of his haori rippling in the cool breeze draws her eyes slowly up. _"Byakuya will hate me too. It's only a matter of time." _Shame washes over her, her eyes fall to the cement walk she dropped to sit on and the small patch of grass he is standing on. The space between them might as well be miles to Ichigo. She holds no expectations of him. Byakuya always manages to follow the principles engrained in him and Ichigo sways with every wind threatening to steal her breath. _"Renji blames me. I feel lost at how to fix it."_

The wind picks up with a stiff cold gust blowing the orange hair around her face in the air. He gazes at her in the silence of the midnight hour watching her fight a battle with her emotions. Perhaps for the first time in his life he is really taking in how beautiful Ichigo really is. With her hair fluttering free in the wind, her heart struggling to make excuses for Abarai's hatred, she remains there embracing the feeling instead of blocking it out. Renji's bloody fingerprints are starting to dry against her tan skin. It bothers him. Only a half hour earlier Byakuya's hands were touching her face. His eyes narrow. "I need to see the damage Abarai did to the clinic. For my report," he adds with a hint of nervousness.

"Oh, right," she says standing up and avoiding eye contact with him. Opening the sliding door she steps inside and reaches for the light switch only to have her hand grabbed by his. She is lead to a sink where Byakuya turns on the faucet.

"Where are your towels?"

"Here." She points lifting a hand above her to the green cabinets.

The moon streaks through the vertical blinds swinging to a standstill casting silver over the small space between Byakuya and Ichigo. He still has her right hand in his as his other hand takes a white towel from the cabinet and holds it under the faucet. Releasing her he wrings the towel out and lifts a hand to her chin.

"W-W-" she stutters, figuring out what he is about to do. Blushing crimson her head begins to tilt down but his hand keeps her still. The towel is a warm against her skin, wiping away the grime, heating her cheeks, soothing her fears with a surprising tenderness. Her eyes slip shut as the warm cloth slides across her skin, removing the red tint, helping her calm return. With the calm comes the pain of what Renji has done. His words and actions stripping away her resolve so easily. _"Why is he doing this?"_

Byakuya watches her lips tremble. His eyes are filled the intense fragility of her current state. How surprising she is in this human body. Despite the blood now wiped away on the towel he can't help feel disdain that Renji touched something that he is growing an attachment for. He doesn't want to stop touching her. She feels good to be near. "You will not offend me by crying."

She sucks in a deep breath and looks at him with her glassy eyes large in shock. "How can I? When you are standing here hurting and willing to comfort me?" she squeaks out the words with a frown. "How selfish would that be?"

"Ichigo..." How can he make it through this without taking solace in her once again? Byakuya can't block out the mist of emotions seeping around him. It's too late to back away and do the prudent thing, especially with her looking up at him with that longing expression. Teetering on the precipice he takes a small step toward her, his hands are so empty. Images of his place in Soul Society flicker. Each picture adds weight to his limp hands at his sides. Ichigo's face is closer, her pink lips, her sweet scent; Byakuya wants to taste them again, to fill the vacancy with her. "I want..."

"Then do it," she answers quickly, expecting another explosive claiming of his mouth. Only this time Byakuya has something delicate and tender in mind as his lips graze hers. Ever so gently he leans over her, his hands finding the warmth he desires sliding around her waist and her neck.

Her eyes flutter shut, he is leading this kiss and clearly telling her so. She reacts quickly to him, her body humming with every squeeze of his fingers at her back, her pulse jumping as he lifts her up to sit on the counter behind her. The gap between them is filled and Ichigo is surrounded by him. Heat, strength, and shelter are the things she senses from him. _"I never knew I even wanted to feel this way."_

Ichigo's skin is hot against his lips. He slips down to her neck, his lips drawing on her flesh, his hands sliding into her hair to lightly tug. It's so good like this, with her body enticing him to explore. The scent of flowers float to his nose only feeding the desire in him to search for hidden places to caress. Just as his hand is about to slide under her shirt a hell butterfly floats over to him. Reluctantly pulling away, he lifts a fingertip up and listens to the message.

"What is it?" Ichigo asks noticing his eyes narrow a bit.

"You must come with me." He walks to the doorway, sliding it open and waits for her to follow.

"What is happening?"

"Renji has escaped, and until this is over you will not leave my side."

Ichigo opens her mouth to argue but the feel of his touch still lingers. _"It's pointless to argue. I doubt anyone can say no to Byakuya once he makes up his mind." _Hopping down from the counter, she gives him a light smile. "Let me find my badge. I can pop out of my body and leave it at Urahara's."

He watches her rummaging through the shrubs cursing a streak when her shirt gets tangled. He will see this through. No matter the consequences. Ichigo deserves that much.

"Found it!" she exclaims, walking over to Byakuya.

"_I found something too, Ichigo."_

_

* * *

Alright here is part 2! I hope you like it and look forward to the next part^^ Thank you for reading! I know you might be thinking... What is up with Renji but believe in me! You will see... Fuzzi_


	11. It's a Start GrimmFemIchi

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Beta work by Kaiken Collison... "Judo Chop!"**

**Special thanks to Ilovekuramatoomuch for your irreplaceable help!**

**Grim/FemIchi by request...**

"**_It's a start."_**

"Bastard." Ichigo stares at the mail box with a deep frown. The flowers and cards are literally falling out of her mail compartment to the shiny polished floor of the apartment complex. "Damn him!" Snatching up the many cards and flowers she stomps upstairs, getting more pissy with every step. Exhaling a deep breath she kicks at the door of room 2B with a vengeance. "Wake up! Wake up! WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

"What the hell!" Grimmjow flings open his door. "It's seven in the morn-"

"Oh were you sleeping 2B?" She feigns her innocence, disregarding the grumpy look on his face.

"Not anymore 1... B." He hates it when she refuses to call him by his name. What the fuck is up with that? Is he less of a person if he is a number and letter to her?

"Stop giving your MANY sluts _my_ address!" Ichigo drops all his mail on the floor in front of his door ignoring his lose fitting sweat pants, bare sculptured his light blue hair sticking up in the air. "They are filling up my slot!" She turns on her heel to open her apartment door.

"Hehehe." Grimmjow smiles, swiping a hand through his hair. Hoping over the pile of love letters, he leans a shoulder against Ichigo's door with his bright eyes staring at her flaming pink cheeks. "I'm so sorry they used your _slot_."

"Figures you would make _that _out to be something dirty. I bet you could make going to the dentist sexual," she says, fumbling with the key card to her apartment.

"You obviously haven't seen how those dentists chairs bend backwards. Good times..."

"Whatever, just quit it." Finally getting the door open, she steps inside her room only to feel her long braid being tugged on followed by an annoying chuckle. "Let go."

"I don't wanna." Bringing the long orange braid to his nose, he takes a deep breath. "Cucumber shampoo this morning? I kinda like it."

"I don't care if you like it." She pulls on the captured rope of hair trying to get the door shut. "Let go."

"I will if you tell me one little thing." He leans over her vibrant orange head, his left hand reeling in her other braid, his prized fish bumping nervously to his bare back.

"Ugh, what?" Rolling her eyes, she curls her fingers into the light weight jogging suit. _"All those curvy big breasted, women falling all over him and he harasses me. WHY!"_

"How long?" Grimmjow's fingers drop the braids and whirl her around by her shoulders. "How long has it been since you let anyone slide into _your _slot?" Oh, her reaction to him is always so sexy. He has wanted her since she moved into his building, but she instantly took a dislike to his flirtatious nature. _"Yes, blush for me Ichigo."_ After two years of his sexually charged innuendo, his goal to have her is slowly becoming impossible. But he will not give up on her just yet. "Six months... maybe seven?"

"Grimmjow..." Her mouth drops open, her lips curling in disdain. "you bas-"

"How long since you let yourself have a nice tumble?" His right hand suddenly feels empty, he reaches up toward the zipper of her jacket only to be brushed away.

"This might come as a shock to you..." Ichigo ducks under his arm to the safety of her apartment. "not everyone is into one night stands!" She slams the door shut on his confused face.

"Ichi, does this mean it's cool if we like do it over a forty-eight hour period?"

"_Forty-eight hours? Is that even possible?" _Shaking her head, she flips the locking mechanism on her door. "N-No!"

"HAHAHA! You had to think about it!" He grins a wide toothy smile leaning both his large hands on her door frame. "It's my ass right? Or maybe my handsome smile?" Brimming with confidence he winks at her door. Yeah... he is certain she is looking through that peephole at him. "Anytime you want me you know where I am..." Walking inside his apartment he slams the door shut with a bare foot, ignoring the pile of cards and flowers on his floor.

~/~

"He is a_shit._" She types in the web address to the gym Grimmjow runs and rolls her eyes at his smug face.

"But, he is a cute _shit_." Rangiku pops around her desk with the swatches for the Urahara-Shihoin wedding. "Why don't you say yes? You know you want to."

"You know _why_." Ichigo mumbles leaning her right elbow on her desk poking absentmindedly at her laptop with her left hand. "Besides... he is only interested _because _I'm saying no."

"Go _out_ with him."

"Then my magic spell of lustful mystery will be broken and I'll just be plain boring Ichigo," she says, sarcastic. Turning in her chair she frowns at the two piece suit Matsumoto is wearing. "You... wore that suit yesterday." Narrowing her eyes she notices the lack of panty hose and Rangiku's jacket buttoned at her waist. "You slept over with-"

"Don't say it!" Rangiku's manicured finger nails flash across Ichigo's face, her hand clamping over her mouth. "I know! I know it's a mistake and that he will never call me but..."

"He better call you or I'll ring his neck!" she exclaims with her fist waving in the air.

"Why is it okay for me to make intentional relationship mistakes but not you?" Rangiku hands Ichigo the sketch for the wedding dress they were designing with a sigh. "Do you always need to be so selfless?"

"Don't say it like I'm doing this great and noble sacrifice." Opening the file she frowns at the gorgeous blue laced corset she worked three weeks to design for the brides specific needs. "I'm just a coward Ran. I plan people's happiest day without any hope of having one for myself."

"I don't know who is worse..." Matsumoto leans her bottom against Ichigo's desk folding her hands in front of her ample bosom. "Me for picking emotionally unavailable men and screwing them despite knowing it'll go no where. Or you for avoiding the pain of being rejected by staying alone."

"I'm much worse." Ichigo closes her internet browser and brings up the file of her dream wedding dress she spent three years designing, the temptation to delete it creeping over her. "At least you try, at least you still have hope." Her index finger on the mouse taps twice selecting delete. "At least you_want_ to be loved. I'm terrible at relationships."

"Ichigo..." Rangiku places her hand over Ichigo's mouse moving the cursor away from the file. "you never know until you open up and-"

"And what? Maybe fall in love? I don't need the distraction." Rolling her eyes, she narrows are eyes at the package plopped on her desk by Rangiku. "What is this?"

"It came five minutes before you got here." Rangiku turns the large brown box's label in Ichigo's direction. "Grimmjow sent you a package."

"Ugh, Return to sender..." she says, dropping the package in the waste paper basket near her desk. "That man is a walking distraction. All muscles and..." Her voice trails off remembering the sight of him sleepy and disheveled standing in his doorway earlier in the morning.

"And?"

"A-And stuff..." she grumbles walking over to the fax machine hearing the familiar beep of an incoming fax. Ichigo grabs the paper as it appears trying to ignore Rangiku shaking Grimmjow's package in the air. "That bastard!" Ichigo turns the fax around so Rangiku can see it.

"Open it or I'm coming to your office and kidnap you." Rangiku reads the note busting a gut with laughter. "Oh, Ichigo you have to go out with him! He knows you too well!"

"No way!" Ichigo tears open the package and lifts out a small stuffed kitten with a card in it's mouth. She gives Rangiku the card, setting the small blue kitten on the table suspiciously. "It's a cat?"

"Purrs when I think of you." she reads and the tiny plushie suddenly purrs to life vibrating in a circle on the table. "Oh my god!" Rangiku's hand covers her mouth as she laughs. "Is he for real?"

"I'm afraid so." Ichigo picks up the stuffed critter looking for an off switch. "He just a large man with a child inside." Not finding a button or switch to turn the purring creature off, she sets it back on her desk with a frown. Watching the kitten move in a circle then fall silent, she pulls out her cell phone and sends Grimmjow a message telling him to stop making the damn thing vibrate. His reply comes a minute later... 'Ichi! I'll make you vibrate and more. You will be mine.' Then the kitten growls to life again making Ichigo blush even redder and Rangiku laugh until she cries.

"You really think he is controlling that thing?"

"Ran, I almost guarantee he is sitting in his stupid little gym curling something in one hand and pressing whatever button that makes this thing go in circles with his other."

~/~

"You think this stuffed kitten will really get that up tight orange haired strawberry to go out with you?" Renji eyes the small cylinder in Grimmjow's pocket with disdain. "She is such a bitch to you."

"Call her that again, I'll throw you through the display window," Grimmjow replies with a growl, his light blue eyes narrowing at his assistant. "You don't know anything about her."

"Damn, I didn't know you were that far gone over her." Renji turns away from Grimmjow, swiping at a bead of sweat running down his face. _"Fuck, I pissed him off!"_

"I don't fuck around with women. I like them or don't," he says toweling himself off and heading for the showers. "Ichigo, is the only one who twists me up enough to make me wanna... be better than I really am."

"Well, I wish you luck, buddy."

"Luck is for assholes who think they suck." Grimmjow yanks off his pants and shirt to take a shower. _"What I need is an act of god."_

And later that night at the strike of three, Grimmjow staggers to his door to find Ichigo drenched head to toe and shivering. _"Oh... I'll believe in God, Buddha, hell, I'll pray to that Mary chick too if Ichigo sleeps over."_ Swinging the door open he blinks at her wearing a two piece pink Hello Kitty outfit with matching slippers. "What hap-"

"There is a flood in my apartment." she says in shock, her right hand pointing through the door to the sprinkler system blasting her entire flat with cold water. "Grimmjow... I didn't even see a fire." Ichigo starts to wonder down the hallway toward the elevator when a strong arm wraps around her tugging her inside a dry warm apartment.

"Did you call maintenance?"

"They said the sprinklers turn off automatically." She points to her apartment with an angry expression that turns sad and confused. "Does it look like they are turning off?"

"Not really." he replies closing the door with a shocked look on his face. "It's just water. I'm sure you will be-"

"My career is over." she cries tilting her head down. "I have a wedding in two days and the dress I have been working on...for weeks." Ichigo sucking in a deep breath squeaks out the dreaded truth. " I brought it home tonight to sew on the buttons!"

"It's still in there?"

She nods squeaking out a form of yes.

"Ichigo, go find something in my closet to wear. I'll be right back." Grimmjow marches into the downpour that is now Ichigo's apartment instantly becoming drenched. "It's a freaking monsoon!" Dashing around the room he sees the dress in a large plastic bag hanging on the living room cost rack. Snatching them up he splashes his way through the water back to the large steel door. The water sprinklers click off the moment he touches the doorknob making a frown appear on his face. "You couldn't let it rain all night? I mean is it too much to ask?" he fusses, looking up at the sky talking to god... which ever one who might listen. "I have been trying to get this woman for six months! I forsake sex with a pair of identical twins! Asian twins!" He lifts his hands up in the air. "That's worth something!"

The sprinklers turn back on... "YES! God wants me to have hot sex with Ichi!" Returning to his room he shakes the water from his head and glances around. "Ichigo?" Unzipping the garment bag his face stretches into a wide grin. "This is a nice dress..." Pulling out the small form fitting corsette with a layered silk skirt, he imagines what Ichigo would like like in it. "Very nice." She would be gorgeous in blue, he decides noticing the snug looking strapless blue bodice with a thin blue lace sewn over top of it. With a glance further down he can see how the blue dye from the fabric has run down the short petal shaped skirt tinting it pale blue. "She made this?"

"Yes." Ichigo's voice trembles slightly stepping into the living room to watch Grimmjow lifting the dress out of the bag. "It's ruined."

"Why not dye the skirt the rest of the way blue?" he asks hanging the dress on the entertainment center cabinet door. "The dress is amazing."

"My client... Yoruichi-san, wants the skirt to be white and the bodice white. Only the lace over the top is supposed to be blue." She steps behind him, fighting back tears of frustration. "This dress... is worth one hundred and fifty thousand dollars."

"What the hell is it made of?" he balks, turning around to look at her. _"Oh my god! She is wearing my shirt!" _There she stands wearing a plain black t-shirt and a pair of his sweat pants. Clearing his throat he gestures for Ichigo to follow him into his bedroom. "I might be able to help you out."

"I don't see how?" Walking into his room she blinks in shock at the vacant room. He doesn't even have a bed? Why? Does he sleep on that sofa in the living room?

"Here." He pulls a large garment bag out of his closet, handing it to the short orange-haired woman with a wet messy pony tail clinging to the back of her neck. "I don't need it anymore." He mutters quietly before scurrying out the door. "I need a drink."

"G-Grim-" She tries to call him back into the room but instead she slides down the zipper of and stares in shock at a long white wedding dress. _"He was getting married?" _Pulling out the yards of white fabric she almost drops it when she recognizes this ornate white dress. "Oh my god. Grimmjow..." Walking back to the main room she watches him quickly down a drink, the ice rattling in the crystal glass breaking the vast silence. "I remember every dress I make."

"I have nothing to say about that dress. I hope you can use it." He moves past her to go into the bathroom when Ichigo touches his shoulder. "Please don't ask me." His voice breaks, making him simmer with regret.

"Okay. No questions," she whispers, looking up into his pain stricken eyes. This side of him she wasn't expecting. He is hurting about a woman? Ichigo had always assumed Grimmjow was and is a womanizer. _"All this time... the letters and flowers were really about... Oh god." _She misjudged him on an epic scale. He lost someone precious to him and Ichigo treated him like garbage. "Grimmjow." Ichigo wraps her arms around him setting her head to his back.

"Y-Yeah?"

"I-I really like you." Her hands nervously takes the drink from his hand setting it on the small end table next to the high backed green sofa she could tell he sleeps in by the worn down cushions. "I was just being stubborn and stupid."

"I know, Ichigo."

"You want to maybe go out with me sometime?"

"No, Ichigo." He turns toward her lifting her chin up gently with his hand. "I'm impatient. I want you right now."

"Oh..."

"What's your answer Ichi?" He looks at her so hopeful but expecting a rebuff.

"U-Um well." Ichigo doesn't move or breathe; the fragile expression on his face told her he won't ask again. That if she does say no it'll be the end of him chasing her. It's been a year since she trusted a man and let him into her bed. Could she really trust Grimmjow of all people? _"I do like him... actually I am crazy about him. I didn't know he had a fiancée when I moved into the building. I didn't know I designed the dress she was to wear, and I didn't know she died and the letters and cards were condolences. I was terrible to him yet he never stopped chasing me. I..." _Taking a step back she watches the disappointment fill his face. "On one condition."

"What's that?" He lifts a brow staring at her intensely.

"You have to promise to keep chasing me." She says putting on a small teasing smile. "No matter how much I deny it, I need looked after. For my own good."

"You have five seconds."

"Huh?" Ichigo blinks in shock as he starts to count down from five. Her head swishes around looking for a place to run when a strong hand jerks down her sweat pants. "Eeek!" She jumps out of the pants running for the door.

"Five! I'm coming for you!"

"Oh shit!" She tries to open her door only to feel a hand wrap around her waist dragging her toward the sofa. "G-Grimmjow, I don't know about this. I think I might need a few days-"

"Little kitten, you just need a good kiss from Grimm and you won't be so skittish." He drops to the sofa with her on his lap and instantly begins nibbling on her neck. Moving under the black t-shirt his hands slide over her stomach to wrap around her so very soft and silky smooth breasts.

"Oh, oh." Ichigo can only wiggle, sitting on top of him. His mouth kissing a trail up and down her neck makes her body heat up like a water faucet on full blast. She knew he would be like this, overwhelming and confident in bed. _"I need him," _she thinks to herself, letting her eyes slip closed, her head lean back to rest on his bare shoulder. _"I need his passion." _His hands feel large and warm as they cup her breasts. Arching her back to encourage him, she grinds against his erection pressing hard to her bottom.

"So sweet." He responds to her by rubbing a thumb over her nipples, rolling the soft flesh with his fingers, circling them, then finally pressing them between his thumb and index finger.

"Nnnn." She cringes, letting a moan escapes her lips. Ichigo doesn't understand where that sound come from. However she had no time to recover, Grimmjow's fingers begin sending a hum through her chest rocketing straight to her waist. Biting down on her lip, she endures it. Those large hands grabbing, his fingers starting to tweak and his mouth sucking a whelp on her neck. It's an overload of pleasure she hasn't experienced in a long time.

"Oh, don't tell me you are the quiet type?" he asks, moving his lips to her earlobe to tease. His light blue eyes flick to her face as her head lifts slightly still resting on his shoulder. It's empowering having her there totally at his mercy just waiting to come. "I'll fix that." Sliding his right hand down between her legs, he finds her wet already. "Sweetheart you are a ripe fruit," he says with a chuckle.

"S-Shut- ah!" Ichigo trembles when the pad of his finger finds her sweet spot. She sucks in another breath as the finger begins to trace her folds then up to do the same on the swelling clit. Again he moves stroking her, coming close each time to slipping inside, but denying her. Ichigo feels like she is on fire from that finger moving, swirling, tapping, stretching out her bliss to the point where she needs the damn to break inside her.

Continuing his rhythm is easy, controlling his dick is another problem. His hands are full of her, her soft warm breasts, her dripping sex, even her laying in his lap is good. It's taking everything he has not to bend her forward and take her right there. But Grimmjow is a connoisseur of this woman. He has pinned and whimpered and jerked off with the image of Ichigo on his mind for the past three months. No way is he gonna fuck it up by not satisfying her. "How many times have you come during sex? What's your highest number, Ichi? Three... four?"

"T-Three," she replies, wonder why the hell he is asking that.

"Tch, I can do much better," he says with a cocky grin on his face. "I'll make you come three times _before_ I even put it in."

"T-That's not possi- oh!" She curls her body forward only to have Grimmjow's left arm loop around her waist holding her against him. His finger begins to move again. Now the feeling is even stronger, pulsating... rising... he slides over the tightening bundle of nerves, once, twice, a third time, then a pinch to her left nipple. "Nnn!" Ichigo shudders from the fast climax, her eyes shutting as the warmth of his hand surrounds her sex.

Grimmjow can almost taste her sweetness already. Bringing her quickly along to the next peek he listens to her breath becoming faster. Even if he can only have her this one night, he will make the most of it. Yes, he craves her that much.

"Oh god, that feels good." Her hands clamp around his, making sure he keeps sending those incredible sensations through her. "G-Grimm-"

"Soon," he breathes into her delicate ear, his finger adding the slightest bit of pressure on that spot inside her. Shivers run through Ichigo's entire body as she arches her back, bringing forth her gold-tanned breasts. Without a second thought she grinds back against him, wanting to lose herself even more in that incredibly sweet feeling. She barely registers his other hand's movement, until it closes upon one breast, the unexpected touch impossibly hot on her skin. A simple squeeze, velvety soft but powerful none the less and she feels her body fall apart again, trembling from the sheer force of pleasure as she comes, her cries muffled between his dominating lips.

Grimmjow releases her mouth, taking in the perfect sight of that orange head thrown back against his shoulder, those glazed brown eyes looking in his direction those parted rosy lips, quivering with labored breaths. He leans to one small earlobe, peeking between the orange tresses flicking the tip of his tongue around the shell aiming for the sensitive spot on the bottom, he pulls on it with his teeth growling softly with each tug. Ichigo freezes in her writhing over pleasured state only to moan loudly as the world crashes once again.

Her sounds echoing in his ears drive his body beyond the bearable line. He has to have more.

"Grimmjow!" screams Ichigo in rare glimpse of consciousness as she is lifted by two strong hands on her hips and slowly brought down on his hot cock, the hands unmerciful in ensnaring her slow descent until he slams all the rest in. Her mouth is fully open by now as the hot air is barely coming out from her heaving chest. She tilts her head to the side to give him access wordlessly begging for his attention mouth to return there. She does not see his toothy grin flash before his lips attach to the softest skin on her throat and leave a trail of wet kisses in their wake as they find and caress all the pulsing places.

His hips begin a rocking motion, his body penetrating her welcoming wetness. Ichigo clings to him inside and out drawing out a deep growl from his chest. Her body whispers for him to listen to every breath, every moan and make them blossom. Soon she is moving against him lost in the delicious tempo he is leading them. Moving toward her, swimming in her, Grimmjow holds her closer to his chest. Is it just a dream? Is he finally having this woman after so long? The smooth flesh humming on his fingertips with every caress is divine, telling him it's real, that it's happening. Wrapping his arms around Ichigo's waist, he starts to thrust harder, driving her pleasure so she can get a glimpse of his passion for her. He can make her feel it, make her taste how much he adores her.

She is so open and free to him now. Her body clamping down on Grimmjow's as another orgasm erupts racking her mind with a delicious agony. Ichigo is bucking wildly, her breasts still claimed in his hands, her thighs on top of his forcing her legs wide and her pussy under his complete control. She is possessed thoroughly by him, the pressure, oh god, the unrelenting pressure grips her and doesn't let go. His cock growing harder, thicker makes her thrusts grind to a crashing halt. All she can do is moan and gasp for air as he spills into her, making her own flesh ignite with a final crashing climax.

A long silence begins to build up slowly increasing his worry. _"Did she say no and I not hear her? Did she not have a good time?" _However,Grimmjow is still inside her, still hard enough to do more. He slides a hand around her waist and nudges his hips up. The low groan from her makes the hair of the back of his head stand to attention. "Did I hurt you?"

Shaking her head, Ichigo can't respond. She is suddenly lifted up breaking the connection between them, laid down on the sofa with Grimmjow curling up behind her. The sofa is large enough for the both of them but she suddenly feels self conscious. This is when they leave, this is when Ichigo is left feeling worthless. Just waiting for the shoe to drop and he gets up to look for his pants is the worst feeling of all. _"Anytime now,"_ she tells herself, listening to his breathing near her ear. After a few very long minutes she tries to rise only to feel an arm snake around her waist holding her closer than before.

"You ain't going anywhere. You told me to chase and I'm still chasing. Was I that bad? Ah, fuck," he grumbles running a hand through his hair. "I should have been all slow and tender right?"

"Grimmjow..." Ichigo smiles realizing that he is just as insecure as she is. "can you get us a bed?"

"Hell yes!" He smiles smelling the clean scent of her hair. _"She may not love me yet... but, it's a start."_

**

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed and look forward to the next update^^ HUGS Fuzzi ;D  
**


	12. Magic Part 3 ByaFemIchi

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

** Beta work by the awesome Super, Mega, Ultra fast Kaiken Collison; Whew faster than a spending bullet! Thanks!**

**Dedicated to my special somebunni**

**_Magic part 3_**

_Limited in his nature, infinite in his desire, man is a fallen god who remembers heaven.  
Alphonse De Lamartine_

**_A Simple Touch_**

Waiting at the gate he watches the two talking in hushed voices. Her eyes tilting down to the crumbling dirt of the underground training room tells Byakuya the conversation is important. It must be a hidden truth that is always the hardest thing to hear.

With a small wave and a brave face she says good bye to Urahara-san. Walking through the gate they make their way to Soul Society. Stepping down in West Rukongai the sky is dreary with a light rain sprinkling the ground. By the time the two arrive, they are cold and soaking wet.

Byakuya's face might be stoic but inside he is flooded with so many concerns. He isn't afraid of his choices, only wary of their results. The woman shivering next to him is becoming foremost on his mind. Her taste is still on his lips despite the rainwater stealing away the heat of her kiss. Opening the door to his personal rooms he walks quickly past the servant holding out a robe for him and ushers Ichigo to his bathhouse.

The room is larger than Ichigo expected. A long wall divides it, and she can hear the sounds of trickling water on the other side. She nervously takes the bath supplies handed to her by a servant and avoids Byakuya's direct gaze as they are left alone. _"What would I do if he... wanted me?"_

"Enter to your left." He says pointing a long finger to one end of the wall. "I will wait until you are finished."

"Oh... I see. Thank you." She is instantly relieved. For just a moment she thought he would be joining her in the bath. _"Wouldn't he just close his eyes and walk away from me?" _Turning the corner she quickly sets down on a long bench to shed her clothes. Her nose, toes, and fingers sting from the cold. Glancing up at the steam coming from the water she wonders if she would really mind being naked around Byakuya. _"If he does want me. What would make it alright?"_

On the other side of the wall he stands quietly in the same spot, dripping a puddle of cold water around his feet. Knowing she is nearly naked by now and warming her tan body in the large bath just beyond the wall, he is unable to distract his thoughts about her. This might be a bad idea.

Temptation is currently vanishing in the water of his light pink, oversized step down bath tub. Her long tan arms and slender waist are soaking in the water and he doesn't want to look. That would be wrong. Improper. Byakuya Kuchiki doesn't eavesdrop. Yet he is overwhelmingly curious at what her reaction would be if he went in there. _"She would certainly try to hit me. Right?"_

However... he can't really stop himself. The woman has kissed him three times. He has kept count. Her touch is that exciting to him. The dark-haired noble sighs for a moment, his right sandal shifting an inch to his right. To hell with it. He drops his haori on the wood floor and hangs his scarf on the hook he always does... the one that just happens to be near a gap in the wood paneling of the dividing wall.

His dark blue eye follows her slender shape as the white towel wrapped around her body drops to the floor. He instantly gets an eyeful of her curvy hips and plump breasts. His reaction is to close his eyes and press his back to the wall. How unexpected... she isn't flat or masculine. She hides her femininity better than most women he has been around. Cold water runs down his lips from the soaked bangs hanging over his pale face. His tongue slips out wiping away the cold drop. That's right, he is thirsty and he should get something to warm him up. Her copper colored skin instantly comes to mind. When did he start looking at her and not seeing her flaws? It doesn't matter he decides, she is here now and her shortcomings are insignificant to Byakuya.

His eye peeks through to gaze at her again. This time forgetting the pretense, he stares in shock at her strong slender legs, as they vanish into the clear water. When did she become so... "beautiful?" he whispers aloud, his eyes growing large as he takes in her hips and backside. This didn't cross his mind. Ichigo is quite lovely. She is still strong, but to Byakuya she is totally captivating.

Sounds of water, and the splash of her arms tilt the blue eye to look higher. Firm, round, golden breasts fill his gaze, and he swallows a knot in his throat. As he comes upon her rosy nipples his body tightens.

"Byakuya?"

His heart jumps into his chest. This is where she punches him, then calls him a peeping pervert and to get out and never touch her again. "Yes?"

"Aren't you cold?" Her voice shakes with uncertainty. Even if he never puts a word to what is developing between them, she wants to see it through.

"Yes."

"W-Why don't you... j-join me?" Ichigo clamps her eyes shut waiting for his response. _"He is going to say no, then tell me how a guy like him doesn't associate with a girl like me."_

His eyes widen for a moment in shock. Ichigo has once again surprised him. Consequences start to pile up in his brain but his hands are already at his belt loosening the knot of the thick wet material. Indiscretion... they are in his personal rooms. No one comes in here once the door in shut. The belt drops to the floor. More kissing... he wants that. His robe follows in a large smack landing on top of the belt. More touching... that firm looking skin would feel good against his. The hakama pants clinging to his hips and thighs seem bothersome. Making love to her... his doubts fall away with his pants hitting the floor. She is inviting him and it doesn't escape him that Ichigo must want him too.

Turning the corner his eyes normally slanted into narrow slits are fully open. He sees her in the center of the large oval shaped bath with a towel wrapped around her body, her back to him. A wave of pleasure washes over him. This type of woman is perhaps the most precious. Modest, but brave enough to seize moments she wants. Grabbing his own towel from a bench the material circles around his waist as he sits to remove his shoes and socks.

"Is it safe to turn around?" Ichigo asks with a small voice, her hands clinging to the towel hugging her breasts. It's just enough to let him know it's alright and for it to be up to him how far this fragile string pulling them together might hold before snapping.

"Of course it is, Ichigo." The flush of her skin as she turns to look at him, he will never forget. Those big amber eyes so full of insecurity speak volumes for her. He knows she is pleased he spoke her name. Such a simple thing, saying her name. A thing he has never done, yet gives _him_ a surge of pleasure. Once his shoes and socks are off he moves silently over to the steps of the pool-like tub, his eyes unable to shut away from the sweetness of her face.

"Oh, the soap." She grabs the small white bar from her side of the bath and moves quickly through the warm water to the steps where he is standing. "Here, you might need this." Offering him the bar it slips through her wet fingers landing on a step near her feet.

Byakuya takes a few steps and dips a long arm into the bath grabbing the slick bar. His eyes flicking to the bottom of the water notice a hint of metal around her ankle. "Are you wearing jewelry?"

"I don't normally," she says nervously feeling his finger lifting the thin metal. "But it was a gift and I didn't want to hurt-"

"Do you like it?" he asks, bending down on one knee to get a closer look. His brow lifts seeing the unmistakable pink sakura blossom connected to the simple silver band.

"I wouldn't wear it if I didn't," comes her too fast reply as she feels the slick bar of soap sliding up her leg. Her leg is lifted by his hand curling under her knee and she wobbles catching herself by putting a hand to his shoulder. The contact reminding her he is close enough to touch, she lightly moves a fingertip across his smooth pale shoulder blade. Her breath quickens when his eyes meet hers. Maybe she shouldn't have... she lifts her hands away muttering an apology only to feel him quickly grab her hand returning it to his chest.

"No one ever touches me," he admits kneeling down on the steps, his hands pressing both of hers to his chest. "Would you touch me Ichigo?" Not daring to look her in the eye for asking such a thing his head lowers bumping against her body.

Ichigo's heart swells hearing his request; she decides to answer him in a way that will propel them toward a new place. Her hands slide over his cheeks, she drops to sit on the steps in front of him.

With a small lift of her fingertips he looks at her through his fallen bangs to see her smiling. It's then that he feels her lips on his. The coldness of the rain melting away with just one act of affection. Byakuya grabs her, and wonders if he should never let go. His mouth moves deliberately, drawing on her lower lip and sucking at it tenderly.

Sinking... Ichigo is sinking, with her back against the stairs, the warm bath water rising around her waist, Byakuya's hard body stretching over hers. Lightly moving her hands from his face she holds onto his shoulders. The kiss becomes heated making it better than before. Her knuckles whiten against the tight muscles of his shoulders. This kiss is full of need.

He knows all the voices so well, they tell him how foolish he is but he doesn't care. Each caress of her hands is pushing it all away. He is hungry now, not just for her body but for her shy touches to continue. Her fingertips graze up his neck to his ear lobe, his kiss becomes deeper. _That's it, that feels good._Down to his chest her hands pause just over his heart, feathery light. Then they leave him. Byakuya's chest sinks in their absence until he feels her towel slip away in the shallow water. Breaking the kiss he looks at her face, his own towel is being tugged at and her eyebrow are arching. He considers asking if she is sure, but instead snatches his towel from around his waist and places it under her bottom to cushion her.

It's easier than Ichigo thought it would be. She isn't afraid, just a little nervous that he might not like her body. However, one look at his sultry expression pushes her worry away. Byakuya gaze is softer now, the large blue eyes Ichigo rarely sees are piercing down at her with a hint of lust. The water lapped at her skin, his hand slides down her neck to her left breast. Gliding over her slick flesh making a moan escape her lips.

His eyes absorb the reaction of his touch with fascination. The gasp of surprise, the way she moves under his fingertips as he cups her breast and nudges a thumb at her rising nipple. It's so incredible. Such a small caress draws this much of a reaction? Wanting to find more places she likes touched he closes the gap between him and Ichigo. Firm round breasts rub his chest; she is surprisingly soft and warm as he leans over her. His mouth nuzzles her neck with gentle kisses and his hands slide around her narrow waist and press her toward him.

Ichigo instantly reacts by opening her legs wider. His manhood bumps against her, the sensation sends a flurry of nerves in her stomach. He is close to her, very close, but this place... in his arms is so calming and inviting. Their bodies are lined up fitting together, her tan skin with his alabaster flesh. Placing her hands in his hair Ichigo's arms lay on top of his shoulders.

"_No one ever touches me." _His rare words echo in her ears and her lips press tiny kisses to his neck. Ichigo will embrace him, cherish him without restraint even if it's only once that he allows himself to feel. Giving everything to him is suddenly so clear. She begins to explore his chest and back, moving her hands over his muscles amazed in the smoothness. The nervousness returns and the tingling in her belly grows as he claims her. A hint of pain, a stretching sensation, and a quiet gasp from him is the result of this new experience. However, she is so focused on the gasp from his throat that pain doesn't seem to matter much. _"I feel good to him."_

Over his shoulders, down his spine, up to his neck her gentle caresses return as he nudges his hips against her. Wave after wave of contentment floods his emotions. Byakuya is easing into her, satisfied with the tight heat of her body and the whispers of surprise in his ear. His eyes slide shut, he can't forget something like this. Grabbing her legs he guides them to curl around his waist. He has always been someone to cling to... but he is the one tugging her closer. That would mean... His eyes pop open as she begins to arch her body. He hisses a long stifled moan.

A small gasp answers his, as Ichigo feels him even deeper inside now. He is buried in her body, their flesh touching everywhere, his lips nipping at her flesh as she rocks her hips. A thrill streaks through her body as she listens to him. She sinks over him again and again letting the bliss build in her own body.

Faster he responds, the water ripping in their wake, the slickness of her skin, the sounds... oh the sounds of her pleasure-filled gasps echoing each of his thrusts claw at him. He suddenly wants to lift her away. To take her to his bed and watch her vibrant hair lift and dance on his crisp clean sheets. _"She would look beautiful there." _But now is not the time to break away from her. Ichigo is too good to leave.

Ichigo is leaned back against the wide steps, Byakuya's lips returning to nip at her neck. With the pressure breaking inside her she can't stop herself from crying out. It's more intense than she thought it would be, it's strong... it's a lasting euphoria.

Her body clenches tightly to his without restraint. Bracing himself Byakuya slows down his thrusts, enjoying every inch of her wonderful embrace as she grabs at him. Watching the expressions change in her face he is lost in the pulsating heat. He can no longer stop the flood of energy tingling up his thighs. His release spills inside her, the light feeling he has been missing is back. Her arms... never lifted away. Not once. _"I'm in love with her..."_

* * *

_Ok here is the end of Part3! I hope you like it and please support me with a review. I put quite a lot of work into making this lemon. Thanks for reading! I love you all and will see you soon! HUGS FUZZi_


	13. Devil's Trill AiFemIchi

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**What a challenge! I loved coming up with this plot.**

**Forgive my mistakes o/o **

**By request Aizen/FemIchi Please enjoy^^**

_**The Devil's Trill**_

Wondering... yes he became fascinated with humans again around the turn of the century and decided to see if there were any that are capable of amusing him. It's a millennium of decadence, of lost innocence and even he is impressed my the feats of this generation of humanity. The little souls scamper around him unknowingly alone in this decaying world. Immortality is so dull, how could he resist a trip beyond the walls of his decadent lifestyle? The wind exhales a brisk moan causing a stray newspaper to plaster to his umbrella. On it's front page is a photo of a violin. His right brow lifts, he knows this particular instrument so very well. Grinning he begins to read the article discovering it will be played tonight. _"Excellent." _The smile on his face makes a woman next to him pause and turn toward him. She leaves her companion without a word and approaches him with a blush on her cheeks, and he can tell she is already excited.

However he isn't interested in a woman who is so easily captured. Not that he can blame her. His thick brown hair, and deep brown eyes can make a woman wet with a mere glance, but his appetite this time is yearning for defiance. He wants a woman who will be a challenge. Waving the annoyance away he gazes at the picture of his long lost violin with a gleam in his eye.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." he reads the caption under the photo. "The highly acclaimed violinist arrives from Tokyo for a charity gala this week. She will play 'The Devil's Trill' on the original Stradivarius said to have been played by the devil himself." However there is no picture of the woman just a quote from her, "When I practice with this violin I get a sense the violin has chosen me... that it has taken ownership of _me. _"

Has his violin chosen her? How interesting...

~/~

The music drifts past his ears leading him to strangely a shaped round building. He follows the sounds ignoring anyone who tries to speak with him. Wanting to find the source is the only thing on his mind. The tone, the vibrato is just what he would expect from his violin. Doors open for him and he walks down a soft red carpet. His dark brown eyes lift as a choir sings donned in white robes on the massive stage. The shift in music pulsates in his blood. He has always loved music more than any other vice. His gaze searches for the violin in the orchestra. That one? No. The next. Not even close. Where? Where is his... On his right a woman appears stage left with a smoky blue violin in her hand. She bows and as her hand lifts to move across the violin his throat tightens. "There you are." He whispers, her eyes lift to met his. The woman isn't stunning, but she could be... it's there just below the surface like a doll sitting on a child's bed waiting to be played. A marionette begging to be plucked and pleading to please him. That is what he sees in the young woman with short orange hair curling toward her face so prim and proper.

"Aizen Sosuke" he moves his lips watching her brilliant colored eyes move over his face. Choosing this form is a good decision. Yes, she saw. She knows his name. Deep in his veins the beating of that instrument brought him here, and he will satisfy his thirst with the woman playing. "Ichigo Kurosaki." his whisper draws her eyes again. The violin in her hands begins to hum out a lovely song for him. Of course it's only for him. That clear tone only rises in excitement for him. Like a virgin's first taste of bliss, the sound rings in his ears, but his eyes do not move from the light swaying of the red dress she is wearing. If she would move just a bit more the fabric would part and her could glimpse her long legs hidden just behind the slit.

However the music changes again and he finds himself frowning as she flits off stage. Unacceptable, his violin wants to be played much more freely than this music allows. Turning on his heel he leaves the theater making his way toward the faint pulse of his violin. It hums from him, his sweet violin wants to return to has hand to be played by it's maker. Walking into the hotel he ignores the greeting concierge pushing a button on the elevator. Once inside he waits for the right floor and lifts a hands for the doors to open. Security in the modern world is so convenient for Sosuke. Just a simple wave of his hand and the computers allow him where he should not be, where he should never dare to tread. His black dress shoes touch the low green carpet as he continues down a brightly lit hallway. The violin is behind the third door. He can feel it. Knocking on the door he smiles as she opens the door with a shocked expression. "Hello my dear."

"Oh, I saw you standing in the aisle during my solo. Acting like you are god almighty."

He smiles wider at her innocent comment. She has a tongue to match that fiery hair. Splendid. "Forgive my rudeness, I was stunned by your beauty. Go out with me tonight. I'll show you wonderful things."

"My beauty? Tch. Right." She shuts the door in his face. Where do these guys come from? Her eyes roll listening to the repeated knocks on the door. "I'm not going to change my mind."

"I only seek to touch my violin once more." Aizen has never met a woman who rejected him. Never, not once. This woman meets his requirements for the evening.

"Y-Your violin?" Ichigo opens the door narrowing her eyes. "This violin was found in a bunker after world war three. It can't be-"

"On the bridge you will find two small initials. S.A. Sosuke Aizen... me." he replies with a tiny smirk.

"One minute." Ichigo shuts the door. And dashes into the her bedroom to find the violin sitting on her bed. Unzipping the large rectangle shaped violin case she lifts it carefully from the the suspended resting place and eyes the bridge of the instrument. "What the hell... I never even noticed the letters before."

"Satisfied Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Oi!" She turns around abruptly shocked to find him right behind her. "You can't be-" her voice stops as his hand reaches down to her hair. Clamping her eyes shut she cringes feeling his thumb move against her head down to her cheek. "I-I won't give it too you!" she runs away with the violin heading for her front door, but stops in her tracks seeing the door completely undisturbed, the locks in place and even the chain is fine. "How did he get into my hotel room?"

"Locks are not a challenge for someone like me." He says with his head leaning down near her ear.

"Like you? Meaning?" Ichigo swallows a knot in her throat not daring to move another step. His presence... it's like nothing she has ever felt. Like it's forbidden or a sin to even look into his eyes. The breathing down her neck makes her want run away, but her curiosity, and her own stubbornness keeps her in place. "W-who are you?"

"I'm the thing people turn a blind eye too. The thing..." Sosuke moves closer bumping his chest against her back. "people pretend isn't real." he says chuckling as she clicks her tongue in response.

"Whatever..." she growls moving to unlock the door. "Get out of my apartment."

"I will go for tonight. However..." he turns her around pushes open her lips with his thumb, and instantly penetrates her mouth with his tongue. Diving his inside he flicks the tip over her hot, wet tongue. He feels her pulse with his neck, pounding faster and faster, feeding him an excitement he has never felt before. Yes... she is good to taste. Like sweet fruit washing down his mouth quenching some unknown thirst in his belly. His hands dig into her short hair, as his mouth dominates her lips, his tongue poking a prodding her gasping mouth.

Ichigo has never been kissed like this. It's like every hair on her body rises toward the tall brown haired man when he presses her against the wall. It's hot, fiery, and full of a passion she hasn't felt. Her body is literally shuddering in desire. His hands are hot on her body, slipping confidently under her shirt to grab at her breasts.

"Writhe under me and moan, Ichigo." He says tugging the blouse from her shoulders exposing her small firm breasts. "Enjoy it." His mouth seizes a nipple biting at it roughly between his teeth. The smell of her skin, lavender and jasmine entice him to suck hard.

"Ah... ah!" Demanding.. he is demanding her to enjoy this... she shakes her head trying to move away but he is heavy against her body pressing her down the wall to the hardwood floor in the hallway. Landing roughly on the floor she doesn't drop the violin or the bow in her right hand. Instead she tries shut her legs, to deny him access to her body, to block out this assault on her senses.

"Let me in..." he whispers a warm breath against her peach colored skin. His cock is pressing against her thigh, he knows she feels it nudging it's thick length at the thin material of the slacks she is wearing. "I will make you feel so good."

"N-No!" she squirms hitting her head against the floor board. Suddenly she blinks and he is gone. He didn't walk away... he just... vanished. Breathing a sigh of relief gets up from the floor and takes a step. "Ugh, what did he do to me?" The world spins on Ichigo and she staggers over to her bed. Plopping down on the cover she releases the violin at her side and tries to make sense of it all. "I have never, ever been that excited before."

Exhaling a deep breath, she looks down at her open shirt and the purple bra she choose to wear today. Aizen's hands were all over her, she doesn't even know him. _"It felt good though. Intensely good."_ One of her breasts is lifted out of the cup, her nipple boldly erect. She runs the pad of her finger over the taut bud hissing at how hard and sensitive it feels.

~/~

Over the next few days she slips back into her event schedule content to pretend Aizen never made her feel like... like a wild cat who had a itch that hadn't been properly scratched! Grr! She doesn't want to feel that way! "I don't like him! I don't!" She yells in the sound proof practice room. Yeah runs along the edge of the violin sitting on the music stand tracing the curve of the body up to the narrow neck. A chill floats up her arms, she takes a step back. The scent wafting from the violin, is his. How is that possible?

"Hello Ichigo."

"Oh hell..." she jumps out of her shoes, slowly turning and around finding him behind her in a slate colored suit, his brown hair smoothed back but for a thin sliver of bangs hanging down near his nose. "what are you doing back in my apartment?" She instantly begins scratching at her hair. _"Gah! I'm literally itching around Sosuke. DAMN IT!"_

"I want you to play for me." Aizen lifts the violin setting it in her hands and sits down on the cream colored chair in the center of the room. "I am ready, when you are." he says crossing his legs then lifting his dark eyes looking her up and down. "You should wear red and something that shows your legs."

A man has never... Her right eye twitches when his fingers snap. "Like hell I will!" she barks back only to feel the bow lift from her hand and Aizen point it at her. "Don't touch-" she stops as he places the bow to her neck, her eyes widening in shock. The bow slowly moves down her neck to the simple white tank top. Pausing for a moment he pushes at her to back up toward the violin stand. She retreats and finds herself unable to not lift the instrument from it's resting spot.

"Play the Devil's Trill." He orders with an unaffected smile releasing the bow in her hand. despite her obvious irritation. Sitting back in his chair he laces his fingers together and waits for her to begin playing. "I expect a seductive cadenza from you."

"I... can not play without an accompanist." Ichigo huffs turning away from him. "No pianist, no Devil's Trill." Hah! Take that bossy butt.

"Very well." he snaps his fingers and a large white baby grand piano appears.

"From nowhere!" Ichigo yells, her mouth falling open as he begins to play. "Amazing~..."

"You missed your cue... play Ichigo. Play my song." His foot taps out the tempo and they begin to play. Piano and violin fill the practice room. His hands move over the white and black keys as the gentle vibrato of the violin and the low mummer of the piano mold together.

However she takes a bold step toward him as the tempo increases and the notes begin to lift as her fingers move and her bow moves over the strings. Her heart begins to drum faster, she takes the lead in the movement. This piece has always been her favorite since she was young. The music flows easily her strokes becoming slower again, allowing her eyes to drift over to Aizen. His back is straight and the his fingers move over the keys with ease. He is actually quite good at the instrument in front of him. Perfectly in time with her as if they had been playing along side each other for years. _"Where did he learn to play like that?" _She comes up next to the piano and begins to enjoy the music springing up between them. Her fingers move quicker, the cadenza begins and the piano falls silent. But, by then she is lost in the beauty of the piece.

Aizen turns on the white leather piano seat watching her stroke and pluck at the violin producing a truly envious solo. The frustration, the agony, the terrible separation from anything warm and soft floods his emotions. Yes... this IS the music of the God's musician. He looks at her face taut with concentration, the furrowing of her eyebrows, and the pursed pink lips. She is a shrew of a woman, and rightfully master of a song birthed by the Angel of Music. Ichigo is truly special. The music quickens as she plays the cadenza with passion. He would know. The violin is his after all. Made of his own blood. He stands up and moves closer to her. Watching every movement, listening to every note welling up inside her. Like a torrent it flows from her and through his skin. She embraces the next high note the trills echoing in the room and surrounding him with so much emotion.

Nearing the hardest part of the piece, the bow plucks quickly, more and more against the strings. Her fingers practically dance over the strings resounding a strong climax of notes. She takes a deep breath and looks up feeling his presence before looking upon his handsome face. _"He has seemed so out of place until now." _ Ichigo can keep the fast pace although she is looking directly at him. His scent is everywhere, as he steps next to her close enough to touch. Entering the last section of the impromptu part of the score the memory of what he did to her in her apartment flashes through her mind. His warm hands plucking at her breasts, his tongue vibrating against hers, the heat... oh the moist heat of his teeth tugging at her nipples, and his cock swaying at her hips begging for release, makes her body tremble. It was hot, it was good, and she wants... she wants to feel that again.

Aizen can see it in her eyes. Curiosity, and desire are his favorite human emotions. Ichigo just might be the fatal flaw in his plan to never care about anything other than his own needs. If he does this, if he touches her with all the emotions flowing through him... What would he find out about himself? It doesn't matter. He wants her, Aizen needs to consume this heat rising up to lick his skin. Before she can finish the last few notes, he is lightening quick to close the gap between them. It isn't calm and slow, he is sucking a sultry path down her neck searching out things to make her moan. His hands slip into her hair and he feels her set the violin down on the hood of the piano.

Ichigo is bent backwards bumping the white side of the baby grand. "Sosuke..." she hisses from teeth digging at her flesh. It's in the giving into to him she finds herself experiencing the greatest passion of her life. She doesn't know anything about him, but that his touch is fire. It doesn't matter. This moment is ripe, she is wanting to loosen the restraint and experience this. Tugging at his slacks, she unbuckles his pants then her own. _"I want him inside me." _is the only thought now. Her hands move over his body tracing each hint of muscle to rest on his hips.

Lifting her up he moves toward the white piano bench, her legs wrapping around his in abandon. He finds her lips open and wiling this time. It must be this way for him. For her to submit to his wants. Tilting her body down to the cushioned seat his fingertips lightly tug her panties off, he moves to unbutton his shirt when she stops him.

"Let me." she says moving her hands over a button. Unfastening them one at a time she feels his hands return to caressing her skin, cupping at her breasts. He drops to his knees and watches her face flushing red. Soon as the shirt is discarded to the floor her lips touch the base of his neck. Ichigo is suddenly seized around the waist and pulled over to the edge of the seat. At first she thinks he will enter her quickly, harshly, but at the last moment he gets this look on his face. "What is it?" she whispers as his expression changes from sly and controlled to something almost... "You look scared." She touches his face, rubbing her palm to his warm cheek.

"I... am not afraid." He grabs her wrists and moves his mouth between her breasts pausing to listen. She is so warm. So damn warm to him. Can she not see him as he really is? His need for her intensifies, so close... he nudges against her entrance and is swallowed up by her. Oh the sound she just made, her warmth enfolding him. His mouth clamps over hers, swallowing each moan as he begins move. Telling himself not to play the fool, he begins to thrust hard. _"I can't... I just want to conquer, to control." _

Ichigo puts her hands on the edges of the bench trying not to tumble off. The pressure already building as his cock makes fast, deep strokes. "It-It's..." she can't finish her sentence, her body is already shaking too much. "Ah!"

He is too rough, he is too cold. He doesn't... "I'm sorry." he suddenly stops pounding into her and lifts her from the bench.

Before she can say a word, a faint breeze blows over her then a soft blanket presses against her back. Blinking she looks up and finds herself in her bedroom, with Sosuke still on top of her.

Sosuke hovers over her for a moment just looking at her, his hips nudging slowly forward to be cradled inside her tan body. "Don't fight it. Just let yourself feel good." he whispers laying his body over hers, placing his lips near her ear. Deciding to take his time now, he pulls almost out of her then returns to her drenched heat deep as possible. Over and over he continues, his motions slowly making her rise to a pleasant release. Oh, this sound is even better. "I feel you." he confesses in a low moan, his eyes shutting as his body meets hers. It's impossibly good for Sosuke. They way she makes him feel, her delicate hands on his hips tugging him toward her. The familiar tingle moves up his thighs to his groin, making him react a bit faster than he wanted. "S-Sorry..." he whispers feeling a tinge of control slip.

"I'm fine." Ichigo replies putting a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. "Go faster, I know you want to."

"Not anymore." He says before kissing her. His body wants her, but his soul... needs her. Sosuke knows he is making love to her now. His hands searching out places to touch, to make her feel the pleasure he does. The pressure building in his own body, as the air becomes heavy with sex and heat.

She moves faster, her hips lifting to meet his strokes. The angle hitting just the right spot to make her come fast and hard. It's not enough... she wants something more from him. Suddenly she lifts up pushing him by the shoulder to lay down on the bed. Wrappings around his waist she begins to lift her body sending a new wave of pleasure over her. "Ohhhh."

He blinks in shock as Ichigo claims the control. She took it so easy... and he let her that simply. And she is moving her hips in the most delicious way. "Wicked." he mutters as she starts to snap her hips impaling herself on his throbbing cock. Lost.. he lost. But he isn't sorry. She is quaking and moaning so very sexy. Leaning up he wraps his arms around her waist to take her deeper, his hips moving up to meet her thrusting body.

Her hands wrap in his thick brown hair, she glimpses the pleasure filled face in front of hers with a sort of awe. Sosuke looks so incredibly handsome with his hair disheveled and under her ."Good! Good! Oh my-" Ichigo is coming... not just once but over and over.

He covers her mouth and with one final thrust coming hard, Ichigo shaking uncontrollably as he spurts into her core. Panting together they can only gaze at each other as the bliss starts to settle over them. Aizen feels so much lighter than he has ever felt before. Dropping to the bed he takes a deep breath and sighs. Unplanned... like an anomaly Ichigo plunders his senses. Only one thing he can do now. Turning on his side she lays next to him and he waits for her to fall asleep. Soon as her breathing slows he slips out of the bed and waves a hand over his body. A gray suit appears and he lays the violin next to her on a pillow. "Good bye, Ichigo."

And with that, he walks out the door heading to the nearest bridge. Snapping his fingers a portal appears under the arching space between the bridge and the water.

"Welcome back." his servant Ulquiorra asks with a bow."Did you enjoy your holiday Aizen-sama?"

"I..." he stops for a moment and looks over his shoulder to find her standing on her balcony. "I.." She begins to play a mournful tune. "I met a woman... and for a brief moment I..."

Ulqiourra's green eyes tilt up to the woman in the white dress and the violin laying on her shoulder. "I see. Would you like me to-"

"I forbid it!" Aizen growls wrapping his hand around Ulquiorra's throat. "Not her... not ever." Releasing his servant Sosuke walks through the portal.

"I see..." Ulquiorra repeats watching the woman who is playing his master's heart. "I see..."

**_Abashed the Devil stood, And felt how awful goodness is, and saw Virtue in her own shape how lovely; saw And pined his loss. ~Milton_**

**_~The Devil's Trill~_**

* * *

**_This was a challenge! Sorry it took so long but please drop me a review and tell me how you liked it^^ Thank you for your time everybunni 3 hugs Fuzzi_**


	14. Tangled GinFemIchi

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

_**Gin/FemIchi by request**_

_**Tangled up in You**_

"You stole my crew..."

"I did."

"And my boat..."

"True, true. "

"When I get out of this..." she growls fighting the thick ropes around her back." I am going to _kill_ you Ichimaru!"

"It's a date!" Gin grins thinly giving a wink to Ichigo Kurosaki as she is pushed into the dingy. "I'm looking forward to it, Shortcake."

"Don't call me that!" Ichigo screams back at him shaking the boat back and forth on the water. She can't believe she ever trusted a guy like Ichimaru Gin! Never again! If she makes it to shore she will find him and take back what belongs to her.

"You could have just kissed me." Gin leans over the side of the ship to watch her float away in the tiny boat. "Buh bye~! Ichigo~!"

"YOU BASTARD!"

_**Three months later;**_

The bustling port city of Los Noches is filled with market vendors lined up on the vast boardwalk selling produce and fresh fish to the local towns people. A delicate woman waltzes past the whistles and hoots of the various sailors under a white lace umbrella heading to the the center of town. She isn't interested in buying anything or selling anything for that matter. She has something to steal, well someone to be specific. Reaching the town square she glances up at the single noose hanging in wait for a neck to stretch.

"This is no place for a lovely thing like you. Lady...?"

"Ichigo." she gives the blonde haired man a syrupy sweet smile. "_How do women do it? My face is killing me from all this smiling!"_

"They are about to hang a pirate." The man returns her smile with his own flirtatious grin.

"Oh, I guarantee I'm in the right place this time." Turning her head she watches the pirate to be hanged escorted by soldiers to the platform and the noose put around his throat. There he is... it only took her three months to find the bastard. Imagine her surprise when she discovered her was being executed by the governor of Hueco Mundo for high treason. This is the best day ever!

"Does the criminal have any last words?"

"Oh... dear me! I seem to have dropped my umbrella." She drops her umbrella nonchalantly on the ground as the drums begin their death cadence. "_I can't wait to get this damn dress off!"_

"Allow me to assist you Lady Ichigo." The blonde man bends down to pick up her umbrella when his hand takes a detour and reaches under her pale blue skirt and pulls out a gun.

With a loud whistle she signals to the other men in the square and yanks on the strings of her baby blue corset. Suddenly the skirt flies away and a pile of guns appeared tied down to her tan trousers. The men in the square are all startled except for those working for her. They all grab a weapon and begin returning fire. Ichigo instantly dashes up the platform and cuts Gin down. Ignoring his smile Ichigo gives him a strong kick in the ass sending him from the platform into a cart she had waiting below. "Get out of here!" she screams at her friends as they exchange gun fire with the governors men. "Meet you at the rendezvous point!" Jumping from the platform into the back of the cart. "Go!" The cart lurches toward the docks making Ichigo loose her footing and start to tumble off. Her ankle is suddenly grabbed by Gin's hand, he yanks her down to the sacks covering the bottom of the speeding cart.

"I knew you would come for me." he smiles wide as he rolls over on top off her.

"Don't flatter yourself." Ichigo barks back at him avoiding eye contact. "I rescued you so I could kill you myself!" Kicking him in the balls she shoves him off of her. The cart comes to a stop and she grabs his bound wrists and pulls. "Come on!"

"I'm not inclined to go with a woman who only wishes to kill me." Looking around over the side of the cart he sees a ship preparing to weigh anchor and smiles. "Oooh~! Did you find a new ship and crew?"

"No, they are on loan. I owe them a favor now and so do you. Get up!"

"Ichimaru does not 'do' favors for strangers." he replies stubbornly turning to hop away. "I'll just go hang now, thank you for allowing me to roll around in a cart on top of you! It was wonderful."

"Owe me the favor then!" Ichigo says desperately trying to push him onto the ramp. Damn it and damn him!

"Then you can't kill me until said favor is paid in full. That is our deal. Do you accept?" He hops up looping his arms around his feet to the front of his body. "Do you accept?"

"Fine!" She screams pointing a finger up the ramp of the ship. "Get on board."

"With pleasure, Shortcake." he gives her a wink before dashing on board the three mast vessel. He cracks an eye open at the various men on board. One small cranky looking white haired kid, a tall white haired tough looking but also cranky type, and finally a long white haired oddly smiling man. "Gin..."

"We know who you are. I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Kensei."

"Hi, I'm Juushiro Ukitake welcome aboard if you need anything just ask. Oh and I'm the captain. That might be important to mention." Ukitake smiles happily. Isn't nice to pick up more friends along the journey.

The smallest one steps up and glares at him. "Try anything with the women on board and I will kill you. I do not care if I'm hung or cast off this ship."

"Easy Shiro-chan. Gin is Ichigo-chan's guest." Ukitake smiles nervously. "Gin-san looks like he wouldn't harm a fly."

"We are all watching you." Kensei turns his back on them and starts barking orders to raise the sails.

Ichigo steps on board and grabs Gin by the ropes around his wrists. "You and I need to talk." Yanking him downstairs she shoves him into her cabin and latches the door. "Where is she?"

Gin's eye's tilt up to the low ceiling. "Which woman are you looking for? There have been so many..."

"Where is my ship! Where is the Moon Cutter?" Ignoring his sexual vibrato is probably the hardest thing for Ichigo. Gin's mutiny hurt like a bitch, but his betrayal of their relationship... that left a literal scar on her heart. She utterly despises him for ditching her for some strumpet in Port Karakurra.

"Oh that woman. Well... there was a series of unfortunate events." Gin watches her pulling out a long heavy chain from under the bed and smiles wide. So she she has grown up a bit since he last saw her and is ready for the big games. Waiting for her to bend down and circle is ankle the shackles and continues to speak. "But don't worry Shortcake, like any good pirate Captain I went down with her." Ho! This is going to be so entertaining.

"You sunk my boat!" She suddenly stumbles and feels her body pinned to the floor of the cabin. "Get off me! I'll scream and they will come running!"

"Oh we can't have that. That would ruin my fun with you." he tears at her pants ripping a long strip away and gags her. Next he clamps the shackles around her ankles and lifts up her flailing body. "See, It's just like old times eh?"

"This isn't going to work Gin." she mumble from under the gag. No way she she forgiving him for leaving her for _that _woman.

"Sure it will, Shortcake." he gives her a mild swat on the ass before dropping her on the bed. "You have pirate blood in you." He hops up on the bed standing over her with a devilish grin. "So much that you pick a pirate to- Ooof!" He falls to the bed managing to tumble just perfectly on top of her. "See... pirate blood." Opening his eyes Gin looks at her closely for the first time in months. Her hair in large orange wild curls gathers around her tan face silently seducing him to bury his face in. "Oh, but Ichimaru has pirate blood in him too and it pretty much makes all his decisions for him. So hurry up and forgive me for such a little thing like stealing your crew and boat." He winks at her again to see her eyes narrow.

"Nu!" she turns on her side trying not to look in his eyes. Those damn pale blue eyes that always twist her up so good are her weakness when it comes to him. She has been burned twice now so no way will she just... he eyes grow round as a hand snakes around her waist and begins untying the top of her corset. "Grr!"

"Oh wiggle right there." he breathes in her ear pressing his body up next to hers.

"Sh-Shut up!" Ichigo's eyes widen when she realizes he has untied himself with the ropes and tied her wrists with it. The man was always good with his hands. Damn him for it.

Ichimaru chuckles as she stops squirming. Ichigo has always been such a shrew, god how he loves her for it. He continues unlacing the top until her breasts are fully exposed to the room and his slanting eyes. "I should punish you for wearing such a thing in public. Everyone could see what only I have. I was very jealous up on the platform."

"Hmpf." she mutters in response, but the bodice surrounding her small frame is slid away and her skin meets with the cool air of the cabin. Her body chills from the exposure her nipples rising to pink peaks under his watchful eye.

Gin turns her onto her back and straddles her waist, his gaze unmoving from the ripe round breasts he could only imagine against his skin for the past three months. He paid a steep price this time for his secrecy. Losing his Ichigo was almost more than he could bare. So he swore to himself if her ever got to see her again he would just tell her everything and be done with it all. Reaching inside his pants pocket he pulls out a gold necklace with a locket. Taking a deep breath he begins to tell her about his past, and about the woman in Karakurra. "I'm a bastard son of a pirate."

"I know!" she growls back only slightly curious about the locket.

"What you don't know is that I was taken in by a family in Port Karakurra when I was nine. They were good people and treated me as a true son... as a true brother." he opens the locket showing Ichigo the picture inside of Gin with a young girl.

"Oh, you shit!" she blinks in disbelief. "That is her." Oh.. she was so wrong. He wasn't having an affair at all.

"Yeah, well my parents got killed and my little sister Rangiku asked for me to come home soon as possible. My father left everything to me as the male I could only inherit. I needed to sign papers or Rangiku-san wouldn't be allowed to live in the house. I promised my father I would take care of Rangiku. I asked to leave for a few months but you refused." Gin pulls down the gag from her lips, he is ready to listen to her final bits of anger and walk way now.

Ichigo's body goes limp, she can't believe after all this time he would hide so much of himself away from her. "I'm sorry. I thought..."

"I gave you no reason to trust me." Gin lifts a hand to untie her wrists when she moves them away. "Ichigo?"

"Leave me tied up." she can't help but want to cry. She was wrong, he was wrong and now everything is so unbearable fucked up between them.

"Why?" he whispers looking into her glassy eyes.

"So that when you leave me. You'll know I'm here..."

"Still tangled up in me?" Gin says with a small gasp on his lips. He watches her there tied up, bound, chained by him with awe. "You still..."

"Of course, I do." Ichigo leans up and presses her face to his chest. He may vanish, he may make her furious, and require massive amounts of trust but she can't untangle herself from him. Nothing else might be true with him, but he is here making that gentle face, telling her he still loves her without even speaking it.

"You are my shoreline, Ichigo. As long as I have you in my sights, I'll never lose my way." his hands slip around her back, her body is the only place he is at peace. Her lips, her hair, her tan skin all demand such honesty from him and he gives her the emotion he keeps so suppressed. His mouth finds hers, oh how he has missed her sweet lips opening up to him so full of acceptance.

Her head tilts from the weight of his kiss. Gin is such a quiet man. Always keeping his conversations on lighter topics, his thoughts under a veil of mystery but this... Ichigo moans as his tongue slips inside her mouth flicking at the tip of hers. His need speaks clearly to her and she reacts in turn. Her body heats up as his hands push down her pants so he can cup her bottom. "Gin..." she gasps breaking the kiss, lifting her head up as the squeezing sensation causes another soft moan.

His Ichigo always reacts so sexy from the simplest touch. What a woman she is to him. Her back arching, exposing her neck to him. Gin can't stop himself around her, his mouth sucks greedily at her neck. The scent of her body, the tiny mewling sounds from her throat, she is so seductively hot. One hand slithers up to her chest, curling around her breast painfully slow so she can anticipate his touch.

She continues to moan, enjoying the squeezing on her bottom, the kneading of her breasts and the sucking mouth on her neck. "U-Untie me, Gin." Ichigo wants to touch him, to return all the wonderful tingles he is giving her.

"Not yet." Without warning he lifts her bottom up and pushes her back to the bed. Using one hand he pulls off her pants, carelessly dropping them on the floor. Slow is how he takes her... how he loves to control every drop of desire flowing between them.

Watching his fingertips lightly trace a path up her copper colored limbs she spreads her legs wider. Ichigo feels so heavy with lust she wants him inside her already. "Gin, please..."

"No." he responds pressing light kisses up her smooth legs to her thighs. Reaching her hips his tongue slips out licking a thin line toward her soft orange curls. His smile widens hearing her gasp. Things like love and devotion aren't lost on him. Gin knows, even as his tongue finds her dripping sex, his own emotions stir up, aching to wind around her body and never let her go this time.

"Ah!" she moans, her eyes taking in the sight of his white head buried between her legs. Within moments she is writhing, lifting her hips up thoroughly enjoying the bubbling pleasure rising inside her body. His tongue slips up to her clit, she shudders, and feels him begin to suck. "There! There!" She cries out with a burst of energy releasing. "Yes!" It's so good, all she can feel is the climax, the lasting orgasm rippling through her. "Ohhh, I'm still coming."

Unable to wait any longer he pulls away, turns her over on her stomach and drops his pants. Normally he could hold out, content to lick her pussy until she pushes him down and rides his cock like the wild thing she is. But, he hasn't had her in months and wants to make her remember his body so she can't possible deny she belongs to him.

"Hurry." Ichigo whimpers, bending her knees and propping her body on her bound arms. Sucking in a ragged breath she finally feels the head of his cock pushing against her entrance. He just rubs there forcing her to look back at him before he shoves inside in one hard thrust. "Fuck! It's been months you ass!"

"I didn't hurt you, shortcake." he answers with a chuckle. Gin's feet move a bit closer to the end of the bed, his hands circling her waist. He moves almost completely out of her and pushes back in. Once, twice, three times he lazily coats his cock with her juices. One more languid push, he is buried inside her to the hilt. Nice and deep, just the way he likes it. Leaning over her, his mouth plants tiny kisses down her spine. His long fingers slip around her waist and play with her plumping clit. Releasing a low moan he can sense every velvety muscle as it squeezes around him. "Yesss, come Ichigo. I feel everything."

Her feet and toes curl up. It's impossible not to feel totally at his mercy, and totally love every minute of it. Her gasp echoes in the room as he begin to pump his hips. Ichigo can feel him, strong deep thrusts, always so hard, always hitting that spot that makes her gush.

Her warm up is over and now her body is going to give back to him all the pleasure he just gave her. Watching her lovely mouth gaping, hearing her constant moans, smelling her fragrant sweet sex as it sucks him back inside nice and snug. This is what he has been missing during their little quarrel. "Ah... Ichi, no more fighting. You hear?"

"S-Shut up! It's not my fa-OH MY-" her body is rocked forward as Gin starts to pound into her. How the hell does he always know exactly what she needs to come? Ichigo's instincts take over and she begins to push back meeting his thrusts happily. Closing her eyes, she bites at her lip as the next climax washes over her. "Ahhh, ohhh, y-yess." It's still there... still throbbing, and yet still climbing higher and higher, her pussy quaking in a lasting climax. "S-S-Still... coming." she gasps for air.

"I know..." his finger tip moves against her fully aroused nub tapping out a merciless rhythm. Gin's own eyes pop open as her body convulses in a massive orgasm. He can't hold back, her body clamps down on him as he snaps his hips, milking him, sucking his come from his swollen cock. He doesn't stop thrusting into her, not yet, not until...

"G-Gin?" Ichigo's eyes furrow, her entire body is burning up. "Y-You are still..." The fingertip on her clit begins to move again. "G-Gin... It hurts."

"You are going to love it." Gin whispers rubbing at her sensitive clit, watching her face contort from the hint of pain streaking through her body.

She begins to squirm, the tiny pulses of tenderness causing her to want him to stop. "I-I can't come anymore." The ropes around her wrists feel tighter despite him not touching them. Unable to get away Ichigo bites at her lower lip. Her body... the sensitivity is slowly melting away into... "OH! Fuck me harder!" she screams letting her head rest against the bed. All her control is stripped bare now, he is pounding into her as his fingertips stroke her stiff nub. "N-Nhhhh!"

His body grows still, he listens to her, watches her, feels her, during that last mind blowing peak. Gin's hands circle around her body when he slips out of her. Gently he lays on the bed next to her. Unwinding the ropes Gin chucks it to the floor and curls his body around hers. "Shortcake... about that little kiss I wanted a few months ago..."

"No way." Ichigo mutters in response. "No kissing to seal that deal."

"Come on. It's a tiny little thing." Lifting a hand to her hip he makes tiny heart shapes. "Please~?"

"I don't want to be known as Ichigo Ichimaru! It's just... creepy sounding." Ichigo replies turning her face away so her can't see her smile.

"But... you are already my wife." Snapping his fingers he has the solution to their impasse. "I'll just call you, Mrs. Pirate!"

"Absolutely, not!"

* * *

So this pairing was a challenge. I hope I didn't mess it up. My take on Gin was a pirate with a heart of gold^^. I wanted some fiery behavior between them and I hope it turned out well. =) HUGS to all my lovely readers and reviewers. Fuzzi


	15. Abintra UraFemIchi Part 1

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

Requested by many... Kisuke/FemIchi

Abintra is Latin meaning 'from within'

_**Abintra**_

_**Part one; The Pair**_

The rain pours down in large sheets mixed with ice as the two figures in bright yellow slickers reach the check point. A black clad officer appears out of the small guard box slightly annoyed he must walk outside the hellish weather for two people on foot no less. Popping the ear buds from his Mp3 player out of his ears he growls out, "ID." to the two who have interrupted his nightly listen to the soccer game being broadcast.

He is all business and very little pleasure about working on this particular night in the rain. This gate is the only entrance into the Thanatos zone. No one comes here but the Center for Disease Control or the government to bring more sick people inside.

The Hypnos disease struck the country about two hundred years ago. Without warning people fell down where they stood never to awaken again. The governments response was at first to allow the infected to slowly starve to death in quarantined area. Stating that nature must be allowed to take it's course and the ill had lesser value than the healthy people who can contribute to their society.

However, during the economic collapse of the nation a new leader, Aizen Sosuke, chose to keep the Hypnos Disease victims in a special ward. The infected were bused into a specially prepared facility to live out their days in 'living death.' Instead of shame the victims were treated as a responsibility. This ushered in an 'enlightened' state of mind for the country. People now embraced the Hypnos disease as plague that they must endure from God and now revere the victims as living ancestors to pray to.

Stuck in a sort of stasis doctors were unable to find the cure. The special zone consists of one way in and out. It's four kilometer high walls running around the length of the ward seals out the contagious people from the rest of the world.

He watches the two produce their arms for scanning. The small wand chirps out the information as it hits the tiny chip implanted into each arm. "Kisuke Urahara, and Ichigo Kurosaki." Running their personal records his eyes narrow at the results. "Women aren't permitted inside the Thanatos Zone. The Hypnos disease attacks female reproductive organs. Ichigo Kurosaki will have to wait here."

"My clearance allows me any assistant of my choosing." Urahara speaks up only to have a gun pointed in his face.

Both Ichigo and Kisuke put their hands on top of their heads in response. The guard pulls down the rain slicker hood from Ichigo's head to get a closer look at the young woman. "Shouldn't you be doing your part to ensure the survival of humanity?" he asks eying the woman who reminds him of a ripe peach with her bright orange hair and golden skin. "You look like a healthy one. Go back home and raise children like a good little woman."

Ichigo looks through the gap of her bent elbow at Urahara to see him shaking his head. Exhaling a sharp breath, she lets him know her distaste. Guys like this guard only serve to piss her off, as if she is only useful as a breeder. No way in hell. _"Women are equal to men! Sexist pig! Asshole! Grrr!"_

"She is mute." Kisuke says abruptly, trying to take control of the situation. "Therefore disqualified to breed, so it is of little consequence."

"_Son of a bitch! I am not mute!" _Ichigo's eyes shoot invisible dagger's at her long time friend. Must he always dig under her damn skin like that?

"What a waste." The blue haired guard leans near her ear with a wide toothy grin. "Look me up if you ever need a little tumble. I don't mind your _defect_."

"_Only thing defective in this world is people who think like you." _Ichigo's hands curl into fists as the bastard shoves his id card in side her shirt, his fingertips slide over her skin making her fight the urge to break every bone in his hand. But the mission is more important than her own pride. No, nothing is more important than what lies beyond the walls of the Thanatos Zone. If she makes a scene everything will be lost.

"Your clearance gives you three hours. Do your maintenance on the facility and be back here or I will release _The Cerberus_ to eliminate you. No exceptions. I don't care how high your clearance is."

"Understood." Kisuke tugs at Ichigo's slicker pulling it back over her drenched hair, and they walk silently through the red force field into the Thanatos Zone. Soon as they step into the clean room the computer chirps out for them to strip down so they can be decontaminated. She has been dreading this part since Urahara chose her for this mission.

His reasons for picking Ichigo is still unknown to her and most of the others in the liberation front. He walked up to her like she was the only person in the room and pointed at her from behind a tacky hand fan.

"Kurosaki-san will be perfect for this mission." He announced and despite the disdain of more experienced candidates for the mission no one spoke up to argue. However, Ichigo over heard Urahara and Shinji Hirako talking in hushed voices about his choice.

"Why her?" Shinji leans a foot against the wall Ichigo is just behind. "There is nothing special about Ichigo. Shouldn't you pick a more suitable-"

"No, Kurosaki-san is perfect. Only she will suffice. If you deny my choice I will call off the whole thing." Kisuke snaps his fan shut and gently sets it on his desk before Shinji grabs him by the collar.

"Like hell you will! The Liberation Front worked for twenty years to get a person on the inside of the government so some brainiac like you can get clearance. Pick another person, not a woman, and someone who isn't on the list! Kenpachi-"

"Only Kurosaki-san will do." he says calmly.

"You know who she is paired with?"

"Yes..." Kisuke smiles a devious smirk at Hirako. "And he is demanding for her to be delivered in three weeks."

Ichigo's eyes grow round at the news she has been paired. _"I'm going to be forced to have a child." _Swallowing a knot in her throat she begins to walk away. She knew this day would come, the day she would be paired with some strange man and have his baby. This is the world she was born into, a world where choice is limited and your value is calculated by your genetic material. _"I received a 'C' class rating... I'm totally average. I thought I had more time after my eighteenth birthday?"_

"You are a dead man. _He_ don't like givin' up anythin."

"Neither do I." Kisuke replies with a dead serious expression. He watches Shinji step back and laugh. "Now if you will excuse me, I have work to do." he says walking out the doorway into his lab.

Ichigo looks curiously up at the scraggly blonde haired man who insisted she go with him. Working with Urahara all these years has been a large learning curve but despite feeling in his shadow he has always been a source of fun. His thoughts and motives are always hidden behind a wall much like the truth of the Thanatos Zone is from the public. "Why me?"

"Pardon?" Kisuke looks over at Ichigo as her slicker and splatters to the metal floor of the sterile room.

"Why did you really pick me to go with you on this mission?" she asks turning her back to him and taking off her blouse. Yes, talking might distract her from the fact that she is stripping down naked in front of Urahara-san. The guy makes her more nervous than most. He is always smiling... never trust a guy who smiles too much! They are up to something. "I would like an honest answer."

"So I can see you naked of course!" Urahara leans against the wall next to her only wearing his happy sushi boxers. "Oh you have a red bra."

"STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED, YOU PERVERT!" Ichigo smacks at his hand as it runs along the lacy front of her bra. "No touching!" Suddenly the bra clasp is undone and her breasts bounce free. "You! Turn around! Don't look at them!" she screams holding her hands over her ample breasts. _"How the hell did he do that with one finger?" _

"Sorry Kurosaki-san, my hand just slipped." he says whirling around and dropping his boxers nonchalantly.

"Y-You never just sli-" her voice vanishes as she tilts her eyes up and sees his bare ass. Oh... you could never tell he has such a nice body under all those clothes. Her eyebrow lifts, his thighs are toned. Ohh... dear and his ass too. Ohhh... you could bounce a dime or even a nickle of that. Ichigo's eyes lift higher. His waist isn't bad, but for the love of all that is holy and pure in the world... _"Urahara's shoulders and back look incredible." _She blinks in shock watching him wringing out some of his wet clothes, her hands instantly cover her face. The muscles contract just a bit as he twists the water from his clothes. OH!... I bet they would be nice to touch. _"No! Bad thoughts Ichigo." _Mentally scolding herself she pulls off the rest of her clothes and waits for the spray to disinfect them. "you better not be peeking at me in the reflection of the glass either!"

"No, no Kurosaki-san. I would not do that. Once you told me not to look, I stopped." Kisuke answers, his eyes clamped shut for fear of breaking his word. The eyeful he got just a moment ago was enough to make his body shiver. If he looks again, he would certainly get an erection. _"Don't get hard! Don't, Don't, Don't!" _He hadn't expected her breasts to be so round and perfect, but it was the golden color that took him off guard. So curious, he is very curious. His eyes crack open filled with an irrepressible curiosity. He just has to know. "Kurosaki-san, do you sun bathe naked?"

"NO!"

~/~

Ten minutes later they both emerge from the clean room covered in green doctors garb. The vast complex of mazes look ominous and vacant to Ichigo as she tries to get her cheeks to cool in the night air. The path splits and the end of the walkway and the dim lights appear as fences illuminating only the path they walk on. Once they turn passing the high outer wall the rows of black pyramids come into view.

"What the hell is this?" Ichigo stops walking and turns to see Urahara's serious face looking at her.

"This is Abintra." Kisuke answers lifting a hand up to the flat surface of the seamless pyramid. His hand touches the stone, and a water like rippling reaction begins as the outer shell of the pointed structure melts away. "It's a system I created to harness energy from within any object and transfer it to another."

Ichigo's legs give out as she drops to the ground, her eyes unable to turn away from the spectacle in front of her. "This can't be... people?" she gasps, her mind taking in the sight of hundreds of round water stasis capsules with human bodies curled up in the fetal position with a single glowing tube running out from their stomachs. "You did this?"

"I did." he knew she would react this way. Like he is Satan in the flesh. "I created the system to help feed people infected by the Hypnos disease, but Aizen turned it into this."

"I don't understand!" Ichigo fights the urge to wretch on the ground. "After the collapse we live in total poverty. How can something this expensive looking exist?"

"Ever thought about why the outbreak of Hypnos suddenly stopped?" Urahara says pulling out a vial and pressing a button to call the specific sample he needs. "When a citizen reaches the age of eighteen they are evaluated and paired with a spouse." He pulls out the syringe and snaps it together inside a injection pump. "You know the law, Kurosaki-san."

"Y-Yeah, you can be a good citizen and contribute to the national health or loose your citizenship." Ichigo scrambles up from her feet and moves a step back. "That is such bullshit!"

"Loosing your citizenship means starving to death in the Dangai Slums. A place of death and isolation where only the defects and the criminals run to." Walking toward her he hands her the syringe. "Inside this small device is a sample of the virus." Leaning over her, he whispers in her ear. "That's enough to kill everyone in Seireitei."

"Why are you giving it to me?" Ichigo feels the cold metal of the tiny syringe in her hand. Such a small thing can take so many lives.

"The liberation front wants you to infect your pair." Kisuke says walking behind her and between to white pyramids and placing his hand on the cool stone.

"Why? Who is he? And how come you know and I don't?" she barks annoyed at being the last to know.

"It's Aizen Sosuke."

"The Duke? But I'm a 'C' class? No way I would be allowed-"

"You aren't 'C' class Kurosaki-san." Urahara pulls out his green and white striped hat from the storage box dusting off the years of dirt before placing it on his head. "I ran your DNA strand four times. You are perfect. You matched only a couple of people in the entire system. The Duke was instantly notified and called me demanding you to be the mother of his perfect child."

"HAHAHA! Me, perfect?" Ichigo chuckles until she falls into one of the white pyramids, the surface instantly dissolves showing Ichigo hundreds of babies curled up in synthetic wombs. "What the hell is this?"

"Aizen has been growing children for the rich and selling them off to the highest bidder."

"But I thought women were giving birth?"

"There haven't been natural births in over twenty years."

"But the pairings? Wait just a minute." She scrambles away slowly figuring out what is really happening. "I-I can do it can't I? Have a baby. That is why..."

"Aizen wants a perfect child, not a manufactured one. Only you can give him that."

"To hell with what he wants!" Ichigo runs off in the direction of the clean room only to be tackled to the ground. "Get off me." she growls kicking him in the groin.

"Hn! Now that hurts." Forcing her hand above her head he leans his knees on top of her thighs. "Calm down Kurosaki-san."

"No! I will not calm down! My whole life I have been told what the proper thing to do is and I'm sick of it. The government is lying and profiting off the pain and sorrow of other people! To make matters worse I'm expected to breed with the man responsible for everything!"

"Then don't." Kisuke says in a soft voice, his head tilts watching the color flare on her golden cheeks.

"What?" she whispers back suddenly self conscious of the man pressing her to the ground. "If I don't I will lose citizenship."

"Do you want to know your second match?" He moves his knees from her thighs placing them between her legs, his right hand presses against the ground supporting his weight. Sliding his left hand through her damp wet hair he catches the faint scent of something unexpectedly sweet drifting from her body.

"W-Why are you looking at me like that?" Ichigo's stomach flutters at the man above her. His expression looking as if it teeters between desire and regret. It occurs to her then, Urahara must have liked her for a long time before this night.

"I... want to look at you, Ichigo." he whispers, moving his hand over to her mouth. Kisuke's fingertips slide over them, his eyes close enjoying the softness of her smooth lips. Caution raises it's head and he pulls away, the gap between them feeling bigger than ever before.

Ichigo blinks for a moment before following Urahara into the disinfecting room. They both strip off their clothes in relative silence, neither willing to break to unspoken spell between the other.

Glancing up from removing her shoes she glimpses his blonde hair through the reflection in the glass. _"Did he bring me here so I could know the truth? Or so I can poison Aizen? Or for something else?" _Slanting her eyes down to the bottom of the metal lined floor she shivers briefly from the spray blasting over her skin. Her hand instantly moving to her lips recalling the same reaction from Kisuke's touch. _"I wonder what his kiss would be like? Simmering with passion or gentle like a spring shower?" _Shaking her head, Ichigo pulls on her pants. It's pointless to wonder about him. She will be forced to sleep with Aizen and have his child. _"Utterly pointless." _She turns and watches him pushing his strange hat on his head and smiles. He does have a certain way about him. _"Damn it, I find him charming in a crazy self destructive kinda way."_

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." She answers tugging on the rest of her clothes and following Kisuke past the guard. She grasps the metal syringe in her hand wondering how Urahara plans on getting it through the gate. To her surprise the guard is too busy watching television in his small square guard box to pay any attention to them.

Once they are around the corner and far enough away Urahara suddenly turns around pressing Ichigo's back against a wall. "Kurosaki-san..."

"W-What is it?" she feels uncomfortable around him now. He is once again making that face. That _wanting_ face.

"May I tell you something?" he says in a serious tone.

"Might as well... nothing else you can say will surprise me after today." she says rolling her eyes at what he might possibly say next. How one person can be so unpredictable and work for the government she will never know.

"I am completely enamored with you." he whispers in her ear, his voice husky with desire. "What should I do?"

"_Ok... I'm wrong, wrong wrong! Is that his goal if life? To shock the shit out of-" _Ichigo's thoughts are interrupted by the warm thumb sliding over her lips.

"What should I do Kurosaki-san?"

Without time to respond her mouth is claimed by Kisuke's, his lips tenderly moving over hers. Her whole body heats up. _"My first... kiss." _She considers kicking and pitching a bitch but his gentleness, his body pressing against hers... She feels his sincerity reaching out to her, seducing her to open her mouth. _"And now I feel his THING!"_

Kisuke's hips move against hers lost in the delicious experience of finally touching her. Loving her from a distance has been torture, and now that he is embracing her, he doesn't want to stop. The rush of what he is doing surges through his blood. It's illegal, kissing a woman paired with another. _"She isn't meant to be mine." _His lips release hers, his head tilting covering his pained expression with the brim of his floppy hat. "I realize I shouldn't-"

"Don't take it back." her tiny voice whispers. Gathering her courage she reaches a hand toward him. "You wanted to kiss me, right?" Shifting the hat with two of her fingers, his serious face slowly comes into view. "Choices are our most precious thing in life. I'm glad you were my first kiss."

"Kurosaki-san, I-"

A bright spotlight cuts through the night sky shinning down on the two huddled together against a wall. "Well... what do we have here?" His polished shoes click against the sidewalk, his steps are confident as the wind blows at his long white coat. "It would seem you are guilty of sexually assaulting my pair, Kisuke Urahara."

"That's not t-" Ichigo tries to defend Kisuke's actions her eyes squint from the bright lights pointing at her face.

"It is as you say." Urahara interrupts Ichigo, partially out of fear for what punishment Ichigo might endue and out of worry that he might have forced his own feelings on her. "I am guilty."

"Very well. Take Urahara into custody." Aizen reaches a hand out grabbing Ichigo's palm. "You my dear... must come with me."

"I-I.." she looks at Urahara with her eyes wide in confusion and terror. Guards clad in white surround the them, Kisuke's warm hand slowly slips from hers as the cold fingers of Aizen's dig into her other palm. _"What do I do? If I fight Kisuke might be killed."_

"Kurosaki-san..." Urahara panics with Ichigo's hand now gone from his grasp. Quickly tugging off his hat he tosses it onto Ichigo's head before the men shove him into a truck. Metal handcuffs click in place around his feet and ankles and Aizen steps into the long silver vehicle.

"So this is where the game between us ends." Sosuke says with a wide thin smile. "I will enjoy taking her..." his voice drops to a low whisper. "Over and over, until her tears quench my thirst."

Kisuke doesn't react, his mind is already busy planning his escape. Calculating the time, processing the materials he needs, organizing the weaknesses of the enemy. _"Kurosaki-san... Kurosaki-san... Kurosaki-san..." _His eyes slip shut, blocking out all his surroundings. Her scent, her smile, her lips, he locks everything about her away inside his heart. _"Kurosaki-san... Kurosaki-san."_

**

* * *

Here is Part one! I hope you enjoyed it^^ HUGS Fuzzi**


	16. Abintra PartII

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

Special thanks goes out to RamencupMiso, MidnightTune, and IloveKuramatoomuch for beta reading.

Grammar Beta work by Tommo2304 Thank you so much!

_**Abintra **_

_**part II**_

Out of the corner of her eye, Ichigo peeks around the corner to glance at the guard box. True to her informant, the blue haired guard is alone with his feet propped up on his small desk, the glare of the television screen flickering across his sleepy face. _"__Excellent.__"_she whispers as the first drops of freezing rain begin to trickle down her tan face.

Tugging the yellow rain slicker's hood over her head she walks toward the gate to the Thanatos Zone. Her mind and body humming with what she is about to do, her heart drumming out a painfully fast staccato over the events that brought her back to this place.

Kisuke was taken from her and they were interrupted by that man. The man to be her pair. _"__Urahara was going to tell me something.__"_ And when his hand slipped from hers she chose right at that moment to lose everything for the chance to finish her conversation with Urahara. "_I want to know what he has to say.__"_ As soon as she was ushered into a car bound for Aizen's residence she formed a plan. It was rash and totally insane, but she didn't care. When the car stopped at the drawbridge to wait for a passing ship she moved. Her hands twisted in the silver restraints, using the metal she struck the window next to her shattering it and jumped out.

Racing towards the raising drawbridge she ran fast and hard. Her orange hair stuck to her face as sweat dripped down her nose. Reaching the edge, the gap in the bridge widens too large for her to jump across. Panicking Ichigo whirled around to look for a place to go but both sides of the bridge are now blocked off by Aizen's men in long white coats. _"__Fuck!__"_

"You have no where to go." his voice echoed from a bullhorn.

Looking over her shoulder at Aizen she grit her teeth in anger. This man can not win, he seethes with cruelty. She didn't have to speak to him to know what he would do. Aizen is the type to use a person's feelings as a weapon. _"__I won't be the cause of Kisuke's pain.__"_Climbing up to the very edge, she stood against the backdrop of the bay. Turning toward Aizen with her arms out wide she feels the gusting wind blow at her hair.

"Return to me now and I will think nothing of it. All will be forgiven my precious pair."

"You can't be him." she whispers allowing her eyes to close and her arms to fall to her sides. "You will _never_ touch me the way he did." Her head tilts back and she falls toward the water. _"__Kisuke... I want to know what you wanted to say to me.__"_It's light and free for a moment before the will to live kicks in and she flips her body so her feet hit the water first, the blackness and cold, the force and her panic takes her breath away. Struggling to reach the surface her hands lap at the water lost in the tide. Unable to keep her eyes open she feels the weight on the water tugging at her body, lifting her away to another place.

"_Kurosaki-san... Kurosaki-san, I am completely enamored with you. What should I do? Kurosaki-san I-__"_

"Kisuke!" she wakes with a cry, her sheets sweaty and twisted around her body. Exhaling a deep breath she leans up touching a hand to her left shoulder. The dull ache of the break is now a faint reminder of her dive into the bay. She survived only by the generosity of the rebellion. Shinji's group fished her out of the water barely alive, since then Ichigo has stayed in hiding waiting for her wounds to mend.

"Ya awake in there, Ichigo?"

"Yeah." her voice comes out annoyed at his hasty entrance. "G-Get out!"

"No time for that." Shinji grabs her my the arms and pulls her into the next room still in her frumpy t-shirt and sleeping pants.

"No touch-"

"Look." he interrupted her turning her head toward the computer monitor. "Aizen moved Kisuke into Abintra today."

"Son of a-"

"We got a bigger problem than that." Shinji's finger's move quickly over the keyboard.

Ichigo's right eye twitches as four numbers begin to count down. "What is-"

"It's a countdown, Ichigo." Moving over to his desk, he picks up a watch and synchronizes the timer with the numbers on the screen.

"I don't see the big de-"

"When this..." he tosses her the watch. "reaches zero. Kisuke's going to be purged from the system."

"Purged... That sounds-"

"And that's not-"

"Quit interrupting me! Let me finish a fucking sentence!" she smacks a hand against the desk with a scowl. "So we just move up the plan to..."

"Six hours from now." He grin wide knowing he has once again cut her off mid-sentence.

"God damn it! I know!" She growls back at him fastening the watch around her wrist.

~/~

Ichigo walks toward the gate to the Thanatos Zone determined to get inside. Only Shinji believes she can make it, but failure means the clock on her watch blinks red and Kisuke dies. Her right boot splashes in a water puddle drawing the guard to look her way. Ichigo continues to walk until the same blue haired man holds up a black gloved hand.

"I.D."

With her head tilted slightly down she lifts an arm up to the man's scanner and waits. The numbers on her watch blink, forty minutes left. It's not a lot of time, however this is the only time one guard is posted at the gate. One guard stands between her and Kisuke... between the man who twisted her up so effectively that she can not dream without seeing his face, feeling his kiss on her lips. Even the gentle sound of her name spoken from his lips is memorized inside her body.

The beeping of the scanner snaps her mind out of her daydream. The stretching sensation inside her chest pops when the guard suddenly lifts his arm up and yanks down on her yellow rain coat exposing her face to the rain and the bright security lights.

"It's you... the mute defect." Grimmjow takes a step back and raises his pistol, the woman instantly laces her hands behind her head. Glancing at his computer screen the woman's identification appears in red letters... **Ichigo Kurosaki**-**Deceased. **"You're dead." he stutters completely confused.

"I know." she replies with a wide smile. Her hands reach down pulling at the cord near her neck.

The clicking of dozens of pins hitting the ground makes him turn and run for cover. "Crazy bitch!"

Yanking the yellow slicker from her shoulders Ichigo tosses it through the air, the only sound is the scraping of the metal safety levers popping up on the hand grenades. For a split second the light catches the wet raincoat illuminating the dozen metal explosive devices sewn into the underside of the bright yellow material.

Dashing for cover, Grimmjow tries to pick up his radio to call for help but a foot comes from nowhere cracking into his chest. Without warning he hears a tiny pop and his world goes dark.

Ichigo sets his body near the side of the road and tosses the stun gun to the wet ground. Dashing up to the guard box, her feet move quickly as a crackling sound chases her steps. A white wave of ice trails after her as she climbs up the guard box and the single power line hovering above it. The ice reaches her feet and she gulps a deep breath of air jumping up and to the thin electric wire. Just before her fingers curl around the line the lights grow dark in the whole city.

"Whew, Thanks Shinji." she exhales letting go of the wire and dropping to the frozen guard box. Soon as her boots touch down the crumbling of ice shatters the metal and Ichigo jumps away to land on the now frozen road. The lights pop back on and she looks at her watch. "Thirty minutes left."

Looking up at the frozen wall Ichigo lifts an eyebrow. "Let's hope this works." Ichigo takes off in a sprint running for the wall as fast as she can. Turning at the last moment her right shoulder hits the wall sending her body easily through. Tumbling to the ground her head strikes a post, blood streaks down her face.

Struggling to her feet she shakes the ringing from her head and looks around. "The path to the right." Walking toward the road she turns the corner and sees the black pyramid. Reaching a hand up to the shimmering surface the coating melts away and the holographic console appears. Typing in Kisuke's name her finger manages to hit the retrieval button before an unseen form knocks her away.

A deafening roar makes her glance to the left then the right. From behind her a breath, the wind? No, it's closer, closer than- Whirling around she kicks finding nothing but air. This cat and mouse game doesn't suit her. Ichigo prefers a front up fight. Seeing nothing out of place her feet edge backwards, her bright brown eyes scanning for a shadow, a reflection, anything to tip her off at what is stalking her.

Glancing behind her, Urahara's round pod is lifted out to hover above the ground by a mechincal hand. The blue water-like orb's surface ripples from the movement, the pale body curled safe inside with blonde hair. "Kisuke..."

From her right side a large claw swipes at her right shoulder. Ichigo is hurled into the wall, frozen brick shattering around her like a giant mirror, the gleaming shards rain furiously from the air. Coughing for breath she stands up and runs back inside with a determined growl.

_Beep, Beep, Beep..._

Suddenly stopping she looks at her watch in disbelief as the red zero's flash. "What? I-I had thirty minutes?" She must have blacked out when she hit her head earlier. "Kisuke! NO!" Running back inside the complex her feet stop just as a large animal comes into view. It's large legs crushing the cement sidewalks as it roars at her. "It's a fucking _dog_." she whispers it's breath reaches her face. "Ugh... dog breath, is there anything worse?"

Swiping a hand in front of her face she stares at the feral beast in shock. The Cerberus is a huge mongrel with razor sharp fangs and metal spikes for black fur. _"__Get to Kisuke, get to him and save him. That is all that matters.__"_ Deciding on a new plan in her head, Ichigo dives into the shadows, vanishing from sight. The Cerberus lowers its head, sniffing the air around it, Ichigo poised against the wall. Suddenly, the monstrous beast opens its mouth, a deafening roar exploding from its cavernous throat, the sonic waves crumbling the wall behind Ichigo. She rolls out, narrowly avoiding the mechanical foe's swooping paws, like pendulums they swing.

'_I have to lure it towards me, but need to keep my distance…how…?_' Ichigo breathes to herself, her air trapped in her lungs as the dog whips its tail round, slamming into her side and throwing her like a rag doll across the cold floor. She tastes blood and curses, scrambling to her feet to avoid The Cerberus' clanking jaws. As she runs from it, she hears a whirring sound around her and turns on the spot, her eyes widening. The dog is hunched over, its fur on end. Then, Ichigo notices something amiss. The spikes that make up its fur are spinning.

'_Shit! They're blades!_' she snaps, turning and running as The Cerberus howls, unleashing a Gatling gun like torrent of blades towards the girl, their shimmering fangs slicing through her orange hair, like an eclipse through the sun. Ichigo hits the floor, letting the flurry of blades thunder over her, pulverising the far wall. Her left shoulder is warm, there's blood. Ichigo looks around for anything to help as the blades run overhead. In the corner of her eye she notices a shard of glass, glistening in the light. 'Fuck this.' She grumbles, rolling over to it and clasping it. The Cerberus barely notices in time as she launches the glass into the blades, jamming them with a display of sparks.

Pulling out her only weapon against it, her jaw tightens. "I don't have time for this!" Moving fast, she bounds toward the beast, the monster roaring in response giving Ichigo the moment she needs. Quickly she throws the syringe into it's mouth and tries to escape. The Cerberus' teeth slice into her shoulder, the piercing pain making her fall to the ground. However by then the drug has taken effect. The dog drops to the cement ground with a loud thud. "K-Kisuke..."

Ichigo scrambles over to Urahara, her hand touching the blue globe. The orb dissolves allowing his body to lower to the ground. Rolling him over on his back she begins to revive him. Her lips wrap around his, she exhales a sharp gust of air into his lungs. Pumping his chest with her fists, she begins to panic. _"__How late am I? Wake up Kisuke. Wake up!__"_

Trying for five more minutes and no response Ichigo's panic grows into defeat. Cradling him in her arms, her tears begin to stream down her face. Out of the corner of her blurry eyes she sees The Cerberus rise to his feet, the low growl making her bones rattle. It begins to bound for her again, but all is lost to her with Urahara's death. Crumbled bits of wall and ice litter the area around her, the calm night, the beautiful bright moon towering above them in the quiet night as she holds onto him are only reminders of what she did to get here. Tightening her arms around his pale shoulders, she pulls him to her chest and waits for the beast's bite. "Kisuke!" she sobs, her sorrow pouring out in her voice as the breath of the dog blows at her hair.

"Sit!" Comes a raspy voice and Ichigo's head pops up to see the animal promptly sit and begin shaking it's tail.

Blinking in shock she feels a hand slide over her cheek. Looking down, his warm face and bright blue eyes are focused up at her. "Kisuke... I thought-" Grabbing him tighter she hugs him to her body so utterly happy.

"Don't cry..." he whispers smoothing his thumb over a thick wet tear on her flushed cheek. Noticing the blood running down her face he can't help but cringe inside. "Did Poodle-chan give you some trouble?"

"P-Poodle-chan?"

"Yes that is what I named her. She is such a good girl." Urahara's voice turns to goo as he praises The Cerberus. "Aren't you Poodle-chan?"

"Y-You made that thing a pet?" Ichigo cries shoving him off her lap. "_Poodle-chan_ tried to eat me!"

"Awe, that is because of her programming." Urahara gathers himself on his feet. "Cerberus, please recognize Ichigo Kurosaki as a priority one being for Code; Benihime."

"What the hell is Code Beni-"

"Kurosaki-san." Kisuke steps next to Ichigo with his hand out. "We should leave this place. "

"Yeah, I know." Taking his hand she watches him typing with one hand on the holographic. "I used a quiet method to break through the wall so I didn't alert the military."

"A very good plan, Kurosaki-san." He gives her a quick peck on the cheek, taking a moment to watch her red-faced reaction. "Oh my, I should do that again."

"L-later." Ichigo stutters watching a stone path open up from under the pyramid. "What's down there, Kisuke?"

"Freedom." he answers in a somber tone. "To escape, we must dive deeper into Abintra. Will you come with me, Ichigo-san?"

Her feet have been moving forward since they were separated. Now that she finally has him next to her, she isn't about the leave his side. Ichigo doesn't answer, just steps down into the tunnel. Her relief, her wanting of that offered kiss carefully hidden from his watchful eyes.

Kisuke gives a whistle and waits for The Cerberus to shrink down to normal pet size then bounds down the stairs after it. He will have has to protect Ichigo. She doesn't realize just how special her normalcy is... or the lengths Aizen will go to in order to get his hands on her.

* * *

Hey all! Ok I intended this to be 2 parts but It would have been so rushed. I hope you hang in there with me for the final part. Thank you to everyone for the overwhelming response. Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!


	17. Abintra3

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

_**Note; Finnish folklore, an Etiäinen is a spirit sent forth by a shaman or by a person in great distress. For the purpose of this fic I use this term to refer to a goddess.**_

_**Abintra**_

_**Part three; Your pair...**_

"Run down to the end of this corridor, do NOT stop, and do not turn around!" Kisuke tells Ichigo pulling lifting a hand down and picking up The Cerberus.

"We should stay together." she puts a hand up on his shoulder in a panic. They ran into soldiers twenty minutes after descending into the under belly of the Thanatos Zone. "I don't want to leave you!" Ichigo screams over the sounds of a large machine cutting through the thick door behind them. "I just got you back." Being pursued they travel deeper inside the vast network of chambers leading to yet another area. After so many twists and turn Ichigo is completely turned around.

"Please go Ichigo-san." he whispers softly, letting his true feelings for her shine through for just a moment. "Finding you was the greatest discovery of my lifeline."

"Kisuke..." Ichigo can't understand how they managed to fall in love so quickly, but knows she is and that means stay with him. "I'm not going to go! I'm strong and fast. I trained with Shinji to rescue you."

"This fight is _for _you. He tells her with a serious glance behind him at the door beginning to buckle. "I will not run from it. Poodle-san." he speaks calmly to the tiny dog in his palm. "Initiate your prime directive." The small beast hops from the blondes hand suddenly transforming back into a large mechanical beast. Urahara's hand reaches down into the dogs mouth pulling out a long cane.

The large metal dog barks in acknowledgment then turns toward Ichigo with a deep growl.

"W-What is it P-Poodle-san?" she asks staring at the sharp metal teeth. "I thought we were friends?"

"Grr!" It swipes at her.

"Shit!" Ichigo takes off the down the narrow hallway cursing Kisuke into hell and back in a furious sprint. "Beast from hell!" Once she reaches the next bulkhead a large red force-field activates locking her into the next section with The Cerberus next to her. "Kisuke you bastard!" she screams putting her hands on the pale red barrier. "Let me-"

A rumbling explosion knocks her to the floor. Lifting up her head she can see Kisuke's feet through the steam engulfing the room. The appearance of a long red blade makes her eyes widen. "What the hell is all this?" Her mouth drops open realizing the sword is in Kisuke's hand. _"Is that some kinda laser sword? Those don't even exist! Well neither does a demon dog that turns into a poodle."_

Ichigo scrambles to her feet as another figure appears with a long silver sword. The two men stare each other down for a moment. "A-Aizen..." she whispers remembering the man's cold looking eyes. "The duke is the kind of man that you don't want to look directly in the eye. Once you do you can feel evil crawling over your skin. The battle between the men begin and Ichigo watches the two move around the enclosed space like gravity is under their command. The blades connect with clashing against each other as the arch rivals square off.

"I will finally be rid of you, Urahara Kisuke." Lifting a hand he feels the magic rune on his chest glow to life.

"It doesn't matter. I won't let you have her." Urahara replies lifting his blade high up in the high. "You are not meant to rule Seireitei."

Both men unleash their attacks at the same time,the shock wave crumples the entire area sending Ichigo back against the far wall and Cerberus bounding after her. "He wants more power? Isn't being duke enough?"

"Proceed to the aquifer for the answer to your question."

"You can talk!" Ichigo's mouth drops open in utter shock. "Oh of course you can! Cuz' that is just... WHY DO I FEEL LIED TO ABOUT A LOT OF SHIT!" she growls holding up a fist in the air. "I'll kill-" the sound and sight of water rushing into the confined space make her stop. "W-Water... in a locked room..." Her eyes dart around for a place to go. "Oi! Poodle-Chan, how do I get out of here?"

"You do not."

"Eh?"

"Access to the aquifer is only possible by artificial lifeforms or shinigami."

"Death Gods? Her eyebrow crease together. "Let me guess... the two guys in that room are shinigami? And you are a robot type doggie?"

"Correct."

"Which means... I don't fit in either of those categories?"

"Correct. Ichigo Kurosaki is beyond the genetic system."

"How am I supposed to get into the aquifer?" Her feet are already stinging at the ice cold water rapidly rising.

"The path will only open for shinigami-"

"Ohh, fuck!" she panics watching the Cerberus beginning to transform. "Kisuke! Help me the demon dog is trying to kill me!" Making her way through the freezing water she pounds on the barrier wall as the two men are still fighting. "K-Kisuke!"

The water fills the small space fast. She is already treading water by the time she sees blood running down Urahara's side. "N-No!" beginning to gag she floats near the top of the ceiling gasping for air.

"Are you going to let the daughter of your great friend Isshin, drown to death?" Aizen points a long finger behind Urahara. With a grin Aizen lowers his blade and opens his palm. "Give me the daughter of the Etiäinen."

"Masaki-san wasn't born within Seireitei. She simply came into being and fell in love with Isshin-san." Kisuke turns to see Ichigo struggling for breath. "Aizen-san, why do you think Masaki, a divine being choose her offspring to be totally human?"

"So our race could dominate and subjugate all others in the universe." he answers watching the girl's head lower under the water, her fists pounding at the wall.

"No... it was to guide us away from genetic manipulation."

"It is not why our society is rotting. The Hypnos was my creation! Only meant to weed out the weak! It only means we must further evolve. The woman is the key." Aizen grows impatient moving a hand over Kisuke's shoulder shooting a blast of electricity into the barrier. However, Kisuke steps in front of it, his blade crackling as the current swirls up the blade and around his arm.

Aizen smiles throwing his sword toward the barrier as the electricity binds his opponent in place. Striking the barrier the water gushes out making Urahara's body slam against the ceiling in a large explosion. Walking toward where her body should be, he instead finds himself face to face with the Cerberus. It's body grown to fill the space of the chamber they are in.

The animal roars loudly lifting up on it's hind legs, it's massive weight crumbling the floor under them. Suddenly they drop into the aquifer underneath them. The large beast falling onto an obelisk with a woman holding a lance. The long metal rod pierces the beast instantly killing it.

Swimming over to the creature Aizen rips at it's belly exposing it's stomach and the orange haired woman safely curled inside a synthetic womb. "Marvelous creation, Urahara Kisuke." Placing a hand on the pod he tears Ichigo's orb from the beast. Climbing up from the water he bows at the statue of Masaki with a grateful smile. "Thank you **Etiäinen;** our sage of creation. With your child my divinity will not be challenged."

"That's what you think." Ichigo stabs him with Aizen's own discarded sword, the blade cutting into his back and through his heart.

"Im...possible..." He stutters looking down at Ichigo's arm coming out of the synthetic womb, her eyes blazing light blue, the vibrant hair on her hair a pure white. "You... aren't human... you are..."

"_I_ am the **Etiäinen.**" Twisting the sword she delivers the final cut. Dropping to the water Ichigo slithers the rest of the way out of the orb. Pulling herself up to the platform where he mother's statue looms high over head she watches his body float lifelessly near the edge of the platform. "Take my secret to your grave, Aizen Souske." Her eyes switch back to amber and she suddenly collapses near the edge of a vast chamber filled with water. Slowly her hair color darkens to the bright orange hue of her human side.

Slowly waking she gathers herself and looks around for Kisuke. Spotting him crumpled on the ground covered in blood she dives in the water rushing to his side. "Kisuke!" Yanking her body from the water she clutches at his, the tears unable to stop. "Kisuke..." With his body cold and damp in her arms she lifts her head up to her mother's statue. "Kisuke..." Feeling something wet at her breast she looks down finding Kisuke's right hand squeezing away. "You shit!" She kicks him back into the water and stomps away. "I thought you died, you ass!"

"Ichigo-san~!" Kisuke manages to catch up to her in the next section of the aquifer. Ignoring the warm drops of clean drinking water trickling down from the bulbous water plants growing on the ceiling he steps across a bridge stretching over a large ravine finding her near the edge of the water just staring at her reflection. "Ichi-"

"Wake everyone up. The whole Abintra System." Ichigo boldly tells him. "No one is defective."

" Are you going to become the leader?" he asks with a sense of amazement as she takes control of her emotions so easily.

"No, you will, Kisuke."

" Um, well I don't think I would make a proper Duke. That's a lot of work. And there will be some social turmoil."

"Do this for me and I will become your pair." she says fighting the blush streaking across her cheeks.

"I'll do it!" He grabs her and starts to kiss her only to get a hand over his mouth.

"None of that until you do what I ask..."

~/~

_**Three weeks later;**_

"Poodle-chan, you stay here by the door." Ichigo smiles as the tiny mechanical creature barks in response. "Don't let anyone in." Kisuke had repaired Cerberus and insisted it remain her bodyguard. So Ichigo reluctaly fell in love with the critter and it helped that she already loved his master too. Setting the toy poodle by the entrance to Kisuke's lab, she cracks open the door her eyes instantly finding the solitary figure inside. "Good evening, Kisuke."

"Ichigo-san?" Kisuke turns around to find Ichigo wearing a very flattering red dress with a nice slit up the right leg. Ohh, she looks so good... He turns back around fumbling with a beaker struggling to block out her long tan legs. "W-What brings you here?" Is she trying to kill him? The woman won't let him sleep with her. To be fair the newly elected Duke has tried. He has spent the last few weeks getting her to various stages of undress only to be shut down every time. He even filled out all the paper work to make them married. Wanting her is an understatement he is actually taking cold showers to ease the ache in his-

"I came to see you." she says intentionally bumping her breasts against his back. "Is that alright?" Her fingertips lightly peel off his lab coat trying not to chuckle when he drops the beaker in his hands. She has put it off long enough, little does he know but earlier today she actually signed the paperwork he stapled to her door.

"I-It's fine. Just unex-" His voice stops when her hands begin tugging at his belt. "Un-Unfair! I'm a man not a wind-up toy... I-"

"Shut-up, Kisuke..." Ichigo slides his belt from his pants and quickly runs a fingertip down his green shirt.

Grabbing both her hands he shakes his head. "Please do not tease me. You know I want you. I have a few more people to awaken-"

"You mean the twin Ukitake boys? Shinji woke then twenty minutes ago. They are doing fine." She tugs her hair from it's clip giving him a big smile. "And I ran over to the records office and turned in the pairing paperwork... ten minutes ago. Which by now it should be filed and legally binding."

"You're my wife?"

"If that is alright with you?"

"Your demands have been met." His face turns serious. "Now for mine."

"Y-your demands?" Suddenly nervous Ichigo leaves her hand hanging half way down his shirt, her face turning red. Maybe her plan to seduce him was a bad, bad idea... She doesn't know what a man wants... Kisuke has always pushed at her for sex. "What is it you want?"

"This." Kisuke grabs her around the waist his mouth crushing over hers. His lips moving fast, his tongue already pushing past her lips. Unwilling to waste a minute, he slides off the straps of her dress allowing the silky material to pool around her heels. His mouth moves down to her neck sucking at her pulse point, while he lifts her body up and pushes her against the nearest wall.

Exhaling a deep moan as her back hits the wall, she struggles with getting his shirt off fast enough. His mouth travels quickly leaving a hot wet path everywhere he kisses. "Ah!" Her moan echoes off the walls of the lab room. Finally getting his shirt off she is held firm against the wall by his hips as he slips his arms free.

Now shirtless he feels her hands caressing at his shoulders, over his chest and up to his neck. The whole time she explores he rubs himself against her. His mouth reaches her breasts, he breathes in a deep breath to memorize her light scent before deciding to kiss him way to her right nipple. The excitement coursing through him expands as she begins to moan.

"K-Kisuke.." she sighs moving her hips against the bulge pressing at her panties. She can feel herself growing slick, pulsating for contact between her legs. The hardening of her nipples sends a wave of pleasure through her from his teeth biting down, and sucking greedily. Yes, he would remember she likes that. The past few weeks he has made a mess of her on more that one occasion just sucking and biting her nipples enough for her to come. "Ahhh!" Her head moves to the side barely registering the hand on her waist and her panties being yanked away.

He stares at her flushed skin for a moment, her whole body turning a peach color so incredibly toned and tempting. "So beautiful." Kisuke closes the gap between them again pressing his groin against hers, the feel of her wet sex a painful pleasure on his erection. "I-I need-"

"Me too." she quickly replies moving her hands down to his pants still hanging around his gorgeous pale skin. Unzipping his fly she pushes at the material until they drop. "Kissuke!" Ichigo hisses through clenched teeth as his cock teases at her moist folds.

The man does not need to hear more, his hips already nudging at her entrance. "I love you." he manages to groan in her ear, only the feel her hips lift up and then lower over his aching cock. Her high pitched gasp and the wet heat drawing him in makes him shiver. He expected that, but as he begins to slide out and return to her snugness he is overwhelmed at how slick she is. Her walls clench down on his sensitive flesh, so wet she just slides down without his help, swallowing him slowly to the root. Leaning up from her neck he sees her face clinched and begins pressing kisses to her face. Once on her cheek, her nose and finding her trembling pink lips he kisses her passionately. He nudges up into her slowly, his tongue diving inside her moist mouth at the same time.

The sensation of being taken so thoroughly makes her quake. Ignoring the pain she moves against him, her tongue responding in turn. His groan vibrates in her mouth and her hips rock against him again. His mouth breaks away from hers, she begins to pants as his lips lock around her nipple.

His hips rock against her soft flesh, her tans legs curling around him, her heels pressing madly against his backside. It's driving him insane, the little sounds, her body, and the tight heat squeezing unrelentingly at his cock. Moving faster Kisuke feels her arching her back, the new position giving him a deeper thrust. His mouth becomes slack against her soft breasts, his breaths fast and deep.

Ichigo curls her body, her hips moving against his, pleasure taking her higher. "Yes!" she cries out the first release making her hips jerk, the bliss so hot and fast her hands grab at his head so her fingers can wrap in his damp hair. Clinging to him, she pants out a long moan, coming hard as he hits the right spot. "There! Again!"

Moving faster now, he can feel the sweat dripping down his back." Ohhh, so wet." he groans locking his lips over hers thrusting fast and deep so her climax lasts. Her body begins to clamp down on him tighter. The friction making his release inescapable. With a groan he comes snapping his hips, driving his release deep inside her.

With the fast loving making over Ichigo can only tremble catching her breath. "Wow..." she finally says as he pulls her away from the wall and into his arms. "That was so good it makes me wonder why I waited so long."

"To become my wife of course." Kisuke smiles rubbing his face in her neck. "You make the cutest faces during sex~"

"S-Shut-up!"

"Let me see them again..."

* * *

Hey all! here is the final chapter of Abintra hope you like it.^^ Don't forget to drop me a review and let me know what you think^^. Hugs to my beta readers!

Oh and don't forget to check out my Valentine's Gift Doki,Doki^^ I'm still hard at work on your requests. Thanks for being patient with me. HUGS YOU ALL! Fuzzi


	18. Kick About Pt1 StarrkFemIchi

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Pairing... Starrk/FemIchi AU**

**For RamecupMiso; This is not enough to thank you for your friendship. But maybe its a start^^**

**

* * *

**

_**Kick About**_

_**Chapter One; The Train**_

The first time he saw her was at the Sweet-water Saloon. She was scamming money from three guys at the black jack table. Her long orange hair hanging around her face, a smile like an angel. But he saw the little halo snap and crumbled to dust the moment she pulled an ace of spades from her fire red corset.

"Hmm, everyone has an angle." He thinks to himself walking past the table to sit at the bar. "Scotch."

Starrk says with a nod to the barkeep. Over his shoulder the woman just cleaned out her last victim. He has every intention of playing her in the next round and taking all HER winnings. His glass is slid over the bar tucking into the palm of his right hand, his left tosses a coin to the bartender. "Thanks." Walking over to the table he stands behind the only woman in the bar playing cards and not drinking. The only woman cheating men and clearly not a whore. "You should have a drink." He tells her setting his glass on the pile of money she is trying to count.

"No thanks. I'm not a prostitute."

"That is why, you should have a drink." Starrk points to the caramel colored alcohol in the glass.

"I don't drink."

"Listen to me very carefully...? Miss?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki." she says unsure why she feels the urge to be honest with the guy breathing on her neck. "You are?"

"Starrk." His eyes slant toward the door as the men she just swindled leave with very serious faces. "Drink it."

"No." she frowns trying to get up from her chair only to feel his gloved fingers pushing her back down. "Hey!"

"If you don't drink it. The men you cheated will think you are alone. If they think you are alone... they will follow you home and kill you. So just drink the damn Scotch and pretend to like me."

"I never drink and I don't pretend to like strange men." She stubbornly folds her arms over her bosom. "Go away."

"Fine... be a stubborn type of woman. They normally die young. Beautiful... and young." He adds before walking around the table and sitting down next to her. "Be anything but stubborn, Ichigo."

"Tch, Save your flirts for a girl who..." she finally makes eye contact with him. "c-cares." Not expecting a handsome man with ashen blue eyes and a neatly trimmed goatee, Ichigo clears her throat. "I-I'm leaving."

"Not yet..." Starrk's boot hooks around her chair, his leg curling just enough to scoot her seat across the bar floor next to him. Wrapping an arm around her slender waist he downs the scotch in one gulp listening her fussing a mad streak. "Shut up and and lay against my chest."

Ichigo literally shivers. It's anger! Anger! She doesn't like him. It doesn't matter how attractive he is, she doesn't let anyone talk to her like that. "How dare you-"

"I'm done being reasonable." He grabs her head with his free hand tugging her body effortlessly against his chest. "Time for you to understand." He kisses her then, her black gloved hands hitting his chest for about three seconds. Yeah, he is good at kissing and is confident in his ability to get any woman he wants. It's just too much damn effort to try. Women like this one are too headstrong, too preoccupied with fashion and way too prudish to be worth romancing. It's better just to kiss them breathless and walk away. His eyes flick over to the men as they finally vanish out the swinging doors. _"Good they are leaving." _Returning his attention to Ichigo he feels her teeth clamping down on his lower lip and a knife at his side. Carefully he pulls his hat from his head covering their faces from the crowd whistling and yelping at the bar. "The three guys you cheated... theirin the Hierro Gang."

Ichigo gasps releasing his lips. The Hierro Gang are the most well know group of killers in the region. Not even the marshals mess with them. "A-Are you sure?" Seeing the blood running down his chin she produces a hanky from her cleavage. Ichigo lightly blots at the blood on her face then begins wiping Starrk's chin.

"Yup." he says noticing her tan complexion pale just a bit. "Do not worry they left." Starrk says coolly, his fingertip curling around one of the strings of her corset.

"I-I owe you an apology, Sta-" The hand grabbing at her ass makes her right eye twitch. "Bastard!" she growls under her breath too afraid to make a scene. "Hands off..."

"Oh? You were going to apologize and now are calling me names." With sigh he pushes her chair away just as her hand tries to connect with his face. Only a faint breeze with light floral scent floats around his nose. Women are a dangerous poison to Starrk, he isn't about to get tangled up with this one. "It's bad your personality is the difficult kind. You are quite beautiful." Tucking the handkerchief in his pocket he watches the color return to her skin. That's good. She bounces back fast.

"Save your flirting. You aren't my type. " She says smoothing her crimson colored skirt. _"Lie, Total lie. Tall, wavy brown hair... large hands... kissed me without my approval. He even dislikes me. All things my type."_

"You aren't my type either, sweet lips." He winks at her rising to his feet. The sound of the local train pulling into the station draws his attention. "See you around. Try not to die and waste all that beauty." Walking through the exit doors he hears her huff, he smiles lightly before putting his hat back on and walking over to his horse. "A met a very interesting woman today, Lilnette."

The horse shakes it's head tapping a hoof to the dirt.

"I walked away, alright? I didn't get involved." He tells his sole companion lifting a leg to climb into the saddle. "I was very tough." His bottom touches the smooth leather, grabbing the reigns he clicks his tongue. "And so was she." Heading off in the direction of the train he leaves Ichigo behind more than content that the men she cheated are long gone.

Ichigo steps confidently from the red train car over to the blue one. Her brown slacks and matching hat hiding her femininity as she strolls down the middle aisle of the two rows of seats heading for her sleeping quarters. No one pays attention to men traveling alone. But if a woman does, she must be a whore or someone's rich daughter who has run away because she doesn't want to marry some asshole her father wants to run the cattle ranch. Reaching the next car her hat is blown off her head by a strong gust of wind. "Shit." Scrambling for it a white gloved hand reaches out snatching it away before she can grab it. "Oi! That's min-" Blinking she comes face to face with Starrk. "Starrk?"

"What's this?" He leans over taking a look at Ichigo's annoyed face. "And here I thought you were a woman?"

"_Does he really think I'm a guy?" _Taking a moment she glances at her reflection in the mirror cringing at the black wig she picked out as her disguise. "I-I find that men are simple minded, and when it comes to playing women in cards they let them win more often." She explains pitching her voice deep and looping her thumb around a pant loop like her father does when he is thinking. "That they might be able to get in her pants. HAHAHA~!"

"You mean up her skirt?" Eying her suspiciously he looks at her chest as people walk past them. "Hmm. How did you fake your-" he reaches a hand for her chest just aching to end whatever little game she has going on.

"I have a friend who does theater!" Ichigo answers quickly walking to her room and turning the key. "Sorry to disappoint whatever fantasy you had going on in your mind about having sex with me."

Oh... Now she just said something interesting. His three rules flash through his mind... no stubborn women, no fashionable women, and no prudish women. Two of those rules shatter into tiny little pieces. "I wouldn't say that." He leans over her, putting his hands on her door frame. "I might be a little more interested in you after all."

"B-but, I'm a guy." Ichigo stutters too confused to move. "And your a guy."

"So? I like the theater." Calling her bluff he leans down like he is going to kiss her when she finally opens the door and vanishes inside. With a chuckle he walks up the hall towards the back of the train. Lilinette is going to laugh at this.

"Oh my god he likes guys too! I'm doomed!" she moans sliding down her door. Sitting there for a moment she tugs off her shirt and unwraps the bindings holding her breasts. "Ugh! Being a guy is killing my boobs." After several minutes she stands back up and tugs on a loose fitting shirt. "At least I don't need to re-wrap them until tomorrow. Breathe deep girls."

A few hours later just as she is about to fall asleep a knock on her door makes her tumble out of the small bed. "W-Who is it?"

"It's me, Starrk. I thought we could have a night cap before we sleep. You know a gentleman's drink."

"U-Um, I'm not thirsty."

"Oh, come on. You still owe me that apology."

"Ummm." She dashes around the small room grabbing a shirt and a sleeping robe she got from her dad. The door knob twists and her foot instantly strikes it hard. "Just one minute." Grabbing her wig she stuffs her braided hair back into the top and then looks around at all the supplies scattered all over the floor. _"I-I'm guy, they are slobs. So it's fine. No way he will figure out what I'm doing on this train if he doesn't even realize I'm a nineteen year old woman."_

Soon as the door opens Starrk pushes past Ichigo and plops on the bed. His hand holding a bottle of scotch and his marshal badge pinned on his chest. "Let's drink it straight. It's the man's way after all."

"Your a marshal?" She turns around holding a hand over her face. Here is a man trying to get her drunk and screw her but, thinking she is a guy. And the guy turns out to be a marshal? Could this get any worse?

"Not really... I'm actually here to rob the train." He winks at Ichigo watching her turn crimson. Just how long can she keep up this ridiculous charade? Starrk hopes it's a very long time.

"What?" Whirling around, she stomps over to him as he drinks from the scotch bottle. "You're a train robber?" Impossible... the guy is full of these ridiculous ideas and why is he looking at her like that? "You are not. You are just teasing me."

"Your turn." Starrk points the bottle at her, the terrified expression, the hideous wig, the terrible sleeping robe covering her head to toe all things that are just too damn adorable to ignore. "You have a beautiful face."

"I'm a guy. Guys don't call other guys pretty." Clutching at her robe, she grabs the bottle and tries to fake swallowing when Starrk suddenly yanks her between his legs. A good amount of scotch pours down her throat, burning it's way to her stomach. "Starrk!" she gags for a moment, shoving the bottle back in his hand.

"You drink like a girl. You are a guy who dresses and acts, and..." Leaning his head to her stomach he sniffs her clothes. "Smells like a girl."

"Your turn." Just get him drunk enough and he will pass out. Then... she can tie him up and get the hell away from him. A hand grabs at her ass. "Stop that! I'm a guy!"

"Ohhhh." Starrk mutters taking a nice long swig of booze. "I don't mind." The bottle passes back to Ichigo. "I like guys. I'm a guy." He squeezes her firm round ass listening to the high pitched yelp. "You must've been approached by a lot of men with a tiny little body like this." Any time now she will cave, he is getting way too personal for any normal woman to put up with. What could she possibly need on this train that is worth being pawed on by a half drunken man? "Do men touch you in places?"

"No!" she gasps, darting away when he releases her. "I-I mean sure. Sometimes men get the wrong idea about me. And then they get mean, touching things I don't like. I guess that's the downside of living next to a brothel, the guys are drunk and knock on the wrong doors."

He tries not to choke hearing something clearly truthful. Here he is doing the same thing to her that- "Ichigo... not all men-"

"Are bastards?" She smiles sitting on the bed next to him. "I have a special skill. I can spot bastards very easily." Lifting a finger she points at the tin star on his shirt. "You aren't a bastard. If you were I would have never lowered my guard and let you in my room."

"I kind of barged in."

"I could have stopped you." She says lifting the hem of her robe up and showing him the dagger strapped to her thigh. "I always have this."

Starrk gets an eyeful of two very lovely thighs, ooh and the knife is nice too. "I see."

With a sigh she lowers her robe dropping backward to the bed. "I just flashed you. I think I'm a little drunk."

"I noticed... your panties." Watching her biting at her lip he knows she is about to crack and admit the truth. "Strange thing for a guy to wear don't you think?" he says letting her relax a bit. Ichigo interests him deeply now, in a way he hasn't felt in a long time. "Could it be you like theater too?"

"Yeah..." Ichigo smiles taking in the serious expression on Starrk's face as he leans over her. "I'm starting to like-" Her lips are softly claimed, the liquor on his breath, the gentleness of his kiss, even the tongue asking to taste her is inviting. Opening up to him she kisses him back, the hint of metallic flavor from the cut on his lip reminding her of the deception hanging between them. _"He is expecting a guy... I'm not a guy." _Pulling away she wipes at her mouth. For the first time a man has kissed her and she liked it. She really likes it, she likes him. "Um, Starrk... On a scale of one to ten, ten being you wake up in Mexico tomorrow and don't remember a damn thing. How drunk would you be if you drank the rest of that scotch?"

He opens his mouth planning to tell her the truth. That this bottle of cheap scotch won't even blur his vision when he notices the flushing skin and the rapid breaths of her chest. Oh... he understand her meaning perfectly now. "I might be craving a margarita... or two." Impossibly curious at her insinuation he wonders if she really is trying to get him drunk and sleep with him. "Ichi-"

"Bottoms-up!" she chuckles nervously, walking over to the door and locking it. Untying her robe it drops to the floor, the hiss from his throat and the fact he won't remember any of this makes her brazenly ask for what she wants. "Sleep with me."

"Ohhh..." He drains the bottle with one smoky blue eye intensely watching her, the long tan legs sticking out from a bulky man's shirt, the slight nervousness in her voice, Starrk notices everything about this woman. "Why me?"

Gripping the ends of her shirt she bites at her lower lip, her face feeling hot. "I..." When a beautiful woman wants to have sex any normal man would jump at her! "It doesn't matter." she responds with a shrug. "If you don't want me that's... fine." Struggling to keep her emotions under control she grabs the robe from the floor and fumbles with the door lock. Ugh, rejection. As a woman pretending to be a guy it's just pathetic.

"Easy there." He whispers quickly stepping to the door and wrapping an arm around her waist. "I didn't say no. I only wanted-"

"Oh to hell with it! You won't remember tomorrow anyway." Whirling around Ichigo's claims his lips in a forceful kiss, their bodies falling to the floor in a tangled heap.

"Whoa!" he gasps feeling Ichigo's breasts suddenly pushed against his chest as she lands firmly on top of him, her lips still locked on his. Heat streaks through him for this woman, to have something with her that might linger even when the sun rises. This scared, brave, coward of a woman who is seducing him more and more by saying one thing and doing the total opposite is captivating his body and thoughts. _"What happened that you would cling to me like this?"_ Her tongue flicks at his mouth asking for entrance. He can't say no to her. Starrk wants to open for her, allowing her to explore and take, and try to conquer him. But before he can stop himself his hands slide up her long caramel colored legs and under her shirt. Smooth skin drifts under his fingertips as she sucks in a deep breath.

"Ohh..." Her head lifts up lost in pleasure when his hands travel over her breasts. Small gentle circles tease at her nipples, the heat growing between her legs. Fumbling with the buttons of her shirt, she hastily removes it.

Instantly Starrk's body curls upward, his mouth claiming her right nipple. The sounds of pleasure drifting from her mouth only encourage him to give her more. Fingers slide into his hair sending a chill over his arms and down his spine. Ohhh she is touching him so shy and sweet. It drives him mad with lust. Quickly he flips them over on the floor of the train, his mouth moving over her breasts sucking and nipping at her flesh.

Her body is being drowned everywhere in kisses. Hungrily his lips draw at her skin, the tops of her breasts, the round plump curve of them, even the space between are being thoroughly explored with his mouth. His lips kiss her abdomen, his tongue flicking out to circle her bellybutton before diving inside. Still lower he travels, his teeth biting at her panties his hands sliding down her sides to curl around the soft material. He pauses for a moment looking up at her amber colored eyes.

Without a word Ichigo pulls off her panties spreading her legs. This is the one thing she has waited for... a choice, her choice and he is being so generous with her.

The surprise of her seductiveness disarms him once again. His eyes tilt back down to gaze at her sex, his hand reaching out caressing under a knee, drawing up her leg, opening her so he can discover more. Peach colored hair blossoms into slick pink lips just waiting to be explored. Starrk's knees settle between her legs and his head lowers to breathe in her scent. "Ohh." The groan escaping his throat surprises even himself. "Like honeysuckle."

She gasps as his tongue laps at her folds, her body swelling with incredible sensations. Arching toward him she shakes when he finds her clit, the tiny bud becoming plump with each slow swipe of his tongue. "Ohhh! I didn't know it could feel this good." Ichigo moans as her first release rises higher and higher.

Starrk pauses for a moment pondering what Ichigo just blurted out, then suddenly stands up offering her a hand. "Come to the bed with me, Ichigo."

"W-What?" she mumbles in response wondering what just changed between them, her eyes wide in shock for a moment before her hand hesitantly meets his. Warm fingers close about her slender wrist.

"I'm going to make love to you. Get in bed." he says firmly, pointing a finger at the bed. Waiting until she slips under the sheet he yanks of his shirt and sits on the edge of the bed tugging off his boots.

"You're acting strange." her voice comes out small and slightly trembles. "It's just sex, it doesn't have to be so-"

"I said, I'm making love to you." Unbuttoning his belt he rises for a second stripping off his pants and underclothes. "I've never even had a fling before. I don't intend to start now." Catching a scoffing sound from her he turns giving her a serious glance. "Ichigo..." she says softly, clicking his tongue at her. "Not all men are the same. You told me you understood that."

Taking a deep breath she decides to ask an important question. One that is on her heart painfully pressing at her. "If you... loved a woman. Really loved her, would you give her away? In order to cover your own mistake?" Her voice cracks in pain as tears slip down her face.

"Never." Reaching a hand to her face he wipes at her hot tears. "If you were mine, I would die before giving you to another man." So that is the truth... she was given away. A debt perhaps? "Are you, Ichigo?"

"Am I what?"

"Mine?"

"In ways you can't imagine." Ichigo whispers staring down at her hands.

"Good." Strong and passionate he tilts his whole body into her, his hips resting against her bare skin, his mouth closing over her trembling lips. Nudging his hips against her he feels her body opening up, welcoming him, cradling him, accepting his naked flesh to touch hers. His mouth slides down her neck searching out places to remember, spots to lavish affection on the next time he has her in his arms. Starrk will remember and do them over and over until she no longer keeps her heart locked up inside. So he can see her be free of pain and filled with the love a strong woman needs. He jerks for a second as her hands gingerly touch his shoulder's.

"I'm sorry." She lays her hands back on the bed and holds still.

"Put them back, Ichigo." He tells her in a firm tone. Seconds later the pads of her fingers graze his shoulders sending a shiver all over him. "I like your hands on me. Touch whatever you want to." he groans a second later as her hips lift slipping the head of his cock against her wet folds. Her eagerness stirs hunger in him, his lips searching her body once again. Sucking the tops of her golden breasts, he eases further inside her. It's a wet tight fit, his jaw goes slack against her right nipple from the delicious wet heat drawing him in. "Ahhh..."

His breath on her stiff nipple, his hard length sliding inside is a rush of sensations for Ichigo. Arching she takes him completely in, her legs wrapping around his waist, her heels pressing at his firm ass. Feeling him bumping at the very back of her body, her mouth draws in a sharp breath. "Ohhh, you feel so good." she says not realizing she spoke aloud.

Moving against her with deliberate strokes he repeatedly prods at the spot that makes her fall apart. Ichigo's voice lilts higher, and higher with each gentle push. Her slender walls clench and release tightly around his throbbing cock. Dropping to his forearms to lean over her bliss filled face, he kisses her drawing from wet lips the gasp he desires. Ohh that sound is incredible. Starrk quickens his pace, urged on by the tiny pulses she is giving him.

"Yessss." Ichigo pulls up her legs giving him more room to drive inside her. The next thrust strikes her as powerful, her body tightening, his cock breaching a path to her deepest place. "Oh God!" she cries out, biting at her swollen lower lip, rocking her hips against him.

Starrk once again pulls very slowly from the depths of Ichigo's snug body and remains for a moment hanging above her, his release so close. Then pushes back into her.

Ichigo moans as his hips, still gently crashing to hers, increase in pace, the pressure steadily building inside her. "Ahhh, Ahhh!" Her head thrashes against the pillow under her. "Oh!" The dam breaks, the climax streaking through her. Everything blurs together but his eyes. She focuses on his ashen blue eyes staring down at her. "You are the beautiful one, Starrk." Reaching a hand out she touches her hand to his cheek, running her thumb over the small patch of hair on his chin. Ichigo watches his face straining, his lips tighten as his cock grows harder. "You can do it harder, I won't break."

"Not... gonna... happen... " he pants feeling sweat slide down his back. Determined to give her tenderness he plants kisses on her chin as her fingernails dig into his shoulders. _"Not yet at least." _His mouth travels down to her neck, finally finding her earlobe. "Mine." he whispers before spilling into her. Strong and hard the white wave washes over him, he struggles to keep his eyes open; to meet that piercing gaze of honey colored eyes.

After seeing his face go through the rapture, release and now so relaxed, a small smile appears on her lips.

Starrk's head lowers to lay gently on top of her breasts, his sweat dampened hair dripping on her skin.

Small delicate hands soothe the shaking muscles of his back while kisses flutter at his temple. Intensely aware of the tenderness Ichigo is showing him, he exhales a satisfied sigh.

"Me too." she replies with a light chuckle.

He turns laying on his side, pulling Ichigo in his arms. One large hand now resting on her slim waist, the other over her upper back. _"So this is me, falling for a difficult girl... again." _His eyes slip shut and the sounds of sleep fill the room.

Twenty minutes later she emerges for the room and runs into the next car. With her disguise in place and a gun with a silver wolf's head on the hilt in her hand . "This is a robbery... empty out your pockets and no one gets hurt."

~/~

Starrk wakes up as the train screeches to a halt, his body dropping to the floor of the train. Soon as the fog of sleep clears his eyes pop open looking around. "Ichigo?" Getting up from the floor he notices a small note. Picking it up he reads words that make a smile stretch across his face.

"_See you at the theater! Ichi~"_

He re-reads the note, his eyes narrowing in confusion. "She left?" Looking around the room he see's all her stuff gone. Only his clothes and holster is neatly folded on a chair. "Oh no..." Walking over to his gun belt he sees only one pistol and a single bullet in the chamber. "She stole my gun? And left me _one_ bullet?" Quickly dressing he stomps out of the room as a shadow crosses the outside window.

"Marshal! Thank god you are here. The train was just robbed!" The train conductor appears with a clipboard.

"Let me guess... a short boy with dark hair and a silver gun?" He almost growls the words opening up the window and diving out side. A blur with long orange braids dashes away on a white stallion. "She robbed my train... And now she is stealing my horse." Starrk shakes his head as she vanishes in a trail of dust. "You can kick about for now, but I'll find you... I will certainly find you, Ichigo."

* * *

Hey all! Thank you so much to those who read and helped out. Please take time to review! Love You all! I hope you look forward to part 2! Fuzzi


	19. Brave One ShuuheiFemIchi

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Special thanks to my beta reader, and my sumbunni special for their inspiration and help. hugs you!**

_**Brave One**_

Black tabi shoes stealthily set down on polished hardwood floor. The two black clad intruders glance at each other, the whites of their eyes moving instantly to the sliding door on the right. The mission is simple, go in a kill the head of the clan gathering forces against the Shogun. These two aren't loyal to any particular side of the clan wars. Just to the group that pays the most gold.

Lifting a small shuriken from his belt Hisagi pokes a hole in the thin rice paper to peek through into the next room. He expected to see his mark Kariya Jin in the dimly lit room but instead found an orange haired woman sitting in the center of a dark blue futon.

"She hasn't told them anything." The clansmen says before walking towards the outer door. "She is stubborn and full of herself. We dressed her the way you described."

"I think this one needs a softer touch." Kariya says dismissing his subordinate. "Now, you will tell me where you hid him." He moves over next to her roughly pulling the pale purple kimono down her shoulders. "Or things will get a lot worse from this point on." His red eyes narrow in annoyance at her silence. Suddenly he grabs her by the hair and forces her body to bend toward the floor. "Your pride and devotion to that decrepit old man is admirable. But misplaced, he would kill you sooner or later. It's what he does with samurai who are no longer useful."

Hisagi watches from behind the wall as the woman is pushed to the floor the elaborate kimono with lavender flowers and a thin teal obi pooling around her waist. He looks at her eyes blazing with defiance and the clenching of her jaw, then sees Kariya slide away his own obi and tie her arms behind her back. _"Ah, shit." _Turning away from the door he stands against the wall considering his options. His mission is to kill Kariya... and not be seen. He didn't sign up to watch this guy get his kicks off.

"Now, how to loosen your tongue...?" Jin slides a large hand over her bare shoulders with a mild interest. "I will start by asking you a question." Dropping his hand under the silky material of her dress, he feels her stiffen. "If your answer doesn't satisfy me..." his lips move against her ear. "I'll find a way for your body to instead."

Ichigo can't help but wince as the fingers on her left breast pinch hard at her nipple. It just figures... when a man sees a woman they all think that touching her in this disgraceful way will make her obedient and docile. _"Fuck that!" _

"Where is the Shogun's heir?"

Hisagi's dark eye peeks through the tiny slit in the paper watching Kariya's hands travel under the beautiful kimono. _"Gah... he is touching stuff. What a bastard." _he thinks biting at his lower lip.

Suddenly, Kariya rips at the dress growing impatient for answers. "I'm starting to like you." Kariya murmurers near her ear, the softness of her bright hair tickling at his nose. Her suspicion proves good in the next moment when strong hand closes in a hard grip around her throat, her chin lifted up so she is forced to look him in the eye "Speak, or I will show no mercy!" A small sarcastic lift of the corner of her mouth irritates Kariya to no end. "So defiant. I have been looking for one like you." His voice suddenly changes into a sickening sweetness. "Would you like to be my favorite Doll?"

"D-Doll?" Ichigo whispers as she is suddenly dragged by the hair over to a sliding doorway.

"You are beautiful in a defiant way." he tells her sliding a hand down the front of her kimono. "I could learn to love you." Throwing back the door his hand lifts to unveil a row of women dressed in perfect ego fashion. Sitting so properly, not a hair out of place, each wearing a different shade of purple. "Would you like to be apart of my collection?" Kariya says, sliding a hand over the face of the black haired woman on his right.

"You are sick!" Ichigo replies, as she looks at the women with terrified expression.

"Oh, so you can speak after all. Tell me what I want to know... and I will treat you with kindness." he suddenly jerks the black-haired woman up and yanks down her dress. "Defy me and you will feel pain."

Ichigo fights the urge to wretch staring at the horrible scars along the woman's torso. He is a truly sick man. Treating women like fucking dolls to play with.

Hisagi's teeth grit as Kariya pulls out four slender pins made of finely sharpened bamboo. Dread fills his stomach, he knows what those are for and watching this is becoming more and more difficult.

Kariya pushes the girl back to the ground with a strong kick and yanks her hands above her head. "Dolls don't run."

Behind the wall, Shuuhei closes his eyes, blocking the horrible scene from his sight while Ichigo's scream rings in his ears

"Dolls tell their owners what they want to know."

"You don't own anything! You are sick!"

Another scream, Hisagi fingers curl into fists. He can't. He can't just stand there and listen to her being tortured. But if he does anything to help her his mission... Returning his gaze to the scene inside the room, his horror just grows seeing the shine of metal in Kariya's hand, the tip of a dagger hanging dangerously close to the orange haired woman's cheek.

"Gah!" Ichigo suddenly twists her body kicking Kariya in the chest hard enough to send him into the doll room.

"_She is a fighter."_ Hisagi moves in a instant, dashing into the room grabbing the girl and slashing Kariya with his blade.

Turning on his heel Hisagi jumps through the round window on his right. "You were brave." comes his soft voice to Ichigo's ears. "Such a brave one."

Her eyes slip shut as relief washes over her. The deep comforting sound of his voice carrying her into the dark cold water below.

~/~

"_You were brave... Such a brave one." _Opening her eyes Ichigo winces from the glaring light across her tan face. It's been a week now since she woke up in this small fishing village to find her wounds dressed and her stay paid for the month. Each day is filled with the friendly faces of the couple she is staying with. A local man and wife caring for her like she were their very own.

"Good morning Ichigo." comes a voice, and the door slides open revealing a kind faced strawberry blonde woman.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-san." Ichigo replies unable to not return the warm smile offered to her. The woman's motherly presence gives her a comforting sensation in her chest. She has enjoyed her company and dreads having to leave so soon. But Ichigo is afraid being here is a burden to the couple.

"Now, I told you to call Masaki." she says setting the food tray on Ichigo's lap. "How are you feeling today?"

"Much better. I can be on my way, and get out of your hair." Ichigo flusters as Masaki runs a hand through her wild orange hair. "You are to stay until fully recovered. That was the request made of Isshin and I."

"Yeah I know..." Ichigo lifts a bandaged hand gingerly to the bowl of soup to take a hold of the side. "But I still feel like I'm... gah!" Her hand trembles, the pain streaking through her hand.

"You will remain here until you are healed." Masaki tells her with a strong tone. "Now, let me help you."

Ichigo relents allowing the kindness of this stranger to help her eat and dress. Stepping through the doorway of the modest home she glances over to the dark haired man unloading hay from a cart. "Yo! Isshin-san. Can I help out?"

"Sure! Bring me that pitcher of water near the door."

Suddenly Masaki pops through the doorway with a broom in her hand. "Don't you dare!" Chucking the broom with expert aim she hits Isshin in the head. "Get it yourself!" The woman vanishes abruptly only to open the door again. "Bring me that broom?"

"Hai, Hai." Isshin replies, returning the broomstick to his wife. "Here you go, pretty."

"Thanks dear." Masaki gives him a smile then clears her throat putting on a disinterested expression.

"She is crazy about me!" Isshin brags grabbing the pail of water and marching back over his hay cart.

"Yeah... that is real obvious." Ichigo says sarcastic.

"Eh, you can't go by what they say. Wanna know how to tell if someone loves you?" Isshin rubs the back of head with a silly grin on his face. "It's the way they look at you when no one else is around."

Ichigo rolls her eyes at the gooey face Isshin is making. "I'll... try to avoid seeing that disgusting face in the future."

"Don't come back bleeding like yesterday! Masaki will have my ass!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Ichigo mutters opening the gate with her right hip and walking down the dirt road towards the market. Hopefully the owner of the local tavern will still need someone to watch the shop. Ichigo is so tired of feeling useless. Wondering slowly down the road she turns right passing the bakers cart loaded with fresh goods and lowers her head under the crimson canopy flap of the bar.

"Morning!"

"Yeah, right back at you." Ichigo replies with a wave her pale pink yukata sleeve waving from a slight breeze. "Any work for me?"

"Masaki-dono visited me this morning and..." Kisuke points to the bandage on his cheek.

"Eh, she got to you too?" Plopping down on a bench Ichigo puts her chin on her hands resting on the tabletop. "Damn, that woman has the mothering instincts of a shark. Now what will I do to pass the time?" Grumbling to her self, she ignores the group walking in and and blows at the long strand of her hair dangling over her face. _"Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored!"_

"A round of drink and sandwiches over here, please!" A voice comes from the new group and Ichigo's head pops up.

"I'll get it!" Ichigo dashes over practically knocking Urahara over to place drinks on a tray. "Be right there!"

"Ichigo-san, why are you in such a hurry all the time?"

"I'm not in hurry. I just... need something to do or I get antsy." she grumbles back at him lifting the tray up with her bandaged hands. Walking over to the table she puts the tray on the table and painfully hands out the drinks not paying much attention to anything but the stinging under her bruised fingernails.

"Well, the edicts are further separating the classes. Sooner or later they are going to outlaw breathing in the same air as the Damiyo's."

"Abarai, lower your voice. Speaking against the Shogun will lead you to death." Kira says smiling at the young woman passing out drinks. "Thank you." His bright blue eyes lower to the wrappings on her hands then shift to the man beside him.

"Your welcome and all that." Ichigo says lifting the final glass to set it next to the man with dark spiky hair, dark eyes, and three long scars down the right side of his face. The burning of her hands intensifies and she struggles not to drop the glass.

Sensing her distress Hisagi Shuuhei quickly puts a saucer under the glass just as it slips from her fingers.

"Sorry about that. I can't seem to get my hands to move as fast as me." Turning around she takes a step to deliver bread to the next table when she hears him speak.

"Maybe you should slow down. Give your wounds time to heal."

"_That voice?" _Ichigo's foot freezes.

"_You were brave... Such a brave one."_

Soft and warm. _"It's him..." _Her eyes slant, and her head turns to look at the man just enough for a peek. _"The man who saved me from Kariya Jin." _He isn't overly handsome, he wears a sleeveless black uniform with an odd black necklace around his neck, and another strange band around his left arm. Taking in his calm manner around the loud red head and the pensive looking blonde she decides he must be the mixture of them both. It's a good thing to be the center. That way you can bridge the gap between your friends and fill the weaknesses. To Ichigo, he looks a strong and capable man.

"Give me my bread woman..."

"Yeah sure." Ichigo says, tearing her eyes away from the man. Walking to the adjacent table she can still here the men talking.

"So Shuuhei, any plans until our next job?"

"Only to enjoy the sights of this town." he replies looking at the lovely woman wearing the modest pink yukata with a red obi around her narrow waist. _"She looks better. Now how can I get her to rest?"_

"Hey! You stupid bitch. Hurry up and give me my food!"

"Oi! Don't yell at me! I'm work-" her voice is cut short by the hand grabbing her fingers and twisting them up. "S-Stop it!"

"_Would you like to be apart of my collection?"_

"Nggh..." Ichigo mutters in a panic from the overwhelming fear creeping up on her. Oh god the fear... the humiliation Kariya made her endure. "Stop it!"

"_Dolls don't run..."_

She can't move, her hands tremble. Barely registering Hisagi's arm pulling her away she feels tears stream down her cheeks. "I'm not... brave anymore. Kariya ruined me..."

"You aren't ruined, Ichigo-san." Hisagi tells her carrying her up the stairs of the tavern to the second floor. "You just need to heal." Setting her on a bed, he smiles at her warmly. "It's only been a few days."

"I-I can't be around people! I try to force myself by working at the tavern, but it's impossible. I keep hearing that man's voice, feeling his touch!" She grabs onto his black robe in desperation. "How can I go back to being a samurai if I'm this pathetic, Ichigo!"

"Give yourself a few more days to mend."

"He took everything from me. My dignity, my pride, my sword!"

"Then take them back." Shuuhei tells her lightly setting a hand on her shoulder. "Kariya Jin is alive."

"W-What?"

"My mission is to kill him on the night of the next full moon." Gathering his courage he takes her chin in his hand. "That's two weeks from now. So what will you do? Sit here cursing or mend. Then come with me and regain your dignity, your pride, and your sword."

"Alright." Ichigo stands up and smiles at Hisagi with a wide cocky grin. "Looks like I'm training for the next few weeks." She smacks at fist into her hand ignoring the pain in her fingers. "Yes!"

"Not a chance. Lay down." He points to the pillow on his bed. "I will come back and I will teach you a few things."

"But this is your bed..." Ichigo panics turning crimson. "Oh... is that what you want in exchange for the training?"

"No, no! I-I didn't mean with me!" Shuuhei stands up from his chair reeling from her assumption. "Um... oh god! You don't need to offer yourself to me as payment!" Hisagi stumbles toward the door, his face flushing pink. "I-I do think you are beautiful..." He watches her blush darker. "Oh, I shouldn't have said that."

"You do?"

"I should go."

"No! I'll go to the Kurosaki's." she says a little too fast and darts out the door. "See you in a few days!"

"She smells so good." Hisagi drops to his bed swiping a hand through his hair. "I'm in trouble."

True to his word Hisagi appears at the Kurosaki's gate two days later with a sword on his belt and another on his shoulder. Within moments her bright orange head pops out of the front door. He blinks for a moment as the woman steps out of the house wearing black robes and hakama pants. _"She is wearing a black uniform... it suits her." _Lightly hitting himself on the back of the head with a sword he tries to focus on the task at hand. "May I?"he says pointing at the short metal gate.

"Sure." Standing at the front steps she ties up her hair in the thin black string.

Shuuhei has done nothing but think about Ichigo over the past few days. He even walked past the Kurosaki's home once a day to get a glimpse of her tan skin and lovely smile. _"Just... show her a couple of things and leave." _he tells himself walking up next to her. Her sweet scent reaches his nose delicate and so incredibly intoxicating. Hisagi is already fighting the urge to pull her chin up and look into her light brown eyes.

"Goat-face said we could practice in a special place behind their house." Lifting her hand she points toward the patch of trees beyond the property. "It's just past the forest there."

Following her through the trees the sun is high above streaking rays past the canopy of green overhead. The light hits her pony tail swinging slightly with her movements. He doesn't know anything about her, not really. Except that he thinks she is strong and brave... and smells like the most tempting thing he has ever encountered.

"Here it is." Ichigo turns giving Hisagi a smile finding him looking pensive. "Something wrong?"

Her smile fades in front of him and he instantly regrets making her worry. "No, Ichigo-san and call me Shuuhei." Tossing her a sword he watches her face show no signs of pain as she catches it in one hand.

"Sure thing." Instantly pulling out the blade she drops the sheathe to the ground and kicks it away with her foot. Noticing his confused look Ichigo lowers her katana. "What is it?"

"Samurai don't normally pull out their swords until the first strike is made."

"I'm not that kind of samurai." Ichigo says in a cocky tone, pointing her katana tip to the ground and shifting her weight. "Underestimate me and you will get cut." Her wrist turns, her feet make two quick steps toward him.

"Whoa!" he mutters in surprise as she makes two fast swipes near his chest. Taking a step to the side his eyes follow her movements amazed at the ability she has. "I see now." Hisagi blocks her sword with his own leaning into the clash forcing her blade down to the thick grass. Stepping on his own blade guard both swords sink into the ground. Next he pivots around her, grabbing her arms. "You are all speed."

"Not really," she replies cracking the back of her head to his. Feeling him stagger she twists her body around catching him off guard and lifts a leg to smash her knee into his stomach.

Accept Hisagi has seen this before and he promptly grabs her leg and clutches her shoulder taking her off balance. With a gentle push she is on sent to the ground.

"Oof!" Ichigo manages to grab onto his robe at the last minute making him tumble with her. With a quick roll she is on top of the dark-haired man with a very satisfied grin. "Ha!"

"Yes, but.." His right hand moves at her side pushing the blade to her clothes.

"Damn." She curses feeling the sharp point of his kunai at her ribs. "You got me." Lifting her hands up in surrender she frowns at the strange look on his face. _"He keeps looking at me like that."_

Trying to block out the feel of her toned thighs against his hips he tells her his observation on her fighting style. "You try to accommodate your lack of upper body strength with speed and... pure will." Hisagi moves fast twisting them so she is once again under him. Then ties her wrists with a rope he pulls from a pocket. Suddenly jerking her from the ground he pulls Ichigo up to his chest. "How did they catch you Ichigo-san?"

"I-I can't say." she whispers looking away from his concerned expression. "I think I'm done for the day."

"Your afraid now?" He can tell. It's all over her face. It bothers him so much he can't let it go. "Kariya Jin was going to-"

"I'm not afraid of that! You think they didn't prepare me for this miss-" she bites at her lower lip clamping her eyes shut in regret. Her orders were clear. Reveal nothing. Why does this man make her want to be soft? His voice stirs in her a need to be held. It's uncomfortable, almost like he...

"_Wanna know how to tell if someone loves you?" _

"You... were the decoy." He realizes with a stricken face. It's revolting, but a woman warrior would be disposable to the shogun. "You were meant to suffer..." The shogun threw her to the wolves. "You never intended to escape." he whispers, his voice dipping low and soft. "Ichigo-san..."

"No..." Ichigo whispers with a sigh. "But, I saw those women being treated like dolls..."

"And you wanted to save them." Narrowing his eyes his stomach twists into knots thinking of the pain and humiliation she would have suffered had he not grabbed her. Tilting his head down he watches her nod. "You are a brave one."

"_It's the way they look at you when no one else is around."_

Could Isshin-san be right? Meeting his sultry gaze, her lashes flutter as heat fills her cheeks. Hisagi's dark eyes are moving over her face searching for something. Ichigo can sense the tension building between them. Ichigo lifts her bound hands to Hisagi's face, softly touching his cheek with her bandaged fingertips. Even through the cloth covering her wounds she feels warmth radiating between them.

With her hands gently on his face, and the sultry expression pointed up at him, Hisagi moves forward meeting her halfway in a passionate kiss. The feel of Ichigo's fingertips holding him close encourages him to keep sliding his lips over hers. She is beautiful, so beautiful pressed into his body, returning his kiss without any hint of reservation. His hand reaches up and quickly unties her wrists unbinding her, releasing her to touch him if she wants too. For a split second he wonders if she will. She could walk away, but he will not treat her like those captive women. Ichigo is no doll to him. She is flesh and blood, and feels so alive.

Fearless she embraces him, searching under his clothes for skin to caress. Ichigo's eye lids shut as he responds instantly his strong hands slide under her bottom picking her up, turning her. And when her back hits the ground roughly she hears a mutter of an apology as his lips move down her neck. "I'm fine." she gasps opening her mouth to breathe in. "Don't stop."

Shuuhei's lips move up her neck, licking a small path up her throat, and toward her delicate ear. Finding the dangling bit of skin his lips suck and nip on one earlobe. Ichigo smells nice. He isn't sure what that scent is but it's really good. Moving faster he reaches a hand to her robe sliding away the soft fabric exposing her golden skin. Uncovering the very top of her breast with his mouth he kisses and sucks a path toward her nipple, his chin sliding against the cool silk, pushing it further aside. Nuzzling his cheek to her warm skin his tongue flicks at her nipple, the tender flesh becoming firm.

"Aaah, Shuuhei!" Breathy and swirling by pleasure Ichigo arches into him, inviting him to taste her more. When he does she moans again unable to resist the feelings surging inside her. Ichigo's cloth wrapped fingertips caress down his torso stopping on Hisagi's firm hips. Holding him to her thighs she spreads her legs, the faint groan telling Ichigo, he is pleased. Pulling the man closer, his hardened erection nudges against her hips.

Yessss, that is better. He is exactly where he should be. Working the nipple between his teeth, he becomes more aroused. She is under his body, soft and accepting everything he does. Anxious for her skin against his, he tugs her robe down to her waist. Both her breasts bounce into full view. Hisagi's hands instantly cup them, gently kneading the firm globes together, each squeeze drawing more sounds from her pink lips. Continuing to taste her sweet nipples her heels dig at his hips slipping his pants lower revealing his backside to the shady valley they are nestled in.

Fast and needy she pulls at her belt, desperate to feel him closer. And soon as her robe finally parts his body fits firmly against hers. The sensation of his chest pressing at her breasts is incredible, her nipples turn rock hard and his cock nudges at her entrance. It's impulsive, and hot. She doesn't care though. Watching his robe slide from his shoulders, she smiles up at him feeling certain she wants to do this. The bare muscular shoulders and very pronounced chest from years of study in martial arts give Hisagi a strong attractive profile. "So... handsome." Ichigo gasps, yanking at her own clothes. A man like this could have a woman somewhere, it wouldn't surprise her at all. But he is here with her and she wants to feel him against her.

Joining her fingers, Hisagi helps her to quickly get rid of their clothes until she lays before him bathed in the sunshine, her chest rising quickly and cheeks flushed. He does not stop though, he slides large warm palms over her exposed shoulders, bouncing round breasts and flat stomach.

Pressing his lips to her breast, he lavishes her in gentle kisses. Over her collar-bone, up feathery light on her chin, and down the small space between her breasts. His mouth draws ever so gently at the soft round pink area around her tight nipples.

Releasing a moan, her hands travel his chest, her fingertips dipping along the curves and contours of his muscles to touch and discover. Suddenly wishing to feel more than the bandaged fingertips allow her, Ichigo pushes against the man, turning him on his back and straddling his very hard body. Leaning over him, her lips, moist and soft, travel over Shuuhei's jaw and behind one ear, to place a light kisses under the earlobe. Sliding her lips over the sensitive flesh just under his ear, her breath tickles sending a shiver up his arms.

Content to let her explore Shuuhei's hands caress her thighs supporting her as her knees plant on each side of his waist.

Ichigo gasps, as her outer fold graze against his hard cock. Her mouth travels from his sensitive neck to kiss and bite on taut shoulders and down a path to his nipples. Licking experimentally at the hardened piece of flesh, she hears the moan from Shuuhei and starts sucking the nipple in and out of her mouth.

Shuuhei's lips open as pleasure shoots straight to his groin, making the wet closeness of Ichigo's pussy unbearably tempting. His hands move on their own to her hips pressing her down to get more friction. Oh she is so close to him.

Arching, the pleasure builds as she rocks on the curve of his cock. "Ohh." The wind picks up, blowing on her nakedness a blustery cool breeze. The scents of the forest and the faint feel of the warm grass under her knees is so alluring. Closing her eyes, she tilts her head backwards, allowing her long hair to flow with the breeze.

Shuuhei's eyes are mesmerized by the shining expanse of her throat and he moves up to suckle on her pulse, holding her tight to himself by the hips. His long fingers move down her one thigh to her core and slip between her wet folds. Soon as he finds her clit, she trembles out a shuddering moan. Again he rocks himself up toward her anxious to feel inside the wet heat dripping on his aching member.

Ichigo's calloused fingers wrap around his aching cock as she lift her hips, just enough to guide him in her entrance. With her eyes fixed on him, she feels him nudge against her moist entrance, and then slide the head slowly into her tight heat. She grips his muscled forearms and relaxes her body to take him in. It's a snug fit, but Ichigo doesn't care, she inches down his shaft until she rests in his lap.

"Oh... please move." Shuuhei rasps, the smooth humid sheathe overwhelming his senses.

Answering his cry she slowly rotates her hips in a circle, half teasing him, half enjoying the feeling of being filled so thoroughly by him.

"Gahhhh." His fingers tighten on her hips, and Shuuhei begins rock his hips. It's a rush being inside a woman. However, being in Ichigo's velvety sweet body is so good he is already straining not to explode.

Soon as he starts to move so does she finding a comfortable pace to meet his thrusts.

It feels wonderful, to let Shuuhei hold her, rock against her, fill her... Ichigo tilts her head to watch his face contorted with pleasure and starting to sweat as he moves inside her with tender force.

Her lips offer themselves for a kiss and her eyes slip shut when his mouth descends upon them.  
Panting for air Ichigo bounces her body harder, faster, urged on by the tightening of her body around his hard cock. "Ah!" she huffs when fingertips pinch her nipples. That is what she needed. There... "More!"

Curling forward to her body, he holds her bottom, guiding her movements, sliding her just the right depth, smacking her wet pussy on him. His lips lock around her right nipple sucking it between his teeth, tugging the hard nub as Ichigo's hips work.

"Ohhh." It pushes her over the edge, clinging to his shoulders her first climax pulses through her core. Her hips rock violently against him, her neck and back arching. It's so good and quick she forgets everything around her.

Twisting their bodies, Hisagi rolls her under him determined to make her come more. He presses his palms into the grass bracing his weight and thrusts up into her. Taking the control their hips meet faster now, the tingling in his thighs moving, increasing. Her moans lilt into cries of bliss, her knees are further apart allowing him to plant his knees firmly. Popping his hips, he drills into her, the pressure on his cock intensifying. Now passion and need making his presence known.

"I'm coming!" she gasps, her pussy spasm so quick. "Ohhh!" It's so quick, and good her toes curl. He body convulsive as the delicious torment lasts, taking her higher and higher.

"Too tight!" Hisagi unleashes a loud groan spilling into her. His hips slow but don't stop, the come is fast, it's good and so long his eyes slip closed. Clamping his jaw shut he pumps into her a few more times, his release finally complete and her limp body under him telling Shuuhei she is satisfied. Her body quivers for the longest time, she has never felt so incredible and content at the same time.

As their breath returns to normal he lifts off her and grabs at her clothes. He should say so many things to her but the one thing he wants to say he can't. Shuuhei understands what she has to do. So as he dresses he keeps a watchful eye on her heavily flushed face. After sliding his belt in place he wrings his hands nervously. "Ichigo..."

"Yes?"

"I'll be here." His dark eyes focus on the wide smile spreading out so sweet and lovely for him. He said the right thing. And to Hisagi... that means not following her. Only she can restore what was taken from her. Trusting her to come back is his act of bravery, and it's so damn hard. "She'll come back." he tells himself watching her wave before vanishing through the forest. "She'll come back."

* * *

Kick About will return in the next update! I hope you all enjoyed this one shot^^ HUGS YOU ALL! and thanks for your love! Fuzzi


	20. Magic Part4 ByaFemIchi

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

Sorry I totally forgot about finishing this. I wanna thank my anon beloved anon reviewers fro their support.

_**Magic**_

_**All that we are is the result of what we have thought. If a man speaks or acts with an evil thought, pain follows him. If a man speaks or acts with a pure thought, happiness follows him, like a shadow that never leaves him. ~Buddha**_

_**Part 4; Voids**_

"I want to take you to my bed. I... _need_ you there." He says grabbing her hand and leading her to the edge of the bath. Ichigo won't understand the significance but he does. If he takes her there it's real, this thing between them can't be so easily discarded. _"I have to do this. To prove it to myself that I have her. That she is now mine."_

"O-Oh!" Ichigo blinks following him to a sliding door. A large robe is wrapped around her and her feet leave the floor as he picks her up. "I-I can walk."

"Indulge me." Byakuya says, opening the door and quickly moving a few paces on the wrap around porch to his room. She feels so light in his arms. It's odd, that a woman who is so large in personality could be so delicate and lovely.

"C-Cold!" She mutters pulling the robe over her head. A few fast steps and another door is opened. She is set on a bed for a moment then moved again this time a heavy quilt is pulled over her. Ichigo shivers for a few minutes, her head still covered by the robes hood. "B-Byakuya?"

"I'm here." He answers sliding into the bed next to her. Pulling back the hood over her trembling head his eyes take in the long orange mane of thick hair bold and gorgeously wild. "So beautiful." He watches her blush before instantly seizing her lips in a deep kiss. Byakuya's hand touches her hair, his long pale fingers running through until reaching her back. He tugs down the fluffy white robe, his fingers sliding over her prickly chilled skin.

"Y-Your hands are like ice!" She practically squeals pushing his hands away and diving under the heavy duvet.

"Warm them up for me, Ichigo." He chuckles slipping an arm under the blanket and around her waist. The dark haired noble's mouth curls up slightly, as he listens to her fuss. That fussy side of her is adorable, he could listen to that grumble for years and never grow tired of it. "Is this better?" Byakuya asks turning Ichigo on her side then drawing her to his chest.

"Y-Yeah." Ichigo whispers, her mind full of questions as the gravity of the situation grips her chest. _"I just had sex with him... now what?" _ Byakuya's long fingers calmly make circles around her bellybutton, touching her gently almost petting her. His breath is on her face, she can feel his eyes on her. _"What will happen now? Byakuya is almost unpredictable in his thoughts. _

"Why do I worry about you when you grow quiet?" his deep voice rumbles near Ichigo's ear. "What are you thinking about?"

"Um well..." Clearing her throat she reaches down and takes his hand pulling it up to hold in front of her chest. _"If I ask him if we are together now... will he reject me? I don't want that. I don't, I don't." _Instead of answering she rolls over in the bed facing him. His complexion is still flushed from the bath his long bangs hiding his blue eyes. Instead of verbalizing her fears she presses her lips to his. The strangled sound in his throat tells Ichigo he is pleased. It's so enticing to realize you can bring pleasure with a simple touch. So she kisses him, deeply with as much emotion as she can muster up. This thing between them could be fleeting and Ichigo isn't sure how long she will get to be with him like this.

Pressing his body to her freshly washed skin his erection is already nudging at her stomach. Taking her again crosses his mind. However, she was a virgin and it might make her sore, causing her pain is unacceptable to Byakuya. Her hand pushes at his shoulder pressing his back to the bed and to his surprise she settles over top of him. "Ichigo..."

"Just a little more... If you don't mind?" she whispers pressing soft kisses on his shoulders and chest.

"You might be... ahhhh." A strangled sound escapes from his throat as she lowers herself around his manhood. "T-Tender tomorrow." His vision blurs for a second from the intense warmth seeping into his skin. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Not likely." she replies cocking an eyebrow. "I'm a tough girl." Moving her hips, she slides up and down in slow uneven movements studying his reaction. Leaning over him her hands grip his forearms, her hips working him in and out of her. "Like this?"

"Yessss." he groans tilting his head up and kissing her pink lips. It's an incredible experience, Ichigo is holding him down in this provocative manner. But it's too good to resent and fight against when her fingers tighten around his arms he can't help but relax and let her take what she wants.

Staring down at his reaction she continues bouncing her hips agaisnt Byakuya's. Within moments his face turns red, his finely sculpted chest pants for breath, and his expression shifts into a bliss-laced strain. Increasing her pace her lips stretch into a smirk from his mouth opening, he tilts his head to the side stifling his moan into the pillow. Suddenly his hips shift under her and her body instantly hums. The pressure inside her breaks and she starts to come with him deep inside. Unable to keep calm she arches up sliding her palms down to his chest giving in to the tightening in her body.

Byakuya instantly leans up grabbing onto her body, his hands wrapping around her waist. Bending his knees he gives her a place to rest on his legs. "Come again for me." he whispers curling his head to her breasts, but her fingers tug at his hair lifting his face to hers.

Soon as her lips find his again she wraps her arms around him, clinging to him almost desperately while riding her climax higher. Flooded with delicious emotion she starts to cry out her mouth trembling with words of encouragement.

Suddenly Byakuya swells inside her, his cock stiffening then his wet release tingling up his shaft and joining her wet heat. Oh being with her is so good, that even in the after glow and they collapse on the bed together he want her curled next to him. His hand reaches out and covers her with his blanket. Propping on his side he watches her looking back at him with his head arching to rest in his hand. "Sleep." he tells her with a nod. Slowly her eyes become heavy and she slips into deep sleep, his eyes taking in the sight of a woman in his bed after a long absence. _"Indeed, she seems to belong here."_

Ichigo wakes sometime later her amber eyes sliding open and finding Byakuya's body resting nearby, his long arms wrapped around her, his palm resting on her hip. Smiling she closes her eyes and breathes in his masculine scent. Then a familiar reiatsu draws her from the bed. Sneaking from the room she pads back to the large bathroom and quickly dresses. Grabbing his blade she slips from the bathhouse and flash steps toward Renji's strange feeling reiatsu. "Renji."

"Well... if it isn't Ichi-chan." Renji narrows his eyes at her. "Go away I'm taking Rukia back to Rukongai to be buried with the kids we grew up with. Back when she was mine and not some fucking untouchable princess!"

"I can't let you do-" Suddenly her face punched by a strong fist, followed up by Renji's blade cutting into her neck and swiping her face. Landing on the Rukia's gravestone blood trickles down to the stone seeping into the letters staining them red. "God damn it Renji!"

"Just look the other way!"

"I can't do that, Renji! Byakuya-"

"Tch, _Captain_ Kuchiki?" He spits reaching out and grabbing Ichigo's by the collar. " He won't miss her ashes. He just takes and takes and never thinks about anyone but himself! He never even spilled a single tear for her."

"You're wrong, he cares so much that he refuses to cry!" Shaking her head she grabs her blade and presses it deep into the ground near Rukia's altar. "Some people feel everything and share it! And people like Byakuya..." Tilting her head to the engraved name now stained with her own blood she struggles to explain Byakuya's actions. "he is strong..." putting a hand over her chest she lifts out a hand to Renji. "so WE can be weak! So _we_ can cry and hurt and still be protected!"

"Why are you defending him? You-" Renji stops for a moment and notices the tears in her eyes. "and Kuchiki? HAHAHA! Well that is just disgusting."

"I love him, Renji." Ichigo reaches his side and puts a bloody hand on Renji's robe. "I understand... I really do, but I can't let you take away his family." she says softly watching him pull something from his robe pocket. "Let Rukia rest in peace."

"You are in love with Kuchiki Byakuya the prince of freaking soul society." Grabbing her by the belt he drags her over to the sword stuck in the ground. "I know you, Ichigo. You won't raise a hand to me, right? HAHAHA! It's perfect, I kill you and Kuchiki will come and finish this an-"

"Release her."

"Took you long enough." Renji groans feeling Byakuya's reiatsu shaking the area. "Ready to finish this lifetime of a grudge we have had? You know Captain I'm not very good at Kidou... this close and you might lose something important. " he says as his hand begins to glow red next to Ichigo's face. "If you are even capable of a freaking emotion... let's see you get pissed about this!" He tosses the items in his free hand to the ground and watches the expression of Byakuya's face remain the same.

"I knew of this." Byakuya says bending down and picking up the two small bands of yellow gold. "Imouto could not bear to keep it a secret from me. I only requested she keep it a secret until you made captain."

"You have more in common with Byakuya than anyone, Renji." Ichigo says softly, her eyes lifting up to the dark hair swaying in the breeze. "You've both loved and lost a wife."

"My wife... is dead." Renji drops to his knees releasing Ichigo. "How do I stand the emptiness!"

"By being selfish and cold." Byakuya replies lifting Ichigo from the ground as she grows pale. "Mostly selfish, I don't recommend being cold. It tends to become a habit."

"Wh-What?" he blinks back his tears surprised when Byakuya turns away. "You aren't going to kill me? But I-"

"If I did that then I would make Imouto sad." Turning back to Renji he glares an eye at the weeping red-head. "And I might lose this one." Byakuya says lifting Ichigo closer to his chest. "Abarai..."

"Y-Yes, captain?"

"You should keep this in mind should anything happen to Ichigo." He smiles a wide thin grin before flash stepping away content to let Renji sweat a little more. It serves his purpose for Renji to look over his shoulder. _"Now when Ichigo is busy being reckless someone will watch over her. Excellent."_

_

* * *

_

Okies here is the end of Magic =) Hope you liked it^^

Nows I am working on a Kaien/FemIchi

Kick About part2

Juushiro/FemIchi

Ishida/FemIchi

Ken/FemIchi

Chad/FemIchi

and many more... Please be patient with me^^ HUGS AND LOVE Fuzzi

And a two special requests of crossovers; Rai from Noblesse/FemIchi and Shizuo from Durarara!/FemIchi That will be added to my Rare Requests section. I hope you look forward to them!


	21. Kick About p2 StarrkFemIchi

**I DONT' OWN BLEACH**

_**Kick About**_

_Chapter 2; The sum of her worth_

The bar is crowded when Starrk pushes past the swinging doors and looks around for a table. The train robbery delayed him just enough so that he arrived after dark in the next town over. Every room is booked. With only the change in his pocket he barely has enough coin to buy dinner thanks to Ichigo. But as much as he should, he doesn't regret her. Plopping down in a chair at the far corner of the tavern he lowers his gray hat over his face and waits for a server to take his order. He can still hear the sounds she made fro him, feel of her skin against his fingers.

"Nah, she is a stupid half-breed."

"She is desperate. People will believe anything when they have nothing."

The men at the next table are loud. Boasting about some trick with a woman. Starrk doesn't really give a damn he has to find his horse and his girl... and his left pistol. _"I will find her and strangle her then make love to her again."_

"That deed really worth all the money Nnoitra is askin for it?"

"It doesn't matter. The woman is the target. He wants her back... despite her being a half-breed with that orange hair and tan skin."

"_Half-breed? Orange hair, tan skin... Ichigo?" _Starrk's right hand moves up to his hat. Tapping a finger to the brim he tilts it up just enough to peek at the two men sitting nearby. _"They are little fish." _he thinks instantly sizing them up. _"Merely men who follow this Nnoitra person."_

"I don't give a shit who squeezed her out. She is hot. "

"Yammy... You should be more careful. If Nnoitra hears you he will kill you. He is obsessed with that woman.

"Let em hear me! That dumb indian who sold her to us said she was worth every penny, and she is..."

"Avirama Redder." The dark-haired man says bringing a drink to his lips. "Sold his bride to pay his debt to Nnoitra. He is nothing but trash. The land rights Nnoitra swindled out of Redder is in the woman's name."

"Ha! Nnoitra cheated in that card game. But still managed to walk away with a woman and land."

"Yes, until she escaped. Now he has nothing." Sitting back in his seat he takes a moment to look around the bar. "I received word Ichigo is from this town. I will find her."

Starrk has heard enough. Nnoitra is scamming people again. That is no big surprise. Rising from his chair he strolls from the bar and makes a quick right. She said something about living next to a brothel. The steady flow of traffic and the sounds coming from the next building are unmistakably a tell-tale sign this is near where she lives. The he sees HIS beautiful horse tied to a corral near a door just below the whorehouse. "Bingo... time to pay my little cross-dresser a visit."

Soon as she opens the door she feels a strange sensation, but she shrugs it off and stumbles over to her desk and lights a lantern. The light flickers over a pair of dull blue eyes making her stumble backwards. "S-Starrk..."

"You have been a very bad..." He takes a glance at her disguise and chuckles. "boy."

"_Boy... he still thinks I'm a boy?" _In a panic she reaches for her gun only to have it knocked away and a strong hand wrap around her waist. "L-Let me go!"

"Not yet." He drags her over to the chair he sat in while waiting for her to return. Dropping into it he holds her firmly on his lap. "I thought about you, and thought, and thought some more."

"I heard there was a fire last night." she replies with a groan as his hands hold her hips tightly.

"Cute." Pressing a kiss to her cheek he feels her grow still. That's better. "I had to find you." he whispers kissing her neck again.

"What for?" Ichigo's voice comes out strong but her eyes shut and her head turns toward him. Oh what a rush he gives her. No other man has ever made her react so quickly, so strongly.

"Ichigo..." Pulling the wig from her hair Starrk drops it on the floor and begins to unwind a long orange braid. "I want to smell your hair."

"N-No you don't." she starts struggling again. The hand on her waist begins to travel, tugging the shirt from her pants and slipping under to touch her stomach. "Don't do this to me."

"I'm not allowed to touch you now?" His hands instantly leave and he pushes her off his lap. "Why? Because it means something to me?" Rising from the seat he grabs his hat from the desk and walks to the door.

"_Starrk..."_ Ichigo wants to reach out to him, to tell him that she does like him. Hell she might love him, but the timing is totally fucked up. She is chasing something and being chased by someone. The sad look in his eyes fills her with doubt and regret. "It doesn't mean anything! Nothing! It was just-"

"If it's meaningless..." Starrk says suddenly moving against her body and pressing her against the wall."Then why do you look so sad?"

"I'm sad?" she gasps moving a hand up to her face shocked at the tears streaming down her face. "I'm..."

"Enough of this stubbornness." he says leaning his head toward hers. "Ask me to stay with you tonight."

Her lips part to reject him. "Stay with me tonight?" But it doesn't come out right, or does it? Is this what she wants? "Please..." Her lips tremble until he kisses her. Within moments she is pulling him against her body, tugging at his clothes and kissing him with more passion than she thought possible.

"You only needed to ask." Starrk says, his voice working it's way to a growl as her hands grope and yank at his pants. His pants drop to the floor, his belt buckle hitting the wood with a clatter. Soon as his cock is freed he lifts her from the ground and holds her body to his. His teeth graze her lower lip before he sucks it into his mouth.

She is moaning already, her hands fumbling with her pants. Pushing at her clothes she is dropped on her bed and Starrk takes hold of the the hem of her underwear with his finger slipping them off her hips in a smooth move. Lifting a brow at him she smiles wide. "In a hurry?"

"No complaints." he says, kneeling down on the floor and wrapping his hands around her hips. "I can handle you." Yanking her to the edge of the bed he wraps his mouth around her neck and fills his hands with her plump breasts.

"Ohhh!" Instantly Ichigo's blood churns hot, she arches her back grabbing at his shoulders. His mouth moves over hers voraciously, his tongue diving inside her mouth searching out heat and moisture. The calloused hands grab and squeeze at her breasts, the pleasure building so fast she can barely react.

Unwilling to wait he slides his mouth down her body, finding her breasts warm and firm against his lips. Her Covering her with kisses and bites Starrk listens to her sounds of enjoyment craving more. Grabbing her legs he spreads them apart and slips his hands over her hot flesh. He lines his cock up with her body rubbing his tip to her folds and groans when he finds her slick. "Ichigo..."

"Yesssss." she replies, then gasps loud as he shoves inside in one thrust. Her hips lift from the bed and she clutches at the covers. All she can feel is pleasure, his body is over hers now his cock working in and out of her like a piston. "Ah! Ah!" The throbbing in her body peaks too fast. Ichigo's mouth is claimed by his hungry lips, his tongue finding hers.

The swaying of their bodies toward each other increases. She is tightening around him as she comes, giving Starrk the most delicious sensation of forcing her open with each thrust. Moving on pure instinct he moves a hand to her left leg pushing it higher. "Ahhhh." he groans, as the head of his cock strikes the back of her passage. Over and over he thrusts into her, his tongue demanding and slick, sliding in and out of her mouth in time with his cock pushing toward an inescapable release. "I love you." Starrk exclaims spilling inside her with a long shutter.

"Ah! W-What?" Ichigo blinks taken off guard. Her hands cup his face and she can taste the response on her lips. "I... um am sure that is just the sex talking."

Starrk shakes his head no with a very serious expression. "I love-"

Ichigo's hand clamps over his mouth. "No you don-AH!"

He shoves his hips forward his cock still hard enough to make his point. Her panicked face turns into bliss as he continues to rock against her. This woman only needs to trust him and he can be patient, but he can also give her something she has never had before. Pulling out of her body he flops down on the bed next to her and curls her against his chest. Sliding a hand down her body he pushes a finger inside her drenched sex.

"W-what are you doing? We alread- Ohhhh!" she gasps loud as his finger begins to tease and stroke her clit. "That feels good." Ichigo writhes next to him.

"I know." he whispers pressing a kiss to her shoulder, his smoky blue eyes delighting in her climax.

Panting wildly she moves her hips so lost in the throbbing of her own sex that she starts to moan. Pressing her face to her pillow her right hand slips up his thigh to rest on his hip.

"Come again for me, Ichigo." And she does, until she is too sensitive for him to touch anymore So he holds her close and waits for her to slip into deep sleep before leaving the warmth of her body. "Sleep well."

With a groan she stirs, her eyes popping open as she senses ropes tied around her wrists. "W-What?" The blanket around her body falls away and she presses her feet to the brass headboard trying to loosen the ropes. "STARRK! YOU BASTARD!"

"I did tell you, you were a very bad... boy." Starrk says walking out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready to go. "Now, be a good girl and stay here while I go take care of Nnoitra and his lackey's."

"Quit calling me a boy!" she growls then her face grows pale. "How do you know about that?"

"They are setting a trap for you, and I am going to give them a little surprise." With a wide grin he slips his gun belt around his hips and buckles it. "I'll be back." Pressing a kiss to her forehead he walks out the door and climbs on his horse. "I know... I fell for the girl." Starrk knows where to find Nnoitra... he knows just how dangerous that man really is.

* * *

ok this is part2! I hope you enjoy it! HUGS and LOVE Fuzzi


	22. Heart ByaFemIchi

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**For me! Yes me! My OTP! Bya/FemIchi =) Cuz I love them and wanted to see them in a story like this.**

**Please read the whole thing before getting mad^^**

_**Heart**_

"Love is a symbol of eternity. It wipes out all sense of time, destroying all memory of a beginning and all fear of an end."

**Part one**

Byakuya Kuchiki is annoyed. It started six weeks ago when Renji bursts into his office with a big smile on his annoying face. The man has been insufferable since he relented and let him marry his sister. Which he_ only_ allowed because Rukia kept chasing after him with a copy of the Kuchiki Clan Charter. She even _smiled _at him... now what the hell could he do after that? It said that if the leader agreed, siblings who aren't in line for succession may marry lower than their social standing. They both knew the clan would never give Rukia a position so Byakuya gave his approval.

Now he is stuck with a brother who has a gratitude complex and insists on socializing with him. He doesn't need to go places and TALK. Working and going home to eat and spending his evenings keeping the clan's stores in order suits him fine. Next thing you know Renji will be asking him his feelings.

"Captain!"

"No need to shout. I am right here." Byakuya turns around walking from behind the open door.

"Can I have the evening off?"

See annoying. This is why people shouldn't have families. "Just because you are married to Rukia doesn't give you the right to slack off from your duties."

"I know that sir. But can I have the morning of November twenty-fifth off?"

"The twenty-fifth..." Byakuya opens his appointment book and sees it's Founder's Day. Every year five years they have a small ceremony marking the anniversary of the Shino school. Every five years Byakuya dreads it. _"Hmm, if Renji is away I'll be able to say I have to stay in the office." _

"I wouldn't ask but I need to go to this appointment." Renji bites at his lower lip waiting for his reply. He told Rukia to freaking ask. He never says no to her.

"One condition." Byakuya raises a long finger pointing it at Renji. "Don't be seen anywhere near the division until the following day."

"Done!" Renji smiles dashing out the door. "I'll be back in an hour I have to tell Rukia~!"

"Annoying..." Byakuya continues with his security logs noticing an all too familiar presence sneaking up on him. "I wouldn't advise it."

"Bya-kushi how do you always know it's me?" Yachiru pops inside the window behind him with her lip hanging out.

"You smell of apple bubblegum. Only you and one other person have that specific smell."

"That's cuz she gives the gum to me." Yachiru dashes over to his desk in a pink blur. "And Ichi smells like something else." She puts a small finger to her lips. "Some kind of flower... I forget."

"Michelia Champaca." He shuts his notebook with a dull snap and walks toward the door hoping she will follow along and he can lose her before she ruins his lunch with her mindless chatter.

"Hmm, Ichi called it something else." She trails behind him waving at people who suddenly look terrified. _"What's wrong with them?"_

"Joy." He should know. Rukia made him go with her to pick out the birthday gift. It was the only acceptable fragrance in the store. "It's a perfume called Joy." Byakuya turns on his heel feeling her bump into him. "What are you doing here?"

"Ken-chan took off before I woke up. Baldy said Ken-chan felt Ichi around here somewhere."

"I see. Then you are better off looking..." He shuts his eyes focusing on Ichigo's spiritual pressure. _"Oh shit." _There was no doubt in his mind that the girl is at the manor. Then he senses Rukia shikai followed by Renji's. "Something is happening." He takes off flash stepping to the manor gate. Walking inside he finds Rukia and Renji looking a little battered breathing heavily and angrier than he has ever seen them. Glancing to the right he sees Kenpachi holding up Ichigo by her right arm, dangling unconscious, her blade stuck into the ground, blood pouring down her limp left arm.

"What is the meaning of this?" Byakuya steps in front of Rukia and Renji waving back the household guards who are scared stiff.

"Kenpachi, you asshole." Ichigo lifts her head wearily trying to focus on the man practically breaking her wrist. "I told you I can't fight you." The bite is gone from her words. She just feels really fucking tired.

"You gotta! We made a deal." He shakes her body trying to liven her up. "You come back to Soul Society again and we fight."

"_Does that explain why she hasn't been around since-" _Byakuya's eyes narrow watching Ichigo become pale. Before Byakuya can say anything Ichigo tilts her head down and throws up all down Kenpachi's haori.

"Ugh!" Kenpachi drops her sending her body towards the ground.

"NOOOOOO!" Rukia screams as loud as possible startling Renji and sending Byakuya into action. On impulse he flash steps as fast as possible catching the orange-haired girl.

"Kenpachi..." Ichigo mutters trying to force her eyes open. "I told you I'm pregnant."

Byakuya Kuchiki almost drops her. _"What did she say?"_

"Tch, I didn't believe ya." Kenpachi takes off his haori with a frown. "I guess I do now." Strolls off with Yachiru hopping up on his shoulder.

"Are you injured?" Byakuya moves to set her down when her whole body gives out again.

"AH! Rukia? I-I think my leg is broken, and my shoulder is cut." She opens her eyes finding herself lifted back into someone's arms. When her eyes finally focus she sees not Rukia or Renji's face but Byakuya's stoic expression.

"Relief Station!" Rukia screams out in a wild panic.

~/~

Rukia trips over Renji's outstretched legs trying to stand as Unohana walks into the waiting room. Byakuya has been watching the pair sleep on and off for the last three hours. Ichigo has been receiving medical care for eight hours now, and even he was getting concerned. Not that he would show it. Byakuya Kuchiki doesn't have feelings. Well, none that he still holds against Ichigo. It's fine with him really. That was in the past, he tells himself. That was how long ago? He remembers perfectly.

"Captain Unohana how is she?" Rukia bows politely almost terrified of the answer. She told Ichigo not come, but the woman is so damn stubborn. Ichigo insisted telling her in person.

"I have set her leg and the shoulder wound is healing nicely. She lost quite a bit of blood for someone in her condition. Her body will be very tired for a few weeks."

"_Blood loss won't kill Ichigo. She doesn't even know **how** to die properly." _Byakuya makes note of Rukia's nervousness as she glances over her shoulder at him and Renji's sleeping form. "And the child?" He asks coldly rising from a chair in the corner.

"Out of danger for the moment." Unohana leans over Rukia with a seriously creepy smile. "I would care to know who would do such a thing to a woman with child?"

"K-Kenpachi. Unohana-san" Rukia stutters taking a step back. "However, he didn't believe her when she told him."

"I can imagine it's going to be a shock for many." Unohana gives Byakuya a smile before turning toward the long hallway. "I can release her tomorrow if you agree to keep her in Soul Society until her injuries and healed and I have a better look at that baby."

Byakuya instantly feels a cold chill. He doesn't need to look at Rukia to know she is giving him the 'I'm scared to ask but, please Nii-sama' face. Shutting his eyes he nods yes to Rukia and returns to his office to finish his work.

_**Three days later;**_

He doesn't know. Byakuya wants to know. This could be the most annoying problem he has ever faced. Sitting in his personal office at the manor he stares out the small window over looking the large hill with the Sakura tree his parents planted the year they married. Under the cooling shade of it's petals Rukia and Ichigo are chatting away as if everything in the world is wonderful. Can't they realize how serious this is? Ichigo is pregnant.

"I can't focus with her around." Standing up he watches the two women out of the corner of his eye until he vanishes out the side door. "It's going to be a long summer." The past always has an inescapable hold on him. Strangling him with images and memories of times he felt a moment of pleasure...

_**Flashback;**_

"Byakuya?" Ichigo blinks in shock seeing Byakuya Kuchiki eclipsing her doorway with his overwhelming presence. "What are you doing here?" She bites at her lower lip as he slips his black loafers off and steps inside. "Are you in a gigai?" He looks so refined walking into the kitchen with the double breasted black jacket buttoned neatly and not a hair out of place. _"He pisses me off." _Ichigo had long since been suffering a one-sided crush on him. The only person who even knew was Rukia. The midget had found out and made this squealing sound, since then Rukia teased Ichigo horribly. Ichigo started avoiding him altogether. _"It should be a crime to look that good and not give a damn."_

"Ah, my dinner." Ichigo hears the timer dinging for the oven and dashes into the kitchen. She turns off the burner cooking her beef stir-fry and sets the pan aside. _"Why is he here?"_

Byakuya's shape follows her, the long green scarf floating with his movements as he lingers just behind her. He didn't come here on a whim, he has a specific purpose in mind.

"Um... hungry?" She fills one bowl with rice and beef stir-fry waiting for his answer. Noticing him sit down at the small kitchen table she fixes a bowl for him. "Here ya go. Nothing fancy since my family is at Karin's game."

They eat in silence, Ichigo frequently glancing at him full of questions without a single clue what the purpose of this out of the ordinary visit means. By the end of the meal his silence is getting to her. "Excuse me." After returning from the bathroom Byakuya is standing in the hallway, his arms limp at his sides, a plain expression on his face. "What is it?" She throws her hands up in the air. "You haven't said a word since walking through the door. It's freaking me out!" He says nothing to her, only feeding Ichigo's frustration. Her feet pad against the floor as she steps past him, her pony tail swinging angrily through the air.

Byakuya touches her right shoulder, just a light tap of three fingertips against the ribbed fabric of her black Vi-necked blouse makes her freeze mid-step. The contact is enough to make her steps retreat so her back is against the wall. He moves his fingertips up the nape of her neck to lift her chin. The confusing wide-eyed expression is fascinating to Byakuya. He waits for her eyes to slant before releasing her, but she doesn't. Ichigo continues to look directly at him in the same fearless manner that infuriated him in the past. Accept this time it's like a quiet seduction wrapping around the place where his hand meets her chin.

Ichigo doesn't speak. She is too busy being stunned by Byakuya hovering over her with a gentle hand to her cheek tilting her head to look at him.

He moves over her lips before the part in his brain that is sane and rational forces him to abandon this mission. Firm at first his mouth covers Ichigo's gasping mouth, then softens as her perfume clouds around him. She is so comfortable, her height giving him just the right angle to dominate. The small step between her legs presses her up against the wall, also good. His lips stop moving pressing to hers waiting... as the seconds tick silently between them. Would she? Will she? His answer comes a moment later when her lips caress his without breaking to contact between Byakuya and Ichigo. _"She does..."_

Ichigo moves her trembling hands up to touch his neck when he abruptly steps back shutting his eyes. "What?" She pants holding her hand out so confused her ears are ringing. "Byakuya?" Her head tilts and he swiftly vanishes out the door. "What the hell was that?" Taking a step her head swims forcing her to slide down the wall and ponder why his lips are still burning on hers. "He said nothing..."

_**End Flashback;**_

Ichigo is in Rukia's room sorting through baby blankets and crib sheets when the door behind her slides open. Her amber eyes lift to see Byakuya stepping through the door and sliding it shut behind him. She suddenly feels like a trapped rat in a cage. _"Why is it always him? With one look he can make me rage, with one touch he..." _Shaking her head Ichigo stands straight to face him.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes."

"Give me the name of the father of that child and I will send for him." He studies her lack of reaction with scorn.

"I'll be leaving in the morning." She turns around packing an overnight bag with large t-shirts and jeans. "I'm sure my presence here has been a burden to you."

"Say his name Ichigo."

"There is no need." She doesn't look at him. She can't bare the angry expression that must be plastered on his proud face.

"Doesn't the father have a right to-"

"He knows!" Ichigo grabs her bag heading for the door. She can just explain to Rukia and leave now. The last person she wants to see is Byakuya.

"He knows?" Byakuya puts a hand on the door to block her exit. "Meaning what?"

"The father knows about this baby. End of story!" She pushes past him and darts out the door heading back to the solace of the real world.

_**November 25th... Seven months later;**_

"Gah!" Ichigo moans curling into a ball on the warehouse floor. The past several months have brought a lot of change and struggle to Ichigo's life. Her reiatsu is out of control drawing too many hollows. She reluctantly spent the final few weeks of her pregnancy staying with the vizards under the protective shield of Hachi's power, and Shinji's watchful eye.

"We gotta get ya ta bed." Shinji lifts her up taking her to the special room below the warehouse. "Add more layers to the shield Hachi, and Hiyori call Rukia-chan."

"Hai!" The large man's fingers lace together to complete three more layers to the barrier. "Done."

"Yo! Ichigo's baby is comin' Get yer ass here." Hiyori quickly hangs up the phone stomping up the stairs to disappear until the baby finally comes out. _"No way I wanna see this. Yuck!"_

Ten minutes later Hachi, Shinji and Lisa lift their heads simultaneously as the shield around the warehouse is penetrated.

"Lisa..." Shinji nods to Hachi and the bold yellow barrier surrounding Ichigo's bed increases.

"I'm on it." Lisa brandishes her weapon and takes a step in front on the bed Ichigo's is laying in.

Without warning a tall figure with dark hair appears.

"What brings you hear Captain Kuchiki?" Shinji asks careful to keep a hand infront of the door Lisa and Ichigo are behind.

"I was called."

"Goddamn it Hiyori~! You called the wrong Kuchiki!"

"FUCK OFF, YOU DICK! I CALLED RUKIA'S PHONE!" Comes her very loud and annoying reply.

Byakuya completely expressionless pulls out a cute little phone with chappy bunny ears. "I merely answered a ringing phone."

"Ichigo doesn't need you." Shinji narrows his eyes at the dark-haired noble. "Take a hike."

"I will not leave."

"Tch..."

Suddenly the door behind him is knocked down and Lisa's body tumbles out her ass hitting Shinji in the face. "Gah! What the he-"

"She is getting aggressive." Lisa gathers her composure and is ready to charge back in when Ichigo's voice stirs fear in her.

"Where is Renji? I need Renji!" Ichigo yells out, her voice grainy as she fights her hollow. "Ugh!" she screams again and starts to drop to the floor only to feel a familiar presence wrapping around her. "Go away, Byakuya."

"Enough. I have let you have your way far too long."

"When did I _ever _get my way with you!" she growls back wrapping a hand around his wrist. "You never let me in... "

"I..." he starts to respond only to see her fall asleep and start to snore. "What is going on with Ichigo?"

"She is havin a baby and likes to sleep between the contractions." Shinji answers reaching up to take Ichigo out of Byakuya's arms only to get a very angry glare. "Ok... you put her on the bed then."

"I can see that."

"Captain Kuchiki I believe I can fill you in on the details." Unohana appears in the doorway with a very nervous Hanatarou behind her. "Kurosaki-san is in heavy labor. It's her first child so a long labor is expected... however she seems to be going through it rather fast."

"Ichigo does everything at her own pace. Damn fast." Shinji speaks up, but grows quiet at the serious expressions pointed at him.

Unohana touches a hand to Ichigo's large belly. "The baby is in distress. We have to get her into Soul Society immediately!"

"W-what? Why?"

Byakuya ignoring Shinji pulls out his sword and opens a gate. Holding Ichigo against him he flash steps quickly through the Dangai World and touches down on the sandy entryway. Soon as he takes a step Ichigo stirs in his arms.

"Byakuya..."

"I'm here." he says in a soft tone lowering his head to smell her hair before everyone else arrives.

"The baby's father..."

"Ichigo!" Rukia and Renji appear breathless and wide eyed.

"In labor." Ichigo grabs Rukia by the robe and yanks her toward her. "And I hate this! And I hate you!"

"Ohhh now Ichigo I'm sure you don't mean-" Rukia voice stops suddenly as Ichigo's eyes turn golden. "Renji!"

"I got her." Renji steps forward putting a hand to Ichigo's belly. "Easy there." He tries to take Ichigo from Byakuya only to get a stern frown. Captain-"

"You are the father of this child." Byakuya's eyes dart to his sisters as Captain Unohana arrives through the senkaimon gate.

"We can explain." Rukia says taking a step back.

"Explanations must wait." Retsu motions for Ichigo to be put on a stretcher and taken to the med station.

Ichigo is taken from his arms and Byakuya stands there for a moment pondering how to react. Abarai is his sister's husband. How is this possible? Ichigo is his... no one else even wants her. _"But I never shared how I feel... I just let her think I didn't care..."_

With her body heat slowly vanishing he closes a hand making a fist. She was taken from him. By Abarai, by his own stubbornness. "Unacceptable." He can not allow this to continue, he vows to himself to get her back. "I... love her."

Flashing stepping to the relief station Byakuya walks inside and is met instantly by Renji.

"I know how this looks, but-"

"You have taken something from me. And betrayed my sister. I will-"

"No he didn't Nii-sama." Rukia appears with a baby wrapped up in a pink blanket. "Your an uncle."

"Uncle?" he blinks in shock as the tiny pink bundle is placed in his arms. "I don't understand."

"Ichigo was our surrogate. I couldn't deliver a baby with my small birth canal... I would have died..." Rukia gives her brother a tear-filled smile. "Ichigo said she would carry the baby for us."

"This isn't Ichigo's child at all." he isn't quite sure how to feel for a moment. That foolish woman made crazy with jealousy for months. "Congratulations Imouto." Handing the baby back to his sister he moves past them and into Ichigo's room. He is annoyed... again. He made a vow though and he will not go back on his word. _"I will win her back."_

* * *

_Hey all! I wrote this kinda interested in the idea of a couple already and mistakes happened. Then the fallout... Cuz we screw up, we fail, we do things and hurt people we love. However, when you lose that person and you are alone... you realize how much you want them. So I understand if this isn't popular, but I wanted to write something and tell a story out of order. Then put the pieces together and have Byakuya actually want to win her over. Please don't be too hard on me. This was inspired by a song the link is on my page please give it a listen^^ And remember that I love you all! _

_I'm working on many requests atm, but I just wanted to write something for me^^ I promise to upload again this week, and it'll be a requested pairing =) Please be patient with me *bows* _


	23. The Panty Trap KenFemIchi

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Kenpachi/FemIchi by request.**

_**The Panty Trap**_

_**Part one; "Panties..."**_

The battle is taking it's toll on her. Ichigo has struggled for three hours screaming until she is now hoarse. "Getsuga... Tensho!" she yells, her blade releasing an arc of black power hitting Kenpachi in the chest. That's it, all the power she has left. Helpless, she watches him lunge at her, his jagged blade screaming at her. No way her voice will be able to even squeak out a moan. Suddenly their blades clash and the ground under them gives out.

Next thing she knows she is waking up with a massive headache and a sharp pain in her leg. "What the hell happened?" she frowns and tries to move. It's useless, she soon realizes she is pinned under a large stone wall. "H-Hello?" Ichigo's strained voice crackles in the darkness.

"Ichigo?"

"Kenpachi? Where are we?" she whispers looking up at the blackness around her. "I can't see anything, and I'm stuck under this wall."

"I think we fell underground." Kenpachi takes another step toward her voice. "But something is strange about this stone." He punches at the wall expecting it to crumble, it just resists any force he can muster up.

"What was that?"

"One of my fingers breaking."

"What the hell did you do?"

"Nothin' just hittin' a wall."

"Well don't do that. Help me out of..." her weak voice drops away feeling the large blockage move off her. "owww." Struggling to her feet she can't help but cry out soon as her right foot hits the ground. Ichigo's knee instantly buckles in the now dimly lit room and she tilts toward the ground.

"Whoa!" Kenpachi sees her shadow dropping and grabs onto her. Lifting her up with one arm he pulls her to his side, his eyes notice light through a crack in the floor. "Hold on we are going down."

"W-Wait... ouch!" she is suddenly lifted onto Kenpachi's shoulder's piggyback style. "I-I can walk."

"Shut up, you can't. Just grab on." Kenpachi grumbles pulling her arms around his shoulders to hold tight. He stomps at the floor and they fall down into a lower level heading deeper underground Soul Society's vast network of tunnels. Soon as his feet hit a smooth surface he hears her cursing a blue streak. "Hold on tighter and it won't hurt as much."

"Be more careful and it _won't _at all!" she barks back shaking a fist near his face. Her long orange hair swishes back and forth in a high ponytail as they run through a small section of aqueducts and reach a wooden door with the twelfth division symbol painted on it. "Oh hey maybe-"

Kenpachi kicks at the door shattering it into tiny pieces.

"It _had _a handle..." Ichigo grumbles dropping her head near his ear, her arms squeezes tighter as they move into the next room. "You could have just opened the door. Do have to break everything you come in contact with?" Her eyes adjust to the light of the strange round room noticing four door-less passageways spaced three feet apart

"If it's in the way of where I'm going. Yeah." Kenpachi answers, his right eye twitching as her breath tickles at his ear. "Ichigo... pick a door." He can feel her breasts pressing at his back. When the hell did she get those?

"That one." she holds on as they dash through and suddenly the passage closes behind them. "Oi!"

"Looks like there ain't no turning back." He continues down the hallway and finds three doors. "Ichi-"

"Why me?"

"Just pick one." he growls.

"Left." she groans lightly as he runs down the left path and the door becomes blocked by a steel door. "Hey Kenpachi... I think I finally understand what it's like to be Yachiru."

"Hn." Ichigo is nothing like Yachiru. One is his daughter and likes to eat candy. The other smells like flowers and has soft breasts pressing against his back. That's two totally different emotional reactions. "Where the hell is the exit?" Looking around he bounds up a flight of narrow steps and comes to a longer hallway with sets' of doors.

"It's like a maze." Glancing down at the floor she sees her blood dripping down to the shiny floor. "Kenpachi... I think I'm hurt really bad." Her vision blurs and the next thing she knows he is tumbling off him backward to the hard floor.

"Whoa!" His hand clutches her narrow waist before she hits the floor. Pulling her into his arms he frowns at the blood pouring out of her right leg. Open the door on his right he finds a bed and another door. Stepping into the room he sets her down on the and pulls off the top of his uniform. Tearing the fabric into strips he makes a tourniquet then rips away the material of her hakuma pants.

Her long golden legs make his hands freeze in place. Sure it's covered in blood, but it's so... His eyes dance up her slim but strong thighs. "Ichigo... don't take this the wrong way but..." He quickly turns his back on her trying to block out her thin white panties with a tiny pink strings holding the sides together form his mind. "Your hot." Clamping his eye shut he waits for her to bitch and hit him. However, hearing only silence he turns back around and begins cleaning up her wound. Using her torn pant leg to wipe away the blood, the long stone pushed through in her shin slowly appears. "Shit..."

Taking off his belt he makes a tourniquet above her knee, his eyes returning to the thin underwear blocking his view, teasing at his mind to take a peek. His fingers itch. He could untie those cute little strings and take a peek. "Ichigo? You awake in there?" Oh fuck she would never even know... his head lowers closer, it's so tempting. No way Ichigo would like it if he put a single finger on her... or in her. He swallows a knot in his throat. These white panties with tiny pink string bows are his weakness. Cute things... are always so hard for him to resist. Who knew Ichigo had a secret cute side?

Blood continues to pour out of the wound giving Kenpachi and uneasy feeling. It's no fun if his sparing partner actually dies. Then who would he chase around for fun? "You ain't gonna stop bleeding until I take that thing outta you." Holding one hand on her chest he grabs the long thin stone and yanks it out in one fast move.

"Gahh!" Ichigo suddenly wakes from the pain. "What the fuck!"

"Shut up! It's out now maybe you will stop bleeding." he tells her sharply. He wraps her leg with the strips he made from her pants and ignores her shrieking about being naked from the waist down. Once finished he moves over to the doorway peeking a head out to glace around.

"Y-You leave and another trap door might come down and separate us!" She growls looking for something to cover her legs. Hoping down from the bed she yelps quickly putting her weight on her uninjured leg.

"Relax, I'm not gonna leave you." He steps back inside the room. A large wall drops down and the lights flicker off.

"Kenpachi!"

"Ah shit." Kenpachi grumbles walking away from the door in the direction of the bed. "Hn?" He bumps into her, his hands grabbing at her to keep her from falling on her leg.

"K-Kenpachi..."

"What?" he growls tightening his hand.

"Un! Kenpachi!"

"What?" he repeats himself wondering why she is suddenly sounding so... weird.

"Y-Your hand..." she whimpers as the fingers tighten. "it's touching me."

"It's totally dark. I have to touch you to keep from losing you." He grips her tighter only to hear her squeal. "Ya sound funny."

"Because you are grabbing MY ASS!" Her arm swings punching him in the chest. "Ow! W-Why did it hurt?" Ichigo gasps holding onto her wrist. "That rock messed with my reiatsu. I'm a total wuss right now." Hitting his solid chest again she frowns in the dark. "This sucks!"

"Hehehe."

"Shut up! It's not funny!"

"Fucking hilarious." He grabs at her ass pushing her breasts against his chest. "You are just a helpless little woman right now." His hand slides on the soft fabric of her silky panties. "Do you need Ken-chan to save you? HEHEHE."

"H-Hell no!"

"Come on... just once." He cups her bottom lifting her legs off the floor. "Play all damsel in distress." He tosses her over his shoulder listening to her fuss. The feel of those white panties... oh god... the little bows... naked woman under there... a pussy... naked pussy... "Hey Ichigo?"

"What?"

"Can I... taste your pussy?"

"NO!" She screams as the lights come back on and they are suddenly surrounded by members of the twelfth division. "I'm naked!"

To Kenpachi's credit he yanks off his own haori and wraps it around Ichigo. No way is anyone else gonna see the little pink bows. Hell no this is his own damsel that he intends to rescue. Whether she likes it or not. And if he is lucky gets a nice reward later.

"T-Thanks." She mutters as he carries her still dangled over his shoulder like a sack of rice. Soon as they are directed to the surface Ichigo is ushered to the Relief Station and they part ways.

He found out a few weeks later that it was Seki stone that had hurt Ichigo that badly and why her reiatsu was effected. She hasn't returned to Soul Society since then and he has no idea if she is even thinking about that brief moment he touched her body and asked if he could go down on her. "I shouldn't have asked her that."

"You shouldn't have asked who, what?" Yachiru pops up on his shoulder with a wide smile.

Tilting his head up to the bright sky he catches a faint hint of a familiar reiatsu. "She's here..." Instantly his teeth appear as his lips widen into a smile. "Yachiru, I got something to do. Scram."

"Ok!" The pink haired girl dashes out in a puff of dust.

He starts walking in her direction his mind busy with the memory of her golden legs and her panties. Oh the little pink bows. No way she is wearing that same pair, but then again there is a new pair waiting for him to lay eyes on. His feet suddenly stops as the thought of kissing her crosses his mind. Would she blush? Punch him? Or would she make that squeaking sound like when he grabbed her ass? _"I liked that sound."_

Moving fast toward Ichigo's reiatsu he finds himself at Ukitake's division walking through the halls as shinigami scamper through windows and shutting doors to get away from him. She is in here somewhere and he is determined to find her. Seeing Rukia Kuchiki walk around an open grassy area. "Oi, Ichigo?"

Rukia points to a pavilion surrounded by water with a confused expression. "With captain Uktiake."

"Hmm." He steps up on a bridge leading to the small building with a wrap around porch, his head suddenly curious why his panties... errr Ichigo is hanging out with that softie Ukitake. Well he is all wrong for her. Ukitake is all... nice. Nice and boring. "She don't need boring. She needs me."

"Who needs you?" Ukitake asks with a wide smile standing in the doorway to his private quarters.

"Ichigo don't need you. She needs a man like me." Kenpachi says boldly. If he wants something he takes it and that something is some-

"Kenpachi! What the-" Ichigo's arm is suddenly grabbed and she is yanked off the porch to dangle over Kenpachi's broad shoulder. "Bastard!" Her hair swings as she lift her head up and wave goodbye to Ukitake-san. "I-I'll come back later and we can finish talking about me taking that job."

"Ah... the beginning of love. It's a rush." Ukitake says waving a hand at Ichigo. "Please return my new vice captain tomorrow!"

"P-Put me-" Her words are cut of as she is set on the ground and a door is pushed open for her. "Um... thanks."

"It's nothing." Kenpachi waits for her to step inside before slamming the door behind him. "Now... I wanna see your panties."

"No!" Ichigo turns around and kicks him in the face, sending Kenpachi through the wall and into the next room. "What is wrong with you?"

"Hehe..." Kenpachi stands to his feet shaking the dust from his robe. Lifting a fist in the air she starts to speak when Kenpachi grabs her and shoves her into another room away from Ikkaku and Yumichika's gaping mouths. "Hey!"

"I can't stop wondering what they look like. Come on and let me see them."

"You... just want to see my underwear?" Has a man ever... no never. But this is Kenpachi, he isn't exactly known for his subtlety. "Why do you want to see mine? I'm sure any number of women-"

"It has to be you." he interrupts, taking a step toward her smaller form. "Since we were trapped together, you are all I'm thinkin' about." Kenpachi yanks at her clothes with a hand while listening to her squeak. Ah.. the squeak. Yes! That is an awesome sound. "I only want to see _your_ panties."

"I-I can't just show them to you!" She clutches at her clothes trying to keep them on.

"Why not?" He pulls at her pants managing to rip them off.

"Only my boyfriend should see me this way!" She is so very thankful the shinigami robes reach down to her thighs...

"Boyfriend..." He blinks for a moment then understands what he has to do. "I'll go kill Ukitake then become your boyfriend."

"Kill..." she almost drops the pants at the dark aura coming from him. "Listen.. Ukitake-san isn't my boyfriend. And if you want to be my boyfriend, you should just ask instead of this sexual harassment!"

"Fine." Kenpachi grabs her by the center of her back and pulls her against him. "Be my woman so I can see your panties."

"Kenpachi..." Ichigo's shoulder's slouch in surrender. "is that the only reason you want to be my boyfriend?"

"What other reason is there?"

"BANKAI!"

_**Two hours later at Ugendo;**_

"You said that to her?"

"Yeah..."

"Kenpachi... have you ever dated a woman?" Ukitake pours Kenpachi another cup of sake with a smile. "One you didn't... give money too at the end of the evening."

"No..."

"Oh dear." Ukitake says looking over at Kyoraku hoping he will jump in and offer some advice or just save him from this horribly uncomfortable situation altogether. He doesn't know how he feels about helping Zaraki Kenpachi get Ichigo-chan's affection. "Do you like Ichigo-chan?"

"Like her?" He scratches his head thinking about it. "She is strong, and fights good."

"Anything else you like about her?"

"Her panties. They have these little pink bows."

Ukitake drops his sake cup... "Oh dear..."

_**Meanwhile... at the Kuchiki Manor;**_

"He said that to you?"

"Yeah..."

"Have you even dated a man before?" Rukia asks looking up from her green tea.

"No..."

"Ok... Does Captain Kenpachi interest you?"

"He is obsessed with my panties! Not me! Just my underwear!" Ichigo smacks a hand to the table with a frown. "I should have pulled his pants down and looked at-" She turns crimson at the thought. "No, no I shouldn't ever! Why do men like panties so much!"

Byakuya Kuchiki happens to be walking by and drops the journal in his hand... not bothering to pick it up he walks the other way. It's a fast retreat...

~/~

_**Two Weeks later at the Kurosaki Home;**_

"Damn it!" she turns in her bed unable to sleep. Grabbing a manga from her desk she snaps on a lamp near her bed and begins to read. At the end of the volume she tosses it on the floor with a grumble. "Yeah... but Kyoko... if you really loved him. Why did you resent him for showing you how to open that damn box?" Didn't he just help you be stronger? "Shotaru's motives might have been impure, but look at the result. You found out what you want and you-" Jerking up in the bed she senses Kenpachi's reiatsu just outside her window. Pushing aside the curtain she opens the window and pokes her orange head out. "How long have you been there?"

"A couple of... weeks."

"Want to come in out of the rain?" Ichigo asks holding up a hand.

He grunts setting a foot down in her room. He has never been in here before. It smells nice, and has Ichigo's reiatsu coating everything. Which is also a big plus, since he likes her reiatsu. It's sharp and makes his body tingle in all the right places.

"What brings you here, Kenpachi?" She watches him wander around her small room. It's totally bizarre having him in her room poking through her belongings. His large body looking so out of place and bulky flops on her bed. "Make yourself at home."

"Don't mind if I do." Kenpachi watches her pull out a robe from her closet and slip it on. "So Ichigo..."

"Hmm?"

"I um... think you are a.. shit." He pulls out a small piece of paper and clears his throat. "a lovely woman who I respect and would like to go out with you sometime."

Ichigo puts a hand over her mouth trying not to laugh. He is trying so hard to ask her out in this very obviously coached way. _"He wants to date me?"_

"Oh and don't ask about her panties. Fuck!" He crinkles up the paper and eats it. "I wasn't supposed to say that. You don't have to show me your panties unless... you want to."

"Ok."

"Ok?" he says blinking for a moment at what she agreed too. "To dating me or showing me-"

"A date!" she interrupts clamping a hand over his mouth. "Just a date..." her voice stops as he rises from the bed tugging at his clothes. "Wha... What are you doing?"

"I'm stripping." Kenpachi pulls on his belt and takes of his robe. "It's only fair."

"Why is it fair?" she wraps a hand around his pants trying to keep them on. "Fair is flowers and-and holding hands! You know, things where we keep our clothes on! I-I don't need to see you naked."

"You should know what you are getting into." he answers yanking down his hakama pants and tossing them behind him. "They said be open and honest."

"They! Who the hell told you to get naked!" Oh but she looks... yes she looks down and sees _'it' _and _'it'_ is much too small a word to describe that man's... "d-d-d-d-DICK!"

"What?"

"GET OUT!"

* * *

By anon replies =)

Gunslinger Mary- thanks hun! I will try and finish it asap! =)

Bob Szayel- Okies =)

afrieal- I'm so sorry for your loss =( Hugs you tight^^ I'm glad you like it^^

Vix – okies working on it^^

Okies part one of something fun =) Hope you enjoy-joy^^


	24. The Panty Trap2 KenFemIchi

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Dedicated to all my lurkers... may this lure you out of hiding and cause you to review =D**

**and to my beloved anon reviewers Chuu~ **

**__****Agneta () Thankies I hope you like it^^**

**__**** krysten =D Just picture... his face LOL!**

**__****Tulip Oh I know Kenchan HAS to have a fetish or two. He is a naughty boy XD**

**__****O.O Not obessed just sick and off work hehe Hope you enjoy^^**

**__****thablueGRRL okies I will add Mayuri to the list. Thanks for reading =) HUGS~  
**

_** About the only time losing is more fun than winning is when you're fighting temptation.  
Tom Wilson**_

_**The Panty Trap **_

**_The Second Trap_**

_**At the Thirteenth division barracks;**_

Stepping out of the bath Ichigo pads over to a long bench and begins to towel off. Getting adjusted to life in Soul Society has been a challenge. Her towel drops from her body and she grabs the robe she brought to slip it on. _"I never thought wearing the shinigami uniform would be so tiring... I miss my regular clothes." _With the knot in place, her hair now brushed free of tangles she braids her long locks and lightly hums as she winds a rubber band at the end of each orange plait. _"At least I can still wear..." _Sliding the basket with her clothes folding inside she rumages through it trying to find her underwear. Did she forget to grab them? "Oh well."

Stuffing both her hands in her pockets she puts her dirty clothes in a bag to be laundered and scoots her feet along the floor from the bathing area into her room. Being the vice captain on Ukitake-san is kinda nice, even if the man is a bit dull at least it's peaceful. _"I like the quiet."_ Ichigo puts her bag in the large hamper and opens her closet, slides open a drawer and suddenly curls a hand into a fist. Glaring down in the bottom of a very deep drawer is a single pair of panties. "These are..." Lifting the black panties up in the air they dangle from her finger...

_**Meanwhile at Kenpachi's hiding place;**_

"Think she got my present yet?" Kenpachi is almost giddy at the thought of those panties on Ichigo.

"A GODDAMN G-STRING!"

"I think she did captain, but it sounds like she isn't happy." Ikkaku says moving his shrub a few steps to the left.

"I told you to pick the purple pair." Yumichika sticks a fist out of his shrub and shakes it at the captain. "They were classy and matched my eyes!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Ichigo appears with a pair of house shoes on her feet and the same white robe. Her long orange braids lifting in the air as she brandishes her wide cleaver styled sword. "K-KENPACHI!"

"Well captain.. you are on your own." Ikkaku and Yumichika say dashing off before they are sucked into the fray. "Good luck~!"

"BAN-"

"Oh, no you don't." Kenpachi pops up from his hiding space and grabs her. "Don't come outside in your robe. People might see. I don't want them to see."

"Die!" Ichigo starts to fire off a blast of energy into his chest only to feel her sword knocked out of her hand. "B-Bastard! That is-" she stops noticing the goofy grin on his face and blushing cheeks. His eyes... his eyes... are not on her FACE! "Ban-"

"Oh what is going on?" Ukitake appears putting a hand on Ichigo's sword logged into the door next to his head. "I thought your date with Captain Zaraki was on Friday?"

"Date? Ohhh there is not going to be a da-"

"Oi! You agreed to a date." Kenpachi tosses her over his shoulder only to be kicked hard in the gut. Dropping Ichigo, he begins to chuckle at her fiery personality. You see, this is what he likes about her. If it ain't her idea she ain't gonna have it. Now he just has to make it her idea. "Ya gave your word."

"That was before you pulled out your-" Ichigo looks at Ukitake's wide innocent smile and turns crimson. No way is anyone gonna know that she saw 'it' "FINE! Tonight at six!"

"And Ichigo..." Kenpachi smiles happily putting a hand on a long braid. "I'm lookin' forward to it." Tugging her against his chest he claims her mouth hard.

Blinking she suddenly feels him against her, his large, toned body pressing at her breasts, his mouth working at her with breath stealing force. Her arms start to fight but the large hand on her back... no it's those fingers tightening at her side that makes her stir. She lets her arms drop to her sides. _"It's... not bad, it's actually good." _Ichigo's arms lift up and lay on top of his. _"On my stomach, my arms, my lips... his pulse is everywhere." _Just as she is about to kiss him back he pulls away and vanishes leaving her there. "I-I was kissed by Kenpachi..." Clenching a fist she starts to complain when Ukitake puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Know when to admit defeat Ichigo-chan."

Standing there in shock she lifts a hand to her stinging lips. "Defeat..." Turning in the direction that Kenpachi vanished she stares for a moment. "That normally means death around Kenpachi."

"I don't think that is what Kenpachi has in mind this time."

~/~

To be fair she waited until six-thirty before flash stepping over to the Eleventh division and she isn't upset. Not really. The few hours before the meeting time have cooled her head and made her focus on the fact that Ichigo is going on a date... a date with Kenpachi of all people.

"Yo Ikkaku..." Giving him a wave she opens her mouth to ask where Kenpachi is but the strange look on Ikkaku's face. "W-What?"

"You're in a dress..." he says starting to laugh. "I didn't know you _owned_ a dress."

"It's Rukia's..." Swishing her head around she senses Kenpachi's reiatsu and marches down the hallway in his direction. "All my shinigami uniforms are dirty." On instinct she follows the strong pulse through a few doors and slips between an open door to find Kenpachi and Yachiru just past another door in the bath. Opening her mouth to speak Ichigo tilts her head and watches the two for a moment.

"This is the last time I can give ya a bath, Yachiru."

"But why, Ken-chan?" Yachiru frowns at Kenpachi and scoops up a handful of bubbles putting them on his head. "I like taking my bath's with you." she says with a severe pout.

"It won't do any good to make the face." he answers pulling out the spray hose to rinse his hair. "When girls get older you gotta treat them different."

"Ohhhh. Like you and Ichi?"

"You noticed that, eh?" Kenpachi replies pointing the shower at her. "Yeah... well that is a bit different."

"Ken-chan wants to kiss Ichi now that her boobies are bigger~!"

"That ain't it." he tells her rising from the large bath and revealing the large towel around his waist. "I'd kiss her even if they were all flat."

Ichigo slips back through the door pressing her back to the wall still listening to the father and daughter talking. Knowing she is intruding but still able to tear herself away, she bites at her lower lip.

"Then what is different? You don't chase Ichi down anymore and try to fight her."

"I'm still chasing her... just for a different reason is all."

"I hope you catch her soon."

"It doesn't matter how long it takes." Kenpachi says in a low voice as he wraps a towel around Yachiru's shoulders. "Now... I need to get going. You go on and sleep with Yumichika tonight."

"Okay~!"

Dropping his wet towel to the floor he grabs another and waits for Yachiru to vanish out the east door before popping a hand around the west door. "Ever heard eavesdropping is not nice?" he grumbles grabbing Ichigo by the arm. He tugs her into the bathroom shutting the door behind her and leaning a hand on the wall next to her.

Anyone would have scrambled for life and ran away, but not Ichigo. She stands her ground, instead more curious about the sound of his voice when he talks about her. "Did you mean that? It doesn't matter how long it takes?"

"Yeah." he says in a dull tone, too busy staring at her hair still in those braids from earlier.

"You would wait until I'm ready?" She is looking at him. The long limp hair dripping down his bare chest gives him a softer look. Her amber eyes stay on his face, but she is aware he is holding that towel over her waist for her benefit.

"It's boring if you don't have the same feelings in your gut when you look at me like I do for you." Leaning closer he puts a hand on her shoulder, the water dripping down his arm to dampen the blue material of her dress. Kenpachi watches her eyes soften and a smile stretch on her pink lips. "Good... you go and wait for me in another room. You smell too good, and I ain't no prince." Smacking her on the ass he shoves her through the other doorway before exhaling a sigh. _"You get it, don't you... Ichigo?"_

Setting down on a bench she looks up into the mirror on the wall at her reflection. She understands, to a guy like Kenpachi it's no different than fighting with a weaker opponent. _"It's insulting... very insulting to kill a weak enemy. He sees relationships the same way... unless we both rise to the challenge it's... unsatisfying to him." _Blinking at the realization she rises from the bench and looks closer at her reflection. To this man, she has always been an equal. To this man, she has been worth acknowledging. The corner of her mouth lifts, she can do this... with this man. _"He loves me." _A shadow appears behind her and she feels his hand touch her shoulder.

"Lets go."

"Yeah..."

~/~

They eat with the division. Kenpachi doesn't do anything special, he didn't really think about impressing her. Just getting her to relax around him was his goal for the evening. Well and maybe see her boobs later... that would be good. Keeping an eye on her throughout to meal he is careful not to crowd her, Kenpachi is content with her joking and laughing with the other members of the team. These guys wouldn't dare try anything with his woman anyway. He doesn't like that kinda thing, besides she can handle herself. After sundown he walks over to her and nods his head, Ichigo follows him silently waving goodbye to the guys.

"Your dress..." he pulls her into his arms hooking an arms under her legs. "isn't good for climbing." Jumping up to the second floor he carries her to the roof. Kenpachi almost closes his eyes and stops in place when her arm curls around his neck. Hooking a hand to her waist he tosses her up in the air and sees her feet touch down neatly on the roof.

Promptly laying down on a blanket he is content smelling the scent of her perfume blowing in the breeze. The wind picks up lifting her skirts and showing him her toned thighs. He grins as her eyes roll. "Hehe..."

Clamping her hands on her skirt she wonders the roof looking over the side before finally succumbing to the urge to sit next to him. They aren't strangers anyway, she knows him. "It's nice to see them again."

"Hn." He replies staring at her out of the corner of his eye. " It don't matter if Ukitake is your captain. You are one of us... you will always belong here with me." Taking a chance he grabs her hand and holds it. Waiting... he is patiently waiting to see her reaction and to his surprise she just sits there next to him curling her tan fingers around his palm. He wants to kiss her, he should kiss her. Ichigo looks good in that dress with her cute braids. _"I gotta be sure... now that I like her it's different."_

The silence stretches as they stare off in the same direction. It's wearing at her.. not the quiet or the stillness... HE is there with his back against the blanket and his hair in his face. Gradually becoming twisted up with her feelings she lets go of his hand only to feel his hand wrap around her waist and pull her up next to his side. _"Grrr! It's like a spar without the violence. Which one of us will break first and kiss the other!" _Lifting a brow she suddenly turns and puts a hand on his chest. "I... just realized it my turn to attack." Slipping her tongue over her lower lip, Ichigo leans her body over the large expanse of his chest. Her wet mouth presses down on his, the nervousness in her stomach vanishing as his lips open for her. Tilting her head, the kiss deepens, warm breath mingles between them as they slide their mouths together. The heat radiating from Kenpachi's skin through the gap in his clothes causes Ichigo to moan into the kiss.

Tilting his head up he pushes more into the kiss. No this isn't what he wants. Kenpachi flips them suddenly so she lands with a sharp gasp under his hard body. "Better." His large palms heating through the material of her dress to her thighs, sending excitement through her blood as Ichigo looks into his hungry face looming above her. To Kenpachi, her open, dark pink lips look like invitation he so much craves from her. He claims them firmly, his tongue sliding deep into her sweet mouth. Much better... this is what he needs from her. Holding Ichigo down with his torso, his hands return to moving up and down her long arms, and legs.

Ichigo gasps at the pleasure from his touch, the calloused hands sliding up and down her legs make her body hum. "K-Kenpachi..." Once again he slides up her left leg to linger just above her thigh, and back down. It's good, so good she is uncertain whether she would stop him from nudging her legs apart and letting him touch a little higher.

"What is it, Ichigo?" he growls, his hand pushing at her leg. He is so hungry for more now that he can feel her breasts on his chest. A slight move against his hand on her thigh instantly directs his attention elsewhere. His eyes widen a bit when he feels her legs move to spread under his weight.

"Kenpachi..." she whispers into his mouth, her body arching on it's own. Ichigo's eyes flash open feeling his large cock against her stomach. "C-Can we... stop here?" she blurts out just as his hand reaches her upper thigh. "Stopping time!" Shoving him, she kicks him in the chest sending him off the roof to the ground in a thud. "Shit! I'm sorry!"

"HAHAHA!" He laughs as her face pops over the edge of the roof. "If you wanna play that way then I don't mind." Rising from his feet he jumps back up to the roof and grabs her. "Ichigo... I have something I wanna ask..."

"K-Kay?" she says swatting at his hands on the hem of her dress.

"Can I see em?"

"See what?" Ichigo's right eye twitches as she figure out what he is talking about. "Oh... you mean those panties you left in my drawer. I'm afraid that's impossible." Steeping over to the edge of the roof she tilts her head and smiles. "I'm not wearing them."

Kenpachi's eye darts left then right. "But... I took em all."

"Ohhh that's right. You are a panty thief!"

Kenpachi has never considered himself a lucky man... but today luck smiles on him. Hell... luck gave him a four leaf clover, rabbit's foot, and a nice... rainbow with a pot of gold at the end named Ichi. A sudden gust of wind blows just right sending Ichigo's skirt up.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" Ichigo screams pushing her skirt down, her eyes instantly darting over to Kenpachi's. "K-Kenpach-" The look on his face tells her so much... it tells her that, he saw... that he is happy, and that she should RUN LIKE HELL! "Later!" She manages to flash step away just before his hand can reach her.

Tearing a path toward Ugendo Kenpachi makes it to the barracks only to run directly into Byakuya Kuchiki knocking them both to the ground. "Outta my way Kuchiki! Somewhere in here is a woman with no panties!" Rising to his feet he sees Ichigo's shape dart away "I was so close to touching..." he mutters curling his fingers into a fist. "The whole night was one big trap." Pulling out his sword, his dark eye glances around trying to sense his girl.

"I seriously doubt that woman capable of-"

"It was a Panty Trap!" Lifting up his eyebrows he grins. "Run woman... but I have your panties." He takes off through the hall of Ugendo missing Byakuya's wide eyed gasp.

"_I told them... Kurosaki would destroy us." _Whirling around Byakuya marches toward the gate clamping his eyes shut. _" I'm... going home."_

* * *

_=D I had so much fun writing this chapter^^ I hope everybunni will review! You know you want tooo~! HUGS YOU ALL Fuzzi _


	25. The Panty Trap3 KenFemIchi

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Sorry this is late I have been very sick =(.**

* * *

bleachfangirl; I have one I will be uploading it this week^^

thablueGRRL Thanks it's so hard to be funny It take a bit longer for comedy.

Agneta Thankies I hope you like the ending^^

BleachRocks Okies I will work on it =D

Krislyn Thank you so much! That means a lot to me^^ I have Shinji/Ichi on the list!

krysten =D hehe ty^^

Random reveiw I have them on the list only thing is I don't do noncon so I will need to think of a clever plot =D If you have an idea let me know^^

BlackBerry Wow thank you so much I think I read your review three times o/o hehe Thank you so very much! Kensei/Ichi is added to the list^^ Hope you think the finale of Panty Trap!

_**The Panty Trap**_

_**The Final Trap; And the winner is...**_

Oh Ichigo ran alright, and Kenpachi gave chase. Into Ukitake's bonsai plants, past the Koi ponds and thru the west wall of the division compound. Yes... thru it and for the next three weeks they would pursue the other until one is caught and pressed to the ground. Currently Ichigo is the one on the ground with a very thrilled Kenpachi on top of her. With her hands pinned into the grass under her, Ichigo is breathing harshly, scowling at the excited grin on Kenpachi's face. "Could you look any happier?" she says clamping her eyes shut.

"It's my victory. I pick the prize!" He growls back pulling at her belt with his teeth. "Ya don't like it.. win next time." With a yank her breasts spill out and he promptly presses his face between them.

"Ah!" Before Ichigo can think of anything, the sound is out of her mouth, as the soft skin of her breasts is tasted by Kenpachi. For a second or two her body freezes, shocked with the pleasure streaking through her, but she can't give up. Not yet. Lifting her leg she seductively rubs her thigh against Kenpachi's crotch.

He stops all his attention and lifts his head to look at her.

Victory! Pushing up against Kenpachi's torso as hard as she can, she manages to roll the surprised man onto his back. Before he has a chance to grabs her Ichigo's sandals disappear in a small dusty cloud.

"Sucker!" she calls out, her ponytail bobbing in the air in a flash of color.

He might win consistently but she knows exactly how easy it is to catch him off guard.

The following Friday she lays down under the small porch of his division waiting for him to swoosh past in time for dinner. Any minute now he will bound past and she can jump out and steal one of the bells from his hair. He flat out refuses not to wear one on the end of each spike and she knows he will chase her until sundown to get it back. Teehee! But just as her ear picks up a jingle the floor above her is wrenched open and a large hand grabs her by the leg. "Bastard!"

"Gotta do better than that Ichi." He cackles dashing after her. He watches her vanish behind the barracks and hears a whistle from one of his many informants. His dark eye flicks right then left and with a lick to his lips he jumps through the nearby window and runs through the hallway after her.

Within moments she is pinned under the bulky frame of her boyfriend. Ichigo in a mild state of shock can only roll her eyes as she is yanked over his shoulder like a rice sack and carried off to god knows where. "You could let me walk you know."

"No, I couldn't."

"Yes... it's easy. I have legs and feet and..."

"Hehehe..."

"You are thinking about my underwear again aren't you?"

"If I guess the color. I wanna see em!" He sets her down on the steps of her division and leans his palm against the building.

Turning her head to the right she folds her arms in front of her chest. "And If you are wrong what do I get?"

"Oh... Ichi if you want to touch it..." His elbow bends and he gives her a wink. "You can anytime."

"And... tonight you do _Not_ get a kiss." Whirling around she puts a hand on the door and smiles.

"Tch... I wasn't gonna kiss ya anyway." Kenpachi growls in a deep tone.

"Oh you were! You soooo were!" Pivoting on her foot she points a finger at Kenpachi only to pushed through the doorway and into her room in the blink of an eye. "I-I told you so." she whispers before his mouth roughly covers hers.

Stepping a foot between her legs he pushes her against the wall behind her. His lips already feasting on her plump mouth grow wetter with each kiss.

Ichigo's arms thread around his neck, any second now he will lift her up so she is eye level with him. He has done this once before and show knows he wants her to wrap her legs around his waist. So she arches her back and curls her legs around him, tugging his large form closer to her body. Instantly she is so alive next to him, pressed between the wall and this large man who is flatting her breasts with his chest. The steamy kisses become intense, Ichigo's fingertips are digging into the base of his neck stirring in him a increasing need to touch more of her golden skin.

"Ichi..."

"Go ahead..." she answers, her shallow breaths heating her cheeks as his mouth trails down her neck. "Go ahead please."

He grunts a response then nuzzles at her neck. This spot makes her cling to him, he found it two days ago and almost came in his pants at the sound she made when he nipped at it

Her back arches pushing her hips against his and Kenpachi doesn't step back, this time he lets her feel his cock by pressing back against her body.

"Oh!" Her mind is filled with bliss, she barely notices him yanking the top of her robe off her shoulders and exposing her breasts to the cool evening air of her room. Only when his mouth slides into the valley between her breasts and her skin covers with goosebumps, she feels the urge to move her hips against the pressing hardness.

Kenpachi makes his way down her chest with wet kisses and reaching her right nipple, pulls the sensitive flesh between his lips lightly sucking it.

Her tan fingers travel up into his hair, the bells clanking to the floor one at a time. Soon his hair is down around his shoulders in a mess with her hands buried inside the thick black locks. He is curled in front of her, sending waves of pleasure though her. "Kenpachi... that feels good."

"Good." he replies, his breath clouding hot air near the wet nipple he just had in his mouth moments before. "How does this feel?" His tongue slips over her nipple the skin hardening, her chest heaving in response.

"So good."

Satisfied with her reaction, his hands slide around her hips holding her against him as he back toward the bed. Sitting down on it he squeezes at her ass guiding her to sit on his lap with her knees planted on the soft yellow quilt she brought from home.

Her breasts now eye level become too tempting. Sucking one nipple into his mouth, his hands are now free to roam her surprisingly curvy body. Over her uniform, down her legs, up her sides he presses his palms against her listening to her huff for air. It's the sexiest thing he has ever heard. "Don't try to be quiet!" he says a little too gruff and instantly regrets it feeling her stiffen. "I mean... you can make noise. I'm not gonna tease you. It's just me and you." Kenpachi whispers in her ear, letting his finger slide gently up and down over her pussy. Fondling her ever so carefully, his mouth begins to water. He wants to take her, to thrust inside her and feel nothing but her all around him. He could, he really, really could. But she is starting to sigh and make so many sweet sounds as he nudges her dampening panties that he can't do it. Not yet.

Instead he keeps moving his finger and pressing kisses along her collarbone until he feels hers hips jerk. Ichigo's hands suddenly tightening at his shoulders, her mouth open in a sigh. On her cue his finger pushes at the fabric finding her clit plump and ready.

His gentleness is more than she can bear. Clamping her eye lids closed she shutters as the throbbing increases into a hot peak of energy. Suddenly a thumb is on her chin opening her mouth and Kenpachi's tongue dives inside. Her eyes pop open in shock and her body lurches forward in climax.

He isn't kissing her, he is thrusting his tongue in her mouth while a finger teases at her pussy. In tandem they move on her, bringing her climax to an even bigger release. "Mmmm!" she moans against his flicking tongue, her hips thrusting against his offered digit. A delicious bliss settles over her and for a few moments. She could get used to this...

"Are they light blue?"

"P-pardon?" she blinks hearing the fabric tear and her underwear pulled from her hips. "H-How could you know that?"

"Hehe, I have my ways..." stuffing the ripped panties in his robe he sits her on the bed and moves to the door. "And now I have my prize."

"Those panties aren't cheap, you know! And I'm going to find out how you are cheating!"

"Hehe, you do that." Opening the door he gives her a wide smile. "I only like losing to you. Good night, Ichigo."

"Good night, you Bastard..." she growls throwing a pillow at the closing door. "I gotta figure how to beat him!" Flopping back on her bed she begins to form a plan... a get Kenpachi plan that will make him wish he had never started this war. "I'm taking this Panty war up a notch!"

And as she falls a sleep that night she can't help but smile... Because her Kenpachi said something really incredible tonight. To anyone else it would seem trivial but not to Ichigo "He only likes losing to me."

~/~

Large amber eyes flick right and then left. It's Kenpachi's turn to ambush her but she isn't afraid! She is gonna win this time even if it means embarrassing herself with this plan. Her target... Zaraki Kenpachi is currently inside the room to her left. Carefully pressing her back to the wall Ichigo quietly slides open the door just a crack to make sure he is where she thinks he is. _"Found you~." _Slipping through the door she grabs his clothes from a hook and clears her throat to get his attention. Soon as his eyes lock on hers she smiles giving him her best cocky grin. "Gotcha! HA!"

"What did you get?" he says calling her bluff.

"With what I have in my hands I now have every piece of clothing you own." Slipping on his bulky haori she laughs. "I demand an exchange! My underwear for your clothes!"

"Tch, keep em." Kenpachi gruffly replies tossing her a wide toothy grin and watching her smile fade. "They are annoying anyway."

"No!" Her face falls in shock. "You are supposed t-to admit defeat. Damn it! How do I beat you?" Stomping her foot she points her finger at him then realizes he is standing the bath water totally naked. "I-I think I should go." Maybe she didn't think this plan through?

"Running away means you lose." he says taking in the way her shoulders dip in aggravation. "I gotta be honest... I'm hoping you _lose_ this time."

"Grrr! I want to win!" Ichigo stomps her foot again. "I need to beat you!" Her orange hair swings with frustration building in her shoulders.

"Well if I win. I'm gonna do that thing I did to you yesterday... and more." Smile. Yes smile at her.

"I don't-" As the full meaning of Kenpachi's words spreads through Ichigo, she stares at his glistening hard body and feeling her mouth go dry. "Ohh.."

"Get in here." Kenpachi reaches out to take her hand and pull her into the water. "I wanna wash you."

"L-Let me take off-"

It's too late, Kenpachi jerks her into the large bath with him, Her black uniform soaking up the water and becoming heavy. Holding her against his chest with one hand he yanks at her wet uniform. Needing to see her skin, to feel it's softness makes his hand shake in anticipation. The fabric gives way with reluctance, causing Kenpachi to grit his teeth, she is just damn beautiful. But then a strip of tan peeks from under the parting top and his thoughts simply stop as he relishes the sight of more smooth skin being revealed to his hungry gaze.

Ichigo helps him by pulling her hands from the sleeves and then tries to untie her belt. "Gah! It's never gonna come off wet like this."

"Hn." Kenpachi snaps the belt like a thin branch and with a satisfied growl feasts his eyes on her naked body. "Oh, you are hot." Grasping her waist with a hand he waits for her to discard her soaking clothes with a toss to the smooth stone steps leading into the bath.

Her hands clutch at her panties ready to pull them off when his body presses harder at her back. "Ken-" Suddenly she is pushed over to the edge of the tub and her hands brace the side to keep from smashing against it. Nervousness rattles her bones, expecting a rough hand groping at her, her eyes widen as a soapy cloth moves down her back in small circles. "Kenpachi... why are you so gentle with me?"

"I have to be..." he says lifting a few locks of her hair from her back to smell it. "you're mine."

Her hand moves, as she turns to face him, up to touch his face then down to his neck tugging him to her lips.

Leaving one arm wound around her slim waist, Kenpachi pulls Ichigo to him, as close as possible, while she kisses him. Her lips move sweetly over his, wet and soft, the tip of her tongue licking teasingly at them.

Swirling in the water, he struggles to hold still. The ripples of her actions are tiny, but her body is wrapping around him, sending a chill over his back. His passion is ignited and he turns her away from him. "I want to wash you." Reaching in the water he grabs the wash cloth and soaps it up again. Smoothing it over her skin he takes a deep breath, his gaze intense on her back as the bubbles move down her golden spine. Sliding around her sides he caresses her breasts with the red wash towel listening to her gasps of pleasure as his other hand joins in molding her tender flesh through her fingers.

"Kenpachi..." she moans pushing her hips to his groin to feel his erection on her bottom. "make love to me."

Sucking in another jagged gust of air he finally hears the words he needed to push them forward. "Took you long enough." he whispers moving the cloth down her stomach and into the water to wash between her legs.

"Oh" she bites at her lower lip as the washing towel moves smoothly over her mound, her nerves going crazy from Kenpachi's hot breath flowing around her earlobe. Suddenly she wants more of this exciting touch, wants his fingers to touch her. Clutching at his strong wrist, Ichigo stops Kenpachi and pulls the towel away.

Dropping it in the water the red color settles in the bottom of the tub. She guides him back between her thighs, wordlessly asking for more. And when he touches her again, she lets her head rest back against his shoulder, breathing fast and shallow. The air around her sizzles, she moans his name as the pulsating pleasure rises from his gentle touch. His tall form shelters over her and she leans into him, her hands wrapping around his strong arms.

Nuzzling at her neck, he strokes her clit shutting his eyes as her breaths become raspy. It's too much, he isn't sure he can keep denying the impulse to claim her. His fingers slip inside her, her head lifts up and a sharp groan makes him struggle. "I'm not gentle enough."

"No you are perfect." Ichigo gasps, turning around and taking his cock in her hand. Moving the velvety steel through her palm under the water she cranes her neck so he will continue kissing her. Her fingers don't shake as she strokes him, silently marveling at the reaction it illicit from him.

With a small move of his hips, Kenpachi lightly thrusts into Ichigo's sweet grip, loving the feel of her touch and moans into the kiss as her thumb slides softly over the sensitive head of his cock.

Steam rises up from the water as their bodies come together, his hands gripping at her shoulders while the kiss heats up. Her tongue moves over his, the lust in his body starts to demand things.

Lifting her up he winds a hand around her narrow waist, his other on her neck as he moves up the stairs to the wooden floor of the bathhouse to a large towel strewn on the floor. Setting her on top of it he drops to his knees, her legs instantly spreading to allow him in. Flicking an eye up to her face he doesn't see fear, just her flushed face looking back at him with droopy lust-filled eyes.

Beginning at her feet he kisses a path up a long leg drinking in the taste of her skin. The trail of candy-coated water drops leading him to her hip. Traveling further he lavishes her breasts with large open kisses slurping at the moisture left on her skin.

This feeling between them... he feels it too. It's not just her imagining it. He cares enough to be this patient with her. She arches wildly her arms outstretching toward him. Tugging at his hair she pulls him over her, his face directly above hers.

Kenpachi wraps an arm around her left leg pulling it high in the air and presses his cock past her entrance in a quick thrust. He doesn't avert his gaze, he watches her mouth open and the tremble change her expression. Holding still he savors the emotion in her face. His palms smack the floor next to her head as he struggles to remain still. Heat sinks into his cock, he shifts his weight slightly and presses a little deeper. Finding her so wet and quivering, his head lowers to her shoulder exhaling a deep breath. "I'm sorry.."

"Don't be." A tentative move of her hips causes him to look back at her in surprise, as pleasure ripples through his every nerve.

When Ichigo winks at his surprised face, shifting her hips again, he is quick to catch on, his large hand pulling her to meet together with him. "Kenpachi." Ichigo moans the last syllable of his name, feeling her inner walls stretched by his thick cock and loving the amazing friction as he brushes past her moist flesh. Despite the pain she enjoys the feel of him inside her, Large and thick Kenpachi pushes into her and she can't help but gasps at first from the stinging pain. But after a minute it becomes bearable and the delicious pleasure Kenpachi's actions bring to her soon overrides the uncomfortable moment. She moves her hands down his large, muscled back, gripping at his hips, encouraging him deeper into her tight body.

Finding an easy rhythm his hips nudge at her. Grunting as fingernails digging into his backside, he increases the pace just enough to hear her groan. Leaning over her he returns to kissing her. His mouth greedily nibbling and sucking at her breasts as she arches into him.

With Kenpachi's lips closed over her sensitive breasts, Ichigo closes her eyes, the pleasure of his moves inside her body and on her nipples feels so overwhelming. Her head tilts back into the hard wood, her throat bare for ravishing, and he instantly locks his mouth around her. The heat pulses between them with his each thrust, vibrant energy moves through her veins with each slide of his mouth over her skin.

She gulps for air as his pace suddenly changes and he starts driving into her passage with harder, more urgent thrusts. The feeling of his cock reaching so deep satisfies the hunger in her belly.

The skin at the back of his neck prickles as he listens to her unrestrained sound of passion, the tightening in his loins increasing, driving him into her hot pussy again and again. She is gripping him, her inner muscles lightly contacting around his flesh and his jaw hardens at the pulling sensation.

He can't hold back, he lifts her hips from the floor shoving with quick strokes. Her body shakes in his arms and she clamps down on him. "Hnn!" he bites at his lower lip as he finally comes. Snapping his hips wildly he pistons inside her shuttering a long release.

Sweat drips down his back. His body slowly comes to a stop, still squeezed inside her freshly broken body. The light feeling clouds over him and he begins pressing light kisses to her face. "Transfer to my division?" he asks with a hint of insecurity. "You belong with me." He can't read her mind, but he can try his damnedest to make her happy. If she wants him too... and he really hopes she says yes...

"On one condition..." she replies, sliding a hand down the scar on his face. "I want my panties back."

"Hehehe, you win, Ichigo."

* * *

_**Special thank you to my special someone^^ They inspire me and make me try harder and harder to write. HUGS YOU!**_

_**A word about this lemon. This is different, I feel that I wanted to do something to stand out. I figure anyone can write Kenpachi screwing her into submission but, where would be the surprise? So in traditional Fuzzi fashion I try to be different and came up with this lemon. I hope enjoyed it^^ I wanted a balance between spicy and sweet w/o going too far either way. It was a major challenge but at the end of it I'm very happy with it. I hope you are too! Please let me know^^ and as always I love you all^^ Fuzzi**_


	26. Heart part2 ByaFemIchi

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Vote in the poll! Vote bishes!**

**The person who is my 400th reviewer gets to pick the next pairing with FemIchi so review for a chance to get your own dedicated one shot! HUGS Fuzzi!**

_**Heart**_

_**Part 2; One small sentence**_

Sliding a hand over Ichigo's resting form Byakuya tugs the pale blue blanket up to her chest. She is resting after giving birth to a Kuchiki heir. A child that she fed and grew without any intent to keep for herself. Going through childbirth without getting the gift at the end? Really Ichigo... "Your selflessness needs limits." His dark eyes flick over to the sun rising through the window. With many things to say and only so many words to say it with he walks over to the window to ponder how to apologize in a eloquent manner. How does he admit his mistakes without looking like an ass though? Ichigo is the kind of woman that takes so much into herself. Just standing next to her, he is pulled toward her warm heart. Byakuya knows the exact day he realized Ichigo Kurosaki is an inescapable force in his life.

_**Flashback;**_

He keeps thinking about her in standing in her hallway wearing that black turtle neck looking so warm and comfortable. Specifically when he kissed her and waited to see if the rumor was true and Ichigo Kurosaki had a crush on him. _"I'm certain she does." _He thinks to himself standing at his large office window as the sun begins to rise on a new day. Golden rays shine over his pale face, birds are chirping happily and the slight breeze carries the same scent he has smelled in his office every fall. But he isn't seeing the gorgeous sun rise, he sees her tan skin, and he doesn't smell the honeysuckle blooming just outside his window lattice, he smells the perfume he bought her and its subtle change of it's fragrance on her skin.

The kiss they shared is on his mind everyday since then. Byakuya didn't expect it to rattle him. It was his idea to go there and find out the truth of the matter, but his reaction totally took him off guard. No longer possible to disregard he spends each day pondering the results of starting a relationship with a woman like Ichigo Kurosaki. All of his projections just end in an impasse. The only thing to do is nothing. But that doesn't make him very happy. In fact it might make him feel very happy to see her right about now.

"Renji you bas-!" Ichigo blinks in shock popping through the door to find Byakuya looking very surprised. "Oh... it's you."

"This is my office. Were you expecting someone else to be here?"

"Well, Renji told me to come here." Avoiding his gaze she shoves her hands in her pockets and starts to back out of the door. "Sorry for intruding on your day." Get out! Get away! Don't look at him. But she does... Her eyes flick up to his in time to see the hint of disappointment on his face. "Byakuya? Did you need me for something?" If he makes fun of her, that is typical Kuchiki but if actually says yes what the hell would she do? _"I'd do it. Whatever it took to make him even a tiny bit happy with me. But that makes me sound so pathetic..." _Not expecting anything she walks back out the door feeling a sting in her heart.

"You can wait here for him."

"Eh?"

Turning away from her shocked face he walks back over to the window and points a hand to the chair next to his desk. "Abarai will arrive in fifteen minutes. It is his pattern to do so."

"Oh alright." Promptly moving over to the chair and sitting down she puts an elbow on the desk then sets her chin in her palm. Why is she being so... _"Gah... I'm acting way too obedient! I should be standing up next to this desk just to piss him off!" _However, she doesn't want to make him angry. Ichigo honestly wants to ask him about that kiss. To say she liked it would be a massive understatement, she really, really, really, truly liked it. _"I went all melty. Ugh! That is unforgivable! How dare he make me fawn over him!"_ But of course Ichigo looks over as he stares out the window and resents him for not looking at her. Well... that and he isn't showing interest in kissing her again. Fine, he isn't the only one unpredictable. Smacking her hands to the desk she rises from the chair and marches over to the window, promptly grabbing Byakuya's haori and jerking him so he bends close to her face. "I'm not a coward." Before the man can respond at all, she stands on her tiptoes and presses her lips to his, pulling Byakuya closer by the collar. Their lips mold together slick and moist each searching for warmth from the other. Her hands tighten at his lapel out of fear he will break the spell between them with some sour words of disdain.

But he has none, Byakuya slides his hands through her hair yanking the ribbon away to release her soft wavy hair. Letting the soft silky strip fall to the ground, his fingers close on Ichigo¨s soft cheeks, holding the woman while he lets his lips the pleasure of an unadulterated kiss. She is soft and slightly trembling in his arms as the pleasurable sensation from the kiss race through his blood. His lips quirk into a small smirk: she hasn't released her hold on him,. Ichigo doesn't want him to stop.

And then she stops on her own, but continues to stand in front of him, closer than they have been since he last kissed her, with lips swollen from the kiss, her brown eyes shining with life and a cute scowl on her flushed face.

It's not simple or easy, it's attraction what he is feeling and it makes him tighten his grip on her hair to pull her back against him. Ichigo is so obvious in her feelings. And he loves her this way the most: the woman who doesn't know how to pretend. Looking into his face intently, Ichigo focuses on the clear expression of Byakuya's dark blue eyes, reading the answer to her kiss. "Byakuya" she half says- half sighs as her head comes to rest on his shoulder, the mere sound of his name causing graceful pale fingers to freeze briefly between stroking through the orange silk of her locks.

"Sorry I'm lat-" Renji blinks in shock at the two looking rather 'close' next to the window.

"I-I have to go." Ichigo mutters darting out the door and dashing down the hallway. She stops just outside the division gate and casts a glance up to Byakuya's office window and finds him stand there. "You still didn't say anything..." Lifting her hand she tries to wave only to see him turn his back to the window and walk away.

_**End Flashback;**_

The sounds of the baby crying break him from his thoughts. Turning toward the bed he sets down next to her in a chair resisting the urge to touch her hand. With so much unsaid, he has no idea where to start.

"_Emotions are pointless and this discussion is leaning toward pathetic." _

"_Well write it down! Use sign language! Tell me anything and I will... I will be pathetic!" _

"_No."_

Looking in the bedside table he finds a tablet and begins to write. Things of the past, things of responsibilities and the weight he feels on his shoulders. I writes everything out. It's a very long letter full of details and sensible choices he has made. But as he reaches the end of the page he tears it up and throws it in the waste basket. Instead he writes one sentence down and stares at it. Pondering how just a handful of words of honestly can be so terrifying, tears off the sheet he leaves it behind on the chair. He has no hope of being forgiven but at least the pain of what he has done will last for a long time. That is a bit of comfort and maybe that is what he deserves for starting something he didn't have to guts to finish.

_**Three days later;**_

Ichigo emerges from the hospital flash stepping to the Senkaimon. She is met by a ragged looking Renji and a very happy Rukia holding the baby in her arms. "Motherhood looks good on you midget." she tells her faintly recognizing Byakuya's presence beside the Senkaimon.

"I'm fantastic." Rukia says beaming with happiness.

Careful not to meet his gaze she gives Renji a pat on the arm and nods for the gate operator to open it. "See you around." With a wave she steps through the portal and begins to run to the opposite side. She runs as fast as her feet take her, the dirt kicking up a thick cloud of smoke in her wake. But she isn't flash stepping she is sprinting to feel the burn in her thighs. Can that really equal the pain she feels elsewhere? _"This sucks." _Stopping she looks ahead of her and the light leading to Urahara's shoten, then turning she looks behind her at the dark path leading back to Soul Society. "It's not enough!" she screams at the diverging paths. Pulling out the letter from her uniform she reads the words over and over. It's so like him! Always having the final decision, never once letting her be the one to walk away. But she finally did walk away and it feel wretched. "I want... I want..."

"What do you want, Ichigo?"

Her eyes widen as she sees his shape breaking the light at the end of the tunnel. "W-What are you doing here?"

"You are taking to long. I came to get you." With a quick flash step he appears in front of her. "Which direction were you headed?"

Lowering her head to his chest she points to the darkness with tears falling from her eyes. "I'm pathetic."

"Yes." He says flatly.

"You aren't supposed to agree!" she barks back with a frown. "You are too much."

"Yes." Byakuya's hand trembles slightly as he wraps it around her waist and begins to flash step them toward Soul Society. Will she ever notice how grateful he is that she made him chase after her? "I am a very spoiled man." There is nothing worse than running away and not being followed. He has walked away enough. It's time to be what she is asking for. "Why did you forgive me?"

"Your letters said everything I needed to hear."

"I only gave you one-"

Ichigo produces a second letter covered in a layer of tape. "Took me three hours to read this one. It's says so much."

Byakuya sets their feet down on the outside of the Senkaimon setting their feet on the dusty ground. Taking the paper in his hand he blinks in shock as he reads the same word covering every line of the page.

"_Ichigo."_

Ichigo pulls out the other paper and smiles. "If you combine them I get a whole sentence. See... go on and read it out load." she says with her voice suddenly showing her insecurity.

"I know what it says. I wrote it." he grumbles but grabs her hand and pulls her to his chest. "I do not repeat myself."

"Oh come on! No one is even here." she waves a hand in the air at the wide open space of the Sokyouku Hill. "I need to hear the words." Folding her hands in front of her chest she stands her ground convinced if he can do this then they will be alright. That no matter what bullshit they encounter in the future this one moment will be recalled and give them the will to push through it.

"Ichigo..." Curling a hand around her cheek he pulls her toward his chest. "I... need you." he whispers in her ear the words over and over.

"You are too much." Like privy to some deep secret she clings to him, the truth of his heart so precious and too much to not want this man. Ichigo realizes that right here in this sweetly ordinary moment Byakuya is telling her that she stands apart from any other woman.

He kisses her, this time deeply expressive, dipping her backward so she has to rely on him to stand. Her mouth responding hungry making his blood stir. But he is content with this kiss for the time being. "Ichigo..." he runs his finger down the side of her face giving her a slight smile. "think I could hold onto those letters?"

"No." she replies with a toothy grin waving them in the air. "They are proof of your _LO~VE_ for me!" Shoving them into the top of her uniform she flash steps away. "You will _never_ get them back!"

"Ichi-Ichigo..."

* * *

Vote in the poll peoples! I wanna say a special thank you to the people who continue to review. You have my thanks! After all if not for you I wouldn't write at all so HUGS you! Anyway let me know how you like the chapter =D.


	27. A shot of water HichiFemIchi

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**HollowIchi/FemIchi **

**To Totoromo for being my 400th reviewer. Thankies!**

_**A Shot of... water.**_

Stepping out of the elevator Ichigo Kurosaki peeks her orange head past the silver doors. With a quick glance left then right she decides just the right moment then dashes down the hallway toward the box also called her office. Weaving past Matsumoto and getting a wink, Ichigo bumps into Ulquiorra muttering an apology before continuing toward her goal. Glancing to the right she spots her nemesis and dips her head below the divider walls leading to her cubicle. _"Close call!"_ With a death grip on her morning double non-fat mocha latte she takes a breath to calm her nerves. _"Don't see me!"_

"How long are you gonna avoid him?"

"S-Shinji get down!" Ichigo grabs his tie jerking him to the carpet face first. "If I'm lucky I can avoid him until my transfer is approved."

Without rising from the floor Shinji turns on his side to shake his head at her. "I can't agree with this. Tactically speaking it's impossible."

"I didn't ask for your advice." she whispers peeking her head just over the prefabricated blue wall to glimpse him talking to Rukia and Renji. _"Excellent!"_ Those two will keep him busy for at least ten minutes with their boring wedding pictures giving her just enough time to get to her desk grab her laptop and make it back to the elevator before morning roll call. "See you later, Shinji."

"Give it your best!" he says with a waves tilting his head as Matsumoto strolls past him. Oh yeah, she walks just close enough for him to see up her skirt. "What a nice... day."

Ichigo makes it to her desk, snatches her laptop and the keys to her squad car. _"Ha! See I'm awesome, Shinji."_

"Verry Berry Freeze." he says with a red straw in his mouth. "It's delicious."

"Oh, shit..." With her right eye twitching she holds her laptop up to avoid looking him in the face stepping around him. It was two dates... two! And a massive lapse in judgment... and maybe the vodka. But she woke up the this mans bed yesterday morning with a gran cero of a headache and missing her clothes. "S-Shiro... do we _really_ have to talk about this?"

"You don't call... or even email and thought we got along _really_ well." Shiro leans his hip on her desk putting a foot up on the outer wall of her cubicle blocking her exit. "It hurts my feelings." he sniffs glancing at her out of the corner of one yellow eye.

"You don't have any feelings." she mutters praying her face doesn't flush the color of the straw in his very tempting, sexy mouth. "It's not working out."

"Interesting... normally the guy is the one with commitment issues."

"We had two dates. There is nothing to commit to!"

"The Captain wants to see you two." Nanao says with her clipboard in hand. "Now Please."

"Oh, Ichi... sure you can commit to a meeting? It might.. _tie _you down."

"Fuck-" Her voice stops as Nanao steps between them and pointing toward the only glass walled office on the floor. "Go."

Stepping past her he straightens his tie waiting for her to walk ahead of him. "After you, Detective."

"Quit it." she says stomping past him.

Shiro lets out a whistle and snickers when she pauses for a second. Oh she is too much fun. Which is only part of why he is totally in love with her. Walking into the captain's office he drops into a chair and pulls out a pack of gum from his front pocket. "Gum captain? It's Strawberries and cream flavor."

"Bas-"

"We need you two to do some surveillance on a warehouse at the docks. We believe a ship carrying some illegals is coming in and we need pictures of the men on that boat." Nanao says holding out a file to Shiro. "You main objective is getting pictures. Do not engage the targets. We just need proof they are the ones trafficking girls into the city for the sex trade."

"They are selling girls..." Ichigo looks down at her feet. "You want the leader, so you aren't going to pull out the victim's until you have enough to them away, right Captain?" Lifting her eyes up to the form slouched on the desk she sees his dull blue eyes open. "That puts the girls in danger of dying in the containers before we have enough evidence."

"I don't like it anymore than you do." Starrk says with a sad tone. "We will do everything we can to rescue the victims as fast as possible."

"I won't let them get away with it, Ichigo." Shiro tells her reaching a hand over to her shoulder and giving her a gentle pat. "You want me to kill the bastards?"

"Do not!" Nanao interrupts with a hand on her nose pushing up her glasses. "Follow police protocol please."

Ichigo starts to snap at Shiro but the snoring noise makes her eyes tilt back to Captain Starrk leaning back in his chair with his mouth open. "He is still sleeping in his office?"

"Mrs. Starrk has not returned from visiting her mother." Nanao says in a whisper, pulling out a blanket she covers him and lowers the lights. "The captain isn't comfortable sleeping at home without her."

"Nelliel called me yesterday." Ichigo says walking to the door. "She is coming back tonight."

"_The maybe the Captain will stop calling me to pout all night!" _Nanao smiles as the two detectives walk out the door. "Be safe."

_**Later that night;**_

Ichigo taps her foot on the floorboard of her car. He is late. Of course he is late... he is Shiro. The man has some sort of rule about only appearing when Ichigo is getting bullets fired at her or when he feels like teasing her. "Do I have to be at death's door for you to show up?" she mutters watching his unmistakable white head appear in her rear view mirror. Exhaling a breath she pops a couple of mints in her mouth watching him walk over to the vehicle. She was awake last night thinking about what they had done and no matter how much she tries... she just can't remember a damn thing. Sucking in her lower lip, Ichigo stares at his profile as he walks around to the drivers side. The impressive jaw that first drew her attention is lifted enough to expose his neck to the cool evening breeze. He is handsome, but he knows it and that makes it horrifying to date him. But she likes him. At first glance, there are numerous bad things that stand out. But she likes him. At second glance, there are many reasons not to get involved with him. But she likes him. And finally there is the biggest problem... that night. _"Damn it! Why can't I-" _Yes... she still likes his annoyingly gorgeous ass.

"Ichi." Dropping into the seat he gives her a wide smile. "Want a suck?" he asks, waving his red lollipop in front of her glazed over expression delighting in the scowl he gets in return. "It's Strawberry shortcake flavored."

"No." Ichigo snatches it from his hand and chucks it out her window.

"That's ok..." With a smirk he pulls another red sucker from his jacket. "I brought a spare."

"What is it with your oral fixation?"

"I like sweet things. Lately I'm craving strawberry things." Lifting the binoculars he scans the ships surface. "Hmm, I take it they are nocturnal?"

"So far." Ichigo rubs a hand over the back of her neck. "I can't seem to get this knot out of my neck. Ever since..." she lets her voice wilt away then frowns when he starts chuckling.

"You aren't used to sleeping on top eh?"

"I-I did not fall asleep on top of you!" With a shrug she adds. "Not the version I recall."

"Well, not right awa-" Shiro's eyes narrow at her blushing cheeks. "You don't remember? Were you _that_ drunk?"

"I-I was nervous."

"You only had one shot of vodka."

"I was really nervous!"

"You think I wasn't? You wore that damn black dress with the little stringy things barely holding it on you." Swiping a hand down his face, he peeks at her through his pale fingers, his yellow eyes blazing. "Do you have any idea how tempting it was not give into you?"

"What did you just say?" Turning her head she watches his mouth drop open. "We didn't have sex?"

"Nope. I'm not_ that_ much of an ass."

Rage... oh the rage. And to think she felt guilty for not remembering being with him. "You BASTARD!" In a flash of orange she reaches over the seat aiming for his face with a curled fist.

"Hehe." Shiro doesn't try to stop her, instead he tilts his head jutting his chin out so she can get a clear shot. The woman is so damn sexy when she is unbelievably pissed off. "You take foreplay to a new level." he says wrapping his fingers around her fist and pressing his lips to her knuckles. "Chuu!"

"That's it! Where the hell is my gun!"

"Shit. Someone is coming." Out of the corner of his eye he sees a tall dark figure approaching to the car. "Car sex." Grabbing her arms he jerks her on top of him.

"W-What?" Suddenly his hands yank apart her blouse sending tiny white buttons scattering. "Ohh hell..."

"Your bra is pink with little roses? Hot, but sweet... I like." Shiro growls, his mouth instantly planting in the space between her breasts. "Mmm, you smell good." Reaching along the side of the seat he curls his fingers around his gun, then lifts his other hand up tugging down one pink strap exposing her breasts. "Oh my..."

"God!" Ichigo literally yelps as his mouth clamps onto her left nipple. "You ass! Ohhhh." Unable to stop herself her palms press against the roof of the car. "Ssssstop enjoying it."

"I'm not the one making the sexy sounds." he chuckles, ignoring the tapping at the window. Instead his lips tighten around her stiff nipple, and his free hand presses at the small of her back keeping her in place.

The knocking grows louder and Ichigo's hands fumble at the button to lower the window. "Y-Yes?" she gulps for air as his mouth suckles at her body.

"Get outta here." The voice demands.

"Go away." Shiro says with his teeth clutching at her breast. "We are busy."

"I ain't askin." Lifting his gun he watches the chick with the long orange hair grow still. "Fuck her somewhere else."

"Tch..." Shiro motions for Ichigo to move off him and he turns on the car. "Fine."

Pulling at her blouse Ichigo ties the ends of the shirt together trying to cover her breasts, as Shiro drives around the block and parks the car. "You crossed the line! A-And you used me like one of your-"

"Shh!" Shiro lifts his finger into the air making her stop speaking. Pulling out his cell phone he dials Starrk. "Our cover is blown, we need team two to continue." He crawls over the black leather seat into the backseat and takes off his shirt. Dropping it to the floorboard he reaches over grabs Ichigo and drags her into the backseat with him. "Now where were we?"

"Not about to do it!" she replies, her hands searching for the door handle only to be pushed down to the soft leather cushion. Wedging her foot to his bare chest she shoves him hard enough so he hits the door. "S-Sex slaves."

"Oh.. Ichi that is so kinky." Unzipping his pants he gives her a wink. "I'm willing to go with it."

"NOT US!" Snapping her fingers she points her finger at him. "We are working!"

"Grimmjow and Ulquiorra is taking over. We are off the clock." Reaching for her leg he pulls her over the long leather seat. "Come on! Let's purge all our sexual tension."

Before she can muster up an argument, Shiro looms above her, the ever-present smirk on his handsome face suddenly simmering into a hungry look. "What is it?" she asks her voice softening with a thin amount of hope, he will make good on his lust. Reluctance is in her bones, but staring at him, and those large golden eyes, she finally wants to stop running from her attraction to him. "Tell me." she pleads wanting him... it's not bad, not at all.

"You are _so_ beautiful."

"You finally said something right." Leaning her head up she lightly kisses his lips, her fingers nervously reaching up to touch his chest.

A pleased murmur escapes Shiro's lips at the feel of her hesitant tempting touch upon his bare skin. He puts one arm behind Ichigo's neck, holding her in the kiss while he takes control of it, firmly sliding over her soft lips and sucking on her bottom lip.

Ichigo's fingertips gently explore the modest chest in front of her. His muscles are toned but not too much. Shiro's body is well proportioned, narrow at his waist and gradually widening reaching his shoulders. The body towering over her is radiating a seductive heat. She feels his hard body settle against her and gasps as her nipples are pinched through the cloth of the blouse.

As soon as her full breasts come into his grasp, Shiro is barely able to contain his lust and starts kissing her full force. The knot on her blouse easily loosens as he tugs at it, pulling the white cloth apart to reveal two glorious, gold-tanned breasts with deliciously pink tops. Instantly his mouth moves lower, blazing path of small kisses along its way.

He clamps lips around one taut nipple, while circling its very tip with his tongue. Ichigo's breasts feel so fucking perfect in his mouth, the soft but firm globes cupped in his hands make him delirious for more. Sucking that lovely flesh inside his mouth, his tongue jabs at her nipple in quick strokes, while his fingers busy themselves squeezing and molding.

"Mmm." Ichigo's lips part, pleasure courses through her in hot tidal waves as he continues to feast on her chest. Sliding her hands over the toned muscles of his back she exhales another quiet moan, then travels along his spine only to pull on his hips as she lifts her own body to meet him.

Shiro would groan if his mouth wasn't full, instead he presses his swollen cock presses Ichigo's midsection. He slips his hands to the waistband of her jean skirt, unzipping it in a hurry. He can feel Ichigo's hands coming to help only to hear her gasp as he pulls her panties off. Allowing his gaze to take in the sight of the beautiful, panting woman against the black leather of the car seat, he brushes his fingers suggestively back up her leg, reaching the curve of her hips and tracing it to the dip between her thighs.

Ichigo can practically feel her juices flow from her pussy even before his fingers slip inside. The throbbing between her legs gets more urgent by each second and she wants, needs to feel the sensations intinsify. Again her hips nudge against Shiro's touch, his pushing the folds of her pussy apart with his fingers until they reach the moist heat inside stir her to plead for more. She freezes as he slides over the slick, sensitive skin around her entrance, then pushes one finger lightly inside her. His thumb comes to rest on her clit, caressing the tiny nub with seductive strokes as the finger starts moving in and out of her tight pussy, each time pushing a bit deeper.

"Sssoo good" she moans, soon rocking her hips in time with him.

Brushing her thigh with his aching cock Shiro moves back to press a hard kiss on Ichigo's moaning lips. Nudging her thighs more apart, he lifts her bottom part from the seat, lining his cock with her dripping entrance.

Ichigo's eyes open wide, unfocused and glazed with pleasure as she looks at him with anticipation written all over her beautiful face. Her lips are still shining and swollen from his last kiss and she wriggles impatiently, when Shiro simply lets the tip of his manhood tease her. Her eyes flash briefly. "Please?"

That small flash giving out how much Ichigo really wants him is all Shiro has been waiting for. With unrestrained lust he pushes into her hot, tight passage in one smooth thrust.

"Evil." she gasps, tilting her head back at the girth of his manhood filling her.

"So tight, Ichi.." he barely gasps, unmoving for a few seconds, giving them both time to adjust. Gritting his teeth at the delicious friction her inner walls create he settles between her thighs. Finally, he is so thrilled to be finally inside her. With a low moan he begins to move enjoying the slick heat of her body drawing him deep inside her.

Rocking her hips against Shiro's, she clutches at his hips, her fingernails seductively grabbing at his ass. "You feel good too." she manages to say as her body is crushed against the seat, the force of his movements hitching her breath in her chest. Ichigo's thighs come to wrap around his waist and she starts panting for air as his thrusts become faster. Her heels press into the small of his back, pushing him for more. Watching his pale his face contort in pleasure her body unconsciously tightens around his thrusting cock.

"Fuck." he growls increasing his speed again. It really feels perfect, having Ichigo's gorgeous body wrapped around him and her breasts swinging before his face, just within reach... Catching one with his mouth, he muffles his sounds into her sensitive flesh, sucking on her already hard nipple until she starts moaning loudly with his each thrust. Realizing now is the perfect time, he winds one arm around her waist, lifting her up and into his lap with ease, until she straddles him.

With her knees firmly planted into the seat and her body impaled on Shiro's length, she leans for a moment onto his broad chest. "Oh god!" Ichigo cries out feeling him push his hips upwards in tiny thrusts, bouncing her lightly. Her hands lift on their own, grabbing the backseat before she pushes off of his cock until only the very tip remains inside. Intent on teasing him just a little... however, just then two large, strong hands come to hold at her hips keeping her mid-air and a satisfied smirk flicks over Shiro's mouth before he slams her back down.

Her mouth opens in a small scream, from the delicious force it streaks through her. "Ohhh! Again!"

"Hot." he moans impaling her once more.

"Yes!" Ichigo' comes hard and fast causing her body to coil at the streaking sensation, the heat in her lower belly rising till she can not bear it. Guided by his hands, she rides Shiro's cock, allowing him to set the tempo for both of them.

His pace almost brutal now, Shiro can feel his the faint tickle across his thighs. "Gonna come soon" he tells her while he continuing to lift up and shove down Ichigo¨s pliant body. "Come with me" he whispers hoarsely, looking intently into her face. He doesn't want to be first and he can feel she is so close to orgasm herself. He just needs to push her tiny bit. Wrapping his lips around her breast, he swirls his tongue around a pink nipple, bringing her to the very edge. His hands slip down, groping her firm, round ass as he rocks into her body with purposeful strokes.

"Aaaahh!" Ichigo's voice lilts as her body trembles from the sheer force of her climax. Curling toward him she clutches at his shoulders riding through the torturous orgasm. Her eyes clamp shut from his cock hardening, his seed spurting liquid heat into her pulsing core.

Hitting his head against the backrest, Shiro closes his eyes. A huge smile spreading over his lips. "Now you _have_ to go out with me."

"D-Don't think for a minute this means you win." she pants resting her head on his shoulder. But she knows she lost, and it's not so bad... not too bad at all.

"Hehe and this time it didn't take a shot of vodka to get your naked..."

"YOU MEAN... WE... SON OF A BITCH!"

"Did you know vodka in Russian means water? Hehehe~." he replies ignoring her many complaints, his hands are too busy roaming over her creamy skin. "Time for round two!"

* * *

This was really hard ; ; I hope you like it... Idk I have never done this pairing before so my inspiration was a little low... meaning it took great effort and encouragement by my special one to get it done. LOL HUGS! Hope you like it. Fuzzi


	28. Kick About p3 StarrkFemIchi

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

Last part of Kick About^^ Sorry I had some block and other things to do. Forgive, ne?

_**Kick About part 3**_

"That-That bastard!" Ichigo screams at the top of her lungs. "STARRRRK!" Pushing furiously at the brass headboard she struggles with the ropes digging around her wrists. It soon becomes futile, the ropes are too tight and their isn't any give to the headboard. Slouching in the bed she sits there with Starrk's scent all over her. He makes love so fierce and passionate. It's like he knows exactly what she needs to feel from him. "Starrk..." She curls her legs toward her chest feeling so nakedly vulnerable. Tilting her head down the long stands of her hair fall in front of her face.

Nnoitra is dangerous, he is disgustingly dangerous and insane over her. What is she gonna do. She starts to think about Starrk facing them alone and the sadness takes over. She doesn't talk about feelings. After being sold by your last boyfriend, you tend not trust anything a man says. But Starrk feels so different. Can she face him and live? Can Starrk beat Nnoitra? "Starrk you idiot."

Her shoulders tremble, thick tears slip down her tan cheeks to drop on her breasts. _"Don't die... please don't die." _The passion they shared, his strong but soothing caress, his eyes, his skin, and all the things that make her need him flash through her mind. "Don't you dare die Starrk!" she yells, finding her courage and yanking at the headboard again. "I might...kinda... sorta!" Ichigo yanks harder the ropes burning the skin around her wrists. "Maybe... want... to... keep... you around a little longer so I... oh Hell! I love you, you cowboy bastard!" The bottom rail of the headboard clangs tot he floor. "YES! Thank you!" Ichigo scrambles sliding her hands down the brass rods freeing herself from the bed. Pushing the ropes from her hands she grabs her clothes and dresses as fast as she can. "I-I have to handle my own problems. I-I have to see him again." She adds pulling a shirt over her head and buttoning up her pants. Snagging her belt and her shoes she stuffs the belt in her mouth and pushes her feet into her boots.

Suddenly the door swings open just in front of Ichigo and a dark figure points a gun at her.

"I knew... If I waited long enough... you would eventually come back here." Nnoitra steps inside licking his lips. "So kinky..." he says lifting a long arm out to grab the belt from her mouth.

Ichigo doesn't reply, instead she starts back up toward the bed in fear. The only man she is really afraid of is this one. If she can get to the small nightstand there is a knife in the top drawer. She can fight, she has to fight against him... or die trying.

"But..." Taking one look at the bed and then her, he can tell what has went on before he got here. "seems like you are fucking around on me. That isn't why I _let _you escape."

"W-What?" she says, as her legs bump into the nightstand. "You let me escape?"

"I had ta let you run around and sow some wild oats. You were lookin a little worn down."

"You were never going to give back the deed." Ichigo says with a frown. "You just-! You were just playing with me?"

"Ichigo... I wasn't _just _playing with you... I was fuckin with you! HAHAHA!" Nnoitra lifts his head back in a loud laugh. "Oh the look on your face! It's priceless! You know... I'm _never_ gonna let you go."

"I'm not going back with you! Not ever again!" Pulling out the dagger she lifts it too her throat. "I'll die first."

"Tch... you don't got the guts to kill yerself."

"I do this time." She tells him pointing the dagger point to her neck. "I got a taste of freedom, a taste of... love for the first time, and I'll never let your hands on me again!"

"Love?" he chuckles reaching out a hand toward her face.

"Don't touch me! Never touch me again!" Ichigo kicks out her leg hitting Nnoitra in the knee cap where she stabbed him the last time she ran. Soon as he crumples to the ground she runs out of the room. "

"You fucking whore!" Nnoitra growls rising to his feet, and turning back toward the door. "Time to trade you in." Lifting his pistol he starts to fire when a tall shape seems to drop down from the sky. "What the he-"

"I couldn't agree more." Starrk says firing off three round into Nnoitra's chest. "I'm your replacement."

Ichigo hearing the gun fire whirls around to find Starrk hanging from the balcony of the second floor by a long rope. "S-Starrk?"

"Oh hey gorgeous." he says swinging his legs around and flipping forward to the ground. "Whew... I was starting to get a headache from that."

"I-I thought you said-"

"Hey, this is my hero moment." Starrk yanks on his rope and curls it into a loop. "Don't I get a kiss for saving my girl?"

"Starrkie~! Your two espada are passed out drunk like you asked." A woman is a velvet red dress waves at Starrk. "Are you happy?"

"Starrkie?" Ichigo's right eye twitches watching the harlot flirt with him. _"Oh hell no... back off bitch!"_

"Oh... Um Thank you Miss Penelope." he replies turning back to Ichigo and her pissed off face. "Oh... Ichigo are you jealous?"

"N-No!" Whirling away from him, she walks inside her room and goes through Nnoitra's pants pocket. "Yes!" Grabbing the deed she marches toward the train station just fast enough to get her distance and he can still see her. When she realizes he isn't following she stomps her foot. "Are you coming or not? We need to leave before the others wake up."

"Be right there." So he loads up Lilnette on the train and meets her on the platform. "Ready to go?"

"I'm ready." she says handing him a ticket. "I didn't steal them."

"Thought never crossed my mind."

"Yeah, right!" Ichigo fusses at him as they board the train for South Dakota. "I saw that look."

"You saw my glance of love. That is why you are blushing." he responds, as he follows her into the next train car. "You have to say it again."

"Oh, it's this room," Ichigo turns the knob and turns around with a scowl. "And say what?"

"That you _love_ me." he smirks pushing her inside the room and locking it behind him.

"I never-" She suddenly turns rosy pink. "You heard all that?"

"I did~ and I'm so happy~!" Giving her s wide smile he looks around the fancy room with surprise. "Nice room? Is Nnoitra paying?"

"W-Well he didn't need the money." she mutters growing more embarrassed by the minute. "Picking his pocket wasn't bad. It was just... a shame to waste all that money."

"Ok-ok I get it. But from here on on we go legit. I'm not gonna be chasing you all over the wild west." Starrk pokes her nose waiting for her reply. When she puts a hand to her chin thinking it over he grabs her by the waist and carries her into the adjoining room. "I see you need proper motivation." Setting her down on the floor he begins taking off her clothes... and ignoring her grumbling. "Now, now... a little soak in the tub will help you."

"I-I." Oh but a bath does sound good. Ichigo's feet leave the floor again and she is suddenly dropped into a huge long wooden barrel bath. "Bastard!" she barks as the warm water splashes on her face.

"See you in a bit." He starts to move toward the door when he hears her speak in a tiny little voice.

"Take one with me." she whispers sinking into the water until it covers her mouth.

He shuts his eyes and lifts his hand up to his shirt. "Always." Quickly shedding his clothes to the floor his slides into the water just behind her. "H-Hot water!" he gasps trying to leave.

"I-I love.. you." she whispers then grabs the soap and starts scrubbing at her skin. It's embarrassing! Gah! She is acting so bashful. "Just a little."

"I know." he answers in a strong voice reaching a hand in front of her and taking the bar of soap from her trembling fingers. "And I promise to be good to you for as long as I live." Moving the bar over her back he gently washes her tan skin, the whole time whispering over and over the words that come so difficult for her. He doesn't mind her reluctance. Ichigo might never say it again, but he knows deep in his heart that she does love him. So he turns her head toward his and kisses her, tenderly this time. The easing of her mouth open telling him the response he needs to know. Slipping his tongue in her warm mouth he tastes her happiness. The sweet moment stretching into a desire for her to willingly wrap herself around him. And when she does turn her hips curling her long tan legs around his waist he groans into her throat.

Ichigo can feel his cock rubbing at her thigh, arching her back, her hands grab the edge of the tub and she lifts up so he can slide inside. "Starrk." she moans loudly as his mouth sucks at her breast and he wraps his arms around her waist. "Ngggh-ah!" Her body shutters when his cock finally claims her. Down and up Ichigo bobs in the water, a slow deliberate pace while his hips rock forward.

His hand moves down her back, his grip on her hips tightens so he can slow her down. "Easy... no rush." Starrk whispers in her ear.

Instantly her mouth finds his and they kiss, long lust-filled wet kisses with her desperation on her lips. "I-I love-" The passion bubbles inside her, making Ichigo cling to him even more. The tenderness, the love he is expressing in this way isn't lost on her. "I love you, Starrk." And she does... she really does.

"I'm so happy." He whispers kissing her again and again. Sliding his hand over her body he cups her breasts, gently giving them a squeeze as he continues making love to her. He moves faster, the pressure building around his cock, he wants her climax this time to be intense.

"Ah! Ah!" she pants the rippling inside her growing steadily until she can't move on her own. "Oh!" her fingers dig into his shoulders. Curling toward him she comes in a loud cry. "Yes!"

But Starrk keeps moving, driving his way into her quivering body over and over resisting the tingle of his own impending release. His mouth crashes over hers, his need taking over so suddenly he can't resist it any longer. She is gripping at his cock in the most delicious way. Unable to stop he holds her against him, gripping her hips hard against him and thrusting once... twice... and on his third time he pours into her all the pent up emotion in his chest. With a groan he trembles for a moment, she clutches his cock so deep inside his vision blurs. Starrk's head comes to rest against her shoulder, half the water is gone from the tub and the floor is soaked. "Ohhh, we made a mess."

"I don't really care." she says almost yawning out the words. For a few long minutes she just lays on him, her eyes growing heavy in exhaustion. "I think I need you."

"Yes, yes you do." he says lifting her from the bath and carrying her to the bed. "It's a three day trip to the Dakota's. You suggest you sleep when I let you." Laying Ichigo down he covers her up with a sheet and sits on the bed next to her.

"Yeah... and you should too before meeting the chief... my family... my dad the chief..." she mutters before drifting off to sleep.

"Y-Your... oh you can't be serious?" He pokes her on the shoulder, getting a loud snore. "I-Ichigo... I'm not good in a family environment. Ichigo... Ichigo~!"

* * *

So reviews have declined slightly for the series which makes bunni sad. So please review if you read cuz I am thinking maybe the interest is low and I should move on to other ideas? If you don't want it to end please drop a review, make a request, donate a kidney? Hey I'm all just kiddin about the kidney... livers get more on the black market XD. lol! Ok Hope you enjoyed! HUGS YOU ALL and be sure to request! HUGS Fuzzi


	29. 13 Pt1 JuuFemIchi

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Here we go! I hope you like this one!**

**AU Juushiro/FemIchi**

_**Thirteen**_

**_Virtue is an angel, but she is a blind one, and must ask Knowledge to show her the pathway that leads to her goal. ~Horace Mann_**

_Part One; The world they know..._

The black cape lifts as the woman darts over the rooftop turning her head to the redhead running next to her she gives him a faint smile. "It's the next building!" she yells, her hand lifting up and motioning for Renji to activate the grappling hook. "I can feel something powerful from it. I think it's thirteen."

There were thirteen original vampire lords... were. Now only one body remains. Number thirteen. It was a brilliant stroke of bad luck that he even survived. He was moved twice during the active period, then stashed under the Tokyo Tower, then completely lost to the humans. And getting lost was the thing that saved him from the destruction.

"Captain Abarai to base." he calls out to air, the thin cross earring hanging from his earlobe acting as his communication device. "Ichigo senses the reiatsu of number thirteen."

"Proceed, and remember your mission." Byakuya answers in his normally calm manner from the hidden base of the resistance. "Everyone is dead unless we find the last originals body, and make an antidote." This is the world he lives in. One where the vampires rule and have dominated life as the superior species on the planet since the turn of the century. But the humans didn't release their control over earth without a last minute gasp for life. "A cure for the Corruption must be found."

The humans plan was simple. They injected themselves with a virus that feeds off dead blood cells and waited to be bitten. The virus then spreads from vampire to vampire eating them from the inside out. Once the vampire dies the virus continues erosion until there is nothing left to consume. The process takes three weeks... and spread faster than Aids and more deadly than Ebola. The population of the earth suddenly dropped to ten million in the first year.

Now, in it's third year, the disease has caused the vampires to quarantine the infected. Australia, Great Britain, Japan, and many other island nations are fortified hospitals with the dying. The cure came just in time. The solution, discovered by Kisuke Urahara was to find a body of an original and use their untainted bodies to make an vaccine. The noble thirteen went into deep sleep at the dawn of the twentieth century. It was discovered that their powerful bodies contain a special trait the descendants do not.

Stronger, faster, and immortal the old ones fed off human blood to live. However, were weakened from the sun, and could die if struck through the heart with a wooden stake. Yet, the Originals never used synthetic blood the later generations did.

"Understood. Sending you the coordinates for the pick up." Tapping the small holographic console on his wrist Renji nods to Ichigo to go ahead with the retrieval operation. "Turn on your Sekisho cape."

"Activate..." she says touching a painted black finger nail to her neck and sliding over the silver crossed clasp. Instantly the inside lining on black cape material turns to tiny digital pixels humming to life. "Wish me luck?" she smiles as their feet begin to run out of ground and the edge of the rooftop sneaks up on them.

"Stay alive." he tells her with a wide grin.

"I haven't died yet! And I don't plan too!"

"Up!" He orders and soon as she jumps his foot leaves the ground, his leg swinging fast to connect with her black boots. "Meet me at the extraction point!"

The force makes Ichigo's lungs collapse. Her body catapults across the rooftop to the tall skyscraper. Without a second thought she presses her hands to the cape and pictures the guns she needs in her mind. The cape crackles and identical silver pistols appear from the fabric, her fingers curling around them expertly.

This is the world she lives in. One where she fights to protect not just her family, but her entire species from extinction. Flipping her legs in front of her she holds her guns out firing into the glass so she can bust through. "Ichigo Kurosaki, entering a known hot zone."

"Proceed." Byakuya says, back to her and shuts his eyes. _"Good luck." _Sitting back in his chair he listens to Ichigo's heartbeat and ignores the person standing just behind him. _That _man is only a nuisance, he only can point out the negative in the operation.

"It's going to happen, and we will lose out best agent." Comes a deep un-welcomed voice to Byakuya's ears.

"If it does, we will deal with it."

"Ichigo Kurosaki is our last hope. Are you really going to sit there acting confident when it all hangs on her shoulders!"

Exhaling a sharp breath Byakuya listens to Ichigo's heart rate increase. Opening his eyes he sees on the monitor what he already can tell. "She is engaging the enemy."

"Vitals are within normal parameters, Captain." The short dark haired assistant next to him says before typing on the keyboard. "Ichigo, I'm sending you the schematics of the building."

"..."

"Oi! I am doing you a favor. Saying thank you is required!" Rukia barks lifting a fist in the air.

"I'm a little busy right now!" Ichigo replies firing her guns at the group of vampires coming at her. Dashing from the destroyed glass she dives under a table top and kicks it over to block bullets from slicing into her. "Reload." Pressing the guns to the cloak Ichigo shakes the ringing sound from her ears.

"How hard is it? I'm sitting here sending you ammo and anything else that pops in your little head and-"

"FUCK!" Ichigo is suddenly thrown across the room by an unseen vampire. Twisting her body she manages to land on the opposite wall on her two feet. Bending her knees she jumps back at the large figure her eyes growing large as she sees his large silver hammer swing out to knock her through the ceiling and into the next floor. "I need... something big." she sputters shaking her head and rising to her feet.

"You are sending me nothing. Picture a gun, a dagger something for the emulator!" Rukia growls rising from her rolling office chair panicking. "What is it? A machine?"

"Something..." From out of nowhere her sight is blocked by a large figure. She barely can make out the massive eyes and jagged teeth before it grabs her around the neck lifting her from the floor.

Alarms start blaring as Ichigo's vitals begin to fluctuate. Rukia begins pushing buttons on the console. It's too much stress... her hair is going to fall out and Byakuya is staring at her like he expects her to save Ichigo. What the hell can she do for Ichigo hovering above Tokyo at fifty thousand feet in a airplane? "Say something!"

"With _bad _breath.." Ichigo manages to say before punching the man in the throat. "Ugh!"

"I'm not sending you a toothbrush!" Rukia turns away from the monitor and stomps her foot. "Forget it!" This is the world she lives in. One where she excels at communication with the emulator and can program it faster than anyone else in the world, and is friends with someone like Ichigo Kurosaki.

"_It doesn't matter Ichigo... It doesn't matter to me... or anyone else that you are-"_

"_I know it matters. So I work hard. Not to prove myself, but to so I can protect them."_

"Haha!" Ichigo laughs loudly as she is dropped back to the floor, her hands press again to the cape and her guns reappear. "I hear you midget." Two bullets sink into the behemoths forehead, the massive hammer in his hand drops to the ground. "Gotcha." But Ichigo's smile shifts into a frown as the beast roars sending drool all over her face. "Shiiiit!" Her body is tossed to the floor, she bounces slightly her breasts smashing against the crumbling floor. "Ow, my boobs are gonna deflate."

Rukia dashes back over to the chair and Byakuya opens his eyes. Both siblings look at the the monitors beeping out her pulse and brain waves. Suddenly all the lines arc up into red. "Oh, shit!" they say at the same time.

"Nii-sama..."

"We can only watch and see." he replies slipping a disk into the computer to record all Ichigo's vitals. "Kurosaki?"

"I'm... so pissed off!" Ichigo growls, her voice low enough to make the large vampire she is fighting back away. "Send my Zangetsu!" she says pressing her hand to the cape. This guy needs to meet her sword. Yes! That would be great.

"Request denied." Byakuya replies calm and clearly. "Deal with it."

"Byakuya, you bassss" The hammer slams into her back, Ichigo starts coughing up blood. "...tard!" When I get back, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Yes, do hurry." he answers in her ear, his voice hinting with enough amusement to make Rukia's jaw drop open. The dark-haired vampire feels no need to explain himself. His own amusements are more than enough to enjoy alone. But the blaring alarm annoys him and he can't resist warning her a little. "Manage your anger, Kurosaki."

Yeah... she will manage it alright. "Manage this." she says pressing a hand to the cape and pulling out a long tan weapon. "The RPG-29, Vampire killer." Depressing the trigger she winks at the confused vampire. "It's Russian... so it's big like you."

The beast grabs it in midair and howls out a peel of laughter. "Yammy can crush this like a toothpick!"

"Did I mention the explosive warhead capable of destroying a tank?" Ichigo then swirls on her heel and dashes for the elevator shaft in the center of the crumbling floor as the rocket's eruption turns the vampire into liquid chunks of flesh. The shock wave hits her back shorting out her cape but the force pushes her into the elevator door. "I love Russian guns! You missed it! His face was like oh shit!" Prying open the doors she waits for Byakuya to make fun of her only to hear static. "Guys?" She taps her finger to the dangling crucifix in her ear, then frowns. "Ah damn. My Russian vampire killer shorted out my cape and my radio." It was worth it though. With a shrug, she unwinds the grappling hook and rope from around her waist continuing her mission.

Once her feet touch down on the bottom of the shaft, she walks over to the round hatch and turns the wheel opening it. Compressed air steams up blowing her long stringy hair away from her face. The lid lifts off revealing a dimly tunnel. She jumps down, dropping farther than she thought and landing on a storm grate. Wiping the back of her gloved hand across her face, her brown eyes narrow at the large door at the end of the cylindrical room.

The huge imposing door looks like a vault entrance, but for the golden rune of a Pisces in the very center. Instantly she knows she is in the right place. "I found him." she whispers almost in awe that behind this door is an ancient vampire. Lifting her black gloved hand up to crack the golden seal on the tall black obelisk, she starts to strike the symbol only to feel a wave of dizziness make her stop in midair, then the rune fluctuates before vanishing. "Looks like I don't need a key."

A long seam appears in the center of the silver door spreading until a crack runs from the top to the very bottom of the door. The sections split and Ichigo walks through into the next room. She is met with blackness at first but as her steps take her farther in lights begin to flicker on.

The back wall of the room illuminates last. Taking up the entire wall is a large tank of water back lit in dull blue. "Water?" she whispers in such surprise that she blinks and blinks again, that is until she sees the body floating in the center of the tank. "The body is intact?"

Weird, the few originals bodies that were found were completely desiccated. Ichigo expected this one to be no different. Stepping up to the tank she gets a closer look at him. His long white hair is obviously the most drawing feature. His body is toned but not over so, he is lean and has a long torso. Ichigo's eyes dart to the Pisces symbol on his chest lifting her brow in surprise, her right hand touches her own chest on reflex. Unable to recall if other originals had tattoo's she taps her earring to see if her com-link has rebooted. "Oi! I'm looking at a body here. Totally intact."

"It's him?" Rukia asks relieved to finally hear from Ichigo. "Did you check the name plate?"

"Well... he has his family crest written on his chest. I don't know. I might have to take a blood sample." she says sarcasticly. "Yes it's him! I'm not stup-""

"Send the corpse through the cape and head to the rendezvous point." Byakuya dryly interrupts before she keeps going on and on.

"Fine." Ichigo raps a finger on the glass to see how easy it is to break. "It's a shame though. He is kinda..." Tilting her head she glances at his torso and blushes. _"Ohhhh, I'm perving on him. I am sick, sick, sick!"_ But his shoulders are broad, his muscles giving him just enough definition to make her keep staring at him. "Kind of..." Her blood stirs a bit just looking at him. All that bare pale skin... and his hair... makes her want to run her fingers through it to see if it's really as soft as it appears to be. _"I've never just looked at a guy and felt a pull to be near him... not like this."_

Her heart starts to beat faster, her blood warming the longer she looks at him. The spot on her chest burns, her palms start to sweat. What is happening to her? Is this the power of an original? That even a dead one can conjure up this reaction from her. _"It's attraction. I'm attracted to him." _

"He is kind of what?" Rukia says growing more interested. "What does he look like?"

"Not bad..." Ichigo grins lifting an eyebrow. "Long white, hair, pale skin... green eyes...G-Green eyes!" she blinks in shock at the man's very deep green eyes seemingly open and looking right at her. "Must be some kind of reflex?"

"Oh, really?"

"Kurosaki, the dead do not move after-"

"I know that Byakuya!" Setting her palm against the glass she looks up at him, a hand touches back.

"Hello. My name is Juushiro."

And now the hot dead guy is talking! "I-I'm Ichigo." she answers in total shock. Holding a finger up she fights the urge not to scream. Instead she clears her throat. "One second." Whirling around she whispers. "B-Byakuya... he is alive."

"Impossible. You are seeing things."

"I know when-" Feeling a tap on her shoulder she looks at and finds the tall man next to her. "Y-Yes?" she startles taking a step back. Whoa... did he like... teleport out of there?

"Why are you sealed?" Juushiro asks reaching out to touch the right side of her chest. But the skittish orange haired woman takes a step back making him pull his hand away. "Haven't you fed yet?"

"How could you know that?"

Juushiro looks at the young woman with an overwhelming sense of curiosity. She is dressed in a snug fitting sleeveless white top and black pants with boots that come to her knees giving her a modern but capable look, but as his eyes travel up her thin build he can see some similarities between his old friend Kaien Shiba.

"_Ukitake... I'm going to be married."_

"_That's great, Kaien. You found a life mate. I'm envious."_

"_Would you like to know a secret?"_

The differences between them are superficial. Bold orange hair, amber eyes, and her petite features are charming to Juushiro. But her skin... and hair remind him of the sunshine. "I see." She grew into quite the little secret.

"You see what?" she mutters as his hand touches the tips of her hair. On reflex she sucks in a deep breath, the man's light finger graze makes her eyesight darken.

"You are-"

"Kurosaki?" Byakuya interrupts the deep voice standing up from his chair. "Kurosaki, who is the man speaking to you?"

"I'm Juushiro Ukitake." he replies near Ichigo's earring, his eyes starring at her neck. He can feel it, and if he can feel it, she can too. The instant attraction between them is tangible, his throat is so dry from the years of going without. "And who am I speaking with?"

"Byakuya Kuchiki of the-"

"Oh, Byakuya-kun. I remember you as a child." Ukitake sets a hand on Ichigo's shoulder turning her to look at him. "Are you his wife?"

"N-No way!"

"Have you found a mate yet?"

"No?" Her eyebrows press together. "I'm not really a dating type of girl."

"That is not what I asked."

Byakuya and Rukia look at each other. Their eyes meeting with a knowing glance. "Ukitake-sama, are you-"

"Would you like to be my mate?" Juushiro asks running a hand over her chin. Oh she is fascinating with the deep blush on her cheeks. _"Yes, she suits me. It's decided."_

"That's impossible." Ichigo lightly touches her wrist moving his hand away. "Nobles don't mix their bloodlines." Turing her back on Juushiro she checks her equipment and taps her earring. "I need instructions on retrieval? Living tissue can't travel through the cape."

"You have to answer him, Ichigo." Rukia says ignoring the shadow behind her. That man isn't going to like this. They hid Ichigo's bloodline from her, from everyone to protect her. "It's tradi-"

Ichigo's eyes flick to the entrance, a glint of metal makes her move instantly. "Get down!" Crashing into his body she covers him. "Unknowns!" she screams detaching the cape and connecting it to Juushiro's neck. "I have to protect the original." Whirling around her middle fingers tap a small disk on the palm of her gloves activating them. "Rukia, put the cape on defensive mode." Suddenly the gloves glow to life the black surface turning into digital blocks. "Send me guns." Looking through the doors at the red eyes staring back at her she cringes. "With silver ammo."

The fabric on her hands heats up as the guns slide into her hands. "Stay in here until I come back." she says glancing at his stupefied expression. "Don't worry, this is what I'm good at." And with that she runs toward the red eyes in the next chamber. Pressing a hand to the scanner she locks the door behind her.

"W-What is going on here?" Juushiro asks holding the cape around his body. The lights begin to flicker and the sounds of gun fire erupt.

"There are werewolves in the next room. They must have sensed you awaken." Rukia says typing furiously to send Ichigo more ammo. "They are our natural enemies."

"Can she defeat them?"

"Yup, I got it don't worry!" Ichigo says firing off three shots and beginning to move between the massive fur covered beasts.

"Oh, you can hear me?" Juushiro smiles lightly at all the new devices. "How nice." What an interesting time he has woke up too.

"The cape has a communication device." Rukia explains breathing a little easier when the shadow behind her walks away. _"I really dislike him."_

"Send Ukitake-san some clothes." Ichigo says dodging the large claws lunging for her. "I'm getting really pissed off!" Squeezing the trigger on her weapons she fires at the large fur covered beasts shooting two of them in the head. "Come on! I know your weaknesses!" Suddenly the werewolves draw back and a figure drops down from the hatch into the cylindrical shaped room. "Are you the queen of the pack?"

"Tia Halibel." she says with a small bow. "I'm here for you, Ichigo Kurosaki." the blonde woman spits, pulling the blade from the sheathe on her back she places it defensively in front of her. "My master requires you."

"Me?" Ichigo's smirk vanishes and a confused look washes over her face. "Why me?"

"You seriously don't know?" Halibel walks toward the smaller woman with a suspicious eye. "You are the daughter of two originals. You are the future of the bloodlines. Didn't they tell you?"

"Ichigo." Rukia tries to speak with her only be interrupted by Byakuya.

"Complete your mission. This can be discussed later."

"T-That's ridiculous. I'm just a-" However, brash and reckless Ichigo is... she can still see the truth in her mind. Everything she has done in the last century starts to make sense. Why Rukia and Byakuya always seem to be hiding something from her. But it doesn't change the fact that she has to get Juushiro out of the city.

"My master requires you. He is prepared to-"

"I'm not interested." Ichigo turns around and walks back to the door. "You know your way out."

"My lord will not take your refusal well." Halibel says sheathing her sword. "I have to warn you Aizen-sama-"

Suddenly the massive door is ripped from it's hinges the blast knocking Ichigo and Halibel to the floor. The heap of twisted metal smashes straight through the ceiling continuing until it punches out to the street. Juushiro appears in the doorway clothed in a long green Changshan Chinese dress with black pants and slippers. Ichigo is stunned as he steps past her with a serious expression, her cape on his shoulders turning brilliant green.

"Did you say Aizen?" Lifting a hand up he can feel his anger rise. Since when do the nobles use intimidation to find a mate? "Give Souske-kun her response. And also tell him number _One_ is under Juushiro Ukitake's protection."

"I-I understand, Ukitake-sama." Halibel gulps for air, the sweat dripping from the presence of an ancient vampire. "I will deliver your message." With a bow she jumps up through the exit and vanishes into the night.

"Oh, now that was tense." he says turning to Ichigo all the seriousness melting into a warm smile. "So I asked you something-"

"We have to get you out of the city before dawn." Jumping through the hatch she senses him appear behind her. _"Why did he call me One?" _

Juushiro travels up through the elevator shaft just behind Ichigo, hopping effortlessly up to through the new hole to exiting the building. The sheer amount of destruction that meets him brings tears to his eyes. Is this the world he lives in? Most buildings still stand, some are showing signs of decay. But the busy streets from his past are gone, replaced with desolation and emptiness. "I can't believe this..."

"Yeah, it's a lot different now." Ichigo taps her earring looking up at the night sky. "Renji, where are you?"

"At the extraction point."

"We are heading your way. E.T.A. Thirty minutes." Motioning to her white-haired companion she starts to walk to the end of the block.

"Um, we only have two jump suits and nothing alive can slide through our capes."

"I'll stay here and you take Ukitake-san out of the city."

"Not gonna happen."

"I refuse." Juushiro stops walking.

"I'm with them." Rukia says only to be followed by Byakuya's deep voice. "Unacceptable, you can not stay in Japan unprotected."

"Since when am I needing protection!" Ichigo lifts her hands up in the air. "You send me into the contagious zones all the time."

"I believe I can answer that." Juushiro leans his head toward Ichigo's ear. "You are now of age and the werewolves can smell you."

"Then you do understand." Byakuya says feeling the man behind him open his cell phone and start dialing. Now things are much worse.

"_I smell?"_

"Oh I understand Ichigo's-san importance." Juushiro's green eyes drift down her orange hair. "And she has yet to answer my question."

"Ummm." Clearing her throat she takes a step back. Why is he standing so close? Attractive men don't hover over her, they normally just stare at her like she is an annoyance. But Uktiake-san isn't doing that at all. _"He looks at me like I'm something precious." _Clueless how to handle it, Ichigo instead concentrates on her task. "I'll have him ready and waiting at the designated coordinates before sunrise."

"There isn't time to argue! The sun rises in twenty minutes." Rukia smacks the console in front of her. "Ichigo, just leave Renji there and return with Uktiake-sama!"

"Come on!" Ichigo grabs Juushiro's sleeve and starts to run pulling him along with her. His fingers slide down her wrist and into her palm making her heart jump into her throat. Holding hands... he is actually holding her hand like a lover would.

"Am I being too forward?" he asks squeezing at her palm.

"Nah, more like really old-fashioned." she replies, her deep blush burning her cheeks hotter as they run. It doesn't mean anything he could simply be attached to her because she is the first woman he has seen in over two hundred years. "Vampires rarely hold hands anymore."

"That is a shame. I enjoy it very much." Noticing her pace increase he can smell the change in the air as the sun begins to crest on the horizon. It's going to be close. "How else are we to win over a mate if not for a little sweetness?"

"Mate?" she frowns puzzled until she remembers the lessons Byakuya inflicted on her as a child. "Oh yeah, the old vampires used to mate for life. I forgot about that."

"Called old twice in one sentence is bad for my morale." he says with a sad voice. "Don't the young ones also follow the traditions?"

"Nah, we stopped doing that right around the time the synthetic blood was created."

"Vampires sleep with many partners now? And they don't drink human blood!" He can't possibly think of anything worse than the world he has woken up too. But looking at Ichigo's sun-kissed skin and delicate features he does see a silver lining in this crazy world. She is a beautiful creature.

"Prepare our descent." Byakuya orders the plane to begin it's turns to lower airspace. _"Kurosaki... it's all in your hands, our future and our past." _Moving past the brown haired man Byakuya doesn't dare shut his eyes. His senses stay sharp around that man, for some time the noble vampire has known there was an ulterior motive to why Ichigo was kept in the dark about her heritage. Perhaps now is the time to break the seal on placed on her.

"I'm nearing the five kilometer mark!"

"Ichigo..."

Byakuya's eye narrow as the tall man speaks in the com-link for the first time. Muramasa is finally making his move for power.

"Who is this?" Her feet suddenly stop, a chill streaks through her body. Only Renji, Byakuya, and Rukia have ever spoken to her through the radio, instantly she knows something is wrong. "Oi! I asked you a question. Who the hell is this?"

"I am Muramasa. I have your final mission."

"Mission? I'm kinda in the middle of one right now." she growls lifting her head up at the skyline and the yellow dot far above.

"Drain thirteen of all his blood and_ kill _him. Inside you will be the hiding place for the cure of the Corruption. You shall share your blood with the Vampire King of the Orient and become his consort."

Ukitake stands there perplexed at what is happening with her fingers tightening around his.

"Consort?" Ichigo isn't feeling so good. Something creeps around her. Like a fish with a net closing around her she can tell something is off. "I want to speak with Byakuya."

"I'm sorry but he is no longer your handler." Muramasa lifts a hand up to Byakuya and watches the dark haired noble move defensively to his left. "He is busy trying to protect his imouto from being devoured in the next room."

"W-What? Rukia? Byakuya?" Ichigo can only listen to the massive amount of gunfire and noise blasting into her ears. Screams... explosions and the sounds of swords clashing. If Byakuya is fighting the plane is as good as gone. He might be a prick but if anyone threatens Rukia they are going to die in a very painful way. "Someone talk to me!"

"Juushiro Ukitake..." Byakuya's strained voice calls out to the ancient vampire. "Number thirteen of the great families of vampire lords."

"Y-Yes?" he answers darting his deep green eyes to Ichigo's panicked face.

"She has never felt the bite of teeth, or bitten anyone. Her bloodline is spotless. Ichigo is the final female of the old order. Swear you will protect her until she chooses a partner. The old ways... must return."

"Be at ease Byakuya-kun. I will do as you ask."

"Oi! We don't have time-" But her eyes grow wide as the lights on her gloves click to green. "Oh no..." A sudden explosion in the night sky lights up her devastated face. "Byakuya! Rukia! Are you there?" The coms are silent and the flash of the plane across the brightening dome brings tears to her eyes. "No!"

The plane crashes on the opposite side of Tokyo and Ichigo stands there in complete shock. What does she do? So many questions pop through her mind, and so little answers. As the smoke billows up into the atmosphere she feels fingers move over her hand.

"Don't cry. We will find your companions alright? Byakuya-kun is from a very strong clan-"

"He is the grandson of number six." Ichigo says wiping at her face.

"Be confident he survived such a crash. But, Ichigo-san?" He turns and motions at the sun rising with a serious expression. "_I _will not survive much longer out here."

"Oh, right." Grabbing his hand she dashes through a back alley shielding him from the approaching rays. "There is a place we go."

"What about your friend Renji?"

"He will show up here sooner or later. But knowing Renji he took off for the crash site. His current partner is Rukia. Don't tell Byakuya that though." With a smile she turns right outrunning the light by a few seconds. "They are like partnered up and keeping it a big secret."

"Oh I see. I will keep your secret." Juushiro tells her avoiding the fact that if the two are mated then Rukia would certainly react to Renji's presence. Her body temperature would rise and her cheeks would fill pink. Yet there is one other thing that happens to add to all of the romance... Two mates near each other can produce a scent unique to them. It's the way a vampire can always spot a mate. "Discretion is the better part of valor."

"Ha, you talk funny sometimes." Glancing at his Chinese clothing she asks, "You are from Hong Kong then?"

"Indeed."

"Well, don't worry about protecting me. I can handle myself!" Ichigo tells him as they arrive at the building. "Here it is! Back in the early twentieth century it was fit with ultraviolet windows."

"Ultraviolet?"

"Yeah, they are safe for vampires."

"Oh careful there!" He pulls her away before she can step on a pile of broken glass.

He certainly is an odd man. Caring for her like... well like she is important to him. Pointing a hand up at the thirty-six floors of the hotel she watches his face light up in recognition. "Oh you know it?"

"Only by name. My friend Kyoraku once owned the Mandarin Oriental Hotel in Tokyo. A very good vampire and friend."

"Let's get you inside."

Juushiro follows Ichigo his eyes more than once slipping over her body in wonder. She hasn't been tasted before, nor taken any blood into her... The exchange of blood weakens the abilities of a vampire unless they are of equal power and she has remained untouched in an impure world. What a powerful vampire they created. "You shame them all..." he whispers walking through the lobby and towards the elevators. "with your brilliance."

"You say something, Ukitake-san?"

He shakes his head and decides to continue following her, even if it's deeper into this hellish world.

* * *

And that is part one! hehe I'm very nervous about this. It's gonna have a little bit of everything^^ And if people respond to it I will write more like this. I hope to see you all in Part 2! I will update Rain Queen soon and the winner of my 500th reviewer has turned in her request. Please look forward to them! hehe^^

I want to say thank you to all my precious reviewers as always I wouldn't write if not for you. My 600th reviewer will certainly get to choose a pairing of their choice =) That's a fraction of the many people who read every week so everyone lets review and get some pairings requested! =D Huggles to all my Muggles... Fuzzi


	30. A Single Digit GrimmFemIchi

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Grimmjow/FemIchi for _Midnight Tune's_ b-day^^ YAY! Happy Birthday my friend =) HUGS YOU SO MUCH!**

_**A Single Digit**_

Apparently we love our own cell phones but we hate everyone else's. ~ Joe Bog Briggs

For just one second she is fine, enjoying the heat of the sun on her skin and the sand sliding through her toes. Then her eyes dart toward the pale blue hair and the boisterous voice. There he is turning around with a girl on each arm and a smug smile on his face.

The temptation to turn and run blows through her as her breath thins in her chest. _"You look even better this year. Why can't you turn ugly, Grimmjow?" _Ichigo ponders shifting her weight to her right foot and looking away from his muscular shape. _"Bastard." _

Settling into a white lounge chair next to her double's partner, her leg drops over her knee, her foot already bouncing in frustration. _"Asshole, lying... prick!" _A hand on her knee distracts her from cursing him with various STD's. "Tatsuki?"

"You slept with him and he didn't call you. And now after a whole your later year you are still mad?" she says slipping the red straw back in her mouth to suck on her drink. "Acceptance is one of the stages of death."

"That's grief! Besides, I know what I did." Ichigo curls her fingers around her legs tucking them close to her body. "It was my choice."

"Good girl!" Tatsuki drops a floppy white hat over her best friends head. "I order you to consider him dead and move on." Lifting an arm up she waves it in front of her and the volleyball net set up a few yards away. "Pick one and date." Tatsuki returns to drinking her water occasionally tilting her eyes over to Ichigo's scowling expression. "Oh, come on! How hard is it to pick one and go out?"

"I'm picky damn it!" she snaps back turning the floppy hat on her head to get a clearer look at the men playing volleyball. It's true the men jumping up to hit the round ball and send it whooshing over to the opposite side of the next are all very attractive. There is Renji with his black tattoo's stretching down to his waistline just begging you to stop and stare... and wonder if they continue beyond his bellybutton. But Renji changes women like condoms, only one per use.

Shaking her head her eyes move to Hisagi as he lunges toward the sand to strike the ball. His body is near perfection, lean with tight muscles and a very nice ass... but he is bi-sexual and Ichigo isn't confident enough in herself to keep a guy like that. _"I would be insecure and then we would break up. Ugh, that isn't good." _

Hearing Grimmjow's loud voice followed by a peel of female laughter she exhales sharply poking out her lower lip. "How long until our set?"

"About thirty minutes, why?" Tatsuki gives Ichigo a supecious glance when the orange-haired girl darts toward the water. "D-Don't you dare swim off your fighting spirit!" she yells after Ichigo but it's too late the hat falls near her feet. Bending down to pick up the hat a large hand picks it up. "Thanks."

"Ichigo, still runs off when you least expect it?"

Tatsuki glances up to find Grimmjow holding the hat between his fingers with a wide smile. "Oh it's you." she says snatching the hat away. "I'm surprised you can speak at all with that cloud of hairspray following you around everywhere you go."

"Tch, like those girls matter." Plopping down in Ichigo's chair he looks around to find a small bag with a tiny blue stuffed cat hanging from a string tied on the zipper.

"_What's this? A blue cat?"_

"_Yeah... it's my team mascot, The Panthers. Just take it!"_

"_Well it's kinda cute..."_

For someone who hates him so thoroughly why would Ichigo keep this? "Hey Tatsuki. Why does Ichi hate me so much?"

Tatsuki almost spits out her water. "Are you stupid? You are lucky she didn't rip off your face."

"Why? What did I do to her?"

"You're a moron." Shrugging her shoulders she looks away from Grimmjow to stare at Renji's tattoo's. "Renji likes her, just so you know."

"Is that right?" Grimmjow growls under his breath. _"He told me he liked Tatsuki. Lying asshole is trying to steal my girl." _Kicking his feet through the sand he feels a small stone under the surface and picks it up. "Heh... lying to me isn't a good idea." Lifting a leg from the ground he chucks the rock toward Abarai.

Renji Abarai is about to serve the ball, he is feeling pretty good about himself. Tatsuki is over there looking at him. Getting these tattoos was the best idea EVER. Hell yeah! Tossing the ball up in the air he suddenly struck in the head with something, his arm finds nothing but wind as he tilts to the ground. _"Did I get hit by bird shit? Really hard bird shit?"_

"Grimmjow what the hell?" Tatsuki starts to get up when he steps in front of her. "Just because you don't have her you wanna make sure no one else does? That makes you a dick!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Pulling out his phone, he pulls up all his sent calls and messages to Ichigo in the last year. "She never answered or responded to a single message!"

"Let me see that." Tatsuki grabs the phone jabbing her finger on the scroll button when she spots the problem. "Oi... dick for brains. This number is off by a digit. It should be 89 not 88."

"Gimmie it." Snatching back the phone he dials the number ending in 89 and they both turns their heads as the small bag next to Ichigo's chair rings. "Well fuck, I have been dialing the wrong number for year."

"Moron... put the numbers in more careful next time!"

"She put the numbers in not me!" he growls back leaning over Tatsuki with his hands on his sides. "Blame Ichigo!"

"Well, what were you doing when she was giving you her number?"

"Ummm." His eyes tilt to the sky, then he snorts. "Well-"

"_Doo you weally habe teh go?"_

"_G-Grimmjow don't talk with my breast in your-"_

"_Come on! I'm good fer another-"_

"_AH! HA-HA! STOP IT! I'M TRYING TO PUT MY PHONE NUMBER- HAHA! QUIT THAT!"_

"Sorry I asked!" Tatsuki holds up an hand to stop him from going into any details. "I'm gonna go check on Renji. You!" She points at him with a serious frown. "Grovel, beg and kiss her ass! God knows she deserves it for putting up with you."

"I know how to make Ichigo happy." he mutters under his breath as she walks away. Flipping open his phone he starts to send a message to Ichigo's phone when a sudden commotion coming from the water draws his attention. Her bold orange hair is vanishing under a tall wave, and Grimmjow instantly reacts, "Ichigo!" he yells out dropping his phone and darting towards the water.

His hands cut into the water, he dives into the rough sea waves to reach her. Swimming as fast as possible the waves push at him, but he is strong. Reaching the place her saw her last he dives under the water his only thought to find Ichigo. Near the ocean floor he sees her floating lifelessly. Panicking his arms reach down wrapping around her shoulders. Tugging her toward the surface her limp body makes him nervous. _"Be alright... and yell at me some more."_

Up through the water Grimmjow moves quickly with her body next to his. Swimming to the shore soon as his feet can touch the sandy bottom he lifts her in his arms and runs up the shore past the crowd and to the nurse's station.

Ichigo gags roughly coughing up water slowly realizing she is in someone arms she opens her arms to see Grimmjow's terrified expression. "You?"

"Oh my god. Are you ok?" he asks setting her down on a bed. "What happened? You swim better than I do." Cupping her face in his palms he looks her over for cuts and bruises. "Anything broken?"

"No... I had a leg cramp." she mutters her teeth chattering not from cold but pure nerves and adrenaline. "Then a wave came through and pulled me under." Blinking in shock she can't believe Grimmjow is in front of her with a worried expression on his face. "Um, thank you."

Her cheeks slip out of his grasp and he feels a twinge of regret at the loss of her skin on his. Apologetic words pass through his mind but no matter what he keeps feeling like an asshole. So he takes a step back and waits for the nurse to look her over.

Ichigo's friends show up and he he keeps his distance with his arms folded in front of his bare chest as Tatsuki and Orihime fuss over her.

Slipping his eyes shut he ponders leaving, but he really does want her back in his life. _"What the hell do I say to her? She hates me." _However she is just a step away from Grimmjow and that is closer than he has been in the past year. "E-Everybody get out!" he says a little too sharply drawing an angry glare from Ichigo, but to his surprise Tatsuki nods pulling the rest of the crowd out of the door including the shocked nurse.

"I-I should really monitor her longer..."

"She's fine." Tatsuki says yanking Orihime out and shutting the door with a smile. "Grovelling is good for a man."

Back inside the room, Ichigo scowls at the the blue-haired annoyance. "Well you certainly know how to clear a room."

"Well, I wanted to set things straight between-" Ichigo's cell phone rings making his right eye twitch. "I'm talking to you..."

"It's just a message. Give me a second. Oh it's a forward form Tatsuki?" Pushing the download button, Ichigo watches the list of calls and emails from Grimmjow stunned into silence. "It's a huge file..."

"Shit! Gimmie your phone." he lunges for the phone only for Ichigo to slide through his grip.

"Did you really wait at Hachi every Friday for a year?"

"D-Don't read that!" Flustered, Grimmjow pins her arms to the bed and frowns with a blush across his cheeks. "I might have..." he says tilting his eyes to the right. "It don't matter now anyways."

"You're blushing?" Ichigo says pointing at his face her lips arching into a wide smile. "I didn't know you could blush! I gotta read all of these!"

"No!" he grabs the phone fighting with her over it until his face comes close to hers.

"I really want to read them." Ichigo whispers looking up at him, her own cheeks turning pink.

"Read em later." he replies gently brushing his lips over hers. The split second of passion is all they needed to revisit the deep passion they once shared.

"Grim-"

Suddenly he wraps his palms around her cheeks and really kisses her, his lips moving on Ichigo's with lust.

The pressure on her lips grow, Ichigo's hands lift on their own will, pulling Grimmjow down for more. With a deeply satisfied grunt he settles his hard body on top of hers, those narrow toned thighs of hers spreading to cradle his hips. Ohhh... how he missed them curling around him.

Her skin burns and her amber eyes glaze with hunger as Grimmjow grows more demanding, his lips imprisoning hers with wide harsh kisses. Torturous and demanding his mouth moves urging Ichigo's lip to open. Lips sliding, teeth nibbling, tongue's caressing the heat between them rises to boil.

Grimmjow feels desire crawling through his limbs and pool in his groin. Lowering his mouth to Ichigo's jaw, he presses wet, open-mouthed kisses down her neck, burying his face in her throat. So much skin to taste, he missed this for the past year. Closing lips firmly around a small patch of skin above her pulse, he sucks feverishly, enjoying her quiet suppressed moans as an incredible sensation spreads through him. "I love touching you." His hands slide under her back, grabbing the clasp to her bikini top pulling it open.

Ichigo's back arches to help him slide the wet garment off, unconsciously baring her throat more to his advances. The moment her round, tan breasts brush against his chest, his teeth clamp on a tender spot, illiciting a small keen from her wet, swollen lips. She gasps at the friction on her hardening nipples, moving her long arms over the broad expanse of Grimmjow's back to pull on the waistband of his swim-trunks. Warmth pools in her belly, she is aware of his eyes hungry, burning into her skin. Without a word, she boldly hooks one finger at the waistband of his white trunks impatiently yanking them down.

Grimmjow's eyes glow as he slides the garment down. With a sigh the comforting cool air rushes in over his sultry cock. Planting both arms at the sides of Ichigo's head, his fingers tangle into the wet, orange silk curling around her shoulders and his legs straddling her thighs. Continuing exactly where he stopped, he closes his lips around the other light pink nipple, growing more and more pleased with it's hardening from his licks.

One large hand smooths down her heaving stomach. Grimmjow's nimble fingers untie the thin laces of her bikini panties discarding them on the floor.

It's getting harder for her to be still. Her heart beats in her ears, loud and needy staccato as those same fingers dance across her hip and the small patch of orange curls to caress her pussy.

Grimmjow's face buries between her ample breasts. Breathing in the salty ocean with her flowery scent his tongue lavishes across her right breast to wrap around a hardening nipple. Ichigo's breasts are the most incredible ones he has ever seen. Wrapping his lips around them is like tasting heaven.

Her mouth widens in a gasp from the gentle tugging of her nipples and the nudging of his cock on her stomach. "G-Grimmjow..."

"What?" He replies with his mouthful and his hands digging into her hips.

"We are in the nurse's station." she says in a rare moment of clarity.

"Ok..." he gets up and moves to the door." Pushing the button on the door he flips off the light switch and pads back over to the bed.

She looks at him rolling her eyes.

"What? I fixed the problem?" He says leaning back over her with a sly grin on his face. "Now where were we?"

Ichigo writhes in his strong arms with each new lick of his slightly coarse tongue lapping at her over her again and again. She opens her lips to gasp for air, lifting one thigh to rub teasingly over Grimmjow's hard cock. "You like that?" she whispers smiling from his breathy moaning response.

Grimmjow's mouth leaves her breasts. His moist lips sliding over her ribcage and down her tan stomach. Her breath hitches in expectation, becoming shallow pants as her nears her moist sex.

He takes a sharp breath, the need to slide his cock in Ichigo's snug entrance unbearably tests his patience. Planting tiny bites on the inner side of Ichigo's lovely thighs he teases her with his tongue.

Ichigo arches her back, nudging her hips toward him. Torturous fingers slide up and down her thighs forcing her body to eagerly anticipate that first touch of Grimmjow's tongue. "Oh God..." she gasps as the warm wet tongue sliding up her opening to her clit and back down. He works her moist pussy, long and slow, fast and gentle, but as he reaches her clit Ichigo's voice lifts with her hips. Grimmjow's mouth closes over the sensitive button lightly sucking and nudging her to come.

She rocks into the pleasure her eyes closing with the building climax. "Ah-ah!" He moves quicker letting his tongue flick, and flick, and flick more, the sounds of her enjoyment driving him forward. Panting for air she grinds against him, her need to come sending her into abandon. "Y-Yes!" she yells tossing her head back on the pillow finally coming.

"Come Ichi." His fingers slide up into her wet pussy to feel her inner walls contract. He strokes her his finger moving in aqnd out of her dripping entrance, and with his tongue on her clit.

Higher she climbs until the throbbing peaks so powerful that she rises from the bed. "S-Sex now!" Grabbing his shoulders she climbs on his lap lowering herself impatiently over his stiff cock.

Instantly, he wraps his arms around her clutching his her ass with his greedy fingers. Lifting her up from the bed he moans loudly as she bucks her body, pushing him so deep inside he feels the back of her striking his cock head. "Oh god, Ichi." The wet heat of her pussy locks around him so tight and smooth he ignores the bed instead taking her against the wall. His mouth finds her again, smothering against her swollen lips to jab his tongue past her trembling lips.

Ichigo arches her hips up and back down in long slow strokes taking him at her own pace, enjoying the small amount of control he gives her. Grimmjow's body weight holds her firmly to the wall, pinning her in his grasp just enough so she can ride him. Up and down she moves with her palms flat against the white daisy wallpaper behind her, her ample breasts lifting to the lazy rhythm of her bursting desire. "Ahhh! Ahhh!" Everything feeling so good she moans uncontrollably. "Y-Yessss."

Moving his hips faster he takes control lifting her right leg up higher than her left to bury himself a little deeper. Each time he bumps the back of her, Ichigo's body tightens like a vice. It's fast and hot, he can't help but fight against the tingle travel from his thighs to his cock. But it's pointless her pussy is milking him from his balls to his head.

She goes limp, her voice muttering to him in a low moan. "I love you."

"Oh I do too." The confession shivers up his back making his last shred of resistance snap. His final thrusts are hard, his hips working her pliant body to his will. Grimmjow's hips snap forward again shaking him to his core his orgasm spurting into her quaking body. "Hnnn!" he growls out a long climax dropping his head to her shoulder to rest. "I think-"

"Oi! Our game's up!" A loud bang on the door interrupts Grimmjow. "You coming, Ichigo?" Comes Tatsuki's voice from the other side of the door.

"Hehehe..."

Ichigo clamps her right hand over Grimmjow's mouth. "I-I'll be right there!"

_"She's gonna be late... very late." _He continues to chuckle giving Ichigo a wink.

"No I'm- Oh! " Ichigo moans feeling his cock growing hard again. _"I'm going to be late..."_

* * *

_Okies this is a special upload I hope everyone enjoy's and reviews! HUGGLES to all my MUGGLES! 3 Fuzzi_


	31. Thirteen PT2 JuuFemIchi

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

_**Thirteen**_

**_There are... things which a man is afraid to tell even to himself, and every decent man has a number of such things stored away in his mind. ~Fyodor Dostoyevsky_**

_**Part Two; Scanning ahead**_

"Feel free to take the suite on the west side. It's a corner room! Enjoy the view." Ichigo says to Juushiro as the elevator opens up to the thirty-sixth floor. Pressing a plastic key card in his hand she turns toward the east suite with a cool wave heading to the glass door leading to her room. "Hey..." She pivots back around giving him a small smile. "I'll come and see you in a little while, ok?"

Juushiro nods glimpsing the pain behind her smile, Ichigo must be going through so much turmoil right now. _"How generous... she is thinking of my needs instead of her own." _For just a second he considers following her slender shape to her room. Not for anything inappropriate! Even though she has yet to agree to be his wife or flatly turn him down and he has every right to try and woo her. Juushiro feels strange to be separated from her so soon. _"I've never been so smitten with anyone at first sight. What a nice experience." _He decides the young woman might need some time alone after such a troubling night. Walking down the hall he opens the frosted glass door and blinks at the silver knob-less door. "Oh... there isn't a handle?" The plastic key card taunts him. Lifting up the small square thing Juushiro chews at his bottom lip. "Open the door... please?" he begs the card holding it close to his mouth, his green eyes lift to stare at the door.

Nothing happens.

He searches the right side of the door. The left, the top and finally slides his palms over the smooth surface looking for a slot of some kind only discovering a small peephole in the center. "Rukia-chan?" he presses the small cross shaped clasp holding his cape around his shoulders. Hearing only static Juushiro remembers that the crash might have ruined communication temporarily. Tapping his fingers on the door he ponders his problem...

Should he go ask Ichigo how to open the door and risk looking like a fool? "That isn't the path to impressing a lady." Shaking his head quickly he turns around and kneels down on the floor in front of the door. His fingers lace together, and he takes a deep breath. _"I can always meditate for a while." _Shutting his eyes he focuses on Ichigo's oval shaped face with her delicate features. Her orange hair is stunning, long legs... tan skin, and despite her careless behavior for her own well being she has delicate features and large amber eyes. Suddenly the picture of her standing naked in a foggy bath with water dripping down that tan skin appears in his head. "She is in the shower!"

Clamping a hand on his nose he holds his other fist to the floor to keep from falling over. Mistake! Eavesdropping is a bad vampire habit. Closing his mind to the image of Ichigo's current activity he instead searching the surrounding area for signs of life. Building after building of death and impending decay makes his shoulders tremble. How can anyone find hope in this desolate world?

When he was younger he turned away from the modern world. Leaving it behind with a curse on his lips. But he has to find another way now. To acknowledge the mistakes he also made. "Perhaps rebuking them was the easy way." He has to tighten his grip on reality, to wake his heart and make a stand against this miserable life his own descendants are living. "I can not allow this to continue."

Unaviodably his mind turns back to Ichigo who is untouched in every way in this tainted world. The images shift, his eyes shut tight only to see light swirling behind his eyes and her face...

Ichigo standing on a high building with tears on her cheeks. Her clothes a solid black snugly around her breasts and white skirt with black shorts underneath wrapped around her narrow thighs, but her hair is whipping through the wind, wild and vibrant against the brightening skyline.

"_I'm going."_

"_It's a suicide mission... I will NOT allow-"_

"_I didn't ask for your permission." Her eyes narrow the brown color shifting to brilliant blue. "I'm going to get my-"_

"Juushiro-san?" Ichigo looks at the man kneeling in front of his room door deeply concerned. "Are you alright?" Reaching out a hand to his shoulder, she notices his head lift and decides to pull back. "Ah, did I wake you?"

"Not at all." he replies lifting his eyes up to find Ichigo wearing a _very_ flattering lavender yukata with a large red flower print along the skirt. "You look lovely." he says with a smile and holding a hand up for her palm.

"T-Thanks." Ichigo blushes at his words. When was the last time someone said she was attractive? Well hell this might be a first. Grabbing his hand she yanks him to his feet eager to push away to uncomfortable feeling in her stomach when his eyes meet hers. "What are you doing sitting out here and...?"

"Meditating." Juushiro quickly stands to his feet hiding the shock of her strength behind a smile. "I... train my mind to scan wide areas and sometimes it takes me a little _too_ far ahead. Hehe..."

"Your vampire ability can see into the future? Heh... too bad you didn't use that hundred years ago to prevent all this." Joking she gently elbows Juushiro on his side, instantly he bursts into a peel of laughter.

"T-That tickles!" he presses his back to the door behind him clamping a hand in front of his mouth, his green eyes wide with surprise.

"Does it now?" Lifting a brow up at him, she slants her eyes with a mischievous grin. Ichigo's fingers dive at both his sides at once, laughing at his red face as he slides down the door. This guy is one of the noble thirteen? He looks... well... fun to be around. Suddenly her right hand is grabbed and she is yanked toward the beige carpeted floor, Ukitake leaning easily over her. Her smile slips away, her eye lids lowering at the serious expression on his face. _"W-What just happened?"_

"You have yet to answer my question." he whispers, taking in the tilt of her yukata exposing one of her shoulders to him. The breath between them mingles, and a long strand of white hair slides off his dark green cheongsam to curl on her golden colored cheek.

"I... um." Her mouth lightly draws in a slow cool breath past her lips.? Nope... she doesn't remember the question. Damn it! And it sounds really... really important to him. "Your eyes... are so green." is the only thing she can manage to say, and that just make her sound vapid. "I-I mean that in a good way."

"Thank you, Ichigo-san." His lips move feeling bare, his eyes travel across her face looking at the pink bloom of her blush making her skin glow under the dim lights of the hallway. "A compliment from you is thoroughly pleasing."

Just when she thought she might die of embarrassment Ukitake manages to say something else to take her off guard. "Oh, well... I..." Tearing her gaze away she looks at the ceiling fighting the fluttery feeling in her belly. "I'm just not used to noticing is all."

"I like your honesty." Juushiro breathes in a faint scent of coconut, taking in the way her orange hair is carelessly grown long and in a lose braid laying on the carpet just off her shoulder. He should move her off this floor, but he tells himself to linger one more minute. One more minute can't hurt. _"I just want to look at her a little bit more."_

"I see." she whispers as he grows closer, the moment should have long been broken, but she _is _being honest. Ichigo doesn't look at men and get the sensations this one is giving her. A hand touches her cheek, the fingers feather soft slide down to whisk away the strands of hair resting near her lips. _"Does he want to kiss me?" _Ichigo ponders pressing her palms to the thick carpet, and arching her body up so she can kiss Juushiro. _"Do I want to kiss him?" _The desire is so new. Never once feeling attracted to anyone to the point her stomach is floating she doesn't know what to do. _"I'm fearless about everything... I always act and react." _Her body starts to move, her head tilting towards him. "Juushiro-san..."

"Yes?"

"I think I-"

"Whoa there!" Renji's mouth drops open in shock as he stands in the vestibule doorway. I-Ichigo... is on the floor... h-half undressed with some white-haired guy on top of her. "What the hell?"

"Renji?" Turning her head she watches Renji taking a step toward Juushiro with his hand moving to his gun. "Stop! Nothing happened!"

"I don't give a damn! Something was about to!" he growls putting a hand on the man's shoulder to shove him away. "No one bites Ichigo! I swore to protect her! Where is that pure blooded vampire? He should have enough sense to protect you!"

"I don't need him to protect me." Ichigo growls scrambling to her feet. "And this _is_ Juushiro Ukitake!"

"Nice to meet you, Renji-kun." Ukitake gives the loud and somewhat rude red head a smile.

Totally ignoring Juushiro, Renji grabs Ichigo's arm and starts to drag her to the side to talk, but Juushiro quickly steps behind her and wraps an arm loosely around the top of her chest.

"Juushiro... san?" Ichigo blushes crimson as the flowers on her lavender yukata.

"Avert your eyes." Juushiro says in a firm tone to Renji. To stare at her in his presence takes a lot of nerve or it is accidental. _"Regardless, I can not allow another to look at her." _With his arm still looped around her neck two fingers tug at the nape of her robe pulling it back up her shoulder.

"S-Sorry!" Renji instantly obeys darting his gaze to the ground. "I-I didn't see anything!" His body just did it without him even intending to look away. Are the originals that powerful?

"_Does that mean Juushiro saw my-?" _Ichigo's lower lip starts to quiver. "I-I think I'm going to change."

"That's a good idea." Renji replies tapping his watch. A holographic image appears, the vast map of Tokyo rises in blue hues with a single flashing red dot. "Rukia is moving. Her tracker shows she is traveling slow so I think either she is injured or-"

"Or Byakuya is hurt." Ichigo says walking toward the vestibule exit. "I'll change and we will head in that direction."

"Can we not wait until nightfall?" Juushiro asks in a worried tone. "That way, I may come with you."

"This building has its own subway access." she answers with a hand on the door. " So you won't be in danger of sunlight, and of course you are coming." Giving him a smile she pauses just long enough to see him smile back at her, then vanishes out the door to dash across the hall to her room. _"I like him. Even that protective side is charming." _But if anyone else would try it... _"I'd kick their ass."_

~/~

After changing into a black pair of jeans and a red v-necked top Ichigo takes the elevator down to the basement to meet Renji and Juushiro. Just as she steps down the white marbled stairs, she clicks the silver clasp of her cape around her neck.

"I am just amazed at how far technology has advanced." Juushiro slides a hand through the blue holographic map of Tokyo. "First the capes and now these wonderful watches."

"Yeah, we vampires have awesome toys now." Renji says snapping a spare watch to Juushiro's wrist. "Don't lose this one. It is synched to Ichigo." Leaning down to pick up his back pack Renji takes a deep breath and decides to ask. It's been on his mind since he saw the two of them upstairs looking like they wanted to kiss. "So do you like her? Ichigo I mean."

Ichigo turns the corner seeing the two men changed and ready to go. But hearing Renji's question makes her take a step back, her head peeking around the wall to eavesdrop. _"What if he says yes? But what if he says no? Ugh that would suck." _Blinking in shock she presses her back to the wall and ponders what Juushiro's answer could mean. _"Do I want him to like me?" _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have... Peeking back around the corner she notices his green cheongsam is replaced by a long black one with matching black pants underneath the long slitted man's gown. Trimmed in gold with a snug collar and sleek profile he is stunning with his snow white hair loosely braided and laying on his right shoulder. _"I love Chinese clothing... and the food... and the marital arts... and..."_

"I like her very much." Juushiro replies cuffing his sleeves so the watch shows on his wrist.

"Then don't waste time." Renji says keeping his back to Juushiro. "Tell her."

"But we only just met-"

"You don't get it yet?" Turning around Renji's face streaks with anger. "There's no guaranteeing how much time you have!"

"_Renji... don't you dare." _Ichigo grits her teeth and starts to interrupt the conversation, but Juushiro raises a hand up and pats the red head on the back.

"What good would come from rushing her affections?" Juushiro tries his best to comfort the young vampire with an arm around his shoulders. "I have waited over a hundred years to meet her. What's wrong with a few more?"

"Sorry Ukitake-san, but are you blind?" Stepping out of the man's hug, he turns around and crosses his arms in front of his chest. "This world is Corrupted. And Ichigo-"

"That's enough Renji." Ichigo steps between the two men her right eye twitching. "I think we should try and find_ your_ girlfriend. Right?"

"Right." He flinches at her tone knowing he deserves to be exposed for the traitor he really is. But it happened two years ago and it was before Rukia and he were together. Ichigo never once talked about it, and the guilt just piles up higher and higher the happier he is with Rukia.

Dropping down to the tracks of the subway Renji tosses Ichigo a pair of sunglasses. "Here, try to keep up."

"Did you say something?" she says darting in front of him to disappear into the blackness. Slipping the glasses on she sees the subway shaft in lit up in a green view.

"Tch, you are gonna get lost!" Yeah... that is how they cope. Just push through the missions with a healthy layer of snappy one-liners. However, Renji can't bring himself to apologize to Ichigo for what happened. That would hurt her more, almost admitting it was wrong. _"The thing that really tears me apart is watching you so alone." _Pivoting on one foot to face Juushiro he starts to ask if he needs a pair of night-vision glasses but sees the white-haired man's eyes shift to brilliant crimson. "We better hurry or Ichigo will leave us in the dust."

Only able to nod Juushiro follows behind Renji, his eyes looking far past him to the orange-haired woman running. If not for the hair... he would swear his friend Kaien is smiling at him once again. But the breakaway difference doesn't stop there. When he touches Ichigo a tug deep in his chest draws him closer to her. _"Kaien, what would you say to me if you saw the look in my eyes as I gaze at your only child?"_

Memories for a vampire are sacred and Kaien's voice closes in on Juushiro as the group travels through the subway shaft.

_**Hong Kong August 2010;**_

"No! I'm going to tell him!" Kiyone screams pushing open the door to Juushiro's office, Sentaro, grabs her by her shoulder tugging her backwards as he pushes past her.

"I'm gonna be the one to tell him, Booger-head!"

"What do I need telling?" Juushiro sets his hand painted tea cup down on the white china saucer with a sigh. His TWO assistants are certainly lively today... well they are energetic everyday. How nice.

"You have a call on the video phone Juushiro-sama."

"Ah, Thank you." Juushiro replies to his assistants before turning around to face the large flat panel TV built into the wall. Tapping a finger to the screen he sees his friend Kaien and his wife standing just behind him. "Oh, Kaien is everything-"

"My friend Ukitake! Look!" Kaien raises a small bundled baby up to show Juushiro. "Look what I did! My little girl!"

"Oh! How wonderful! Is she in good health?" Juushiro smiles looking at the shock of orange hair peeking out of a pink blanket decorated with wild strawberry's. His dear friend Kaien Shiba with a baby... this is a good thing. It's nice to see the strongest bloodlines still continuing to flourish despite the recent backlash against the traditions.

Vampires are mixing their blood with multiple partners for the first time. Juushiro has kept silent about which side he is on, but it troubles him... it really seems that the young ones wish to drink from many partners human and vampire. To make matters worse the werewolves seem to be operating more organized than ever before. The attacks have been precise and directed at the lords of the original houses. Thankfully, the Hong Kong barrier against the werewolves is holding strong and Juushiro hasn't had to deal with their kind.

"Ichigo is perfect." Kaien responds turning to give the baby to his wife, he kisses her cheek and waves as they leave the room. Pivoting back to the screen Kaien's expression turns grave. "Have you seen the news this morning?"

"A suspected serial killer draining victims of their blood in Tokyo. Yes. And I know Kyoraku. He will deal with this offense as-"

"No, the problem is what is happening in the America's." he replies tapping his television screen to play the newscast from an hour ago."

"Are you trying to tell us you are a vampire?" The brown haired reporter says with a smirk on her face. "I'm sorry but what proof do you have?" she asks shoving the microphone in the tall blue-haired man's face.

"Lady..." Grimmjow smiles wide exposing his sharp fangs to the camera. "We don't need to prove anything." His eyes shift from light blue to blood red. "We are real, and we _crave_ your daughters. HAHA!"

"As you can see. The resurgence in the belief in vampires from recent books and television dramas has strongly influence the public-"

"There's nothing I hate more than being ignored." Grimmjow growls grabbing the reporter by the arm and taking the microphone from her. "If you don't believe me watch this..."

"Oh no..." Juushiro watches in shock as the blue-haired vampire brutally sinks his teeth into the woman. "This isn't good."

"The elders are furious and they are sending me and my wife to handle this Grimmjow vampire and his entire coven."

"But you just had a child surely the council could send another Lord."

"They are sending a signal to the others." Kaien says with a hint of sadness in his voice. "And... they were hoping you might come along to help smooth things over." he quickly adds, "You have a certain amount of influence Juushiro... you might be able to get these rogues to come in peacefully."

"Oh Kaien..." Juushiro lifts a hand through his short white hair. "You know how I feel about taking another vampires life. If they would be sent to prison I would certainly help, but I can not bring myself to fight my own kind."

"I understand, my friend. And don't worry about little Ichigo. We are sending her to the Kurosaki's while we are gone. They are humans we can trust with our most precious gift." Sensing Juushiro's discomfort Kaien gives him a wide smile. "Have you thought about my offer? Joining our families would be exciting."

"Engaging myself to a newborn seems a little premature." He blushes pondering the thought of having someone to spend the long years with. It would be such a relief. He has felt so lonely lately, but agreeing to this would mean waiting for the girl to reach maturity and after that the question would still remain if she would love him in return. "If there is love between us perhaps I will formally ask for her hand after she reaches maturity."

"I'll keep this our little secret."

_**End of Flashback**_

"_Kaien... I am so sorry I didn't go with you." _Uktiake ponders to himself watching Ichigo run ahead of them in the crumbling expanse of the subway system. "She_ is _worth protecting."

"Did you say something?" Ichigo turns her head to glance behind her. "Juushiro-sa-"

"L-Look out!" Juushiro says reaching out a hand and grabbing her cape just as her feet run out of ground. "Ichigo!" Suddenly his own footing is lost and he wraps his arms tightly around her as they drop into cold water.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" Renji screams out as the ground gives way. He falls down into the maintenance section of the subway hitting the scaffolding hard. Shaking his head free of dirt he looks around and gapes at the scene of rushing blue water and two head vanishing underneath. "Shit, they are being pulled down. Rising to his feet he is about to dive in when static on his coms stops him in his tracks.

"Renji, are you there?"

"Rukia!" he replies, his heart jumping in his chest. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but Nii-sama is wounded and he can not travel any-"

"Stay there I'm coming! I'm coming, baby." Activating his tracker he sees her red dot and instantly starts to climb. He will just have to trust Juushiro with Ichigo. _"I'm sorry Ichigo... for a lot of things."_

* * *

**_Hey all! This chapter was a challenge! I wanted a careful way about things and to show steady characterization. I hope I did it! hehe Sorry it took me so long! HUGS YOU! ALL And thanks so much! Please look forward to part3! Fuzzi_**

**_Ohhh vote in the POLL your vote counts!_**


	32. 13PT3 JuuFemIchi

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Battle scene written by Paraiya, thank you my friend! **

_**Thirteen**_

_**"I arise in the morning torn between a desire to improve the world and a desire to enjoy the world. This makes it hard to plan the day." ~E. B. White **_

_**Part three; Impact**_

Sometimes when you say no, there is that split second inside your gut when you want to change your mind and say yes. Hinting that maybe if you go along with your best friend, and his wife, it might make a difference, and it's actually a good choice to support your friends. Yes. It wouldn't be hunting your own kind or killing them. It would be protecting your comrades, yes, that is a fine thing. But in the end, Juushiro said no to Kaien, and they died... If he had been there no way would that have happened, right? So maybe his gut was right, his gut told him to go and he ignored it because of some pathetic idealism about non-intervention, or maybe he was just hiding. Yes, hiding in his glass tower and waiting for time to evolve his kindred into a patient and understanding species.

"_Who am I kidding? I said no because I was afraid... afraid to have some impact on life." _

Two shapes, one with bold orange hair, the other with long white are pulled down deep into the undercurrent of water. The loud roar of crumbling debris is muted when the water swallows them up, and all returns to an eerie silence. Juushiro is able to instantly stabilize himself despite the powerful flow of the water, but as his eyes dart toward the shock of orange he witnesses her head striking against a long pipe jutting out from the ceiling.

A long thread of blood seeps out, Ichigo's body goes limp the impact too much for her to fight against. She is lost to the crushing weight of the water, her slender form almost vanishing if not for a hand wrapping around her wrist and pulling her against his chest. _"I almost lost her." _

The rushing wall of water carries them forward, her limp body pulled so close Juushiro can hear the blood moving through her veins. Looking through the clear water he sees a dip in the ceiling coming up on them. With a flick of his wrist he settles on the bottom of the tube-like subway shaft, his long white hair lifting up as the water cuts through it. The current blasts at his clothes but it's not strong enough to take him further out. _"Ichigo?"_ Holding a hand to her jaw he gently lifts her head to look at Ichigo's face. _"A few bruises, and a swollen right cheek but nothing serious thankfully."_

Ichigo wakes up suddenly panicking, her arms flailing about until a pale face comes into view. Instantly stops wiggling in his arms, his calmness settling over her with a smile. Finding her feet, she touches down on the metal bottom her black boots near his green slippers. It's so peaceful just looking up at his deep green eyes. Quiet. Weightless and free.

Tilting his head, he looks at her, the time ticking slowly as the current eases off and begins to sway at them. She is a sight surrounded by all this water, her vibrant orange hair feathery light like threads in the wind. Lifting a hand, he takes her palm bring it too his chest enjoying the round amber eyes pointed at him with shock and slight interest. _"A beautiful woman should be embraced carefully." _

"_Wh-What?" _Suddenly air bubbles escape her mouth and she tries to swim up to find the surface. Unable to hold her breath any longer her arms arc in the water to rise, but a strong hand grabs her pulling her gently back to the man with a sweet smile. Ichigo shakes her head and points up to tell him she needs to breathe and once again he pulls her against his chest, his hands cupping her face.

His mouth covers hers, a gasp of air fills her lungs, a hand on her cheek soothes her fear. Engulfed in water she feels hyper sensitive to his touch. Juushiro's silky lips tugging on hers with such tenderness that she goes limp and surrenders to his kiss.

Her lips, silky, silky, lips... so desirable begin to caress against his making him forget everything around him.

It's impossible to not be drawn to him. Filled with his breath she feels so alive. Her mouth opens to Juushiro those lips are only hers to taste. The energy in her body is sparking with new sensations. Across her upper lip, tugging on her plump lower lip Ichigo feels completely claimed, that this kiss, is the first true kiss she has ever had.

"_I should get you out of this water." _Juushiro tells her without moving his lips.

"_You... speak inside me?" _

"_Yes, you should be able to do this once you break your seal and allow your fangs to grow." _He kisses her again this time letting her pulling him closer. It's a fine thing to let a woman express he desire. Juushiro likes this strong woman. He really admires her. _"Let's get out of this water."_

"_Okay."_

With her nestled safely in one arm they travel in the water down into a connecting subway line where a set of old stairs await him. Setting her feet on the step above him he gives her a small smile. "I like kissing you."

Lightly stepping up the crumbling flight of stairs with Ichigo's close behind he quickly makes his way into a smaller maintenance tunnel the subway uses for repairs. "I think there is a place we can dry your clothes and rest just up ahead."

"Wait." she says grabbing his hand, a rosy color splashing her cheeks. " I like it too. Kissing you... I mean. I'm just..."

"Your innocence is such a beautiful thing."

"I'm not that pure! I'm not even a virgin!" she snaps at him instantly biting at her lower lip in regret.

"Abarai?" Somehow the thought of him touching her is distasteful. He wants her and someone played with her heart before him. "That is why he was so protective of you in the hotel?" Juushiro's head turns to look at her and he catches the glint of a knife coming at him. "Ichigo!"

~/~

Even with his eyes widening in complete surprise, the white haired man had enough reflex to step out of the way of the oncoming blade. He could only get a small glimpse of the daring assailant, before a leg swung back toward his face; which he deftly caught in mid swing with his left hand. His eyebrows furrowing, he caught the knifed hand; which was struck at him almost an instant afterwards.

The assailant, himself, had shaggy blonde hair. Aqua eyes glowered at him as the man tried to free himself from his hold. Growling, his struggle intensified. The entire bottom portion of his mouth was clothed in a mask; effectively concealing his entire identity.

Juushiro could have just as easily crushed his wrist and femur; but he decided to let him go.

The freed attacker leaped back onto a single-kneed crouch, his weapon having been dropped when he attacked.

Ichigo ran over to his side. "Juushiro!" her voice was laced with worry. She was capable of getting out of the way on time, but he actually had to _hold _the stealthy attacker back.

Juushiro gave a quick smile to her. "I'm fine," he stated, turning back to the idle attacker. "You've been disarmed. It would be in your best interest to tell us who you are," Juushiro stated in his deep voice. His face, while not intense, was set in a serious look.

Ichigo turned to the assailant as well, glaring at him. "And no funny shit, either," she resisted the urge to reach into her cape. Turning to Juushiro, she examined his as well. The dampness was still very prominent, as was hers.

With them wet, there wasn't much she could do. A defective piece of crap was what it was. No one ever heard of waterproof technology?

The attacker stood. And a sinister snicker came from him.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo balled her fists. She was ready for anything now.

Raising a hand, the attacker's eyes narrowed. The opposing pair could only imagine the smirk obscured behind his face mask.

Juushiro's eyes widened. "Ichigo, get back!" He grabbed the orange head's arm, pulling her into his chest as a blade slammed into the place when she was standing; the force creating a small crater where it impressed.

Ichigo's eyes widened, her head spinning as she was lurched forward by the taller man. Looking up in his eyes, she saw the brief flash of alarm surge throughout his beautiful visage.

The blade, connected by a long glinting chain, was yanked back into the shadows.

Ichigo turned to see who had the gall to attack them, only to find the biggest band of freaks you'd ever see.

The one who threw the blade was a tall, lanky one; sporting long bony fingers with an off-putting facial hair. Obviously of Hispanic descent.

Juushiro turned his eyes, surveying the next. A large, robust man with fists the size of large sledgehammers. His face was not covered in the least.

Maybe they couldn't find masks for something for big and ugly.

The blonde man, obviously the leader, brought a finger to his mask; bringing the black covering down to reveal his mouth. Upon smirking, his razor sharp maw was visible.

Vampires. _Definitely _Vampires.

This was _not _good for the pair.

It was only a bit into the struggle that Ichigo had figured out that she was in deep trouble. Having lunged and jumped her way to safety; dodging the jackhammer power of the large man's fists smashing into the dilapidated stone and linoleum, she landing on a leaning pillar, struggling to keep her balance.

Reaching a hand to her cape, she readied herself. '_All I need is a rocke-" _then she remembered. Her weapons were _offline _at the moment. "Well shit!" she somersaulted out of the way of another large punch; this one cracking the very pillar itself.

Landing on some rubble, she briefly turned her head to Juushiro's battle.

He was currently facing both opponents, dodging and ducking swings and slashes from both sides at an alarmingly fast rate. How long he could keep up, no one knew.

Juushiro, however, jumped back away from the pair. "We don't wish to harm you three. However, we need to ask that you cease attacking!" he offered.

Just as expected, one of the men rushed at him. "Like hell!" the blonde roared, sending a fist on a path to his face. And just as easily, Juushiro caught the windbreaking jab; narrowing his eyes.

"Then, I sincerely apologize for this…" he said lowly.

The blonde could only raise his eyebrow, before a pained yell erupted from his massive mouth. Jumping back, he clutched his hand; it having been twisted and bent to angles not possible by any being.

"I see… you aren't _full _blood," Juushiro stated. "A full blood would not have had such a reaction…"

Ichigo smirked, mentally high fiving the white haired man. He could definitely hold his own.

And she momentarily forgot her plight, before it sent her into the dirt… quite literally.

The man's giant fist connected with her back, sending her into the ground. Screaming out, she coughed up blood as he raised it again.

The man smirked, about to bring his fist back down; before the hand was caught in mid-drop.

Juushiro clenched his teeth as he held the man's fist, his own muscles tensing from slight exhaustion. Had he eaten anytime recently, this wouldn't have been a problem. However, he had just enough energy to get he and Ichigo out of the stalemate they were in.

In a flash, the white haired man was gone; the orange hair vanished as well, with only a remnant of dust in their wake.

Juushiro leaped through the tracks of the train station, trying to figure out the most prudent ways of escape. "_Now, we could take the tracks down the next five streets. That would get me to a hospital," _he needed to tend to her quickly.

Ichigo, though aching and broken, felt almost useless as her white haired savior had to carry her through the storm of her suffering. She is Ichigo Kurosaki! She's _never _needed a person's help to fight her own battles!

Her eyes widened, as a blur made itself known, her senses on high alert. "Juushiro, watch out!"

The moment the white hair stopped, he was pushed out of the way by the girl. Out of the corner of his eyes, Juushiro could see the lanky man twirling something between his fingers; before ripping it right through the woman.

Ichigo is slammed into the wall, coughing up a copious amount of blood. However, the amount she coughed could not compare to the heaping amounts that is gushing from the pipe lodged in her side.

Falling almost in slow motion Ichigo's body drops lifeless to the cement floor.

"You should NOT have done that." Juushiro's eyes blaze crimson the light tendrils of his hair lifting by an unseen force. Three steps and a few simple moves and the men vanish into dust. Lifting Ichigo from the floor he looks at her pale face and cringes. "Oh no..." Blood seeps through warming his arm and filling his face with fear. Looking closer he can see a small thick metal rod sticking out of her side. "You don't drink blood so you can't heal.. you are a careless woman, Ichigo."

"You can yell at me later. First, I need to get this stick out of me." Ichigo mumbles forcing her eyes open and lifting a hand to grab the end of the metal rod.

"NO! Don't!"

But it's too late she has already ripped it from her side, the blood gushing from the wound drenching his clothes. She starts to rise only to feel the darkness blanket around her.

"You reckless woman. The piece of debris was keeping you from bleeding out." Holding her close Juushiro leans up on the balls of his feet and starts to dash through the dimly lit access tunnel. A few kilometers ahead is a place to rest.

~/~

Echoes of water droplets, the faint sounds of someone- a man panicking, calling her name, and then an incredible warmth flows into Ichigo. She breathes in a deep pleasant scent struggling to open her eyes and leave behind the heavy weight keeping her still. _"It's nice here... I feel safe."_

Waking sometime later her eyes struggle to focus in the dimly lit square room. Plain white walls, ordinary looking shelves. Turning on her side Ichigo sees the long red tube running from her arm to the body next to her. "Ohio... you didn't..." Panic streaks through her, ripping the I.V from her arm she plasters herself against the wall behind her. "No... no... I-It's all I had left."

"You are awake?" Rising from the futon next to hers he pulls the needle from his arm and bends his elbow. "How are you feeling?"

"What have you done?"

"I decided to give you my blood. I realize I shouldn't have done it without your permission, but you were dying. I deeply apologize, Ichigo." Dropping to his knee's his eyes focus on the blanket and the drops of blood that spilled when she yanked out her I.V. It's impossible to tell if it's his blood or hers, they are blended together both crimson and full of life. "Forgive me, please?" he asks lifting up a hand to touch the tips of her fingers with his. "I could not let you die."

"Why?"

"I have decided to be apart of life." His fingers slide over hers into her palm. Just the small touch makes him want more.

"But you gave me your blood..." Sliding down the wall, she holds a hand to her mouth. "I'll crave it from now on." Even now, her eyes are admiring his hair, his skin, the curve of his neck. "There is a reason vampires drain their victims of all their blood! "

"I know, you will seek me out over and over. Nothing satisfies so deeply like your first blood. " Juushiro says gripping her fingers and tugging her toward him. "I'll give it all to you." With their hands intertwined he slides his hair off his neck turning his head to the side. "Take all you want from me."

"No. I-I can't do that." Scrambling back from his touch she looks down at the floor.

"Of course you can."

"No! I don't want to! I..." What can she say other than what she feels? "I liked you, Juushiro. Now it's all messed up."

"It's alright to still like me. I like you too, Ichigo." Rising from the floor he tilts his head and reaches down sliding a finger over her flustered face. Yes, he is certain now that she is the one meant for him. "Nothing is spoiled between us. I will not allow it."

"But I-" her words are stopped by a finger pressing to her lips. It's such a gentle touch making her eyes grow wide with curiosity. Just what is it about this man that drives her to want to try so hard? She doesn't know how to feel. Except she does know she wants to be around him just a little longer. Then maybe she might be able to feel that she is worthy of the special way he looks at her with those large green eyes.

"I have an idea!" Scooping her up in his arms he ignores her protests and begins to focus on where he wants to go. "Would you like to see your ancestral home?"

"What about Byakuya and Rukia?"

" I sense that Abarai is already with your friends and they are heading towards the hotel. We can meet up with them tomorrow."

"Oh, okay and Juushiro..." says tilting her head up to look at his smiling face. "I think I can walk."

* * *

Here we are the next chapter of 13. It was a challenge to write I and deeply sorry for the wait on this update. I do hope you will review! HUGS YOU all Fuzzi


	33. 13PT4 JuuFemIchi

**I DONT' OWN BLEACH**

_**Thirteen**_

**_"Here dead lie we because we did not choose to live and shame the land from which we sprung. Life, to be sure, is nothing much to lose; but young men think it is, and we were young." ~__A. E. Housman_**

_**Chapter 4; Music Box**_

"I can't believe this is under Tokyo." Ichigo gasps in utter surprise as the low glow of lights begin to click on throughout the vast underground complex. "My parents lived here?"

"Your mother had a fondness for flowers." Juushiro says leading her along the cobblestone path towards the large glass dome. "Of course, for a vampire, that is a tricky hobby to have." Stepping just in front of Ichigo his long white clothing brightens with each light that flickers on. "So he built her a private garden, fully lit with solar energy."

"Wow..." She scans the area surprised as a dense forest appears literally growing around the large manor house in the middle of the vaulted space. "It's alive."

"Yes." he says watching her happy expression widen like a child discovering a gift. "Like you." Juushiro stands near the gate to the compound gazing at Ichigo's reaction. _"She has an amazing smile, Kaien. And she is strong. I'm going to take care of her." _

"Juushiro-san! Look at this!" Pointing her arms up in the air her fingers spread out over the ceiling as stars twinkle to life creating a false skyline. "He gave her stars." she whispers, her body trembling from the coldness of the deep chamber. "For my mother... he loved her that much." Curling her hands around her arms she watches the stars filling the darkness with tears pooling in her eyes. Maybe it's fate that makes people reach for each other, and maybe that is alright with Ichigo. "It's like a treasure." she ponders out loud as Juushiro walks up behind her. Suddenly a cool wind blows past, making her hair lift up, faintly feeling fingers tug lightly through it she turns towards his pale face. "Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"You look... sic-" before she can get the words out he drops to his knees. "Juushiro-san!" Moving quickly she catches his shoulders keeping him from hitting the ground. "What's wrong? Are you-" The words come out like air as her throat closes up, her body lurching forward. Dropping to one knee she is careful to hold him. Fire hot pain streaks through her veins, pushing her blood through her heart faster.

"Com'on I've got to get you inside." She grunted, dragging him along the dimly lit path towards the large glass doors of the main house, she fights the scorching heat in her chest. "Juushiro... ugh"

"I'm sorry." he mumbles shaking off the terrible wretching sensation filling his stomach. "You should-" and his world goes dark.

Images fold his mind, almost quicker than he can process them. Kaien's warm smile as he waves goodbye, his friends hiding tears.

Two coffins begin lowered into the ground, the hard earth turning to mud.

The crying of an infant during a rainy funeral, the cries changing into older sounding tears of a young girl.

The scene shifts into a crack of light and dull blue eyes of a young man with shoulder length black hair reaching out a hand. "What are you doing in here?" he sighs quietly his eyes tilting to see the tiny music box in her palm tinkling out a fragile tune.

"They talk about me when they think I'm not there... they say I'm different from everyone." Ichigo says winding the delicate crank on the piano shaped glass music music.

"I see." There is a pause, "Live with me, Ichigo?"

"I just want to be like everyone else..."she sniffs lifting a shy hand up from the darkness of the closet. "Can I call you, Byakuya?"

"No."

"It might be fun."

"No."

"You'll grow to like it."

"Not likely."

"Byakuya, Byakuya, Byakuya~."

We sleep and dream as vampires. Blood, bold and crimson travels in our bodies, carrying the knowledge of our existence stirring up need to have more, and more. However, as Juushiro Ukitake wakes to the memories of Ichigo's past he can't help but feel an uneasiness about seeing it without permission. Denied the act of earning her trust, to hear of her past from her own lips, Juushiro shuts his eyes and exhales a deep breath. Reading people through blood has always troubled him. Especially human's memories, but another vampires blood is a powerful force, and a pureblood at that. _"She is full of such incredible emotions."_

His powers dormant for so long, used in protecting Ichigo, and then giving her his blood directly have put a strain on him. Tilting his head in the pillow his left hand is strangely warm. Turning to look he finds Ichigo laying over the bed, her fingers curled around his open palm. Is this another premonition?

"I was so worried." Ichigo says, lifting her head up to look at him. He is still so pale it makes her chew at her bottom lip.

No, this is happening. "Ichigo, are you alright?"

"A-Am I alright?" Her upper lip curling into a scowl. "You! You are overdoing it!" Slanting her eyes to the right she keeps grumbling at him. "Going all pale. Well, paler than _normal_. Acting all cool and not telling me you are in pain. Who do you think you-"

"I love you." he says with a wide smile, his hand tightening around her fingers.

"What?" Taken completely off guard, she falls out of the chair she is sitting in dropping to the floor in a thud.

"I know it's a little sudden." Juushiro says rolling over on one side and peeking his head over the edge of the bed to find her face shocked and flustered. "It doesn't make it any less true though."

"I think you are delirious." Ichigo turns her head away, folding her arms in front of her chest. _"Do vampires go mental from lack of blood?"_

"I'm very serious." Smiling his best, most irresistible grin he waits for her eyes to glance back at him.

"Juushiro-sa-"

"Juushiro~." He corrects, lifting a finger in the air as her head whirls back around. "Juu-shi-ro." The man exclaims poking her nose three times.

He is cute, adorable really, with his long white hair and sweet smiles, but Ichigo isn't ready to let him know that. Not yet at least. So without giving away how much he is making her toes curl right now from is massive cuteness she replies in a cool manner, "I'm going to take a shower."

"_She is tough..." _Juushiro moans falling back against the pillows. Instead of being discouraged he is actually relieved. When he finally does silently break down her walls she will be unshakable. That type of woman suits him more than any other, he was right to wait so long for her. Rising from the bed he heads for the bathroom door to bathe.

Meanwhile across the hall Ichigo hangs her clock on a hook before turning the knob and testing the water temperature. "You gotta hand it to well made buildings. Even the hot water is still functioning." Stepping into the shower stall she exhales a soft groan from the hot soothing spray gliding down her back in a curtain. Tilting her head down into the water she shut her eyes to see Juushiro's warm expression.

"_I love you."_

He has this way with her, so kind and generous, but capable of a strength that is hard to deny. Does he really want her? Lifting her hand up to her lips she recalls that kiss he gave her. Tender, passionate, and just enough force to make her crumble next to him. That was something else, then the blood transfusion... He does.

Opening her eyes, she still sees his face, his dark green eyes, and long white hair. He is beautifully generous to her.

"What should I do?" The memory of Renji is still painful, it wasn't planned. Impulsive and full of heat is sometimes easier. In the morning, he wasn't next to her, he left without a word. She knew it was a mistake only then, his absense told her all she needed to hear. The silence stretched out day after day and she only met guilt when in his eyes connected with hers. His face... it eventually turned to Rukia and that was fine. She told herself it was fine until it really was... fine.

Water chokes at her throat breaking away her thoughts. Ichigo finishes her shower and dries off with a towel hanging on a nearby hook.

Wondering into a bedroom she finds a closet full of clothes. Some elaborate kimono's fit for a princess others modern, a few practical. Pulling down a simpler looking yukata she slides it on curious if it's something her mother wore often.

Thirty minutes later Juushiro slides a hand down a white banister stepping down the large staircase. The faint sounds of music draw him through an open door to the right of the entryway. The sounds grow, he can recognize the light sweet tune of a music box playing a tune. But as his eyes fall on a figure standing near a long narrow table his throat tightens up.

"There you are." he says softly staring at the long wave of orange hair carelessly hanging down her back.

"Hey." Ichigo turns toward him glancing at his pure white cheongsam top and matching pants. "You look nice." she says, giving him a crooked grin. "Figured out the cape already?"

"I've always learned things rather quickly." Juushiro tells her almost oblivious to his words. He is too busy staring at the flattering way the yukata she has on hugs her body. "You're... _beautiful._" It's a pretty, delicate gown, starting in deep navy blue around her neck that is swept by butterflies flowing down into a bright indigo. What a perfect disguise of gentleness. If he didn't know, never watched her in battle he would think she is made of glass.

"I've had this since I was a baby." Ichigo says, holding up a small crystal violin-shaped music box. She is more than eager to brush past his overwhelming genuine complement. "This is the only thing I've ever had that belonged to my parents." Setting the small treasure into the tiny groove of another music box, this one a rose colored crystal piano, the music that drew Juushiro into the room starts again. "Looks like it came from here."

The melody starts again, he listens attentively but his eyes stay or her face. Her sun-kissed face... washing with happy tears she is fighting not to shed. If only she would spill them. He is aching to be the one to wipe the bitterness away from her cheeks.

Echoing around the two, chiming out a tender tune, the song hovers in dewy fragile sweet tones. The stillness between them lasts. Everything in the house looks as if it's on pause to Ichigo. Shaking her head, it all is so wrong. "I must have listened to that music box a million times, and I never realized it was missing another piece of the song."

"Come here." He grabs her as she tries to walk past him, his fingers gently curling at the blue sleeves of her yukata tugging her to his chest.

"I'm fine!" Ichigo mutters, her face burying into the soft silk of his clothing.

"Yes, you are." He answers softly. _"Need me."_

"It's not a sad song at all. It's actually... warm." Her voice trembles out the words, her knuckles turning white as she clings to him. "I don't even know what they look like."

"They are here," Turning her around to face the room, he holds her back to his chest. "closer than anyone..." His fingers gently slide down her sleeve to her wrist. Touching the soft flesh of her skin his fingertips move along the underside of her arm up to her elbow. "inside you."

"In my blood." Ichigo says, shutting her eyes. He is like a strongly rooted tree towering behind her, even if you tried to cut him, push him, reject him, he is firmly grounded, refusing to budge from this spot. Lifting up a hand her fingertips slip over the arm wrapped around her waist. _"Would he leave me in the morning?"_

Resting his chin on the top of her head his throat goes painfully dry. Want, longing, and the need to feed force him to struggle inside. This is her, the woman cable of making him feel empty inside. _"She would fill the cavity in me. I could be satisfied with only her the rest of my life, if only she faces her own fears." _Tilting his head, he smooths his cheek over the top of her rich orange hair and down the side until he can see her bare neck. The tiny spot Ichigo is stroking on his wrist grows more sensitive with each second. Blood, her blood she has no idea how incredible it would be to taste. Cold shivers prickle up his spine, the room suddenly feels too bright. "I-I'll be right back." Get away from her. Don't betray what little trust she has...

"W-What is wrong?" Ichigo suddenly feels his warmth vanish from her back.

"I'm need-." Swiping a hand through his hair he tilts his face away from her in such deep shame he chews his words. "I haven't the control I should! And I'm a little angry at myself!"

"Oh..." Taking a step towards him, she sees him move farther away. "You are upset, that you need blood? Is that all?"

"Is that all?" he replies so annoyed that he bites his lower lip drawing a two drops of blood. "I'll look in your parents vault. They are bound to have some stored for emergencies."

"It'll be all old though." She steps in front of him trying to see his face, only for him to turn away. "Look at me damn it!" Ichigo stomps her foot impatiently, the marble floor under her cracks in a wide jagged line towards him. "Whoa... I broke the floor?" Why? How? Okay, that will just have to wait until later. "Just bite me, already."

"No. But thank you." Juushiro tries to sound serious but kind despite feeling really agitated and hungry. She smells so good right now.

"Oh, don't be so shy about it. You've sucked on humans." Ichigo steps around the crumbling floor and takes his hand.

"You don't understand." he says through a labored breath. Touching him... she is actually holding his hand while his eyes and fangs are-

"Then help me understand? I thought you liked me? Did it just go away? AM I THAT EASY TO JUST CAST ASIDE?" It hurts. Hurts too much to start liking him and now to be shut out. Just like Renji. Is she defective?

"No." He lightly pulls her close, his left hand sliding into her hair. "No. No. I'm not doing that."

"Tell me what the-" her voice stops as his head finally lifts up showing his bloody red eyes and sharp fangs. "Juushiro?" It's then that she realizes why he behaves the way he does. Why he doesn't kill his own kind, why he doesn't have a wife, why he forced himself into deep sleep for all these years. His face is riddled with an agonizing shame and self-loathing. Swallowing a knot of terror trying to choke her she reaches a shaking hand up to his cheek. "I'm willing to deal with my fear. How about you?"

"I swear... I can be better than this." Whispering his feelings is a weight off his shoulders. Juushiro drops to his knees wrapping his arms around her waist as she stands. "I love you."

Her eyes widen in shock from the unexpected words. However, the biggest surprise is what she says next. She didn't plan it or even wanted to, but she finds herself saying, "I love you too." And she listens to the truth coming from her own lips enjoying the pleasant sound. "I love you."

Looking up at her smiling face he finally is granted a warm, genuine smile. "I'm so happy." he whispers just as her lips touch his. Tenderly their mouths hold gently onto the other, feathery sweet the kiss is warm.

"Me too." Ichigo says letting her passion sway her palms press to his face keeping him connected to her a little longer.

The breaking of glass shattering out the large bay window draw both sets of eyes. Lightening fast three figures land a few feet away from the couple dressed in leather and green military clothing.

"We are here for the female."

* * *

I think this chapter gave me a gray hair... I really took my time to do my best. I hope you think so too! Please support me with a review~! And remember Fuzzi loves you all~! HUGS YOU!


	34. Another Tango ShunFemIchi

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**By request, Shun/FemIchi (Sorry it took so long)**

**Special thanks to ShadowGouf for the moral support and to ilovekuramatoomuch for the vital help and inspiration to write this. HUGS Fuzzi**

_**Another Tango**_

"I don't understand where did I go wrong?" Ukitake mumbles staring at his row of wilting Bonzai. "They die every time. Every single time... I give my plants so much love."

"Maybe you are loving them_ too_ much." Kyoraku says patting his friend on the shoulder.

"You can't love anything _too_ much." His lips turn down in a frown. "Right?" Several branches fall off to the ground. "Oh dear..."

"HA~!" Shunsui chuckles, tilting his head up and the overcast sky and the first clouds of winter. "How about sharing some of that love with a person."

"Would they survive?" Juushiro sniffs gathering up the dead Bonzai in his arms. "I'm a... brutal killer after all."

"Ukitake..." Kyoraku turns away from the sight of a grown man cradling a bunch of withered and dead house plants. This is typical Juushiro, so genuine and open. If only his friend would admit his affection for the sixth division captain. "Just don't try and prune... Byakuya-chan." he adds with a blatant tease in his voice. It's too fun not to give Juushiro a bit of trouble after his years of subtle pinning for the dark-haired noble.

"Oh, I wouldn't-" The half-dozen pots in his arms drop to the wooden porch he is standing. The pieces of pottery shatter into thousands of pieces "Y-You know about that?"

"Juushiro-san, you are blushing~!" Shunsui's smile widens into a mischievous grin. "Ho? I think I feel Captain Kurosaki's reiatsu coming this way. Let's invite her over for a drink."

"Kyoraku!" he turns bright pink. "I-I don't think she will accept. She never accepts..."

"Today might be different. You never know until you try."

"And what about you and your Ichigo-chan problem? Are you you any different." Ukitake says, aware of the sore spot in Kyoraku's heart for the orange haired shinigami.

"She eludes me on a level I didn't think possible." he replies with a pronounced pout. "I haven't even seen her since..." Shunsui's face contorts into a blushing dreamy expression, his head tilting up to look at the clear blue sky.

"Oh, dear. You went and-"

"I couldn't help it." he moans dropping into a nearby patio chair. "She is irresistible in so many, many, many..."

"I get the point." Juushiro turns to motion for a servant to bring tea. "What are you going to do?"

"Do? What do you mean?" he replies faking his innocence. If Ichigo doesn't want to see him, what can he do to change her mind? "I don't have to do anything at all."

"You are hopeless, Kyoraku."

"Oi! You aren't much better!" Pointing a finger at Ukitake's prized banzai he chuckles. "You are replacing a woman with a damn tree. That is sick!"

"Even the tree is rejecting me." He mumbles laying his head on the table in despair, his fingertip nudging at a sugar cube.

"Juushiro..."

"What?" he mutters refusing to lift his white head up to look his friend in the face.

"I miss Ichi..."

"I know Shunsui."

"Juushiro...We are miserable."

"Yes, we are. At least we are together."

"That's it!" Shunsui slams a palm on the table making the sugar cubes lift in the air and crash back down scattering everywhere. "I will go tell my girl I love her, if you tell yours. What do ya say? The buddy system."

"I don't think-" Before Juushiro can turn him down he is grabbed by the shoulder. "Oh dear..."

~/~

"Why don't you just..."

"Rukia, I'm not sure what to say to him." Ichigo replies flopping face first onto Rukia's bed. "He didn't show up for our date. I think it's clear he doesn't want to see me."

"Well, he is an idiot, and as your friend it's my responsibility to tell him off!" Rukia's fingers draw up into a fist. "No one has sex with my best friend then tosses them aside!"

"Oi... that doesn't make me feel better." she mumbles into a pillow too ashamed to even breathe.

"G-Get up and go over there and tell him you dump him!"

"I'm not really concerned about who dumped who." Her lungs start to burn from holding her breath too long. "I really liked him too." she manages to squeak running out of air.

"Oh god." Rukia's face contorts into a sorrow-filled expression. No! No way! This isn't going to happen, not to Ichigo. "That's it! I'm not taking this lying down!" Clutching a hand around Ichigo's ankle she drags her best friend off the bed and makes it to the doorway before the orange-headed girl manages to grab onto the sliding door. "L-Let me help you!"

"No! I want to eat ice cream and be depressed!" Her face tilts into a stubborn pout as she is yanked horizontal in the air. "You're supposed to be my friend and eat it with me!"

"Oh, I could go for some rocky road." she says dropping Ichigo and putting a hand to her face. "I think there is a pint left in the kitchen."

"Yes! You go get that pint!" Ichigo grins crawling back towards the bed in victory. "I'll meet you back here." Reaching out a hand she can already feel the soft comfort of the sheets on her skin. But no... the midget grabs her just when her fingers glide over the smooth surface. "R-Rukia, let me go!"

"I plan on it. Once we get to Captain Kyoraku's office that is..."

~/~

To Shunsui's credit he looked everywhere: Ichigo's division, her office, even her human world house... that one was interesting. Isshin just looked at him like he was the devil, then invited him in for a 'snack' with the weirdest smile. Which turned out to be Isshin carving on a big ham, the knife in his hand looked huge. He seriously thought Ichigo's father was going to slice him up until he popped out of his gigai.

Exhaling a loud yawn, Kyoraku drags himself into his office too tired and pouty to even turn the light on. No dinner, no drinks, no Ukitake... he left him at the Kuchiki doorstep. _"I hope he is having better luck than I am." _Scuffling past his desk he sees something out of the corner of his eye and can barely believe it. But there she is, the woman he has been looking for all day. "Ummm, there seems to be an Ichigo tied to my desk."

"Mmm! Hmmm, Nggh!" she tugs against the thick fabric wrapped around her wrists and fights to talk with the gag in her mouth.

"It's not even my birthday." Leaning next to her writhing body her clicks on a small lamp. "But this is clearly marked for me." he says with a wide grin lifting the large Christmas gift tag from around her neck. "Christmas is still a few weeks away?"

"Grrrr!"

"No really. It's says; 'To Shunsui' hehehe 'From Santa' hahaha!" He tosses the small card on the ground and lazily takes his hat off. "I've never been very good at waiting to open gifts." he tells the girl thoroughly gift wrapped in large red bows around her ankles, wrists and knees. "I think I want my present now."

Ichigo narrows her eyes as he twirls his hat on the tip of his finger. Oh he is enjoying this. Damn that Rukia. She tricked her! This isn't fair! Fair is making him wait until he comes crawling to her and swearing he is an idiot without her. Despite being tied to the center of the huge desk she manages to kick out from her feet enough to scoot across the desk top and growl out a warning. "Back off!"

"Awe, don't be mad at me." Shunsui drops into the chair in front of the desk and grabs Ichigo's ankles to reel her in. "Not when I've missed you so much."

"Eh?" Ichigo instantly grows still, the tether keeping her on the desk is easily torn away by Shunsui and she finds herself on his lap.

"You heard me. I missed you..." Popping the gag out of her mouth he rubs his face to her cheek. "Sooooo much."

"Y-You didn't call or come by after I slept with you!" Her head cracks against his skull. "Y-You didn't even show up for our date! I'm mad!" she yells rising to her feet and hopping towards to door. "I'm very mad!"

"Oi! Now just a minute." He darts in front of her, his face half in shadow revealing a serious expression. "What date?"

"I-I called and left you a message three days after we..." Her head tilts, her eyes drifting to the floor. "You know."

"Message?"

"A voice mail! FORGET IT!" Furious and embarrassed she hops around him and lands on the door. Fight or flight is taking a whole new route, she is actually considering diving through that window on her right when she hears him punching buttons on his desk phone and her voice echoing through the dimly lit office.

"Um, I guess you aren't there. I umm, wanted to say hi and thought you might want to meet next weekend for a coffee or something..."

Oh god, she wants to die. She sounds so pathetic on that voice mail. "T-Turn it off!" she says hopping towards the desk.

"My message~!"

"I ummm, oh this is Ichigo. Haha... I should have said that earlier, right? Anyway, I'll meet you at the Slow Drip coffee shop near my house at five."

"Please turn it-"

Shunsui leans his ear near the speakerphone and rewinds the last part that's barely audible.

"I-I had a really nice time... Shun."

"I'm... S-S-S-Shun-kun?" That's it. He has heard a lot of things, but not something that sweet and adorable. "I've never been someone's Shun-kun before. You love me."

Ichigo's mouth drops open in terror. How could he know that? That message doesn't say that at all? "Fuck." Whirling around she hops to the window and prepares to dive out. But Shunsui has stepped on a lose piece of ribbon and begins to slowly pull her back to the desk where he is sitting. "I do not!"

"You do." he corrects her and tugs the ribbon enough to make her tip forward so he can catch her again. "I'm so happy~!"

"S-Stop it! I want to be mad a little longer!"

"Forgive me for missing our date. I promise to never make you wait again." Shunsui tells her in a soft voice, his fingers quickly unwinding the crimson colored ribbons from her tan skin. "I missed your touch, your sweet kiss..." With her back in his lap he suddenly lets the longing in his chest out. "I missed your warmth."

His voice, so smooth and low in it's masculine tone instantly makes her stop struggling and look him in the face. Ichigo's voice catches in her throat watching the sincerest smile turn up the corner of his lips. She missed him too and that is all that really matters. The anger melts away with the first passionate kiss.

Demanding and strong his mouth draws at her lower lip, the soft wetness urging him to caress her caramel colored skin. Faster, he tears at the ribbon until the last piece of it hits the floor and scatters under his sandals. Instantly his hands find her toned body, his right hand gliding down her neck to cup a firm breast, while his left slips around her waist lifting her to sit on his desk.

It feels so good to be here, in his arms, to be special to him. His lips work a powerful magic, expressing his intent to keep her under him, they slip over her mouth rough and forceful. The moment Shunsui's lips touch hers, Ichigo lifts her hands, to clenching her fingers within the folds of his pink haori. She briefly pauses, his lips find their way to her neck and everything comes alive. The tingling up her arms make her hands pull impatiently at his clothes. The anger turns into a fire in her stomach spinning faster, and faster. "Ah!" She can barely see his face, now buried in her breasts, her nipples seized and delightfully captured between his teeth and the palms of his large hands. Her body arches, her fingers finding the edge of the desk to grip.

"I missed the way you taste." he says flicking out his tongue to slide over a nipple.

"Ah! Again!" she mutters grabbing his head and holding him to her breast. The pleasure rising in her body almost high enough to make her come. "I-I missed you too." Ichigo manages to whisper before allowing the dark haired man to enfold her in his arms tightly, to press her against his broad, hard chest, to hold her in another kiss so close, so very close.

"I missed the smell of your skin." Confessing, touching, clinging, nothing isn't allowed with her, Ichigo is impossible to shut out. Nudging his hips to hers and claiming her lips in another kiss he tugs at his own clothes, eager to be inside her again. "I missed the warm heat waiting here for me." he moans loudly sliding a hand over her velvety pussy, the moisture coaxing him to linger there and explore. "I missed the way you come." Finding her clit he strokes her lightly, waiting to feel her hips push against him.

Within seconds she is panting under him, her arms looped around his neck and feeling the pressure in her body big to peak. "Ah!"

His mouth covers her sweet lips, her body becoming hot and pulsating with need that matches his own. Her lips push back and open to him, so soft and tempting. Tugging on her plump bottom lip with his teeth, he finally unties his belt and lets his pants drop to the floor.

Leaving her with just barely enough time to shift her weight, he slides into her quick and deep. They both exhale a moan of pent-up relief finally finding the bliss of each others bodies. With her on the edge of his desk and him standing they move together in a slow rocking motion.

The problems, the confusion, and the anger only moments ago are replaced with urgency. She lifts up eagerly humming approvingly when Shunsui's hips, drive against her and pause then thrust hard.

Watch her face light up, that unique moment of fire and shock fills her amber eyes as she ripples to life around his cock almost sends him over the edge. Releasing a loud grunt he slows into a comfortable pace, his hands circling her hips to control the depth of his thrust.

"Ah! Ah!" Moist, open mouthed kisses were trail up her throat and under her ear, his teeth nibble on her earlobe softly, seductively caressing the cinnamon scented, sensitive flesh. He is everywhere, touching and kissing, tugging and licking. She is lost, addicted to the feeling, to him. Reaching out, her fingers thread into his thick hair, tugging it out of it's band and freeing it as they move together.

Beneath him Ichigo writhes on the polished surface, the pace steadily increasing, their mouths gasping for air. The throbbing, oh the throbbing is taking over. Her ability to speak lost to pleasure, she moans loudly as Shunsui speeds up his thrusts again, taking her whole without restraint. The slick heat inside her squeezes at his cock mercilessly. And he loves it. Ichigo's long legs close around his hips with surprising strength, urging his cock deeper into her passage. Just a little more. The slight shift triggering her to suck in a deep breath of air. Her voice lifting high, the powerful sensation building, and building until she cries out in pleasure.

It's madness to his body, the way she clenches him, impossibly tight. Just one more time, he can handle it. Shunsui thrusts hard against her, his jaw tight with restraint. The sweet torture unleashes a torrent inside him, he can't breathe. Their voices joined, with only the creaking of the desk, Shunsui spills inside Ichigo's quivering body.

Halfway collapsing on her chest, he lays his head on her shoulder, the steamy heat of the room suddenly noticeable.

"Have I told you... how much you mean to me?" she says through deep panting breaths.

Shunsui doesn't answer, he shakes his head instead, leaning up and bracing his weight with his palms.

"I will." Her lips curl into a wide smile. "But, first... I want another tango."

"Friday night, five o'clock."

Later that night Shunsui wakes up from bed and lifts and finger up into the air. "I keep thinking I forgot something."

"You mean other than checking your voice mail?" Ichigo says sleepily, tugging the covers in his bed over her head.

"I forgot about Ukitake!"

* * *

_**Hey all! i bet you thought I forgot eh? HAHA I didn't I was just really sick. But I'm better now and I have several holiday one shots planned and also some fun/sexy one shots headed your way before the holidays! YAY! I hope you look forward to them! **_

Do you want to know what happens with Ukitake? If so look for the one-two shot story called "Confessing to a Princess" coming soon!

In the works for Karma; 13! Toshiro/FemIchi, My 600th reviewer request of Bya/FemIchi, Aizen/FemIchi, Starrk/FemIchi.

Independent works; Bya/FemJuu, Ichigo/ Bya (yaoi), Ichigo/FemBya, Also I'm considering... a Juushiro is Seventeen Juu/FemIchi fic. What do you think?


	35. 13PT5

**I DONT' OWN BLEACH**

**Assistance in the Action scenes by Fuzzi, Jay-Kunn, and a huge effort by Tommo2304! Thank you for you hard work! HUGS YOU**

_**Thirteen**_

_**"History keeps her secrets longer than most of us. But she has one secret that I will reveal to you tonight in the greatest confidence. Sometimes there are no winners at all. And sometimes nobody needs to lose." ~John le Carre**_

_**Chapter 5; The White Lady**_

"Did you hear me? We are here for the female."

"Go away." Ichigo growls without turning around, her face contorting in anger. The sweetness of Ukitake's confession followed by the interruption grates at her nerves. "I'm not interested." Right now... she is very interested in Ukitake. The white haired man stands facing her with a hand frozen in mid-air reaching for her. Denied his touch... after struggling with it and finally deciding to give in, pisses her off. "Vanish!" she says louder, her eyes fixed on Juushiro's olive green eyes.

"Unfortunately, Aizen-sama is out of patience with you." The shapely blonde woman says stepping through the gaping hole in the wall of the conservatory. "I'm to bring you to him." Halibel pulls out her blade attached to her back with a single finger curling inside a metal ring on the tsuba. "By force If I must. I'm not allowed to withdraw this time."

A bad feeling streaks through Ichigo's body. From her toes up to her right shoulder hot pain echoes only for a second. Something is different about the blonde woman. Her demeanor is different. It's harsh. It's rough like...

"Now, just hold on." Juushiro speaks up moving from behind Ichigo to face the same woman who spoke so reasonable before and now has nothing but cold blue eyes. "I've told you. Ichigo is under my-"

"Enough!" Halibel lifts her blade pointing it at Ichigo.

Instantly Juushiro's hand lightly shoves Ichigo out of the way, his body turning and his left eye catching the gleam of sharp steal. Cutting deep into his shoulder, the force of the blade being fired from the sword handle impales him to the wall. Hot pain travels down his body the poison entering his weakened system and spreading like fire.

Ichigo is knocked to the floor in shock, flicking her eyes up to the wall she sees Juushiro's trembling hand reach to take out the sword when Halibel's boot presses to her head. "J-Juushiro... you won't die from that, right? You are strong." Ichigo's lips move fast, as saying it -that isn't allowed to die might make it true.

"He is a pureblood, but they all have a weakness. They all must feed." Halibel tells the young woman on the floor. "And he hasn't in a Century." Leaning down on one knee Halibel presses her knee to Ichigo's back and pulls out a pair of special handcuffs Aizen gave her. "It's your fault."

"My fault?" Ichigo's eyes widen in shock as blood begins to pour from Juushiro's wounds and to the floor. Trying to struggle the woman's overpowering strength starts to push her body into the granite floor.

"He gave you some of his blood. I can _smell_ him on you."

Halibel is right, Ukitake-san did save her life, he protected her even when she kept him at a distance. _"I just took from him. His words, his blood, and I didn't give him anything back."_ Shame washes over Ichigo, a stinging fire of truth words ringing deep and painful in her chest. Looking away from his dull green eyes Ichigo stares at a long crack in the floor, wide and running towards the many shelves of music boxes, reminds her of where she is. This is her parent's home, the place she was born. The blood seeps into the crack, filling it up like an vital artery from Juushiro's body to the place she was born. This is who she is... She belongs somewhere, and she could belong to the man fighting to live.

_"I don't even know what they look like."_

_"They are here, closer than anyone... inside you."_

"_In my blood." _

Blood... her blood. Yes. She is from them and they were strong. They built this incredible place and loved each other. And they loved her and... her eyes flick back up to Juushiro's pleading gaze. "That's right..." Ichigo says, beginning to laugh. "Juushiro fed me."

"I-chi-go... escape please..." Juushiro whispers, his body starting to grow cold.

"Hell, no. I'm gonna kick this bitch's ass and then I'm going to kiss you again."

Hearing Ichigo's tone change gives Juushiro a spark of hope. Forcing his eyes to open they search for Ichigo's. Her eyes... they have changed into brilliant gold, her pupils shifting into slits of a vampire for the first time. Since meeting her, he has felt the power in her, even now as he is pinned to the wall unable to move, her spirit is like the blade through his shoulder and cutting it's way into the stone holding him captive.

"What did you say, girl?" Halibel lifts Ichigo up by the collar of her yukata to shake her limp body. "Have you forgotten what I am? I am the werewolf, and you are- "

"I'm Kaien Shiba's daughter." Ichigo says with a cocky grin, her right hand clamping around the blonde woman's wrist and squeezing. "And _Juushiro _fed me. Only Juushiro."

"You mean you are-" Halibel's eyes widen with awareness.

"Ichigo is awakening to her inheritance." Juushiro adds yanking the blade from his shoulder, his green shoes slip on the pool of blood sending him dropping to the floor. Unable to help, he can only watch, crumpled against the wall as Ichigo must fight through a difficult ordeal. _"But, what powers will she gain? Kaien or... her Mothers ability?" _Painfully aware of the past he has left behind he looks forward, the faces he lost are found inside this woman. _"Purebloods are never awakened by another Pureblood. Only human blood is used to wake us. What will happen with my blood flowing inside her?" _

Before Halibel can reply a skull connects with hers making her fingers lose their grip. Dropping the girl she takes a step back and points her blade at her. "You _will_ come with me..." she spits out the blood pooling in her mouth to the floor. "even if I have to drag your mangled body back to Aizen-sama."

"Try it." Turning on her heel, Ichigo darts in the blonde's direction; a fist poised to strike, her bad mood stretching into a fierce anger. Flicking an eye to Juushiro she sees he is sitting on the floor with his back to a crumbling wall, his large green eyes locked on her. Giving him a nod, she returns her focus on the tall blonde interloper.

"Tch." Swiping her blade, Halibel meets air as the sword swings in a close arc in front of her. Turning quickly behind her, her eyes widen, as a deft jab to the cheek sends her skidding back on her feet. _"She's fast..." _Again Halibel is struck, this with a strong kick to her side. However, the blonde will _not _be caught off guard again. Clutching the vampire's ankle with her left hand she swings Ichigo through the air picking up momentum.

"_Fuck..."_ Ichigo tries to break free only to be thrown hard towards the ceiling, the wall instantly shattering in a glass barrage from the force. Blood fills her mouth, the taste causing an instantaneous reaction. Bending her knees she launches herself right back at the glowering female. This is her home, her place to belong, the man over there bleeding on the floor loves her. What else could Ichigo really want? _"Juushiro... I've decided something... and that means I can't lose. Not with you watching me, waiting for me to return to your side." _Yes, she feels it in her blood. Juushiro's silent will for her to fight for everything they might have together. Swallowing her own blood, she reaches out and clutches Halibel by the hair, her knee lifting to crack against the woman's jaw.

"Your attacks have no power. You are nothing but speed." she replies gripping the younger woman by the ankle and tossing her towards the wall her men are standing behind. "If you don't fight me earnestly... you'll die." Halibel clicks the button firing her blade in the direction of the girl.

Flipping vertical Ichigo slips through the hole in the wall without crashing into it. The sword blade glints past her right cheek leaving a thin line of blood. Touching down on the soft green grass her eyes glance around at the star-filled sky and her father created for her mother. _"I don't know anything about them. But I'm sure as hell not going to lose under the same sky." _she kicks her right leg against Halibel right wrist, the long sliver blade in her hand

Ichigo blasts towards Halibel, the ground behind her exploding outwards in a shower of debris and chunks of stone. Halibel readies her blade, her eyes flashing as the girl darts towards her. Ichigo raises a fist and screams, launching a punch at Halibel. The blonde haired woman reaches out and catches her hand in the midst of the dust and slams her into the floor, a crack splitting the ground in two. Ichigo bursts up out of the smoke and flips over Halibel, the enemy twisting on her foot.

"Don't underestimate me!" Halibel shrieks. She flings her sword around her and swipes upwards, Ichigo narrowly avoiding the blade's clean edge as it cuts through the sky. A yellow dagger like blast of energy is released from the tip and Ichigo spirals out of range, landing neatly on all fours as the attack detonates against a wall in the background, balls of golden tinted smoke spewing from behind her. As Ichigo looks up, Halibel is already beside her and she slashes outwards. Ichigo vanishes but Halibel feels the blade connect.

"You're too slow," Halibel hisses, spinning around as Ichigo appears in the sky, skidding to a stop, blood seeping from her forearm. "It's over!" Halibel swings, a blast of yellow light rocketing into the sky and slamming into Ichigo, covering the girl in a shroud of power and mist. Halibel smirks at her victory, spinning her sword around on her finger. Suddenly, a bolt of black and red seething energy rips from the veil and strikes the ground, Halibel fleeing backwards, eyes wide in shock.

"But…how…?" she curses, her neck craning sharply upwards. Blood spins around Ichigo as she stands in the air, staring down at her opponent through ghostly golden eyes. The glistening red droplets hang in midair, the girl looking down with an air of omnipotence and a haughty sense of aristocratic arrogance as her hair flails about her. "You're bleeding, so what?" Halibel sneers, drawing her blade up to her level. "That blast of energy was a fluke…," with that, she vanished in a crack and reappeared in the air behind Ichigo, "…you won't be so lucky this time!" Halibel screams, a ball of whirring yellow light charging on the edge of her sword.

"Cero!" she cries, unleashing the arc of energy towards Ichigo with a ripple, the attack scouring the battlefield. Ichigo looks up as the attack blinds her, engulfing the entire stage of war. With a flash, Ichigo screams, whipping her arm upwards, a torrent of black and red energy following her hand, severing the yellow blast of power in half. Halibel stands in the air, speechless, her mouth agape. Ichigo disappears and swings her arm at Halibel, the blood flicking from her wound and forming a twisted energy strike, Halibel bringing her sword up, the two clashing, sparks flying. Halibel bares her teeth. "_How? Her blood…it's the catalyst for her attacks! She's…overpowering me!_" Ichigo's eyes flash and Halibel gasps.

"Getsuga Tenshou," Ichigo whispers delicately and Halibel's cries are drowned out as she disappears in a wave of surging black power. Bounding quickly out of the rubble, Halibel leaps through the air and kicks off of the wall, looking around, coughing and spluttering, her arm covering her mouth as her eyes scan the battlefield.

"_Where did she go?_" she thinks to herself when a shadow crosses her face and Ichigo is directly in front of her. Halibel goes to bring up her sword but Ichigo whips her arm downwards and the black rush of power lands heavily on the enemy. There is a blast and the ceiling explodes, flinging chunks of stone miles up into the air, dust and debris raining down on the two combatants as Halibel hits the floor below with a sickening thud. Ichigo lands softly some way in front of her, the rain beginning to seep in and cover the field of broken flowers and green. Ichigo's hair is plastered to her face as Halibel attempts to climb to her feet, resting on her arm, her face bloodied, some of it dripping from her lip and mixing with the rainwater. Scowling at Ichigo, Halibel sighs heavily, her shoulders lurching. Defeated by a newborn vampire... it's pathetic. Too unthinkable for her to report back to Aizen. "Your powers... use them to devour me." she asks through clenched teeth as a thin shadow blocks out the rain from falling on her face. "Kill me."

"Tch... Like I would do anything your way." Ichigo quickly replies harsh and clear, her lips curling slightly in aggravation. "Just leave." Turning around and walking back to the large torn section of wall of her parent's refuge. Sensing the men and Halibel gone she shakes the rain from her hair just as the clouds slip away from concealing the moon. Lifting her gaze to the back of the room where Juushiro sits she tilts her head to the side and gives him a smile. "I'm sorry about that."

Inside the house Juushiro gathers himself to his feet. struggling with the burning pain in his body. Spurred forward by the sight of Ichigo reappearing he moves towards her with uneasy steps. "Are... you hurt?" he whispers, lifting a hand out to her. The hole in the ceiling from the werewolves special attack allows the silver beams of the moon mixed with rain to filter into the area. The ray of moonlight strikes Ichigo's ginger hair, the effect instantly turning her hair a sudden pure white down to the tips of her long locks. "Oh... my god."

"What is it?" she asks putting a hand on the wall before hopping over a large piece of ceiling.

"Your hair... reacts with the moonlight." he gasps streaking his hand through the pristine white silk. "You favor your mother."

Ichigo didn't really think about it before. But now, standing next to Juushiro, she looks up at the false sky-filled sky and realizes what drove her parent's to come down here and live in this place. "My father and mother... they had to live down here? Isn't that right Juushiro?"

"I will tell you everything you need to know." he replies leaning against the half destroyed wall, the fatige of his blood-loss finally taking it's toll. "Soon as I rest for a bit."

"J-Juushiro!" Ichigo watches him drop to the floor in slow motion. Her arms reach out managing to keep him from hitting the cold ground. "I have you... I have you."

* * *

Hey all! It's been awhile. I've been giving the good fight, with an illness so writing is slow going. But here is the next chapter! I hope you like it. HUGS YOU ALL Fuzzi


	36. 13PT6

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

Yup this was a long time coming. Sorry for the wait. Special thanks to EmpressHimiko for beta reading and to Ilovekurmatoomuch.

_**Thirteen**_

_**A lot of life is dealing with your curse, dealing with the cards you were given that aren't so nice. Does it make you into a monster, or can you temper it in some way, or accept it and go in some other direction? ~Wes Craven**_

_**Chapter 6; Monster**_

"Juushiro, you need to feed." Ichigo tugs at his hand trying to get him to relent and have some of her blood. But his fingers slip away, his head tilting down as if the very air burdens him. "Drink from me. I'm strong. I'm sure it'll-"

"I'll be alright in a few minutes." he replies weakly traveling up the long staircase. Distance-he needs to get away from her or he might do the unthinkable. Need blazes up his spine until reaching his throat stronger than anything he has ever experienced before. _"I want her in the most terrible ways." _She is right, he does need to feed. But the thought of doing that to her is unbearable. How could he?

Stumbling towards a door he finds a large bedroom decorated in pale blues. The need. The pain it's all blurring together into something Juushiro never wanted awaken. With a hand on the door he shuts out her pleading voice. Is this for real? That lovely woman is begging him to taste her blood.

"_Drink her." _The vampire in his blood growls filling him with such a black dread.

"_No!" _Clamping his lips closed his vision clears enough for him to find the bathroom.

"_You want her. Take her. She already has your blood inside her! It's your right to taste your woman!" _

"_I'll never treat her that way." _Locking the bathroom door behind him, he pulls at his clothes fighting off delirium. Pounding into his brain is the single thought that happened so many years before...

The sound of voices woke him from a comfortable dark place breaking above him. Slipping open his eye lids a smiling face meets him in the darkness. His room. Right, this is his bedroom.

"Oh, Juushiro you are awake. Try not to move very-"

But a mere thought to sit up sends him crashing into the ceiling. The movement is so effortless that he furrows his brows in confusion. "What is going on?" he says to the only shape he can make out, the friendly face of Kaien.

"Your awakening ceremony is complete. How about you come on down from there? Let's celebrate by going to my house for a few days!"

"Oh that's right." His clan made him drink human blood for the first time. He put it off. Never once having the fevers or need to drink, Juushiro simply didn't see the need. But Of course the other nobles expected him to take his place among them. And that meant feeding on a living human. He resisted until the very end... but they made him.

The smiling warmth of Kaien's face instantly makes Ukitake feel calmer and the tension keeping him on the ceiling releases him to drop back to the bed. Landing lightly on his feet the blanket barely moves as his feet touch down on it's silky surface. "Is it over now, Kaien? Will _they_ leave me alone?" he asks fighting back the anxiety building in his veins.

"Yup." Kaien grabs a blanket and wraps it around his friends bare shoulders. The glowing blue mark of his bloodline on his chest flickers then goes to sleep. _"My dearest friend. I did not wish this for you." _Feeling relieved, Kaien guides Juushiro to the door careful to keep him close. "I'm sorry for not being here. I didn't find out until the last minute." He turns his head towards the shadow in the corner of the room. Red eyes glint and the grin makes him feel sick inside. These honor-less bastards. How dare they force this upon another noble! _"I will see you pay for this Sousuke!"_

"Don't blame me, Kaien. I'm just following tradition." Aizen says, leaning up from the wall to gloat. "How could anyone have known what was hiding inside-"

"Shut up!" Kaien keeps an arm around Juushiro's shoulder, holding his friend so he doesn't turn around. "If you want to keep your tongue, you will remain silent!" He threatens letting his anger rise just enough to make his point.

"Kaien, what's going on? Why are you angry at Sousuke-kun?"

Suddenly Aizen appears in front of Juushiro with a wide smile on his young lips. "You should really open your eyes and see reality." Snapping his fingers the enchantment breaks warping the whole room into a black mess.

Juushiro's eyes widen is terror. Everything. Is. Black. It's black from floor to ceiling. Mired in large splashes and deep gashes the walls look battered and bathed in darkness. No it's not black. It's RED. It's blood? BLOOD? Here. At his family home. "What is this?" the blanket around him slips away, his skin is stained with dried blood, his chest, hand, even his long white hair is tainted in crimson. His body starts to tremble as he feels Kaien leave his side and begin fighting Sousuke. "I've blood on my hands..." he whispers, the shaking won't stop. His family... the faces of his sisters and brothers each flicker through his mind. "SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"

"HAHAHA!" Aizen's glasses are knocked off his face from the strong punch, but it doesn't stop him from laughing. "You did it Juushiro Ukitake..."

"Shut up."

"After decades of refusing to awaken to your birthright."

"Oi... Aizen I told you to-"

"You finally drank and the monster inside you raged for more... with a hunger like I've never seen! You ATE...everyone. You're own kind."

"_My... own kind."_

"Shut up! Shut up!" Kaien screams his face contorting with anger, his eyes shifting and the vampire in him rising up. "I'll kill-"

"You will? Oh please do try." Aizen says, opening his arms wide and inviting an attack. "Bring out your sword and strike at me. The other nobles will hunt you down. Don't forget yourself, Kaien Shiba. You are forbidden to use your weapon on another noble."

"Why! Why are you like this Sousuke? I wanted to tell Juushiro in a kind way!"

"I'm tired of this. I've never had an ounce of your sentimentality, never had the desire to be kind." Aizen grabs Kaien by the throat yanking him towards his face. "You stink of humanity and everything I hate." He sniffs Kaien's hair deeply. "I wish I could rip out your throat. But today, I was chosen to take any child you might have as a mate."

"W-What?" Kaien's eyes widen in shock. The council decided to give his bloodline to this vampire? But he is a new Pure Blood. It's a disgrace. _"They are willing to let my house fall to some newly discovered Pure Blood?"_

"So please do me a favor and tell that pretty new wife you are hiding away, to give me a female. Women are more docile and controllable. I'd like to breed. So it's more convenient."

"I'll die before I hand my child over to you Aizen! I will never let you have my bloodline! NEVER!"

"You are so amusing. What can you do to stop me?"

Juushiro staggers forward, his bare chest covered in blood, but for the mark on his chest pulsating like a heartbeat. "My eyes... see the truth." he whispers weakly letting his head wobbling on his shoulders to look at Aizen. "And they see your death."

"J-Juushiro..." Kaien sputters, his vision starting to go dark as a gleam of bright light blasts him backwards and into darkness. "Juushiro!"

"Juushiro?" Ichigo slips her head through the bedroom door she saw him vanish inside and takes a quick look around. Sounds of the shower running draw her eyes to the ajar door leading to the bathroom. Padding over to the opening she glances through finding him on shower floor curled up in a tight ball looking so scared it takes her breath away. "Juushiro."

Without thinking she runs over to him, ignoring the blasting hot water and his nakedness to wrap her arms around him. It's terrible seeing him this way. A strong and gorgeous man should never be so broken and alone. She would feel so happy just to see his warm smile again. "Please don't be sad. Please-"

"Leave me alone, Ichigo."

"I can't." she answers softly, her hands tugging at his arms so she can slide between them and into his embrace. "I'll never leave you alone." Straddling his bare waist she snuggles close to his chest and takes a deep breath. "Remember what you said about my mother and father? That, their blood is inside me." Her wet fingertips slide over his pale cheeks lifting his chin so their eyes can meet. "Juushiro, you are too. You are in my veins." Pushing back her hair, she tilts her head to the side giving him a warm smile. "I want to be in yours. Please Juushiro?"

"I-I could hurt you. I could-"

"You won't." she responds calmly, confidently moving her neck towards his mouth."You... are a kind man."

"No...I might become a monster." He whispers, his lips already anticipating the taste.

"That won't happen." Ichigo's arms tighten around his shoulders, her hands moving to cup the sides of his head. "I won't let anything come between us."

"Us..." That's is right. He isn't allowed to think of just himself anymore. They are '_we'_ a pair, together from now on. "Us... I like the sound of that." His vision darkens, the blood calls to him to take and he does want it so very much. Not just because it's blood, but it's Ichigo's blood. Her _blood_. The power of her incredible soul will feed his, and he will in turn feed hers if he should bite her. "How can you be so sure?" Juushiro whispers, his lips sliding over the enticing soft skin of her neck.

"Because you love me."

"Ohhhh, I do. I really do." Juushiro's palm cups the back of Ichigo's head holding her close. Thinking back to when he stepped out of stasis to find her familiar face he wanted her the moment her saw her. It was a simple step to love. Now they are taking another leap forward. But they are in the wrong place for this. "Can I take you to a bed, Ichigo?"

"Yes." she replies curling her arms around his shoulders, fully aware of what he is really asking. Making love to Juushiro seems right to her. Not fearful or desperate like with Renji. This person, carrying her into the next room and laying her wet body gently down on a soft bed, is nothing like Renji. Juushiro won't regret touching her, he won't take it back, and Ichigo is certain she won't either. "I want you to drink first." Ichigo rises from the bed to take off the battered wet yukata. "That's the tradition, right? In order to become your..." her voice catches in her throat, a tinge of nervousness creeps up on her.

"Yes. I will make you my wife before my lover." Juushiro stands just behind her, so very aware of her clothes dropping to the floor. Taking the length of her hair in one hand he lays it on her shoulder and pulls her back to the bed so she is perched on his lap. His lips kiss a small path to her pulse point on her neck finding the vein to sink into. The parts of him that love her mold with the parts of him that want her causing his fangs to grow. "Are you willing?" he whispers in her ear with his hands on her shoulders.

"I am." she says in a soft voice leaning back in his embrace.

"Then your blood will mingle with mine..." Exhaling a breathy moan his tongue licks a path up the vein causing it to plump near the surface. "forever."

"Ah!" The stinging pain comes and goes so fast she barely reacts. The needle sharp fangs sink into her flesh and a slight tingle warms her where her skin meets his lips.

Warm liquid instantly pools in his mouth stunning Juushiro's senses. Unable to resist he swallows it down, instantly his body heats up. He can feel the strength returning, in a hot wave. _"It's better than I thought... much much better." _Juushiro suckles again and again drinking her down until an amazing surge of emotion spreads through him so fast that he can no longer hold back the moans in his throat. "More. I need more..." he mutters with his fangs still inside her, his hands beginning to travel over her damp skin. Sweet and irresistible blood.. coaxing him to flick his tongue at a tiny patch of her skin.

Ichigo shudders with sparks of pleasure coursing through her body. The exploring hands find her breasts and caress them so softly, so gently she moans a hot breath. Another fleeting touch and her nipples harden in response. His finger pads graze under the harden buds, she arches her back in desire and the fingertips touch again this time lingering to squeeze just a enough to make her swim with need. "Ohh.." Ichigo bites her lower lip unable to stay quiet. "Touch more... touch everything."

Juushiro gasps into her silky smooth skin, the need for Ichigo slams into him, hot and primal. Fueled by the sounds she is making, by the softness of her skin, by her sweet scent his fangs leave her neck.

"D-Don't stop." she moans feeling him lift away. "Take more... you can have-"

"That's enough for now, Ichigo." Juushiro turns her towards the bed, instantly his eyes find the bite mark on her neck. A twinge of dread fills him as thin line of blood drips from her neck to the valley between her breasts. "Did I hurt you?"

"No. I'm fine." She lifts up her arms asking him to come closer and when he does her legs open allowing him between.

Crawling up to her Juushiro's hands instinctively shift on Ichigo's hips to pulling her towards him. His mouth closes around a hard nipple, drawing it inside and sucking firmly while his tongue teases its very tip. Closing his eyes for a brief moment he lets his palms slide over supple skin, touching, exploring: the curve of her hip, the slight dip of her belly... He memorizes each of her tiny shudders, every single expression on her lovely face as she looks at him. However, that small crimson line pooling on her belly, attracts his attention. His mouth slips down her breasts to her stomach licking up the remainder of spilled blood. Once she is clean his body presses against hers, their flesh warming to the other.

"It feels... it feels so good Juushiro." Anxious to feel him inside her, she moves her hips towards him, her hand exploring the fine muscles of his back and shoulders. "I really want you." she admits, surprised at how much her body is filled with an incredible need for him. This is what she's wanted... searched for and hoped for- a man to make her weak and hungry. Her tongue flicks teasingly over his parted lips before pushing between them and inside his mouth. Their tongues entwine, dancing for long moments, Juushiro seems content to simply let her explore and taste him as much as she wants. Kissing a wet trail along his firm jaw, the tip of her tongue flickers under his chin tenderly. She nips under his collarbone as she searches him out and then her warm wet tongue finds his tiny nipples, her teeth nibbling on them eagerly.

He can feel wetness seeping from Ichigo's sex, slicking his now hard cock, torturing, urging him for more. "Ahhh. My wife..." With undeniable sensuality, Juushiro squeezes and caresses Ichigo's flesh, while at the same time rocking against her. His hand slips between their bodies to cup her sex. So delicate and open he finds her already wet, her clit very responsive to his touch. "Ichigo", he pants into her ear, "I... need you so much", his hips shift, pushing his hardness against her soft belly, its tip glistening with enough precum to dribble down the shaft."I need to be inside you, I want you" he says when he senses her movement. Curious, his eyes follow as her hand encircles him, her fingers stroking his cock sensually, while she smears the pearly liquid over his length. Juushiro's body helplessly arches as pleasure pours over his skin in hot waves. "Ohh." She is touching... "Ahhh!" his mouth gasps for air. "Ah!" She is stroking him in the most delicious way.

With one swift move she is straddling him, his back hitting the bed and her long narrow thighs flexing as she takes the tip of his erection into her. Despite how eager, and slippery she is, her body is taut, resisting his wide tip. Chewing at her bottom lip, Ichigo pushes down a little harder. "Nnnnah!" she moans with a loud gasp when he finally edges inside. "It's... B-bigger than I thought." Her eyes widen watching the myriads of sensations flickering across his handsome features. "Is it good?"

"Yesss." Juushiro's vision hazes watching Ichigo descend on him. The loud drumming of his heart in his ears is defeaning as waves of bliss shoot through him. With his senses overwhelmed he holds his breath until their kiss ends and Ichigo moves back with a loving smile to rock her hips teasingly. Rising up on his cock and sliding back down, and again she moves her hips to feel the pressure build. Her swollen lips parting, the breathy moans escaping her throat are so exciting him, each sound casting him further into the cloud of passion surrounding them.

It feels so right to Ichigo, this hard, warm flesh touching her deep inside right now. Bending forward her orange hair spills in wet tresses around them as she kisses Juushiro on his trembling lips, both her hands stroking his cheeks as their tongues convey their mutual desire.

Juushiro's hands travel up Ichigo's slender hips and towards the pair of bouncing breasts, his palms closing over them, squeezing and pulling at them in time with her moans, his fingers tweaking her flushed nipples until her body falls towards him. Juushiro lifts his head to nuzzle her neck. "Beautiful.. you're beautiful." Taking charge of her movements he grips her hips and moves his body up into her, the force pushing her up and down on his cock, so lost in the feeling it's impossible to get enough of her.

"Ahhh!" The waves comes fast and unexpected, erupting from the throbbing of her pussy. Her inner muscles tighten around his thrusting length, increasing the friction almost unbearably.

Gritting his teeth Juushiro grips her waist firmly and rolls their joined bodies over, landing between Ichigo's spread thighs, his movements only pausing. Driven by the feel of love and impending release he continues to move in her snug warmth with deep powerful thrusts, his mouth covering her lips as she starts to come.

She kisses him back desperately pulling air into her lungs, overwhelmed by his intensity. Their bodies covered in sweat crash, faster, and faster, the pace desperate with urgency. "Ahhh! It's intense... this one is-" This time when her muscles tighten around him, Juushiro increases the speed of his moves, rocking Ichigo into the mattress in a fast, hungry pace.

"I love you, Ichigo." he breathes hotly against her open lips with one final rocking move he sends her crashing over the edge of climax again. Unable to resist he follows right after her, his whole body shuddering as he finds release.

"Ahhhh! I love you!" She blusters against him, her eyes straining to stay on his.

~/~

With nightfall comes the monsters. Vampires, the infected, and the even rare werewolf search for prey. Flooding the streets of the wasteland of Tokyo making even the predators quake in their boots scratching for survival. Winners and losers are decided everyday in the special zone. And tonight the three vampires making their way towards the Shiba clans underground mansion will come face to face with a new monster.

"H-how long until we reach the underground access tunnels?" Rukia grits her teeth dragging Byakuya along side her. He is getting heavier, which mean she is getting weaker. There isn't much time.

"I'd say about another hour if this keeps up." Renji replies firing both his guns at the swarm of vampires coming towards them. "We gotta do something about-"

"I know! They want to feed off Nii-sama." Setting her brother down on a sheet of torn aluminum she pulls out a long white blade from her cape. "Like hell I'm going to let them."

Renji blinks in shock and darts over to Rukia. "Rukia, you can't do that! Byakuya will kill me if-"

"Nii-sama will die if we don't do something!" She kicks him hard in the ass. "I might only be adopted, but I love my brother. So shut up and start fighting!"

"Found You~." A high pitched female voice echoes in the air giving Rukia and Renji a sense of dread.

The two vampires turn at the same time finding a petite woman with short pink hair holding Byakuya by the belt effortlessly.

"Ohhh gods he smells so good!" She says sniffling up Byakuya's back and reaching his dark hair. "Can I eat him! Can I!"

* * *

Hey all! Thank you so much for the support during my illness. Hugs and Kisses to everyone. I hope you look forward to the next part! Fuzzi

P.S. I'm still working on quite a few requests. Please be patient. The next upload will either be a one shot or maybe Solider On. I havent' quite decided. If you have an idea please let me know! 3 U all!


	37. Cake RenjiFemIchi

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Renji/FemIchi**

**I hope every bunny enjoys!**

_**Piece of Cake**_

The whole shoten is quiet. Urahara and the gang are gone to restock some ingredients leaving Renji to mind the store until Monday. With all that free time too himself he can do what he wants to more than anything!

So what if he spent the first few hours just eating. They starve him! It's so unfair. He might be a freeloader but come on! They should at least let him eat enough so his stomach doesn't grumble overnight! Mean people!

Now alone, he stumbles out of the shower and yanks up a pair of light weight pajama pants to sag on his hips. Oh... now's the time. "It should be cooled enough to frost! Oh boy! Oh boy!" Darting from the bathroom he pads through the long hallway to the small tea table Urahara always has everyone gather around like his personal command center. There in the center of the table sits a small round four-bite chocolate cake. It's beautiful~! There were only enough ingredients for this tiny piece of heaven, so he had to choose the flavor carefully. In the end chocolate won... chocolate should _always_ win.

"Now... sweets." he says to the cake with a a drippy smile, "It's time to put your dress on. You can't go to the party naked." Grabbing the small jar of frosting he lovingly coats the top and around the sides with just the right amount of German Chocolate frosting. It's going to taste so incredible! "Well.. you could go naked but... I don't want anyone to know about your dark chocolate layer." he chuckles with a wink. Once he is satisfied he swirls around the top with a final stroke of his spatula careful not to push too hard and risk damaging the precious surface. "How do I look, Renji-sama~?" he says with a high pitched voice.

"Oh baby... you look _sinful_." Renji replies in a deeper than normal tone. "Now, you wait right here for me. I'll go get us a nice glass of milk and we can have a toast." Carefully setting the cake back down he silently heads for the kitchen.

"Yo~? Anyone home?" Ichigo pops her orange head through the darkened entrance with an annoyed frown. The text message from Urahara came not twenty minutes ago.

Stupid hat and clogs- Wait... He couldn't be asleep. Does Urahara sleep? "Why the hell does it look like they are gone?" Stepping inside she closes the door behind her deciding to take a look around. It's kinda dark and quiet. Two things to don't equate with Urahara... "Suspicious~" she mumbles flicking her amber eyes around the corner. There on a table is a small chocolate cake.

"_Kurosaki-san! Please drop by the shoten before bed. I have something for you."_

Did Kisuke get a cake for her? Does this mean he is actually thanking her for all the hard work she's done for him in the past? "You could've just said.. thanks." Looks around one more time before plopping down on a cushion and grabbing the fork sitting next to the small plate. "Oh, this smells pretty good." She likes a sweet snack before bed. _"Thanks Urahara!"_

Just as the fork vanishes inside her mouth Renji turns the corner with a glass of milk in his hand. Oh hey there is Ichigo. Wait... "That's mine!" he yells hurling his body towards the surprised girl.

"W-What?" Ichigo steps backwards and palms his face in her hand. "This is my cake so back off."

"Your cake? It's MINE!" he gripes swiping her hand off his face and grabbing the opposite side of the plate. "So give it!"

"No way. It's for me!"Ichigo jerks backwards to avoid him but the cake is dislodged from the plate and drops icing first on her chest in a splat. "R-Renji you bastard! " she snaps as her body hits the floor. "You ruined my 'thank you Ichigo for your hard work' cake!"

"My cake!" he leans over her with a frown."And now your boobs have it."

"T-Take it easy Renji. I'll buy you a new one."

"I don't want a new one. Gah! I made it from scratch!" His eyes don't leave his tiny dessert nestled between her tan breasts. "I didn't even get to taste it." he exhales a long whine completely oblivious to Ichigo's growing discomfort.

"R-Renji..." Why is he on top of her? Her lip starts to twitch feeling his weight on top of her torso. He needs to get off... and why the HELL is he half-naked! Kya~! A half naked Renji is currently on top of her. "U-Um.."

"I spent two hours on it."

"I-I'm sorry." she says suddenly feeling bad. Technically it hasn't hit the floor. S-She could offer too... "U-Um... You... You can h-have-" Oh god is she really going to let him to this?

"I can have what?"

"J-Just eat it off me!" she mutters turning her head to look away her face betraying her with a blush. This is humiliating... Terrible even. But his quietness makes her turn back to look at him. His long wet hair tickles at her shoulders blades as he hunches over her. "R-Renji...?" she whispers at his intense gaze.

"Yeah?" he replies on the verge of losing his mind. "I'm starting to hear things, Ichigo." A little closer he hovers his vision hazing up with-

"No, I said you could have your cake... e-eat it, Renji."

The atmosphere between them changes from the grumbling sound of his voice, her eyes widen. From her heart down to her legs, heat spreads, his fiery glances, the hungry look he is giving her, like fuel. Renji is making her so hot. His head lowers blazing up the heat and making her suck in a jagged breath. The first touch echoes with a gentleness, barely feeling his mouth is pushing at her insides. Curling hands at her sides, Ichigo resists reaching out and touching him, but the room is so quiet... quiet. Just a little touch of his crimson hair couldn't hurt. One touch.

And Renji just needs another taste. His head is full of her now. The smell of sweetness and her own vanilla scent urges at his stomach. Swallowing, he has another bit of cake this time using his tongue and slowly licking at the frosting to expose her flesh underneath.

Lifting up a hand she shyly grazes the ends of his hair finding them surprisingly soft. The drip, drip, cold water droplets trickle from the ends of his blood red locks chilling her body sliding down her breasts to vanish inside her uniform. _"I should stop him before..."_ Ichigo's thoughts sizzle, she feels hot, so hot from the coarse tongue exploring her breasts that she can't pull away. Digging her fingers into his hair, they curl and and tug his head closer, anchoring him there so the sensations continue. "Don't stop."

"I wouldn't anyway." he growls into her left breast, his lips lifting in a smile. With her words ringing in his ear Renji becomes impatient. Hooking his fingers into the V-neck of Ichigo's uniform, he yanks it apart to stare at her golden breasts. They look so tempting. "No way I could..." he exhales cupping her breasts in his palms, admiring their soft roundness as he strokes his fingers over them.

"Ah!" she arches into his touch, his calloused hands feel incredible against her nipples. But she wants something... something else. "Renji... k-kiss me." Teeth nudge at her hardening buds, tugging, licking, teasing her into a frenzy. They don't stop. He just doesn't quit. Her lips feel so bare and left out. She wants to feel his kiss, Renji's breath on them, and his tongue teasing it's way in her mouth. "Renji please."

"I like you this way..." He pulls up, looks her flushed body up and down before settling back over her. "you are so eager." Smothering her lips with his own he growls as her fingers tug at his hair. He wants her. Not in a nice way. But , in a bury himself in her and fuck her until her body turns to jello and she is limp in his arms kinda way. Yes, she is that sinful.

She kisses back, with wide open lips, trembling, nudging tasting him back. He is good at this. So very good with his tongue. Those same calloused hands pull her uniform lower, his fingers move up and down her sides while he kisses her deeply. So excited Ichigo can sense wetness gathering between her legs. It's an incredible feeling, to be wanted so much by him. Parting her legs she hugs his hips and lifts up grind herself on him.

Ohhhh, she is driving him insane with lust. Moving forward, anxiously awaiting when he can be inside her feeling his cock swell with need, he hitches his hips against hers like he is already fucking her. The motion of the act is almost unbearable to Renji. Leaving her mouth plump and gasping he grips her hips lifting her up in the air long enough to set her on the short table nearby.

"Isn't this is the table Urahara always has tea on?"

"I call it the Command Center, and yeah..." he replies quickly untying her belt and dropping it on the floor. "I'm going to fuck you on the Command Center." Renji chuckles yanking off her long black pants to drop them.

"Hahaha! We are being so bad!" Ichigo giggles until Renji's hot hands slide underneath her knees to spread her legs wider. Suddenly the light-hearted moment is gone with Renji's approach. He smirks at her briefly, then kisses a slow path up her long caramel colored leg giving her tingles up her spine. The action renews the sense of urgency in her body. "R-Renji..." she leans up clasping his head in her palms and kissing him hard.

He loves it. Slowly edging between her legs, he slides his hands up and down her smooth thighs enjoying her tongue exploring his mouth. Groaning into her mouth he lifts his hands and attacks her nipples, pinching them and rolling them between the pads of his fingers until she is whimpering.

"Ah!" she swims with pleasure, as he works her up into bliss. "Oh that feels so good. Ah!" Her nipples harden from the little sparks of pleasure. My god the skin prickling chills he gives her just makes it so hard to wait. "Ohh!" A hand vanishes from her breast then is felt between her thighs. A long finger circles around her entrance teasingly, then suddenly plunges inside."Ah!" she tilts her head up, popping her breast free from his lips to gasp.

Renji relishes the feeling of her wet pussy coiling around his finger like a little preview of what's to come. The smoothness, the moisture, Ichigo's body is drawing him deeper and deeper into desire. He shoves her backwards shoving his finger roughly in and out listening to her moans. Adding another finger Renji's hand moves quickly, poking and prodding for just the right spot. His reward comes in the form of her sweet voice lifting higher. "Is it good, Ichigo?"

"Yes!" Tiny pulses of pleasure streak through her, pushing her need to it's breaking point. "Don't stop."

"I won't." he replies dropping to his knees he presses kisses along her thigh until he can feel the heat from her sex on his lips. He can tell she is just about to burst, so he slicks his tongue up her clit.

"Oh! Oh!" Her body shakes at the fast orgasm. She clutches at his hair, holding him closer. "I'm so cl- Ah!"

He flicks his tongue faster, harder against her plump clit and her sweet moisture pools in his mouth. His fingers continue sliding quickly, deeply guiding her to a larger orgasm savoring Ichigo's body quivering under his merciless strokes. Fingernails bury into his scalp as she rocks against his hungry lips attacking her throbbing center. He stays at it, wrapping his mouth around her clit to suck hard his fingers still wrapped around her velvety smoothness.

"Ah!" Ichigo desperately tries to catch her breath, but the tongue is relentless. The suckling drawing much more pleasure out of her than she can handle. "Fuck! Renji!" Her eyes widen, the impending wave of another orgasm already prickling all over her skin. "I-I can't take it anymore. Ah!" But then her body tightens almost painfully, bliss spreading through her like fire and all Ichigo can do is arch towards him, against that torturing mouth. "You are relentless... Ah!" she moans until her throat becomes raw, her fingers tugging urgently on his soft red hair.

The fire burning inside him is becoming impossible to kindle and her sweet channel is practically writhing. Growling he smack his palms against the table to lean over her. "Ohh, your eyes..." he moans looking down on her. "You look so hot with lust and... need." More torture. Yes... she wants more. This woman makes him crazy. Big and unrelenting, Renji's heavy cock is rock hard and so hot, he nudges shamelessly at her gushing pussy. He doesn't wait, can't possibly wait any longer. He shoves inside her, all nine inches stretching her body, he pushes and does not stop until he feels her end. "Oh my god... ohh wow." Renji's teeth unclench when he feels the tightness of Ichigo's body swallow his aching length and he lets out a low groan. Unable to wait he starts moving within her body hard and fast, pushing as deep as he can. With his forearms braced on the tabletop his fingers intertwines in Ichigo's long ginger hair he is enjoying her soft cries. "Oh g- Ichigo!" his voice goes hoarse when her fingernails dig into his shoulders. It takes all he has to keep himself upright and not crush down on her. He looks at her, his eyes glinting with desire, watching her wide-eyed expressions while he quickens the pace, literally pounding her into the creaking wood. Flushed red from all the coming, lips parched and dark pink from biting and kissing, looking up at him with clear impatience and something close to wordless amazement. More, he wants more! The tempo quickens his thrusts now maddening. "You feel... oh you feel incredible." Pleasure shoots up his spine, the sweet heat of Ichigo's welcoming vise causing him to moan loudly. Just a little bi-

Pulling Renji down she presses her lips against his in a deep needy kiss, muffling her incomprehensible cries. Her hips try to meet his, but the more powerful piston-like pace keeps her planted firmly on the table. It builds again, the wave so high and strong, the throbbing impossible to ignore. With no other choice than to bend to his will she goes limp in surrender. "Ah! Ah!"

Moaning back he spreads her legs wider, pulling her towards him. The new tilt of her body giving him deeper access, his pubic bone striking her clit every time he buried himself in her. The little cries of shock with every nudge of the sensitive bud drive him towards release.

She can't make another sound. _"I'm coming... I can't stop coming!" _Her clit is quivering, it is so sensitive after her previous orgasm. Sooo sensitive it almost hurts. Is it pleasure... or pain that she was feels when he knocks against it? But it jerks her body every time.

He watches her eyes pop open her pink lips opening wide. His climax forces up through his body. "Ahhh, I'm going to-to Ahhh!" His hands firmly grip her hips, the while he spills his seed into her swollen pussy.

The whole shoten is quiet. Minutes tickle by, the two naked bodies on Urahara's tea table are lifelessly pressed together.

"I love... cake." Renji pants still feeling her exquisite pussy pulsating around his softening cock. "But we are out of ingredients."

"There is an all night cafe about a block away." she says with a serious expression.

Oh... that means she will do it again, right? "Can we get it to go?"

"Definitely." she give him a reassuring smile.

"Alright!"

* * *

The reviews from the last chapter were so few I fear I messed it up. So to prove my worth I wrote this really fast! I hope it makes you review!

**_A bad review is like baking a cake with all the best ingredients and having someone sit on it._**  
**_Danielle Steel_**

How was it? Please review! I love you all Fuzzi


	38. Stormy Weather PT1 IshidaFemIchi

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

_**Pairing; Uyruu/FemIchigo by request. **_

_**Stormy Weather**_

_**Part one; The Pass**_

"That movie was great!" Ichigo plops into a high back dinner chair oblivious to the wince on Chad, and Orihime's face. "Did you see that guys head get chopped off? I could see his neck bones." The much needed break from shinigami duties after graduating high school is a welcomed breather from the normalcy of Karakura Town.

"That movie was horrible. No one wants to watch a zombie save the world. They are the BAD guys." Ishida sits down across from her letting his irritation fester. Why Chad and Inoue-san spoil her, he will never understand. It's irresponsible as a friend to encourage pointless indulgence. "Kurosaki, you are the _only_ one who wanted to see it, and the _only_ one who enjoyed it!"

"That isn't true. They had fun." Ichigo says turning to Orihime. "Right guys?"

"S-Sure, Kurosaki-chan" Inoue stutters throwing Chad a quick glance. To His credit Chad unlike any other male in the world is gifted in the ability to hide any emotion whatsoever, be it negative or positive. He simply grunts and nods. People are left to decifer what that means on their own. _"Do your best Sado-kun~!"_

"Ha!" Ichigo grabs a bread stick in from Ishida's hand with a cocky smirk. Yanking it away she knocks the cell phone from his opposite hand away sending it plopping into a glass of ice water. "Oh... shi-"

"Look what you did." he scowls rising from his seat and sticking his hand in the glass to fish out his prized cell phone. "It's brand new!"

"Maybe it's ok?" She scrambles to prove her point by snatching the small black and sliver device from his hand. Ichigo begins pushing the smooth touch screen only to hear the phone warble out an alien-like series of beeps then fall silent. "What was that?"

"A death cry..." Orihime whispers with big eyes, her palms touch together in front of her face in prayer. "Please pass on peacefully."

"No praying! It's not over." Ichigo quickly picks up a dinner napkin and begins to wipe the phone dry. "Inoue! Did you bring a hairdryer by chance?"

"Give it up. It's broken." Ishida growls snatching the dripping device from her hand.

"Damn I'm sorry, Ishida." Pulling out her own phone she tosses it to him with a big thumbs up. "You can have mine."

"It's huge!" Uryuu's face contorts into a shock. "This... is a D-Mobile?"

"Ooooh do they still make those?" Orihime asks pushing up next to Ishida for a closer look. "It still has an antenna!" She begins pulling up the tiny plastic wire and pushing it back down again. "So cute!"

"Yeah, it's a phone. It's calls places, you talk and hang up."

"My phone is a A-Phone." Ishida sets the large clunky red phone on the table. "Yours is a D. Get it?"

"Yeah... yours is named after a fruit that caused the world to SIN!" she leans over the table getting in his face."Just use mine until I get you a new one."

"My toaster can do more than your glorified paperweight." He makes a clicking sound with his tongue."You are going to replace my A-Phone?"

"I just said I would."

"How are you going to come up with Fifty-seven thousand yen?"

"Fifty-seven thousand?" She tilts her head closer to his. "Why do you have a phone that costs so much! Does it have diamonds for buttons? My god, Ishida."

"I like Apps!" he yells back snatching her phone off the table top. Pushing a few button he frowns. "This phone isn't worth fifty-seven yen..."

"It has character!" Ichigo points at the worn yellow smiley face phone strap. "Look! It's happy to see you!" Sticking her tongue out she wonders if anything can make him smile. He is always so busy being unhappy, it makes her want to see him experiencing happiness. "Ishida, how about I-"

"Oh, never mind." Ishida turns away from her struggling to block out the warm smile on her face and remain annoyed. _"You are an impossible woman."_ Yeah, that's Kurosaki for you. Her smiling face just makes all the aggravation seem pointless.

Inoue and Chad clear the dishes away and Ishida just walks up stairs to go to his bedroom. In the morning they will leave his father's vacation house and take the ferry back to the mainland. Their ordinary lives will continue and Ishida will be the Quincy who made friends with a Shinigami.

"Ishida-kun..." Orihime calmly stands at the bottom of the polished wooden staircase with a nervous smile pointed up at Ishida.

"Inoue-san, It is not your job to always smooth things out between Kurosaki and I." he replies lifting a hand up to push back his glasses with a fingertip. "You worry too much."

"Alright." she whispers in a quiet voice turning back towards the kitchen. This happens often. Ichigo and Uryuu finding something to disagree on, but the bickering always stops when Orihime gets between them. _"What would happen if I didn't get in the middle? Would they fight it out or would something much worse break their friendship?" _Exhaling a sigh she finishes cleaning the table and vanishes into the bathroom for a much needed soak in the tub.

"Oh, hey Inoue. I didn't know you were in here." Ichigo says opening the door to the bathroom to find Orihime pulling her hairpins out. "I'll come back later."

"Ohh, I can wait if you want to bathe first." Inoue offers Ichigo the bath with a smile. "I don't mind."

"Nah, you go ahead. Did you notice the _huge_ pool just behind the gazebo outback?" Ichigo says moving back to the door. "I am thinking about going for a swim in it."

"Yeah, I did." Orihime's eyes widen, "When I look at it.. it's like the stars are staring at me from above and below."

"Right, stars." she replies not even trying to figure out what Orihime means. "We are on an island." Swirling the hairbrush around in the air, Ichigo continues to "Surrounded by water..." Setting the brush down on the counter she lifts her arms up with a grin. "Why do they even need a pool?"

"I don't know?"

"Anyways, wanna come?" she asks giving Orihime a smile. "I think it's heated."

"No, I just washed my hair. But thanks."

"Ah, right. See you Inoue." Walking back to the door she stops feeling a hand on her shoulder. "Hmm?"

"Kurosaki-kun, do you think..." Inoue fidgets nervously trying to find the right words. "You could maybe give Ishida-kun a pass next time?"

Ichigo's mouth drops open in shock. "Inoue... why... why do you want me to make a pass at Ishida?"

"Not that!" she waves her hands up in the air making a charade of something tall and wide. "I mean. Don't fight with him the next time you two get into a disagreement. You know a 'pass'?"

"Oh... hahaha! You really scared the shit outta me for a minute." The girls laugh together both nervously trying not to look each other in the eyes. "I mean.. I DON'T like Ishida that way AT ALL!" Ichigo adds yanking her hair up into a high pony tail. "Heh, we are always fighting."

"Haha~! I know!" Orihime chuckles continuing to dry her hair with a towel. "But you know, Sado-kun just says it's foreplay. So I got scared and was like-wow! Maybe they should try NOT fighting, you know? And see what happens..."

"F-Foreplay?" The rubber-band in Ichigo's hand snaps from her hand and flicks off the mirror hitting her in the ass. "C-Chad said... Ishida and my fighting is foreplay?"

"Unhuh."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" She opens the bathroom door and stomps downstairs to the pool. It's not possible. Foreplay means you like them, and she doesn't like Ishida he is a walking pair of glasses and not her type, and he is annoying, and NOT her type. Well to be fair since last year he has kinda looked attractive. His hair is parted on the side and the girls all call him bishounen behind his back. Clenching her fists together she scoots out of her sandals and begins to grumble. "Tch, foreplay..." sucking in a deep breath she screams at the calm water. "I DON'T WANT TO HAVE FOREPLAY WITH ISHIDA!"

"Kurosaki..."

"Wh-What!" she screeches jumping out of her skin.

On the other side of the pool sits Uryuu Ishida reading a book with a small flashlight. "You don't have to yell that. It's obvious." He turns a page calmly, cooly ignoring her stupidity.

"_Ah fuck he heard me." _she panics darting her eyes up at the night sky. "Oh, what a nice night... it's so nice to be out here alone.""

"It's too late to pretend I'm not here!" he snaps his book shut and walks around the pool to the side she is standing on. "Now, what nonsense are you going on about this time?"

"Nothing... nothing at all." Ichigo pulls off her shirt tossing it carelessly behind her to the lounge chair. "I'm going to give you a...pass"

"A pass for what?" He pushes his glasses up his face.

"Inoue suggested I choose not to fight with you the next time you piss me off." Shrugging her shoulders she is desperate to prove her point. "Therefore I... am letting you pass." Ichigo takes a step back and lift a hand so he can walk past her. It's a literal pass. Yup.

"Did you swallow too much sea water?"

"No you ass! I'm not-" she covers her mouth with her hand trying to keep her word to Orihime and not fight. But it's so damn hard. When she looks at Ishida the words just pop out on their own. It's not her fault! "Just take the pass." she mumbles gritting her teeth.

Tilting his head away from her Uryuu walks past her growing more and more irritated with each step. Until the thought of letting her 'win' pushes him over the edge of reason. Whirling around he points a finger at her and starts to speak but she is pulling down her sport pants exposing her long legs and a very... cute white and red polka dot bikini. Tan... very tan skin, next to this type of white material... is torturous to him.

"What?" she asks noticing the color appearing on his cheeks.

"You weren't wearing that earlier." If it's one thing he notices, is clothes. Ishida has very specific taste in fabrics and the designs. He is positive, he's never seen her wear anything like this polka dot bikini.

"Nah, my one piece is wet still so I wore my back-up suit."

"It has a little skirt." he says walking up to her. "And the top part has a little ruffle to accent your..." Swallowing the word breasts doesn't make his eyes shift away from them. There they are. Bold and perfectly shapely, her C-cups seem to stand out more now than ever.

"My _what_?" Ichigo narrows her eyes at him... then suddenly figures out where his eyes are staring at and what he means. "You perv-"

"A pass!" he blurts out, his cheeks filling with a rosy blush up to his ears. "I'm taking the pass!" Whirling around he tries to dart back into the safety of the house But Ichigo is right on his heels.

"No way! You are drooling over my boobs!" she swishes past him and plasters herself in front of the doorway. _"W-what the hell am I doing?" _Their hands meet on the doorknob, both instantly meet each others confused gaze.

"Kurosaki, what are you doing?" Ishida stands deathly still, his eyes unable to look away from her wide eyed expression.

"I'm.. not... sure." she whispers fighting the butterflies in her stomach. It's never occurred to her before, but... being looked at in this way by Ishida might actually be... fine.

Taller than her, his shoulders are less-broad and his body thinly slender compared to other men like Chad or Renji could make him seem less masculine. However, Ishida makes up for that with his mannerisms. That way he is standing there with his weight on one foot, like he could run circles around her with ease, or the tilt of his head to keep one suspicious eye on her, gives him an attractiveness that others might miss. Now that she really takes a long look at him, in the dim moonlit night, he really is,"You're handsome, Ishida." she adds slowly moving her fingers from the cold steel of the doorknob to the warmth of his hand. Leaning up on her bare tip toes she smiles at him warmly then presses a feathery light kiss to his cheek.

Blinking in shock he doesn't dare move as her fingers glide up his arm and touch his cheek. At first his eyes narrow, expecting some joke or snicker to escape her lips. However, just as he is about to yank her hand away the pads of his fingertips touch the back of her hand. The strangest things happens- he instantly feels something surge through him from the moment he touches her. _"I don't even believe in this kind of thing. So why... am I suddenly curious about touching her?" _he ponders letting his expression soften and his free hand reach out towards her. "Kurosaki, I-"

Ugh... his reaction is too mild. He is going to complain and make her feel wretched for that little kiss. "Shut up!" she yells then grabs him by the shirt. Tch, if she is going to do this, she might as well go all the way. "Just shut up, Ishida!"

"Have you lost your min-" His words are cut off by her mouth seizing his. Taken completely off guard he staggers backwards the lips on his softly pull him down. Her mouth is moist and forceful in a way that steals his breath away. The pounding of his heart brought on by her incredible lips stirs up more than he is prepared for. Ishida can smell her hair, and some light scent of summer that suits Ichigo so well he slides his mouth down to her neck to breathe in the light vanilla and coconut fragrance. "Your perfume... It's so much like you." he whispers succumbing to the sizzling under his skin and pressing his closed lips to her neck.

"It is?" Ichigo replies tilting her eyes as she arches her head to allow him plenty of room to explore her neck.

"So bold and warm. That's everything anyone ever needs to know about you."

Her eyes slant towards the ground and find the still waters of the pool reflecting the midnight skyline just as Orihime had described. "Stars... really are above and below us, Ishida."

"Kurosaki, I think we should-"

"The harbor-master just called! We have a Typhoon heading for the isla-" Orihime blinks looking from Ichigo to Ishida. "We have to evacuate!"

* * *

Hey all! I thought I'd try canon Ishida/FemIchi since The Rain Queen wasn't too popular =D I hope you all like this one better! I had a lot of fun with them so please review and part 2 will come your way~! HUGS Fuzzi


	39. Stormy Weather PT2 IshidaFemIchi

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**I had so much fun with this one!**

** Warnings include sex and all that.**

_**Stormy Weather**_

_**Part 2; Typhoon Trouble**_

Ishida thought he had made himself perfectly clear. His instructions were explicit.

"_Everyone run to the docks and take the next ferry. The house needs to be boarded up. I will follow you on the last boat in an hour." _Is what he said to the entire group not forty-five minutes ago. However...

"_Oh... What... what if I put out my Shun Shun Rika and cover everyone with it?" Orihime's eyes grows large and glassy with excitement. "Then we could watch the typhoon and have fresh sushi!"_

Yes, Kurosaki laughed her ass off.

"_Inoue-san." Ishida lifts his hand in the air in protest, his right eye twitching with each stifled chuckle coming from Ichigo's mouth. "I do not think your Shun Shun Rika will cover the **entire** island. But thank you."_

Being the responsible person he is, Ishida made sure his friends were packed and escorted them to the the boat. He waved as Chad, Orihime and Ichigo floated away from the harsh winds lapping at his long white coat tails.

So why...

"Oi~!" Comes a irritatingly familiar female voice from downstairs. "Ishida~~ Oi~!"

Why did that idiot Kurosaki come back here?!

Stomping down the stairs Ishida narrows his eyes at the sopping wet sight of Ichigo standing in the entryway with a ridiculous smile on her face. "You jumped into the ocean, didn't you?!"

Ichigo shrugs her shoulders looking away. Ishida's foot smacks the floor in frustration.

And these two once faced espada...

"I don't need your help!" Turning away from her drenched face his eyes slant to the floor in worry. Now he will need to protect her, and if she is hurt it can only be his fault for not making sure she is safe. "Why don't you ever listen to me!?"

"I couldn't leave you behind! So deal with it!"

"Oh... I'll deal. " Ishida grumbles, whirling around and pushing her on the back towards the front door. "I'm good at dealing!"

"N-Now wait a minute Ishida..." Ichigo wedges herself in the doorway by planting her feet on the door frame. "I"m not leaving!"

"Quit acting like a child!" he pushes open the door, the wind and rain floods inside the foyer drenching him. Holding the door with his foot he wraps his arms around Ichigo's waist and yanks. "Let go, Ichigo!" he yells above the roar of the winds pounding at their bodies.

Feeling her fingers and feet slip away from the door she tucks her body and flips around. The momentum of the turn plus the force of the wind blows her directly on top of Ishida, their bodies hit the ground with a thud.

"Kurosaki...get off me and get on that boat!"

"You mean that boat?" she says leaning up and pointing towards the ferry that is slowly vanishing in the horizon. "He didn't wait? I want my twenty bucks back!"

"Y-You seriously thought..." he stutters out his sentence with her breasts pushed against him in the most delightfully terrible way. Is she wearing that little bikini underneath her clothes? That's just... "You thought he would stay during a typhoon?!"

"Why do you keep repeating yourself?" Ichigo's lips pout slightly. "He said he would."

Ishida's eyes narrow, as the misery of the situation becomes clear. "Now we are stuck here to weather out the storm."

"Well, at least you aren't alone."

"That doesn't make me feel better!"

~/~

With no other option than returning to the house the two drip their way up stairs and into Ishida's bedroom.

"I only have a few choices left, you will have to make due with a shirt until your clothes dry." he says, pulling out a t-shirt from his closet and handing it to a shivering Ichigo. _"Is she wearing that bikini under there? Oh her..." _H-Hard ni-nipples are this evil plot designed to taunt men with the untouchable, and that bastard god is up there laughing his ass off at him right now. Ichigo's breasts aren't typical, they are Goldilocks to him, not too small or too big. To Ishida they are perfect. "It's not much but you might not be as cold-"

"How do you know I'm cold? I haven't complained at all?"

His eyes tilt to the ceiling. "Here's a pair of shorts. My bathroom is right though there." Pointing a finger at the door he watches her vanish inside and waits. "You can just toss your wet stuff out to-" The door opens and her soaked bikini smacks him across the face, the bra manging to hang off his right right ear by a strap. _"See god hates me." _Clamping his eyes shut he swipes the bikini top off his head and stomps out of the room, and towards the laundry room downstairs.

Hearing a loud banging noise he slants his gaze towards the boarded up windows with a hint of concern. The wind is starting to blow at the shutters as the typhoon approaches. This house is fairly modern, but he still has a hint of concern for the high storm winds and torrential rain that is sure to fall.

Ishida walks past the living through the kitchen and into the room built between the garage and the kitchen. Walking up to the washer he lifts the lid and starts to put in Ichigo's clothes when he catches her scent still lingering on them despite being soaking wet. Flicking his eyes to the right and then the left he presses his face into her bikini top taking a deep breath. Warm... the bra part is still warm from being next to her skin. "Kurosaki, why do you smell better than any other woman I've ever met?" He... is being a pervert! He jerks away the bikini top stuffing it into the washer with his face blazing hot. "Why... her..." he whispers putting a hand over his face and turning around to slide down the front of the washing machine. "It'll only be troubling."

Allowing his head to tilt up, his arms move to limply lay at his sides while he thinks it through. It's no good, he already understands that he is in love with her and nothing is going to push him out of it. He wants her, that's a fact and no logic can shake him to his senses. Rising from the floor he unbuttons his shirt and drops it into the washer and unbuckles his pants.

"Hey Ishida want me to make some lun-" her voice stops cold as she stares at the bold blue Quincy mark on Ishida's chest. "Is that?"

"Yes." he answers without looking at her. You don't look, you don't reach out and hope, and you don't speak a word of how you really feel about Ichigo Kurosaki. She is an oblivious type and her answers might break you. "Ryuken shot me and this mark is something I will carry with me."

"Did it hurt?" she asks lifting a hand up and shyly touching the center of the cross on his chest. This is the first time she has actually seen it, the bold blue mark engraved like a tattoo. Running her finger along the edges her eyes widen and turn glassy. "It feels like a scar." she whispers, so lost in the blue line that the hand wrapping around her takes her off guard.

"Pain can be forgotten if it's replaced by tenderness." he says quietly feeling so unsure holding her hand to his chest and tilting his head at her genuine expression. _"I sound too stupid, she isn't going to-" _

"Ohhhh." Leaning forward she presses her lips to the center of his chest and Ishida's heartbeat instantly quickens. Blinking in surprise she slowly lifts her head up knowing they are heading for something, some new place. Frightened, but mesmerized by the look in his bold blue eyes she leans toward him and Ishida meets her halfway.

Something inside him pulls to breathe, to be unleashed to the surface. And he let's it out in a devastating kiss.

This time she is certain, his lips are firm. his arms quickly reaching out and grabbing her in a passionate embrace. Before she can take a breath she is turned around and lifted up to sit on the top of the washing machine. Pouring out everything he can into the kiss, his palms streak over her cheeks down to her neck up then up into her hair. Curling his fingers into thick ginger hair he tugs gently. Arching her head back, the excitement from touching begins rising rapidly, his lips digging hotly at hers.

Letting out a gasp in surprise her fingers whiten clutching at the edge of the washer. The force of his kiss sends shivers up her arms, and the beating of her heart races far ahead of her to some distant place. Her lips move trying to mouth his name but his teeth are already nipping away the shape, his tongue slipping past her lips steals the sound. He is fierce, raging a path from her lips to her neck, and she loves it. "Ah!" she finally gasps loudly as her hands leave the washer and her legs part to let him between. Instantly her hands grab at his hair slipping through his short silky locks gripping tightly for a moment before raking back through.

Every tug at his scalp sends him further into a daze, the scent of her, the feel of her freshly washed skin are tortuous pleasures. How can a woman be so soft and sweetly dangerous at the same time? His body goes tight and the familiar heat in his groin begins pleading. _"I'm getting too worked up." _Ishida's mouth relents, his body starts to pull back. "Hit me already, Kurosaki..."

"The hell I will." she says jerking him back and curling her legs around his waist. Crashing her lips against his, she pulls at her t-shirt and pauses the kissing just long enough to toss it away somewhere. She wants to feel more, and fast. He is like a tempest finally allowed to wreck havoc on her body.

"Ohhhh." he groans suddenly skin to skin with her. The plump breasts that were once so untouchable are now rubbing up and down as she breathes heavy against his chest. Any thought of quitting is crushed now and his hands move up her slender waist to cup her golden breasts. His breath catches in his throat, and the incredible firm softness that has teased his mind warms his palms.

Fingers find her already painfully tight nipples and nudge at them his touch sending a spark of pleasure through her body each time. Then his tongue slips out and snakes over her right nipple, circling it. "Oh more... more." she moans and she gets it when his lips suck in her nipple. Over and over his fingertips and mouth explore her breasts heightening her desire, until she's ready to scream at him.

With his mouth busy sucking away at her nipple and his left hand groping at her left breast, his right hand moves down her belly and into her shorts. He finds her there, the core of her heat, the moisture sinking into his finger.

Unable to breathe or think she feels his finger begin to move. Arching her body, her hips ache to move towards him. "Mmmm." Ichigo moans lost to the power he has over her. _"No stop, no... don't quit, take control..." _her mind screams from the pleasure coursing through her body. Is this why people become addicted to each other? It's like leaving yourself behind and letting the wicked voices in your head drive you into madness. Hooked now, she drives her hips against that blissful fingertip, her reward shaking her body to the bone. "I-I'm coming!" she pleads, her whole body quaking out a scream she struggles to control. But it's impossible his movement increases, his pressure, and the stimulation is too much. A wave of climax ripples through her, one followed another, Ishida doesn't miss a beat torturing the pulsating bud then slipping inside her opening to feel her tremble around her finger. "Ahhh!"

Her climax is hypnotizing, her watches her ride it out with a heavy lid gaze so anxious to share in that, to be inside her body that doesn't notice her right hand dive inside his open pants until her finger wrap around his erection. With things suddenly shifting to him, he lifts his hand away and pulls down his zipper.

"Inside, now... now!" she demands pushing his pants down with her feet, then wrapping her heals around his waist to draw him closer. Bracing her hands on the washer she lifts her hips to sit on the very edge and stares at his cock bobbing free and fully erect. Long and thick with a bulbous head, Ishida's manhood nudges at her entrance and then pushes inside. Instantly she is in a state of surprise and satisfaction. He moves deeper stretching the skin of her opening and she jerks at the pinching pain, looking up at him she sees his eyes widen in shock.

"Why didn't you-" A hand clamps over his mouth, and the heels digging at his ass shove him the rest of the way inside her tight sheathe. "Ohh.." he groans from between her fingers at the sudden heat and drenching moisture spreading to let him in.

"Not a word about it!" Ichigo warns, arching her hips up and down, her gaze fixed on his shinning blue eyes. She moves slow, her breaths starting to quicken as a deep throbbing inside starts to grow and grow until she starts to shake. Ishida's hands wrap around her waist, his body moving to meet hers in a steady pace. "K-Kiss me."

Nearly out of his mind, soon as her hand lifts away he crashes against her lips. Everything is suddenly to much. His hips move on their own, his arms wrapping around her slender shoulders, so his palms can cup the top of her head. Holding her close, he feels her pulsating, hears her voice become light and intoxicating. "I feel you, Ichigo." he whispers near her ear before nipping at her neck and flicking his tongue over her skin.

Falling, and rising over and over Ichigo savors the feeling of him over her, the sweat from his brow dripping down on her cheek, the masculine scents mixing with hers as his thrusts tip her past the edge and back again.

The tightening in his body announces his limit and he moves toward it pounding once, twice, and a third time before she clamps around him and his inescapable orgasm wrings it's way up his shaft and into her. Shaken and gasping for breath he continues to piston in and out of her until the fluttering of her body calms and she goes limp.

"You're-You're wild..." Ichigo says finally breaking the silence between them. "It's shocking!"

"_To you and me both, Ichigo." _ He has never gotten so worked up before. Pulling out of her, he winces at her words. If he had known... _"It's you... you make my blood boil."_

"Hey Ishida?" Ichigo tugs on the T-shirt he gave her and fights the urge not to giggle from how good she feels. "How about the next time, we do it in the shower and _without_ your glasses?"

"Next time?" he says turning to look at her. "You aren't mad?"

"No. But I do have a question."

"What's that?"

"Who is Han?" Ichigo points down to her T-shirt that proclaims 'Han shot first' with a curious tilt of her head.

"Y-You don't know who Han Solo is?! Star Wars? Empire? Come on you must know about the Empire!" he sputters pulling off his glasses and setting them on the washing machine.

"Wow you totally geeked out right there." She winks at him and darts towards the stairs. "Help me Obi Wan you're my only hope!"

"You know!"

* * *

Again I had fun writing Ishida all wild in lust. I hope you did too! HUGS and review me! I could write another part to this I had so much fun so send me some cookies and I will! oh! and vote in my poll please! Thankies! HUGS Fuzzi


	40. Chapter 40

_**I don't own Bleach**_

_**Aizen/FemIchi**_

_**For my friend Tom! **_

_**The Lighthouse**_

Part one

There are many reasons for leaving the city for Aizen Sosuke: the crowds, the summer heat, the stress of running the families companies, none of those however is the real reason for his hasty departure in the middle of the night. Leaning an elbow on the door frame of the limousine he shuts his eyes for a moment as he sits in the plush black leather seat alone.

The phone in his pocket is ringing and the pile of problems on his desk upstairs in the sky rise office is enough to keep him locked behind it's mirror-like glass walls until he dies. Steel, glass, and concrete are his natural habitat, he was born for city life, but lately it feels so cold to the touch. He needs to get away, to slide his palm through some grass and to feel the fresh winds on his face.

Telling no one of his plan or his destination, he left a note saying he would return in a week and to not look for him. His men will of course try to find him but it'll be impossible Sosuke was very careful in choosing his escape route. Once the limo drops him off, he will vanish in a puff of smoke and travel with cash only by a train.

"We have arrived Sir." The limo driver opens the door and gives a small bow.

Without reply he lifts a long leg out of the car and steps onto a curb. His bags, a briefcase and a simple overnight bag are handed to him. Pulling out a small was of bills from his jacket Aizen steps quickly across the street and down the steps into the subway. Waisting no time he makes way to the counter to purchase a ticket. But where should he go?

Looking up at the list of towns he frowns, not a single one are lacking a member of his group. He takes one step in those towns and he would be sandwiched by bodyguards and inevitably end up back in the city. Next in line there is a old woman who is chatting rather loudly on her cell phone which reminds him to turn off his own. Reaching into his suit jacket he pushed the button down until the phone shuts off. _"I almost forgot."_

"No, I'm in line right now to buy a ticket. I should be there in about forty-eight hours. I _am_ taking the fast train, dear. Oh you are right it would be faster to fly but I plan on stopping by your Aunt Gloria's in Del Rey. She has been begging me for another visit. Oh now honey, an old woman's gotta stop and take in the fresh sea air or she will rot away."

Sosuke listens to the elderly lady explaining her travel plans with a veiled interest. The place she is describing seems perfect.

"The train goes right through there but doesn't stop. I'll have to go to the next town over, Hattonfield and take a ferry. Remember? Del Rey is a little township, it doesn't even have a Taxi system. I will be very careful, I promise."

He walks up to the counter and carts a course. He wants to see this Del Rey for himself and maybe he can force away the unsettling feeling lingering under his skin for the past few weeks.

The train leaves in a few moments so Sosuke slips into a restroom and changes out of his suits to prepare for travel. Appearing a few moments later he is now dressed in blue jeans and a simple white button up shirt. His short wavy brown hair is covered in a red ball cap making him look more like typical laborer that commutes to the city to work. He sets his tailored made Italian suit on a hanger in the bathroom stall and walks away. Perhaps whoever finds it needs it, he certainly doesn't, this week belongs to him.

~/~

The thin paper tears easily in her shaking hands. "That is the third one this month." Ichigo whispers glancing over her shoulder and down the long winding road leading from the tall cliff side lighthouse to the town below. In her heart, she knows it's only a matter of time before she will be forced to travel on to another speck of a town to escape the past.

With each town she grows more and more restless for the life she left behind. It might be naïve, or reckless but, if she could just keep running until she out runs that person... "It's pointless," she slaps her palms to her face to draw herself out of her misery and continue through her day.

Twenty minutes later Ichigo has finished the checklist for the day and flips the main switch on the lighthouse. As expected the panels flick from red to green telling her everything is in proper working order. "Yes!" A satisfied smile lifts her lips. "Take that Grumpy Gunnerson!" Heh, and the harbor master thought she'd burn down the lighthouse in the first week. This will show him that a woman's work is serious business. Wiping her hands on a rag she flips off the power and travels up to the observation deck to see if the afternoon ferry has arrived yet.

In the wide blue distance she barely notices the boat on it's way. "Hmm, the wind feels about 5 knots." Pulling out a flag she waves to the harbor master to expect the vessel and leans over the freshly painted black railings to look down at the rocky shore below. Heights don't scare her, the distance is comforting. The higher up you go the less details you tend to notice. Everyone looks the same from afar and that suits Ichigo just fine.

Shifting her eyes back to the docks, the typical handful of passengers are walking towards the town on the long wooden boardwalk. She knows each one name by now and that they commute to the town across the bay for college. However, just as she is about to duck her head back inside the lighthouse a tall figure steps off the boat. Fear streaks through her entire body. "I-Is it him?" she winces biting at her tongue. Grabbing the binoculars from around her neck she looks through zeroing in on a shockingly handsome face partially hidden under a red ball cap. "No... that's not him." Ichigo exhales a calming breath, holding a hand to her mouth she realizes how close to throwing up she came. Thank god. Shifting her weight she looks back through the binoculars with a hint of curiosity about the newcomer only to see him seemingly look straight up at her.

Darting back inside like a child caught with a hand in the cookie jar she pushes her back against the glass. "He looked up? No one looks up!" she argues with her eyes slanting to the floor. "Ok, that guy does."

Down below Aizen continues along the boardwalk after noticing the glare of a scope or perhaps binoculars pointed at him. _"Tomorrow, I will check that out."_ Some habits are impossible to shed even if you want to. "Could you point me toward the hotel?" he asks the old harbor master wearing a faded gray uniform.

"No, this town doesn't have anything _fancy_ that might spoil you young ones." Gunnerson waves a wrinkled finger towards the town. "We have one diner, one food store and small department store. You gotta turn around and go back to the mainland just to see a doctor."

"There isn't a place for lodgings?" he asks again sensing the elderly man is holding out on him.

"Tch, go ask at the lighthouse. It was converted into a bed and breakfast a few years back."

"Thank you." he replies walking towards the tall white and red tower.

"B-But no one ever came to this island!" The old man adds following the younger man with a bit of suspicion. "You are better off staying at the mainland until your business here in Del Rey is finished!"

"I'm not here on business." Sosuke says turning his head to see the harbor master stop dead in his tracks. "I'm here to relax."

The old man exhales a frustrated scoff and stomps into the harbor office slamming the door loudly. He talks like a foreigner! Figures!

Aizen chuckles seeing the man peeking through his blinds in the window to gawk at him. This is a really cozy place. They are practically kicking him back into the ocean to swim to shore. Climbing the set of stone steps he arrives at the lighthouse entrance and starts to knock when he hears a woman's voice coming from around the side of the building. Turning the corner his eyes fall on a woman in baggy overalls hitting a small generator with a silver wrench in her hand. It is easy to assume the wretched outfit hiding her figure is for some practical use. Her legs seem long but it's her hair that draws his attention. Flowing in two pony tails her straight thick orange hair is striking with the sunset just behind her.

"Come on you piece of shit! WORK!" Ichigo's right leg crashes into the archaic piece of shit. Did she mention it's a piece of shit? Well... it is! "Why! Won't! You! Work!" she yells kicking the beast. After the fourth bash of her boot it roars to life and she lifts her arms up in the air. "Yes!"

Standing there for the entire victory dance Aizen Sosuke tilts his head in amusement looking her up and down. "Should I lend you a hand or perhaps a foot?"

"What?!" Ichigo shrieks jumping backwards and whirling around in shock at the very unexpected deep voice of a man. "W-Where did you come from?"

"The boat. The harbor mas-" his breath is lost the moment her face turns toward him. "beautiful..."

"Huh?"

"You have a beautiful face." Aizen clears his throat trying to compose himself, but it's pointless this young woman's face is unexpectedly sweet. Small features, plump lips and creamy tan skin make for a killer combination on a woman. From early childhood he has considered orange hair the most sensual and intriguing.

"I... um... okay?" she says in a questioning tone incredibly curious at why this tall man with a red hat traveled here to her. _"Did they send him? Well I won't go back. Nothing can make me return to them!"_

"Are you sure?"

"What? Oh yeah." Ichigo clears her throat and focuses on the situation. He is talking about her and using the words beautiful, right. "Yes, I was born this way." she replies in a icy tone taking a step back and then kicking herself mentally for showing a hint of fear. "More importantly... what brings you to here?"

"The harbor master said you have lodgings." Pulling out a stack of money he continues to stare at her. "I need a room for four days and five nights."

"You are staying here?" It's almost unbelievable. No one rents a room here... ever!

"Is that a problem?" he asks narrowing his eyes at her surprise. "I was told this is an inn-"

"O-Of course it is." Ichigo waves her hands up in the air nervously. Taking the money she shows him into the the living section of the lighthouse. "You are the only guest," Ever.. she wants to add but keeps that to herself. "...so I'll give you the nicest room." she says leading him down a brightly lit corridor and then up a set of wooden stairs. "Is there a certain time you would like your meals?"

"Whenever you eat will be fine."

"Then breakfast is at seven-thirty, and then there is twelve-thirty for lunch." Opening the door she hands him the key ring and waits for him to enter. Once his tall form is inside she gives a light bow. "I can make a light afternoon snack and then dinner will be at seven." she says looking to him for approval and only noticing his head nod. Weird. He is a quiet type she guesses and not that that is weird it's just kind of strange for a guy to come out here on vacation, alone with a red hat that covers his face. _"Maybe he is okay. Maybe he wants to be alone." _Turning around to walk away her feet pause, "I-If you need anything there is a phone in your room that connects to mine. Enjoy your stay."

"Whom should I ask for?"

"Oh, I'm Ichigo. Sorry about that."

"And I am Sosuke. Thank you." Shutting the door Aizen slides off the ball cap allowing his long brown hair to tumble freely for the first time all day. The tension on his scalp relaxes, his mouth parts in a quiet sigh. A nervous sort of excitement at his escape makes him smile to himself. By now the family knows he is long gone and they have few clues to follow. Glancing at his watch he sees a few hours before the evening meal and decides to unpack the few things he brought with him then have a shower. "She didn't blink an eye when I pulled out all that cash." Which means to Aizen, that woman isn't some small town girl. "Ichigo, you've been around a lot of money before."

Twenty minutes later and just outside the best room in the lighthouse inn Ichigo Kurosaki stands chewing on her thumbnail. _"Just do it!" _she screams at herself listening to the shower running from outside the door. So she gently and silently turns the doorknob and slips inside Sosuke's room. Darting her eyes to the bathroom door, she can not believe she is going to nose through his belongings. "_I'm terrible!" _

Zeroing in on the chest of drawers she slides open the drawer by the metal hoops. Pushing away a few pairs of socks and undergarments the glint of metal takes her breath away. A GUN! "It's them..." Sweat pools above her upper lip and her heart beats out a powerful staccato. They have found her, she isn't sure how but they did. _"I have to run aw-"_

"What _are_ you doing?"

Utter fear and panic blazes through her, on impulse she grabs the gun from the drawer and whirls around to point it at him. "I-I'm NEVER going back there!" she sputters forcing her eyes at the tall bare chested man walking straight up to her. Instantly she is taken by surprise at his long, thick, brown hair laying down his finely sculpted chest. _"Wow..." _Her head shakes away the confusion, the gun in her hand feels heavy and cold. "You go back and tell Kenpachi I am not coming back EVER!"

"I do not know, this Kenpachi person." His light brown eyes flicker with awareness, she is standing there with his own gun pointed at him while inside she is terrified. _"Interesting woman."_

"L-Liar!" she screams back at him with a hint of doubt in her own voice. "Your boss does not give up. H-He always finds out where I am. I-I demand to know how!"

"I have no idea." he answers her calmly allowing his eyes to travel over the light yellow sun dress she is now wearing. Each curve is an display of femininity that promises softness, how he likes that. He takes a step towards her dipping is gaze down the front of her dress to look at the tops of her round breasts. It's not like he needs a woman, but this one is nice. Leaning over her he sniffs at her head. As he thought, it's expensive French perfume. This is no small town girl, she has lived in luxury and now she is hiding from a man named Kenpachi.

"Don't smell me, and don't come any closer!" she barks at him to no avail. Sosuke puts a hand on the wall and leans even closer to her. "Are you insane? I have your gun!"

"I'm willing to over look the fact that you spied on me, _and_ pointed a gun at me..." he lifts his open palm up in front of her completely unfazed by her threats. "If you return my weapon at once."

"But-!"

"I will tell you one more time." he adds looking directly in her confused emerald eyes. "I am not after you. However if you keep pressing the issue I will not be so kind and understanding." Obviously he could just take the gun from her, but that wouldn't give her a reason to trust him and for some reason he wants to pry into her little world and find out what is going on in it. And maybe... see what's under that dress. It's been awhile since he has had an inclination towards a female. This one is pushing all his buttons in the most forceful way it's amusing. "Ichigo..."

"Oh..." her face turns pale as she sets the gun in his hand. _"I gave up entirely too easy." _Tilting her head down her lips slant into a frown. Why did she give in so quickly to some stranger? He could be totally lying to her and- but if he was she would be tied up by now and on her way back to Paris.

"I would like to get dressed."

"Oh, right." she takes a step towards the door when the gravity of the situation comes crashing in on her. "I-I am so sorry!" Whirling around her knees buckle in a deep bow. "I can't believe I was so rude to you and-"

"Ichigo..."

"No. No I should apologize. I was wrong and I invaded your privacy." Her words sting at her own pride and come gushing out even faster. "I spied on you and though the worst and then-"

"Ichigo..."

"I have to finish." she interrupts slapping a hand to the soft white carpeted floor. "Then I pointed a gun at you." Cold water drops strike her hand making her stop blubbering and look up. Towering above is a completely, totally, bare, naked man. Oh god. No. This is not happening. And the angle where she is crouched is just- "You are NAKED!" Jumping up she finds her feet and darts to the door, just as it opens and freedom is seen on the other side a rather large palm smacks the door shut in her face. "I-I-I!"

"I did try to tell you." he says with a devious smile on his face. "You were just so incredibly... sorry. I couldn't get a word in."

Ack. Her lips draw in and she turns around with her eyes clamped shut in terror. What he is going to do to her? And he is still naked. Why did she get herself into this? And HE is STILL naked. How does she get out of this with a flea sized amount of pride? AND HE IS STILL NAKED!

"Ho? You've gone quiet now?" his voice deepens with each passing moment as he continues to tease her. Hmm, what is it about this one that is so... fun? "I've got it." Aizen snaps his fingers and leans his head close to her still squinting face. "You are like a tiny mouse, scurrying about, getting into things that aren't yours, picking fights with a_ big,_ **dangerous **cat. Mouse."

"I am not!" Her eyes pop open in anger and frustration. It doesn't even matter that he has a point, she is just humiliated and he is rubbing it in! "W-Well you shouldn't be naked!"

"I like to take a shower without clothes. It's more practical."

"Why don't you have a bathrobe?!"

"I was chasing a mouse... I didn't know I would need one."

Damn! He has two really good points and it doesn't even matter because SHE is to blame. "You-" a fingertip touches her mouth making her whole body sizzle and her words catch in her throat.

"Why are you trying so hard to win?" Lowering his gaze once again to her breasts, he can see how quick her breaths are and the blush of her cheeks is extending down her neck and to the tops her bright yellow dress. The sight excites him, stirs his blood to poke at her a bit more. However he looks up into her eyes and finds her near tears and pulls away. "I will eat in my room this evening." It's no fun if the mouse doesn't enjoy being chased. "Well run along." he adds as she stands there dumbstruck. "Unless you would like to watch me towel myself."

"N-No I don't!"

The door of his room slams shut and the sweet smell of her perfume drifts away with it leaving Sosuke with a strange sense of emptiness. Barely knowing her makes it difficult to grasp why she would be so hung up on a misunderstanding, but he isn't the type of man to be offended by it. On the contrary, she seems more endearing now to him. _"Her face is beautiful and her personality is cute." _And he is now certain, that his little mouse does like to be chased. "I can't wait for dinner."

~/~

To his surprise dinner arrives promptly on time via a silver serving cart and a faint knock. Sosuke's arm slips through the crack in his door and grabs the running woman jerking her and the cart inside his room. Before she can open her mouth to protest he lifts a finger up to silence her. "I'm ready to be served."

"Alright." she grumbles to herself but smiles disingenuously at him. _"I'll serve you... right off the top of the lighthouse." _Instead of speaking her mind, she strolls to the cart with his food and carries it over to the small table located next to a set of large double- bay windows. The view outside of the west part of the island is just blue on blue for miles out as it reaches the sea. Many times she would come to this room and read perched on the window seat with a cup of coffee in one hand and a romance novel in the other. More often than not she would find herself waking at two in the morning and being too tired would crawl into the extravagant four poster bed to sleep.

But, none of that will happen this week, not with this Cheshire cat here to crowd up her time with his demands. "Your dinner is served." she replies firmly after placing each tray on the table and turning to leave. Again this strange and bossy man grabs her arm and tugs her towards him.

"Sit with me?" he asks titling his head to the side and giving her an innocent grin.

Now, Ichigo has seen that particular look before, felt it's undertone and always knew to rebuff any advance a stranger might make on her. However, as she looks at his carefully groomed hair tied back with a long silver pin and the lose cream colored shirt half-buttoned up that exposes his chest just enough to make her pause, she begins to wonder if he is the type of man anyone has ever said no too. And does she want too? It's been so long since she felt a man's touch... "Are you asking or ordering me too?"

"Ah, it bothers you to be told what to do." Sosuke rises from his seat and walks behind the lovely dressed woman and pulls out a chair for her to sit opposite of him. "Please?"

"W-Well, alright." she mutters feeling scolded and slides into the mahogany seat wondering what it will take to earn his forgiveness for the earlier behavior. If sitting here with him will get her off the hook then so be it. She will sit. But she won't smile or have fun! She isn't fooled by his good looks. Going after the flashy ones never did her any good before, they actually caused all this trouble in the first place. _"At least he isn't a bad boy type."_

They sit quietly while AIzen eats, the silence stretching as far as her eyes can see. Flicking her gaze out the window she looks at her watch and then back on the window. Instantly a streak of light breifly illuminates the darkening skyline making a smile come to her lips. "Right on time."

His eyes taken in her happiness with a sense of relief. She is pretty when she smiles. "Have you lived here long?"

"Not really. Just about nine months." she replies continuing to keep her eyes focused out the window and off his oval shaped face. "I took over after the previous owner/operator passed away."

"Then, you own the lighthouse?"

"Yeah. I got lucky. I literally stumbled onto it and instantly knew it was a perfect place to-" her voice stops as she realizes she is telling him way too much. Gah! His voice is way to relaxing. "Like honey wine."

"The Lighthouse is like honey wine?"

"No, your voice is-" her lips curl as she suddenly regrets saying something that honest. Oh crap.

Now finished with his meal, Aizen sets his chin in his hand and enjoys the wiggling regret flashing across her face. He doesn't blame her, not many people are comfortable around him. Still... he senses fear behind her silence and it's in his nature to poke and prod if he wants to know something. "How about eating dessert with me?"

"Sure."

The two eat simple strawberry tarts with fresh made cream and he manages to get her to start talking about the lighthouse making the conversation flow much easier between them. Before they know it an hour has tickled by with ease.

"Ichigo, will you have dinner with me tomorrow night as well?"

For a split second she is taken aback by his words but then a small smile shines on her face. "I would like that."

"Good evening, Ichigo." He watches her go with a sense of accomplishment. It's not that she is unfriendly, he thinks about her personality while she slips quickly from the room. _"You are a very afraid and guarded woman."_

~/~

The following two days go by in a blur for Ichigo. Yet, at the end of each evening she finds herself once again in the room of the long chestnut-haired Sosuke and enjoying his company. Just as he is about to say good night he takes her hand and tugs her towards him. Attraction always works best with a little push of the comfort zones and he isn't the type of man to just let a woman he wants vanish without some sort of payment.

"It's time to kiss." he announces in a effortless tone watching her eyes widen and grow fearful.

"N-No."

"Yes." Taking her hand, he pulls her closer guiding her to sit on his lap. Gently his mouth glides over her lips promising a light feathery kiss, but his fingers grab into her hair and pull her head back to give him more access to her. Suddenly his kiss turns ravenous his tongue slipping inside her warm mouth tasting the hints of chocolate and ice cream she had for dessert. Deliciously tempting, his blood stirs for more of what she has, and he takes it, by wrapping his arms firmly around her waist to keep her arched in his lap.

Shaking and gasping for breath the captured woman wiggles in Aizen's lap while his mouth seizes control of her. Her lips are on fire and her body sizzling under his command. Then the warmth filling her stomach begins to pool between her legs making her struggling become sluggish under a haze of desire.

Sensing her relaxing a hand lifts from her waist and moves to her up turned neck, his fingers slide down the soft skin to gently stroke and soothe her nerves while his mouth moves to nuzzle the flesh near her earlobe.

"Ah!" Ichigo finally sucks in a deep breath of air only to find herself sighing in pleasure.

"Oh... I like that sound."

His words, breath tickle in her ear seductively drawing her towards the lips making her shiver. The need, that horrible need to be touched that Ichigo kept so carefully tucked away in her loneliness reaches it's boiling point and she turns in his lap. "Kiss me again." she says without waiting and wraps her arms around him, her mouth seeking his.

Aizen chuckles as her soft lips pull at his. Her pretty face, petite frame, with curves in the right places, accentuated by the short red dress is so sexy. And god does he want her. So he takes control of the kiss from her by fisting her hair in his fingers and shoving his tongue back inside her hot mouth.

Ichigo begins to whimper. Her hands move to pull the hair at the nape of his neck, his hands are busy exploring, touching, pressing, greedy in their search for more flesh. They land on her thighs sliding up the hem of her dress and holding her legs wide. Hot fingers leave a burning trail towards her inner thigh causing the woman to panic and suddenly shove her hands to his chest. "No." she practically yelps darting from his lap and warm embrace. "No. T-That was more than a kiss."

"_I_ only kissed you." his lips lift in a smirk. "_You _are the one that attacked me."

"That's not-"

"Little mouse..." Tired of her excuses, he rises from his chair and walks over to the door. "You need to decide what you want. I won't be here forever."

"I know that." Ichigo says stomping past him to leave. She also knows he is right. _"Why did I kiss him __back? What am I doing?"_

~/~

hey all! I hope you like part 1! Part 2 will roll out soon as I update 13! HUGS! Please vote in my poll ok? REVIEW ok I know you might have trouble doing that so if you could sign out and anon review with your name I'd be happy to hear from you! HUGS Fuzzi

Coming soon; Kensei, Toshiro, and Kira (if I can think of a plot for that one. ) Starrk, and Yumichika.


	41. Lighthouse part 2 Sprinter

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Special thanks to Ilovekuramatoomuch; Words aren't enough to convey my feelings. Thank you for everything. Fuzzi**

_**The Lighthouse**_

'Suki ni Naru to Doushite'

**_"I thought I seriously _**  
**_Would not fall in love with him, _**  
**_But something changed inside of me _**  
**_On that hot morning._**

_**My shadow gets closer to yours.  
I want to stay calm,  
But my emotions become the opposite,  
And irritation passes me by.**_

_**Your existence...  
Breaks up my pace." ~**_Fujita Maiko

_**Part 2; Sprinter**_

Sometimes the hardest thing in life is taking that step forward. Moving from one place to another, leaving what's behind you for the promise of something more. Hell... maybe everyone feels that way. That's what she tells herself. Even though it's bullshit. Strong people are supposed to just push through every pile of shit that block your path. Somehow, being in this place has made Ichigo stop fighting, becoming weak and actually enjoying her undeserved peace.

"_Kill him... or I'll kill his entire family."_

"_Kenpachi!"_

"_Kill him, Ichigo... there ain't no room for cowards here."_

Ichigo remembers it clearly. That precise moment she started running, and stopped being strong.

The last wooden stair creaks under her light foot causing Ichigo to look around her small piece of the world, her eyes sweeping over each detail of vacant surface . No pictures, or small objects. Not a single personal item left of her past for her to hold onto is lingering nearby. That is the price of cowardice. However, nine months of living at the tiny island actually taught her a lot and gave her a lot, too. Solace and isolation rewarded her with confidence, she doesn't regret what she did to get here. After being on the run, never certain of her safety, she takes comfort in this small place that belongs only to her. Yeah it's fucking hard to have hope while stuck in mounds of shit.

Crossing the clean floor boards of the lighthouse she checks the rapidly darkening horizon from the west window, out of habit. The first several months of her exile ingrained a pattern of paranoia in her that is impossible to shake off. "Not today." she whispers, letting her daily mantra settle her nerves. "Today is a good day. You won't find me today."

"I found you."

"Fuck!" She turns swiftly startled by Aizen´s deep voice, the tall man´s broad chest grazing her nose. Instantly, her cheeks blaze, Ichigo has avoided him quite successfully the past two days. But she was able to feel his presence when she walked the various corridors of the lighthouse. There was the slightly unnerving, smoldering, very masculine scent, seemingly floating in the air at every turn."B-Back off!" Her left hand tightens into a fist at her side as her right is captured just several inches from smacking the bastard's smoothly shaven cheek._ "__A very handsome... smug cheek",_That's not an evil look on the man's face either... and the warm fingers firmly but carefully wrapped around her wrist spread tingles through her blood faster than Ichigo can take. "W-What do you want?"

"I need you." he says, giving her a serious gaze. Ichigo's huge honey brown eyes blink up at Aizen, a genuinely confused expression appearing on that beautiful face. He works his jaw for a moment trying to keep his desire to grab this woman and kiss her senseless and perhaps do more to her with or without her consent. A long three seconds of temptation tick by. But he is stubborn and half his fun is waiting for her to make up her mind.

"No... you _want_ me." she says whirling around to stare out the wide glass windows of the lighthouse. "I doubt you _need_ me or anyone.." Half-teasing is one of her worst flaws, a bad one at that. If the years of serving Kenpachi taught her one thing, it was to avoid men _like_ him. So she buries the desire for physical contact, denying that she needs anything under a layer of gruffness. Kenpachi and Aizen both have the things that draw her. Confidence, danger, strength even a bit of arrogance. Moth to flame, she would only burn her wings and fall into the ocean if she indulged in the promise of sexual satisfaction. _"What would Sosuke be like in bed? Attentive or greedy?"_ Swishing her head back and forth she refuses to finish that thought and looks over her shoulder at him. _"Both, he would be both."_

"Ichigo." Taking the chance he reaches out and cups her chin. "Only you can do this for me."

"Only me?" she mutters in a shocked tone. "Tch, yeah right." Her denial is just another dirty word for escaping, and she was always a good long distance runner. When you run the muscles get used to the constant momentum. They stretch and adapt, growing stronger and more flexible the longer you run. You set a pace, and begin to feel the adrenaline kick in. It feels good to have the finish line in front of you getting closer and closer. At first it's nice, but as you make your way towards the flag, you realize the brutal truth. _"I want to lean on someone."_ Ichigo knows, senses her body beginning to shut down. "What can only I do for you, Aizen?" The scowl on her face begins to ease, his palm feels so warm on her cheek it's becoming easier to let her tough facade crumble around him.

Despite what Ichigo denies, he sees it in her eyes, the pleading, the strange protective barrier wrapping around her, the horrible distance. This woman is willingly trying to suffocate. "I have this fantasy, and I think you are the only one who can possibly help me." he says taking a step towards her to close the gap between. However it's clear she can not hide the expression on her face. She wants him to say something... to touch her... or perhaps provoke her so she can't deny him. "Cut my hair."

"P-Pardon?"

~/~

"Close your eyes, no peeking", Ichigo licks her lips nervously as she leans closer to the brown haired man sitting on the chair in _her _ bathroom. The man obediently does so, but he looks like a cheater and cheater's peek through their fingers. "_I just don't want to see him glaring at me with his stupid sexy grin."_ she laughs bitterly to herself, brushing the remains of wavy brown hair from Aizen´s handsome face carefully. "You sure you don't want me to cut this long section of bangs? It's just hanging around in the middle of your face." Her insides flip when her fingertips touch his smoothly shaven cheeks and chin, then the left side of his strong neck and the bare skin atop his left shoulder, all the while pretending to just clean up the mess left from cutting Aizen´s hair. Biting her lower lip she looks him all over, noticing how his masculine features come out even stronger now. "You look so much better." she whispers running a hand through his hair to check the length. It is tempting her so much to take what he has offered countless times but what she keeps refusing to enjoy anything in her life full of lies.

"Let me look."

Aizen´s voice interrupts her thoughts bringing her back to reality and to the fact that her fingers are now caressing along the chiseled line of his jaw. "Y-yes, of course!" she stammers, pulling her hand back, but not quickly enough long fingers wrap firmly around her wrist: "Aiz-!" Pulled against a broad _naked_ chest she loses the rest of her impatience and insecurities and just presses her lips to the man´s open with the tip of her tongue she tastes him, tastes the desire of his mouth and it shakes her to her core. "Ah!" she pulls away suddenly panting in excitement. That.. was better than she imagined it would be. Much better.

Aizen blinks once, then again to find his arms full of warm feminine curves, his thoughts rapidly catching up. He narrows his eyes looking at Ichigo finding a sexy sultry longing on her face. Tired of sitting idly with this vibrating woman on his lap, he fists a hand in the thick fall of silky orange curls at the back of her head to roughly push her mouth against his. With her firmly within his grasp, he slips his tongue between those sweet lips to explore. "Mmmm." he growls as his tongue strokes her warm, soft, sweetness and their lips.

Impatiently their teeth clash increasing their hunger for more. This woman could be the death of him and he would not mind he realizes in the midst of tearing off Ichigo´s top. Her warm thighs feel incredibly seductive atop his own naked skin, rubbing all over his most sensitive parts shamelessly in an open invitation. As he continues to kiss from her mouth down her long neck, his left hand travels down, cupping the perfectly round shape of her breast to grope and squeeze.

"Ah!" With her head thrown back now Ichigo whimpers as Aizen´s rough caress sends sparks through her body. _"Dangerous... dangerous man." _Her thighs squeeze around his hips, the tip of his hard cock poking at her middle. _"How, when did we undress?" _They were kissing she remembers, and his tongue in her mouth felt just so amazing... the rest is a hazy blur of pleasure. A large hand slides slowly across her lower belly and she moans as anticipation builds all over her.

Aizen's long fingers find her dripping wet pussy to tease making her voice echo in the small bathroom. He slips one finger inside her, lazily moving in and out, making her climax build up agonizingly slow. "Is this what you need?"

Instantly, hot lips clamp around her right nipple and she lets out a small cry as her soft flesh is deliciously sucked and tortured until rock hard and extremely sensitive. Feeling her own wetness running down her thighs she moans quietly to be allowed further, the pleasure from teetering on the edge making her wild with need. "Please!" Unable to help herself still any longer she rocks her hips, trying to find the release she so desperately needs. Pleasure throbs more and more until finally breaking. "Ahhhh! Yes!" she cries out letting the orgasm take over and ripple through her. "It's been so fucking long since I've felt this good."

"Oh you are sexy when you come." With one hand buried in Ichigo´s incredibly wet heat and his mouth full of her perfect breast Aizen feels more than ready to control his need for a while longer, but after that incredible climax... "It's impossible to not want you." She is too far gone to be teased anymore... and so is he. His teeth clench for a moment as a wave of liquid heat courses through his cock leaving sweet pain of anticipation behind. Suddenly standing from the low chair he makes only two long steps to reach the shower stall. "Oh..." he grunts pleased when Ichigo without being told to wraps her long legs around his hips, her wet sex clinging tightly to his cock. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss they moan into each other´s mouths as the intimate friction becomes too much, the rest of his control vanishing in a puff. He shoves her back against the cool dark pink tiles in a hurry, his hips grinding against her pussy to her breathless gasps until he can not stand it...

"Fu-!" With a frozen curse on her lips Ichigo´s mouth hangs open, his large cock finally fills her. It has been some time since she last had sex and her body protests against this sudden large intrusion by tightening up. "I-I told you it's been awhile."

"Shhh, it's fine." he whispers starting to rock softly in and out of her, enjoying the tiny sounds of pleasure escaping from her parted pink lips. "You feel so good."

"Ah! You too!" To muffle her moans she leans forward, licking around one tiny nipple on his smooth, hairless chest. Despite his just finished bath Aizen´s skin tastes a bit salty and Ichigo finds herself tempted to hear the sounds he makes. The tiny, rock hard pebble between her lips is just perfect for a test and she grazes it with her teeth. First lightly, then harder, she is surprised to hear a hoarse groan from above and a small hiss when she switches attention to the other nipple.

Pushing deeper inside Ichigo´s body, Aizen loves the tight grip around his cock. Deep and deeper he pushes in until bumping against her cervix.

"Oh god that feels-"

"I know." Again he pumps his hips striking that wonderful spot, excited to reach as deep as possible inside her. Lowering to lick the tiny droplets of water from Ichigo´s neck, his lips sucking hard until she lets out the keening sound from being pushed too far into the bliss.

Sosuke hoists both her legs up to curl over his elbows and presses her back to the wall. Pounding into her without mercy he claims her gasping lips in a passionate kiss. Faster... deeper it's madness to feel her hot wetness tugging him to stay inside her. Her muscles clench around Aizen once, then again as his cock rubs against them, driving his need to fill her with his own climax.

Unable to control herself, Ichigo just lets her body accept his, swaying to his large body on hers with abandon. Wrapping her arms around his neck and fingernails scratching the back of his bicep she bites at his bottom lip when the pleasure coiled inside her seems to burn with more and more sweet fire, threatening to burst... but he is not stopping... "Sosuke!" she comes, screaming, unaware of anything but the gushing of his cock as it spills inside her contracting passage.

He lets of a long groan his head resting limp on her shoulder, as he pants shallow and irregular, hot puffs of air losing in the heated steam floating around their joined bodies.

Slowly, she turns her face to kiss him on the temple, sliding her hands down his heaving, muscled back in a comforting caress. It happened... she literally let him into her body, and it's wonderful. Maybe she shouldn't have been a long distance runner, then she wouldn't be so damned hard to catch. _"I should have been a sprinter..."_

_~/~_

Stepping a foot down on the peer Kenpachi takes a long look around as his two subordinates stroll up behind him. "Tch, It's a crap town. Ikkaku, you sure Ichigo is here?"

"Positive. The satellite can't miss that orange hair of hers."

* * *

Hey all I hope you enjoyed part2! send me some love! HUGS Fuzzi Oh I now have Twitter! Fuzzibunniez so follow me for request/updates/ or just to chat!


	42. What the Rain Gave me ToshFemIchi

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

Toshiro/Femichi

Shiro-chan is an adult in this one. Just go with it ;D!

"_**Ever since mom died, I have always... always hated the rain."**_

_**What the Rain Gave Me**_

_**Chapter 1; Under the Wisteria**_

"Hello?" Toshiro's rough voice growls into the phone with Matsumoto on the other end complaining about losing her pink scarf, but she is in Karakura town on a mission and can't wait another damn minute to get a new one. "Have you heard of time zones? It's four in the morn- I can't go _fetch_ it. I don't _want_ to that's why."

It's four in the morning and Toshiro is restless. Once he is woke up, like a devil on his back, his mind won't calm and it takes him awhile to get back to sleep. Stepping outside his office his haori billows in the brisk winter air. A thin layer of frost is covering everything outside with a glassy sheen of ice making the land reflect the bold full moon in the clear sky. He loves this time of night when everyone else is sleeping and he can drifting through his division in the cool quiet. His cell phone beeps out a message disrupting his solace and he lifts the plain back phone to look at the number flashing. "It's from Kurosaki?"

"_Hey Toshiro! I got your number from Rangiku-san. How are you doing?!" _

His right eye twitches. Figures... Kurosaki gives Matsumoto the suffix. With a sigh he reads the rest of the message and frowns. "Matsumoto... why are you bugging Kurosaki with your mission?" Snapping the phone shut he flash steps to the nearest senkaimon and travels to Karakurra town. Setting a foot down on the ground in front of the Kurosaki clinic he smooths a hand through his hair and approaches the door only to sense Rangiku's and Ichigo's reiatsu coming up behind him. "Don't even try it, Matsumoto."

"Awe, you never let me glomp you anymore!" she moans loudly. "Captain, you gotta let a girl have some fun every once in a while!"

"Hey Toshiro." Ichigo blinks at the tall white-haired form turning toward her. "What are you doing out here in the middle of the night and at my house?"

"That is what I would like to know, Matsumoto!" He barks back with his arms folded across his chest. "You can't possibly need Kurosaki's help with a mission this simple."

"Cap-!"

"Ah, I'm intruding." Ichigo says tilting her eyes down to the ground. "Sorry... Rangiku-san."

"Don't pay him any mind, Ichigo. He has been that way for the past ten years." Matsumoto blurts out putting a hand on her curvy hip.

"Ten years, eh?" Looking him over, the tall masculine man makes her feel suddenly self-conscious. Those brilliant teal eyes and the sharp angle of his chin, everyone in Soul Society brags the he is the most handsome of all the Captain's. Ichigo never paid it much notice, until now. _"He is handsome. Well he was always attractive... but now he is more... handsome. Something is different about him."_

Matsumoto glances at her captain, then back to Ichigo noticing the way the two are looking at each and smiles a wide knowing grin. They like each other! Ohhh this is just too delicious! Now a little nudge is all they need. "Well, I'm going to look for the arrancar on the east side. You go with the Captain, Ichigo-chan and check the west." And she dashes away before Hitsugaya can object. He is going to scold her later, but regardless she will endure it. The captain needs a little fun.

"I guess we are heading west." Ichigo says with a hand pointing up into the sky. What is it? What has changed?

"Yeah..." he replies following her along the vast dark skyline.

"It's this way." Ichigo leads to them to the spot where she sensed the arrancar. "It's at the old hospital." Marching through the double doors she looks left then right. "Come on out. Don't make me hunt you down... again."

"Kurosaki?"

"I recognize this reiatsu. Once I feel one I never forget them. They are all different, like a fingerprint or something. Bingo." she says pointing to the broken chain on the basement door. Deciding to go downstairs and check the boiler room she quickens her pace. "And this guy is mostly harmless."

"_A harmless arrancar?"_ It's almost laughable to Toshiro. They are the enemy. "You know the hollow we are tracking?"

"Yeah, it's a long story."

"Alright." he replies slightly annoyed, but mostly concerned how Ichigo would know about this dangerous hollow. Entering the basement to look around, piles of old hospital equipment and beds stacked up on each are piled in the four corners of the room. "I don't see-" Out of the corner of his eye he sees a small shape the size of a dog dart toward to exit. "Found it." Drawing his sword, he moves quickly behind the small hollow-canine-like creature and prepares to cut it through.

"No don't!" Ichigo cries out but it's too late the tiny dog suddenly growls increasing in size into a huge wolf-like beast. She watches I horror as the creature takes Toshiro off guard. The monstrous tail swings through the air knocking the unsuspecting man into the ceiling then down to the floor. "Damn it Buffy!"

"Grrrrrrr!" The now massive wolf's spiky tail thrashes at the knocking debris and chunks of wall around.

"Bad Buffy!" Ichigo points her finger scolding the arrancar, but it lifts its head up and howls in sadness. "Oh... I-I'm sorr-" But Ichigo is hit by the long tail and pressed to the ground. "Punishment hurts!" Razor sharp fangs hover over Ichigo body, drool drips in large sticky drops all over her and Toshiro's clothes. "Ugh, Not the drool.. come on!" Glancing over at Toshiro, he doesn't appear to be moving and Ichigo grows more concerned. "You hurt my friend!"

"You named it Buffy?" Toshiro growls rising from the floor covered in a thick layer of slime. "Kurosaki! It's not a pet!"

"Buffy is only bad when you try to hurt her! It's YOUR fault she got all big on us!" Ichigo yells back slinging her arms coated in the beasts drool. "Here girl... here girl..." she says in a high pitched voice gesturing to the vicious animal with a smile on her face.

Ichigo is insane. Does she really think calling it in a sweet voice will make it coming running with it's tail between it's legs?! "This is ridicu-" But the animal suddenly shrinks in size and hops up into Ichigo's open palm. "It worked?! I-I can not believe you tamed that thing."

"Awe, she is just a baby." Ichigo pats the tiny dog-like creature on the backside. "Buffy doesn't feed off people. She follows them around until I can Konso them. Don't you~?"

"You honestly think it won't follow it's instinct one day and-"

"If it comes to that I'll take care of-"

"Kurosaki..." he shakes his head frowning at her behavior he can only sigh. He watches the two play with each other with a blank expression. Ichigo lips curl in a sweet smile, her pleasant expression could almost make him smile back. Almost. However, that is certainly an arrancar, and the one Matsumoto was assigned to take care of. It must have fed on something to get that big. Yet, he can't bring himself to tell Ichigo that her little friend is just playing an arrancar game. It will turn on her one day and feed. It's just their nature. "I'm sorry." Toshiro he whispers letting his body flit through the dusty room and slashing the small arrancar in two pieces.

"WHY!" Ichigo watches Buffy fade away, her hands becoming light and empty. "You asshole!" Clenching her jaw she whirls around to punch him but sees him unflinchingly sad. Her fist pauses near his cheek as her chest heaves a heavy sigh.

Tilting his eyes to the dirty floor he doesn't try to block the punch. If she wants to hit him, she should. Toshiro knows he deserves it. He can live with her anger rather than let her be hurt. "Why did you get so close to it?"

The feeling so close to her heart, the emotions, Ichigo keeps locked up are threatening to sufficate her. So used to pushing it back down, over and over the past five years is becoming so difficult. She has become difficult... and she hates herself for it. Just how do you stop a pattern of behavior you adapted for the sake of protecting others?

"Will you tell me why you chose this impossible creature as a pet? Surely you must have expected this outcome?"

Slanting her gaze to meet Toshiro, she is overcome by the concern on his face. What a failure of a woman she has become. He is sitting there worried, and she hasn't protected anyone being this way. So she takes a deep breath and lets it out. The thoughts circling her head everyday, all day fro the past several years. "She was like me..." she whispers sitting down on the steps. "I don't quite fit in anywhere. Should I be put down too?"

Oh god... his heart tightens in his chest. That's why she was attached to it... and he took it away from her. "You aren't an arrancar, Ichigo." Taking a seat next to her, his long legs stretch out in front of him. "You are special. You are nothing like-"

"Aren't I?" Staring at her empty hands she starts to cry, being 'special' hurts. "I have a hollow inside me too."

His hand moves on it's own, he isn't sure of why or what will happen if he does this, but he can't help but want to reassure her of her value. Cupping her chin in his palm, he turns her head gently to look at him. "You are..." Dropping his gaze down to her lips, her mouth opens whispering out his name but he is so distracted by her. The long braid, large round eyes, and the delicate cheekbones of her tan face draw him closer and closer. What is it, that he was going to say? "You are..." Toshiro's thumb moves over her lower lip gently feeling the suppleness of her mouth with an increasing curiosity.

"I'm what?" she manages to say just before his mouth slides over hers, the rush of his kiss strumming it's way through her so pleasantly sweet.

It's instantly quiet around him, the sounds of her tears change into the faintest sigh. Encouraged by her sounds his lips sink into the kiss. Deeper he descends, tilting his head, lingering there with his hand on her chin, the sinful heat growing between their mouths. Scents drift to him from inviting skin on her wrists and neck. The unknown fragrance, surprisingly complicated with vanilla, and amber suits her. He could take it apart a piece at a time to drown in. It's her smell, hers.

Leaning closer together, the dank room seems to glow with softness, his shadow melting into hers on the wall behind him. Toshiro finds himself stripped of the callousness he normally clings too, exchanging it for this usual intimacy with her. Her hands tug at his haori keeping the kiss from ending. Soothed, and lost in the moment he gathers the courage to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her closer. However, his phone interrupts him and her heat vanishes from his lips. "I'm in the middle of something Matsumoto!" he growls into the receiver. This woman is like a disease! An affliction!

"Sorry~!"

"Your timing really sucks, Matsumoto! Did it ever occur to you that I'm busy!"

"Sorry, Captain."

"It's fine." he says hanging up the phone and finding Ichigo gone. "Damn."

~/~

_**Three weeks later;**_

Eager for some peace and quiet Toshiro wonders the same well-worn path behind his division towards a small grove of peach trees. In the center of the cluster of fragrant ripening trees is a single Wisteria with it's branches lazily arching it's lavender blossoms to almost touch the ground. Drawn by it's beauty and the welcoming shade it's limbs will provide he dips his head between the branches to settle on the trunk. Soon as he shuts his eyes Ichigo's face flashes in his mind. Again, her scent, the feel of her lips washes over him. Opening his eyes he frowns at the way she has tormented him the past few weeks. "It won't go away." he says with a deep growl, his hand lifting to swipe at his bangs.

Slouching to his side he lays down on the soft spring grass. "Her lips are so soft, she is the softest thing I've ever touched." he mutters to himself turning on his back to gaze up at the pale purple canopy of flowers blocking out the blasting sunlight with it's thick protective branches. Under the comfort of the shade he listens to the stillness while his mind trickles with thoughts of Ichigo. "I like her."

Why can't it be night already? At least then the temperature would be more bearable. The heat is something he can't tolerate very well. It's good to have a day off and not to mention a place where Matsumoto or anyone else can not sense his reiatsu thanks to the dampener the Science division now places on every Captain.

The Soul Shield as Akon called it acts as a ward of sorts blocking off all Captains power levels from not only each other but any enemy that might try and attack them. It's use is just one of the changes made after the Vandenreich attacked Soul Society almost ripping it about in their quest for the destruction of all Shinigami. Warmed and motionless his eyes droop in exhaustion. _"I wonder what she is doing right now?"_

The breeze carries a coolness and hints of moisture past Toshiro's face waking him up from a peaceful nap. Opening his eyes the darkening sky and the sound of rainfall tells him a rare storm is showering over Soul Society. Flicking his eyes towards a shape standing just outside the dry protection of the tree's branches he sees a pair of sandals. "Who is it?" he asks rising up from the ground and looping his sword around his shoulders. Peering through the branches he glimpses Ichigo Kurosaki standing shyly in the pouring rain waving at him with a ridiculous smile on her face. "Why are you standing in the rain when you could've come under the Wisteria?!" he bellows a little louder than he intended.

"I.. um didn't want to wake you."

"Get in here before you drown on your feet." Toshiro says biting at his tongue to not scold her senseless. Silly woman doesn't have enough sense to escape the rain. Good grief. "Come on then." Grabbing her wrist he plucks her from the rain with a curse on his lips. "Seriously!"

"Sorry." she moans slightly, her head tilting to look at her soaked clothing with a dread creeping up her spine. After working up the courage to come here and ask him about that kiss this is not the impression she wants to give Toshiro. "Um..." she hesitates, wringing the water out of her sleeve with one hand. But she opened up to him once, and it was so nice Ichigo wants to experience it again. "I keep thinking about you, Toshiro and that kiss we shared." Gazing up at him she manages a nervous smile. "I... can't stop thinking about it actually."

"I see." he replies staring up at the lavender petals flitting to the ground. Is that a good thing? Could Ichigo be unhappy about it? Tch, being unsure about someones feelings is hell. "I..." his mouth opens to apologize, but it would be disingenuous. Toshiro isn't sorry for kissing her, those lips are incredible against his. "I will not apologize for that."

"I enjoyed it." she says as her shoulders begin to tremble from the cool rain soaking through her uniform and the confident sound of his voice. "I really... like you, Toshiro." Confessing to someone you have known for so long is scary. The chance of Toshiro throwing it in her face is low, but it has been a year since she has been anyone's girlfriend. After being alone for awhile you start to get used to it. The loneliness begins to feel normal. You adapt and figure why bother finding someone new when you were so miserable at the end of your last relationship. "Is that ok with you?"

"I'm alright with that."

"Yes!" Her arms move on her own wrapping around his neck. Instantly she jerks his body up against hers, seconds later his mouth is colliding with hers, greedy and passionate. The kiss is intense, making her heart beat so loud in her ears that all she can sense is his lips pulling at hers. _"Oh, I like him. I do."_

"_Her fragrance is even stronger with the rain." _he thinks feeling the coldness of the rain soak into his haori. Closing his eyes, Toshiro sinks into the kiss finally able to kiss her lips again. Met with a more forceful kiss than he had thought possible out of Ichigo he is trapped between her soft body and the immovable tree behind her.

Ichigo starts to struggle for breath, her body hums with a desire she hasn't felt in so long. It's exciting, and just a bit dangerous, but she wants it, she wants to kiss him more and more. But a tickle at her nose makes her break away from him. "I.. um... Ah! Chuuu!"

"Do you see?" he says after hearing her sneezing. "Let's get you dried off." Quickly grabbing her hand he flashes steps them to his division entrance. "Hmm. I can't let you drip everywhere."

"It's fine really-" But hands lift her up to his side and again they flash step this time landing on a second story balcony. "Where on earth?"

"This is my room." Toshiro pushes open the double doors with his free hand. Making three wide strides across the room he slides open another door and sets her down lightly on a mat. "Here." He points a long finger at the shower, then one at the rack of towels. "And here. I will..." his eyes wonder down to her breasts and the small round nipples poking at the material.

"You will?" she flicks her eyes down to her chest then back up to his face now turn pink. _"He noticed." _Wrapping an around around her chest she also starts to feel heat rise up from her neck to her hairline.

"_She saw me." _Toshiro frowns ready to kick himself for looking at her breasts. This is an impossible situation! "I will wait in my office." It's not running away.. this is just being a gentleman. Right? He is still respectable!

"But you are wet from the rain. Don't you need to use the shower too?"

That skin... tan... wet.. skin... the fabric is hugging her curves perfectly. His large eyes blink and shift to the right. It's not really an invite into the shower. She did not say WITH her... although that would be so- "I-I will have Matsumoto bring you a change of clothes. Please come to my office when you are finished!" Hell yes he is running away now. There is no shame in that. _"I really want in that shower!"_

The door abruptly shuts and Ichigo is alone in the small bathroom. "Well, I guess I'm going to meet him in his office."

Forty minutes later Toshiro paces back and forth anxious to see Ichigo appear on the front step. "Where is she?" Women take a long time to get ready. He knows. Hitsugaya has Matsumoto as a vice captain after all. That woman practically has her own time zone. "I'm not good at waiting." he says tugging at his lower lip with his thumb. "Should I go up there?" It would only be checking on her. Upstairs in his bathroom is a very naked... woman... in the shower.

No! He should NOT go up there. That would be improper, and not to mention he wouldn't be able to stop from touching her. It might be for the best to stifle this emotion before it can grow into something more. If Toshiro touches her again he will need more than those soft lips to satisfy the need stirring in his blood. "Should I talk her to-?"

"Sure." Ichigo says descending the final step on the staircase to find Toshiro standing next to his desk. Giving him a small smile her eyes grow more and more interested as his ears turn a pinkish color. "Tell me what?"

"Nothing at-" he says turning towards the sound of her voice. Upon setting eyes on Ichigo his throat tightens, his pulse strumming a powerful tune in his chest that only a lovely woman could incite. The white silk yukata he had delivered looks stunning wrapped around her freshly washed golden skin. "You are beautiful."

"Ha! You are so weird lately." she replies, struggling to shrug off the intense look on his face, not to mention the determined sound of his voice. "What's going on with you?"

"I have not changed, Ichigo." Walking up to her side he gently sets a hand on her shoulder, the soft fabric barely grazing his fingertips. "It's_ you_ who has changed."

"Eh? That's ridiculous. I would never change!" Ichigo chuckles out loud, that is until his palm touched her cheek tenderly the affection Toshiro is showing her can no longer be ignored. The laughter silences and her eyes widen in confusion. She stops to think about it seriously. Toshiro wouldn't lie. "How have I changed?" Ichigo asks quietly, her hands clinging to the cool material of her yukata.

"Why do you believe you are the same as an arrancar?" He looks down at her glazed expression with a twinge of regret. It is difficult to confront someone, even more so when it's a person you highly respect. And nobody deserves respect more than Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Toshiro, I-"

"Captain!" Matsumoto pushes open the door interrupting them much to Toshiro's displeasure. "The Captain-Commander is asking for-" Rangiku has seen a lot of things that makes her happy, but walking in to find these two looking so cozy is just THRILLING! "Oh my! Ichigo! I didn't know you were still here. I'll just go tell the Commander you will be there in a few minutes." Walking back to the door she gives Toshiro a thumbs up. _"Do your best!"_

When the door shuts leaving Toshiro once again alone he turns to find the slender woman gone without a word. "Why does she keep doing that?!"

* * *

I know I uploaded already today, but I really loved writing this one and could not wait to share it with you. Please REVIEW if you like it, okies? I have at least 2 chapters planned but if the response is high I can add more! So lets review my lovely's ;D HUGS Fuzzi Don't forget to follow me on Twitter.


	43. What the Rain Gave me ToshFemIchi 2

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

"_**If you asked why I love her, and If I considered you a person who 'needed to know' such a thing I would tell you...that I love her simply for the way that her heart breaks."**_

_**What the Rain Gave Me**_

_**Chapter 2; An Act of Contrition**_

With the sunset kissing the top of the highest buildings of Karakura town Ichigo Kurosaki dangles a dripping wet foot out of her shower to touch the soft pink rug wondering if she remembered to turn her stove down. "Ugh, My food will be dryer than dirt." she moans wrapping a towel around her body and padding out her bathroom towards the kitchen.

Opening up the oven she waves her hands in the air as black smoke pours out filling up the kitchen. "Shit!" she pitches a bitch at herself for being that distracted. Pulling her plate out of the oven by a hand mitt she unleashes a horrific groan. "I killed it. It' s like a double homicide... Once when it was fished out of the ocean and again when I tried to cook it."

"_You are the one who has changed."_

Ever since she heard Toshiro utter those words she has felt unsettled. Actually, it was the _way_ he said it, was like it was the most logical and correct response ever. Which really pisses her off. "I kiss him and run away, he kisses me and I run away." she whispers tossing her food into the garbage and walking over to her bed to get dressed.

Flicking her eyes over the soft green cover draped neatly across her bed she frowns at the silent red cell phone. Wanting it to ring, needing to be useful to someone is a hard habit to break. It was only three years ago when the world depended on her actions. The only calls that come are from her part time jobs and occasionally Urahara. But even Urahara's calls aren't as often. There isn't a person to save, or a war to be fought. There is just her... just Ichigo.

"Ah... I have no choice, but to eat out." Grabbing her coat she walks over to the door and stuffs hers feet into her shoes. "Hiiro's Pizzaria here I come!" she says swinging the door open and smacking directly into a hard surface.

"You always seem in such a rush."

Instantly recognizing Toshiro's voice she straightens herself up and prepares to argue with him, but deep down she knows he is teasing about her always darting off around him. "Ah, so you noticed that too." she says quietly, pressing her hot palms to her hips to wipe off the sweat. "Toshiro.. I am so-"

"I'm not really here about that." he says eager to ease away that nervous look in her eye. "Here." Lifting up a box, he hands it to her secretly enjoying the surprised look on her face.

"A gift?" Ichigo leans on the open door of her apartment and blinks in shock as the box moves in her palms. "Wha?!" Tugging open the top of the box she finds a small black kitten with stunning green eyes perched on all fours. "A cat?"

"I took something from you." He tells her reaching a hand down to pet the kitten but his eyes stay on Ichigo's face. That face tortured him all night. "And, I realized last night after you left..."

"What's that?" she says, feeling a rippling under her skin from the bold teal eyes gazing down at her. It's never been this dangerous to be close to someone like it feels near him. There is a current of energy swirling with his movements. _"It's water... he is like the tide moving in."_

"Nothing... should _ever_ be taken from you."

Ichigo eyes widen in surprise, those confident words pull her below the surface. Even air around her changes as rains roll in to blanket the city and cool it down.

"Please say you forgive me."

"Of c-course..." Ichigo whispers looking up at the sad expression in his beautiful eyes. It would be impossible to not forgive this man of anything. Setting the box down inside her apartment, she turns back to him and rises up on her tiptoes to kiss him. The rain comes down steady in a light mist just enough to cling to the locks of his hair. "You're forgiven." she says just before gently grazing his lips. Suddenly she is grabbed around the waist and pulled against the solid wall of his chest. Threading her palm through the back of his head, her fingers slip through the damp silk strands of his hair. Lips push at hers, more and more until she needs desperately to breathe, but she lingers just a bit longer against Toshiro silently thankful that he isn't regretting or stopping the kissing habit they seemed to have picked up.

Finally satisfied he pulls away from her and sucks in a deep breath of air.

"G-Good at that..." Ichigo puffs leaning against her door with her right arm. "You are... Damn that's a good kiss." Struggling to get her focus back she shakes her head to lose the dizzy feeling in her mind, but it's no use. Toshiro has taken a firm hold of her senses and doesn't seem to want to let her go. "Wow."

"I have to go now." he tells her turn towards the sidewalk the rain already has formed puddles of water to avoid. "But I will be back in three days. May I take you out to dinner?" Toshiro pauses looking back at the wide smile beaming in his direction despite the rain pouring down. Her response isn't needed, he can tell by that sweet expression that he has her, and if she is willing he will keep this woman for just about always. Alright maybe even a little longer than that.

_**Three days later;**_

"_I'm still not sure what to do with her." _Toshiro growls, flicking his eyes over to the small clock on his desk. In three hours he is to pick her up. That's only three hours to decide how someone properly date a woman like Ichigo Kurosaki. Has anyone thought up a plan for romancing a typhoon? _"Getting food is a given, but after that I have no idea where to take her, what to show Ichigo in Soul Society that she __hasn't already seen." _

"Oh, Captain you have such an annoyed look on your face." Matsumoto pops up from behind Toshiro to press a fingertip to the wrinkled spot between his eyes. "Is it that difficult to go out with a pretty girl?"

"No!" he grumbles ignoring her enormous boobs pressing at his back. It's been a longtime since he had any reaction to those. Matsumoto is like this annoying older sister who wants to torture him for having any selfish desires. So he is content with telling her as little as possible about his forthcoming date with Ichigo. But Rangiku for all her trouble has always read his emotions perfectly. What a bothersome Lieutenant he has. "I haven't dated in years... not since..."

"Then I have an excellent idea for you!" Rangiku pipes up before he has to say Hinamori's name. That person should be forgotten and her precious captain should be allowed to move on. Setting a flier on his desk she moves around the chair and gives him a wink. "There is a festival going on at division six. Take Ichigo-chan there."

"The Wisteria Festival, hmm." Toshiro picks up the invitation to look it over. It's a good idea. So good he can't help but wonder if Matsumoto wants him to go on this date as much as he does. "Do you think it's too late to ask a woman to wear a yukata? I don't want to trouble-"

"Oh-ho~!" Matsumoto slides in front of Toshiro to sit on his lap. "You want to see Ichigo-chan in a yuka-ta~!" She pokes his nose for just the right effect. "Pervert!"

"What?! No! I just thought-" Jumping up from the chair he drops Rangiku on the floor and scowls with a fierce blush creeping up on him. "Well, I think she would look pretty." Shaking his hands in front of him he pushes away the image of her wearing a sweet little- "It doesn't matter. It's rude to ask a woman to change her clothes. I'm-I'm going to my quarters to take a shower."

"You do that." Matsumoto pulls herself back to her feet giving Toshiro a wave as his tall head vanishes through a doorway. Instantly her free hand pops open a cell phone and speed dials. _"Hee-heeeh. I gotta make this happen."_

Two and a half hours later Hitsugaya walks into his office ready to pick Ichigo up when he hear the entrance door slide open and two females voice bickering.

"Are you sure? He did say he would come to my door... Maybe I should just wait for him at my apartment."

"Don't be such a wuss." Rangiku tells Ichigo with a light shove. "You are already in Soul Society. Now get in there and knock him dead!"

""F-Fine!" Ichigo manages to yelp back as the doorway to Toshiro's office slides open and she is pushed through it. Quickly the partition snaps shut behind her and she comes face to face with Toshiro. He is wearing normal human clothes, blue jeans and a white shirt with a high collar jacket on over it. "Hey." Giving him another once over she decides human clothes look nice on him, but as she looks up into his eyes the stunned expression makes her suddenly nervous. "I-I-I."

"You are wearing a yukata." he says blinking at the light green fabric with large red and orange leaves spilling across her very feminine shape. "How?"

"M-Matsumoto-san made me!" she blurts out curling her fingers into the hem of the garment. "I-I can change it! I'll fix it! I will look normal okay?"

"No!" Toshiro gathers his composure, sliding a hand through his white hair. "Don't you dare flutter off! You look... incredible. But I am going to change!" he says staring at the orange obi around her waist that matches her hair perfectly. "Ah, very good. You-" Flicking his gaze up to her hair he is shocked at the cute style. Her long hair is pulled into two low buns curling at the base of her neck making her bangs hug her face just the right way. "Yeah that is-" his voice falters for what must be the tenth time already. "Beautiful. So give me five minutes." Whirling around he marches back up stairs and thrusts open his closet. The spot where his yukata normally is- is empty. "MATSUMOTO!"

Ichigo almost jumps out of her skin, entirely distracted by the way those big teal eyes of his kept looking her over. _"They were intense... intensely staring me down like I was a priceless jewel. To be valued, to be called someone's girlfriend is what I have wanted. I need him to keep looking at me that way."_ A rumbling followed by two sets of footsteps echo across the ceiling, then a loud crushing sound makes her a little worried. "Maybe I should help?" The door opens a moment later and Toshiro appears in a light blue yukata with three bold white stripes running along his right shoulder.

"I am sorry you had to wait for me." he says motioning towards the doors leading to the exit. "Shall we?"

"Oh it's fine. You look nice."

"Ah, I should be the one saying that." Toshiro replies moving to the side and letting her step through first. "You are lovely dressed this way." Wrapping an arm around her waist he pauses long enough for her to nod and they flash step away.

Matsumoto pokes her head out from a door and smiles widely. She is satisfied. It's the satisfaction of a woman who moved a large boulder up a mountain. Now all she has to do is wait for gravity to knock it in place. "Hi-sa-gi~!" she giggles into her phone. "The coast is clear! Bring the sake!"

A few moments later Ichigo finds her footing, the scenery around her strikingly familiar. Standing next to Toshiro the tall crimson gate the division six looms above her covering half her face in a long shadow. "This is..."

"Division six has a nice Wisteria garden and every few years they hold a festival." Toshiro leads her through the large gate and down the path where other couples are heading. "I read that Japan has their festival in April or May. The weather in Soul Society is much milder so the flowers bloom in August."

"Yeah... they do." she says in a small voice. This is the worst place he could have chosen. _"He will be here..." _Forcing a smile on her face, she follows him under a set of arches and into a large garden that is spread out over several acres.

Vivid purples and white blossoms hang from the bowing trees limb spread out over a lovely courtyard. Under each tree a blanket is spread out and a single picnic basket is waiting for those lucky enough to have an invitation.

"I hope this is alright with you." Toshiro leans over her shoulder slightly worried at how quiet she has become.

"It's beautiful." she tells him, holding back the excitement in her voice as he chooses a purple cover tree hugged by pink moss to sit under. _"I've always wanted to come here. I asked so many times, and here I am on my first date with Toshiro."_

They settle on the blanket having a modest lunch when half way through the meal he begins to notice Ichigo looking around with a worried glance. He doesn't ask, he is fine to dismiss it as first date nerves. That is until Byakuya Kuchiki strolls past with Abarai Renji on his coat tails and her eyes shift to her hands. People who look at their hands like that have lost something precious. You literally feel the loss slipping through your fingertips, and can't help but stare at your empty palms._"What did you lose, Ichigo?" _

"This is really nice." Leaning back on her palms she stares up at the sun rays beaming through the small spaces between the branches. _"I am not ruined. I am not broken. There is no need to be sad. I really have put that time behind me." _

"Ah, the heat is unbearable." he says slouching over to lay his head on Ichigo's lap. "I can't wait for the rain season to start. The cold is so much better." The lump in his throat finally moves and he is comfortable. It might be her sweet scent calming him, or the fact that he is feeling pretty happy right now... and that is something he hasn't let himself be in a long time.

"Well when it's cold you can always put on more clothes. But when it's hot there is only so much you can take off. That's what my Dad says at least." she laughs pulling a hand fan from her yukata and waving it light over Toshiro's face.

"Hmm, a very practical point of view. I like it." And he likes the feel of her cushiony thighs, but no he won't say that.

"Oh, Captain Hitsugaya-kun, is that you with Ichigo-chan?" Juushiro Ukitake approaches the couple with a content look on his face. "Are you... here to enjoy the festival together?"

"It's a date Ukitake." Toshiro answers in a gruff voice. "I'm dating Ichigo Kurosaki. You can go back and tell Rukia Kuchiki. Mission complete."

"_He says it so easily?" _Turning her eyes to Toshiro she gives him a genuine smile. The spaces between peoples hearts seem so small, just like the hanging Wisteria over her head. "Yeah, we are dating."

"Ah, I'm a little obvious. Sorry to interrupt you two." Ukitake gives a bow and turns to leave when Ichigo pops up from the blanket and follows him to speak with Rukia.

Toshiro left by himself, lets out a light grumble as his head bobbles to the blanket. "The thighs are gone." His eyes follow Ichigo carefully, her behavior is lighter now and he ponders if it was something he said just now. Moving his gaze from the girls chatting he comes across Byakuya Kuchiki staring rather intensely at what looks like his date. His eyes narrow. _"I see." _The look on Kuchiki's face is one every guy knows. It doesn't bother him, Ichigo is here with him and she was open about liking him. So he is content to lay his long body out on the blanket and stare up at the tree praying for a cool breeze. That is until he senses Byakuya Kuchiki's footsteps nearby. "I'm not stepping aside for you, Kuchiki."

"Ichigo told you."

"I figured it out myself." Toshiro says rising to his feet and tucking his hands inside his sleeves. "I'm thinking... you wanted to keep her a secret. That's how self-obsessed nobles are after all. And she wanted to live openly." Moving his gaze back to Ichigo he nods as she notices the two of them standing together. "and do things like this with you... that is how Ichigo thinks."

"She could have returned."

The egoism of Byakuya expectations grate at Toshiro's nerves. "There is only moving forward for Ichigo." he says, moving away from Byakuya and heading towards Ichigo. "She doesn't know any other way to live." Walking up to Ichigo, he pulls her gently against his side and slides his hand under her chin. "I want to kiss you."

"R-Right now?"

"Can I?"

Blinking in shock she lightly nods and feels his palms cup her face and his light kiss on his lips. It's a small thing really, just a chaste kiss in front of his peers and friends. But he is boldly challenging the parts of her that felt small and brushed to the side. With this kiss, she isn't a secret, she is his now and most of he will try his best to make her happy. And Ichigo is whisked away before she can hear the flurry of excitement from the crowd.

* * *

Hey all! Here is chapter 2 of What the Rain gave Me. I hope you like it and look forward to the next and most likely final chapter. I had a great time writing this out for all my precious fans! HUUUGS for all of you! Please review~! Fuzzi


	44. Lighthouse3 AiFemIchi

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Dedicated to my good friend Tom who gave me some really excellent advice. **

**Aizen/FemIchi**

_**The Lighthouse**_

_**Chapter3; Faith **_

The morning comes way to fast for Ichigo. Before her eyes can fully adjust to the beaming light on her eyes, she feels the presence of a large male body in her bed next to her. In a rush of memories the evening before comes back to her. _"I slept with him..." _Careful not to move unnecesarily, she lays on the pillow wedged next to Aizen biting at her lower lip. _"Hisagi-san, would you resent me for loving this person too easily when we had to struggle so unbearably to be together?" _

Turning on her side, and away from the masculine scent, she tries to pretend to still be asleep. But hands curl around her waist drawing her back towards the heat she wanted to escape. "I never pictured you for a cuddle type."

"I like to be unpredictable." Sosuke chuckles cupping a breast in his palm and squeezing it. The soft skin under his fingers warms to him instantly, reaffirming what he can sense about her. "Your body is so responsive to me." he whispers in her ear moving his mouth to her neck to nuzzle. "Did you enjoy being with me that much?"

"I barely know you." Ichigo responds coldly, her arms chilling under the touch of his fingertips gliding down her stomach to play small circles. "I don't really know anything about you."

"That is why I can trust you, Ichigo."

"_Trust?" _Her eyes widen, not just from his fingers sliding between her thighs, but the things this man says to her without an ounce of humility. "I don't think I can understand ah-ah!" She moans, curling her hips against his gently stroking finger. The need for release heats up inside her spreading out to her limbs. "I-Ahh! I-I think I'm just a new t-toy to play with!"

"Toy?" he laughs, at her ability to complain and come at the same time. "You are more than just my toy. Your responses to me are honest. I don't have to worry about you pacifying me because of my money or my power." The wetness slicking through his fingers hardens his cock. Suddenly he yanks her under him and with one smooth thrust buries himself deep in her body."You are my secret pleasure."

"S-Secret pleasure?" she mutters clawing at the sheet as his long heavy body begins to move over hers. _"I don't want to be a secret to anyone... not anymore."_

A few hours later Sosuke slips into town to make a phone call at the local bar. The thick cigarette smoke of the place bothers him, so he decides to ring Ichimaru to leave as soon as possible. Flicking his eyes past a group of odd looking men he plops a handful of coins on the counter and motions for the telephone.

"I ain't seen her." Yumichika says too busy staring at his own reflection in the front window of the bar to really bother looking around town. "She must be hiding from us."

"Ichigo's here." Kenpachi says slamming a boot to the ground and making the table dance. "I can smell her-"

"We really gonna kill her, boss?" Ikkaku asks taking a swig of his whiskey and slamming it back down on the table. "I mean, you just want her back, right?"

"She ain't my woman anymore." Kenpachi growls kicking out his foot and nailing Yumichika in the knee. "Not since that asshole, Hisagi took her away from me."

"She ditches you for some elementary school teacher and expects to just walk away." Ikakku chuckles giving Kenpachi an elbow. "That must have burned."

"Shut up!"

Having heard enough Aizen dials the phone, "Ichimaru... I need you to look into a few things for me."

~/~

"What the hell is this?" Ichigo's eyes narrow at the medium sized box being set into her arms. "You are gone all day and come back with a box from a shop that's impossible to get in this part of the world."

"It's a gift."

"I don't want it." Handing the box back to Aizen she starts to walk away when she hears him laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You don't want any attention, you refuse to go to dinner with me, and don't like my gifts. You might be the first woman to ever do these things to me." Grabbing her hand he pulls her body close to his. "I think I love you."

"That's the sex talking." she replies pushing away his face. "It'll go away in another hour or two."

"I hope not. I plan to keep you." He chuckles biting her fingertip and sucking it into his mouth. "Mmm."

"You want the impossible." Ichigo says, feeling his tongue slip up and down her finger before trying to pull away. "Sosuke..."

The things we want most in life, are also the things we try most to deny ourselves. Deep down, we think it's better to be dissatisfied, then get what we want and then face the possibly that thing we fought to have is a mirage.

"Fall in love with me, Ichigo." Aizen returns the box to Ichigo's arms with a wide smile. "Give me a chance to make you happy."

Reluctantly, she agrees to go to dinner with him. Just a dinner. Nothing more. That is all she really has to offer this man.

~/~

The restarant turned out to be the local bar, which normally wouldn't bother Ichigo if it wasn't for the dress he picked out for her. "I-I feel a little over dressed." she mutters, tugging on the long red glove itching at curve of her elbow. "Maybe we could just get carry out?"

"You are dressed to stand next to me." Sosuke replies flicking his eyes down the red and gold mini cheongsam dress with a high collar and a sexy bit of lace ringing the hem she is wearing. "I knew you would be perfect in a Chinese dress."

"I-It's too short." she grumbles tugging at at the soft fabric fluttering on her thighs. Pausing long enough to point a toe she relenquishes a smile. "But I love the shoes." Made from the exact fabric of the dress, the gold and red silk soft boots compliment her long tan legs perfectly.

"So you can smile when something pleases you." he teases pulling out her chair and waiting for her to sit. "My pride was about to suffer."

"I am sorry for being so difficult." Exhaling a sigh she chats with him while the food is being prepared. "I'm just the kind of person who likes to cling to unchanging things. But eventually, everything changes and I feel-"

"Bitter." he gives her a sympathetic glance. That emotion is one he is familiar with. But she is much too important to allow her to become a some sour woman. "Circumstances in the end... do not matter. You are angry at a choice you've made." Grabbing her chin he forces her startled eyes to look at him. "Punishing yourself is too greedy. Deal with this."

"W-What do you-"

But the words are overshadowed by the sound of a hauntingly terrifying laugh filling the air. Bile rises in her throat, her hands begin to tremble before her eyes can even focus on the towering man hovering in the doorway.

Him. The devil himself. Zaraki Kenpachi. Kenpachi... Kenpachi is here.! Those vile lips move exposing the jagged toothy grin. "Ich-i-go..."

"N-No..." Blinking away the tears welling up in her eyes she looks to Aizen. The man is sitting with a cup of tea, and his legs crossed like it's the calmest of summer days. "W-Why did you do this to me?"

"Think of it as tough love.."

"YOU BASTARD! I'm going to-" The glint og metal and the clicking sound of guns cocking make her instincts switch on. Kicking the table to it's side she dives behind in just before the barrage of bullets rain down. Ichigo's mind starts to list the things she needs to survive; a grenade would be nice, some guns, and an escape route. Between the hail of bullets she glances up to find Aizen still sitting in the chair sipping his tea. Dropping open her mouth she yanks him behind the splintering table next to her. "You are insane! Do you want to die?!"

"Nonsense, I have you to protect me." Snatching her hand in his he pulls her soft trembling fingers to his lips. "You will fight for me, won't you Ichigo?"

Blushing head to toe she starts to gripe back at him, but she does like Sosuke and to have him means dealing with this. "You know... I don't reach for stars, Sosuke." she tells him finally letting the painful lump in her throat dissolve. "I'm very skilled at anything in particular. Things like talent, or gifts are lost for someone like me." Grabbing a couple of steak knives on the floor next to her feet she flips them so the blades are between her fingers. "But, I'm good at this..." Popping up from the table she expertly flicks the knives through the air, the two sharp blades find the neck of one of the men firing at her.

Ducking back down in time for another onslaught of bullets she looks at Aizen. Well, there it is. Now, it's time for him to be repulsed by her. However, the man simply hands her a couple more knives and pats her on the head. "I-I just killed someone... and you are patting me on the head like you approve!"

"They started it." Sosuke tilts his head at her so the long strip of bangs falls over his eyes. "Isn't it worth what you might gain?"

Ichigo's eyes grow round and glassy with the gravity of his words weighing on her heart. The future means, no more hiding, and not having to hate herself for living. Maybe having nothing isn't so great after all. No it never felt good. But being with Sosuke even for this short amount of time does feel good. "Yeah... it's worth it, Sosuke." Rising from her crouched position she dives over the table and towards the man she has ran from. "Kenpachi!"

~/~

_**Three months later;**_

Waking up to the sound of waves crashing and the warm sunset blazing the horizon with shades of amber and orange, the man lifts up from the lounge chair searching the beach for a woman's silhouette. Not to far away, perched on a blue blanket is the woman Sosuke will ask to marry him tonight. Next to her is a golden retriever dutifully watching over her in his master's absence.

"Ichigo..." his lips open in a whisper, and as if drawn from a sweet dream she turns her head and smiles at him.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I always sleep peacefully with you nearby." Aizen says, walking over to the blanket and curling his body around hers. "I have the best bodyguard in the business."

"That's total prejudice, but I like being your favorite person." Ichigo replies snuggling into his warm bare chest. "Sosuke promise you won't die on me."

"I'm immortal." He says deadly serious, his arms slipping around her waist. _"Yes, I will tell you that as many times as you need to hear it." _

"You are so cocky when you say it like that." she says relaxing in his embrace. The confidence in his tone spreads a gentle heat through her body. "But I believe it."

"I'll never die... and you will always be mine."

"I believe..."

* * *

Ah I couldn't resist a sweet ending. I kinda like it since she still has fears but is now facing things. AFter all fear doesn't just go away because we fall in love we got fight it off everyday.

Now id like to thank all my reviewers for sticking with me for so long. The next few updates are as follows

For my 800th reviewer... Kaiser's Angel; I can't PM you so please pick which pairing you would like the most and PM or review the answer to me! HUGS! and thank you for reviewing me =).

Thirteen; Juu/FemIchi, is on it's way I just have a bit of writers block on it. I swear to finish it my loves!

What the Water gave me; Toshiro/Femichi is in progress!

Yumichika/FemIchi

Byakuya/FemIchi

and many more! Don't forget to send me some love in a review it makes me really happy. I LOVE YOU ALL Fuzzi


	45. Glass House TensaFemIchi

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Special thanks to Ilovekuramatoo much and Jay Kashiki for writing the kissing scene. **

**Please take time to check out their writing too =).**

Tensa Zangetsu/FemIchi by request from my 800th reviewer Kaiser's angel! Thank you for the support!

Warnings for the chapter; Child Abuse (acts are not described in great detail so don't freak out on me please=), Angst, sexual situations. If it bothers you, please don't go any further. Respectfully, Fuzzibunniez

_**"Glass House"**_

"_**We fight to cover up the scars  
From our charade  
There's a war between who we are  
And who we make believe  
It's over now, we're fallen' but...**_

_**You alone, You can see right through**_  
_**This glass house we call home**_  
_**You alone, You can take away the pain**_  
_**Yeah, You have shown, You can break right through this glass house of our souls**_  
_**Make us whole again, Make us whole**_

_**I, I'm running to escape the walls**_  
_**That have trapped this heart in**_  
_**The door is open, please come save me**_  
_**I, I never want to hide behind**_  
_**The disguise that I've become**_  
_**That I've become**_

_**Cause You alone, You can take away the pain**_  
_**Yeah, You have shown, You can find a way to change**_  
_**Yeah, You alone, You can see right through**_  
_**This glass house of our souls**_  
_**Make us whole again..." Glass House By Red**_

The clicking sound on glass stirs an orange-haired girl snuggled deep within a large duvet from her sleep. "I'm coming." she mutters lifting back the white down blanket to rub at her eyes. It's the third time this week she has been awoken up in the middle of the night. It isn't new to be dragging her feet across her room to open the window. She's been letting in the next door neighbor since they were kids.

Still groggy from a fantastic dream about being a pink frosted doughnut floating in a river of coffee the girl forgets that she is in her PJ's and slides open the curtains of her window. Her eyes lock on the face of her best friend and the shivering coat-less teenager standing to the side of her window shutters. "Tensa... I leave the window unlocked for you." she says stepping back so he can duck inside. "Just come in whenever you need to."

"I had to walk around the block a bit to cool off first." Tensa says shivering to his bones. Wet feet, socks, pants, even his hair is drenched from the falling snow. "I-Ichigo... I am sor-"

"You hungry?" Ichigo eagerly interrupts him from apologizing. "_Don't do it... Don't get upset... and don't let it show." _This person has apologized his whole life for having the family he does. It makes her sick but, she promised to not say anything to her father or mother about it. That simple crossing of fingers connected her at the time when she was starving for a friend.

When you are eight, it's so easy to make promises.

"_Swear you won't tell!"_

"_I swear..."_

As a kid you only think about what is in front of you. That is as far as your mind can stretch.

Lie and you stick a needle in your eye...

"I'm starving."

You don't think about growing up and the result of a tiny childhood promise. The 'future' is a simple as the next grade in school. It's the year you start playing soccer, the time when you are dared to jump the fence of your creepy neighbor's house to ring the bell. Or when you are kissed for the first time in a closet after your Nana's funeral and have nightmare's about the smelly old woman coming after you with bottle of Liquid Dial. Ugh, that shit is so nasty it gets in your nose you _smell_ it for hours after. Hell, Ichigo can still smell it.

Nine years later the vow Ichigo made with Tensa that night is the biggest mistake she has ever made. It's too much. The bruises and the beatings. His parent's never stopped, her regret never stops. Fucking innocence. What a reckless way to polish the dirty truth.

For those who never saw the darkness reaching out and claiming the neighbor boy, childhood memories are nostalgic happy times. Adults write books and movies telling of the simplicity with a warm glow in our hearts. Ichigo will never look back on her childhood longing for the simple days of snow days and lemonade stands. No, the first time she saw Tensa's dad back hand him on the back porch as the sun began to set everything changed.

Terrified and clinging to her favorite ball that rolled it's way over to their property the eight year old in her crumpled to her knees in fear. She couldn't understand why. The picture in her head of the smiling Tensa was shattered and replaced by a small boy curling up in a ball as his father kicks him in the back.

"_Why is that happening?" _Her own parent's never hit her. Instinctively Ichigo understood what was happening to the neighbor boy was wrong and the violence displayed in front of her dull brown eyes is impossible to accept. Hidden under a hydrangea she clamps her eyes shut, covers her mouth and lets the tears spill down her cheeks.

"You alright in there?"

Forcing her eyes to open she looks up to see Tensa standing their with an open hand to help her up. "Your eyes..." No... childhood for Ichigo will always be stained by this moment.

"It's just a bruise it'll go away before long." he smiles helping her out of the bush and back to her own yard.

"They are the same." Ichigo says pointing a finger to the hydrangeas. "Sad blue... you are both," she lifts her other hand gingerly up to his dirtied face. "Sad blue."

"I think you mean azure blue." Tensa replies trying to hide his embarrassment at being touched by such a cute girl with brilliant orange hair. "Now I need you to swear you won't tell anyone what you saw..." The words die away as her lips gently graze his swollen eyebrow. Something beautiful just gave him affection. "S-Swear you won't tell!"

Ichigo did promise him, and continued to promise under her breath each time she noticed marks or bruises on her friends body. After that day she stopped crying about anything at all. Instead she gave that up. How could she cry when her friend Tensa who needed saved more than anyone else refused to?

"Use my bath to warm up. I'll grab some snacks." she calls out walking towards her door and lifting a hand up to turn the knob only to pause just as her fingertips touch to cool metal. "_If I say anything will he..." _Shaking her head to clear away the spiderwebs Ichigo turns to give him a smile. "I need help with that Biology paper. So prepare yourself!" Ichigo gives him a faint wink before slipping out the door. Her legs manage to make three steps before dropping her towards a wall to slide down.

"_Don't cry... Ichigo you have no right to cry. Your life is perfect. You have parents who love and protect you. SO NO CRYING!" _Despite the mantra her palms slide down her face covering her eyes. "_If I tell... I might lose him. I can't lose him..."_

"Ichigo?"

The clear, soft voice of her mother makes her pop up from the floor and whirl turn around. "Hi mom!" Instantly a smile plasters across her face. That's it. Smile so mom knows everything is fine. "I'm just grabbing a snack. Was I too loud?"

"Not at all." Masaki's eyes focus on her daughters face and the captive tears welling up in her eyes. "I was just feeling restless. Do I hear your shower?" she asks lifting a hand up towards her daughter's door.

"Ah! Y-Yes!" Ichigo steps back in front of her door protectively. "I was-" Slumping against the door she exhales a long sigh. "It's Tensa... I'm letting him use my shower." Ah shit here it comes. Flicking her eyes to the floor she waits for her mother to be shocked and disappointed in her.

"Ahh... I see." Putting a hand on Ichigo's shoulder she tilts her head with a serious expression on her face. "Should I help you make some sandwiches?"

"What?" she whispers in shock as her mother's lips turn up into a smile. Is this situation alright? "You aren't going freak out or lecture me on the evils of premarital sex?"

"I already know what I have taught you. You are my daughter." Masaki puts an arm around Ichigo as they walk down the back set of stairs that lead to the kitchen. "I have never known you to do anything halfheartedly. Besides..." Brandishing her cell phone she shoves it in front of Ichigo's face. "You have been sleeping with this boy since you were eight."

"You've know that long!" Thumbing through picture after picture Ichigo watches her and Tensa grow up. Each photo is practically identical; Ichigo laying on her stomach fast asleep with her arm dangling off the side of the bed Tensa's hand clinging to hers as he sleeps on a pile of blankets. "Mom.. I've never had sex with him."

"But he makes the _'I love you'_ face!" Masaki rubs her cheek against her daughter's making kissy sounds. "Chuuu~!"

"Ok, I think I'm getting a concussion from the intense bonding."

Twenty minutes later Ichigo pushes open her door with her foot. The heavy tray in her arms is overflowing with food almost knocking her over. Mom got a little carried away and made way too much food. "Hey, you are out already?"

"Yeah... need some help?" Tensa glides over to her and quickly takes the serving tray before Ichigo can argue with him. The orange-haired woman is about to fuss, and will love it. When Tensa looks at Ichigo it's like her entire being is simmering just under that tan skin. Any moment she could burst and surprise him.

"I-I could have managed, you know."

That's the girl he knows... the feisty little thing that he fished out of a hydrangea all those years ago is still in there. "I know." he replies returning the pout on her face with a warm smile. Even if he is miserable he can't show that to Ichigo, she worries enough as it is. "But I like helping you."

Setting down next to the low table he lays the tray out next to him and stares in shock at all the food. Doughnuts, cookies, three different kinds of sandwiches, streamed rice, with some left over fish, a napkin and even some fresh fruit are sliced up in a bowl miraculously crammed on the silver serving tray. "Damn..." Lifting up the napkin he reaches the a sandwich when a hand darts out to grab something. "Hungry too? You never eat with..." flicking his eyes to what she was reaching for. There a small square wrapper draws his eye. "Um, are you planning to seduce me?"

"No!" Ichigo nervously snatches the condom out of Tensa's hand madder than a hornet. "M-Mom must have done it when I wasn't looking. Damn her!" Clenching a fist, she starts to crush the wrapper in her hand. "Like I'm gonna fall for that trick."

So very amused at her reaction, and curious just how much Ichigo's mother knows Tensa snatches the condom back and waves it in the air between his fingers. "Is your mom telling us to have sex? I think I like Mrs. Kurosaki a lot more now."

"She is NOT! My mom just wants me to be safe! Safe sex! N-Not sex with you! Just anyone.. um no that isn't what I meant at all. Ah shit!" Now completely, utterly flustered beyond repair she stumbles over his waving arms and falls directly into his freshly washed lap. "Fuck!"

"Oh the things I could say..." he half teases putting a hand on her soft hair and nudging her right over his crotch. "The things... I really _should _say... HAHAH!" In a full laugh he doesn't see her head suddenly popping up clunking their heads together. "Ow..."

"Tensa are you hurt?" Climbing up his chest her hand instantly go for Tensa's chin. "Where?" she asks softly trying not to listen to the strange butterflies in her stomach when their eyes meet.

"Are you going to kiss it better like you used t-" He can't finish, her fists are already jabbing lightly at his chest where it actually does hurt.

Just for a second she notices him wince making her heart drop into her chest. "How bad is it?" Ichigo asks with round watery eyes full of concern. "Let me see." without waiting for his reply her fingers quickly unbutton the blue and white shirt.

"_Ichigo is undressing me. Ohhhh, I'm being undressed by a hot chick in her bedroom. With her mother's permission." _Irony is stalking Tensa Zangetsu; age seventeen, occupation high school student. Even more since he is totally in love with this girl. "I'm living every high school boys dream."

Ignoring him and totally focused on his chest Ichigo's face darkens at the bruises covering Tensa's chest. Words can't describe the horror of coming face to face with pain you didn't cause and are helpless to take away. Nothing you can say will fix it because keeping the secret is the price of his friendship. "Three more weeks." she whispers tenderly running the pad of her fingertips over one of the larger bruises. "Your birthday is so close... and they won't be able to-" The sentence dies unfinished in her throat. That isn't what she really wants to say. Lifting her gaze back to his ocean blue eyes she leans her head forward to tap her on his forehead. "It'll be alright. It'll be alright, Tensa."

Laced inside the gentle tremble of a feminine comforting voice are soft whispers of heartbreak, devotion, desperation... unspoken vows he knows Ichigo will never exhale. The silent strength piles up on Tensa unbearably heavy until his shoulders slump. The voice continues, softly saying the same thing over and over. It'll be alright, Tensa. It'll be alright... Ichigo's warm breath whispers over his lips, the body next to him is practically shivering all while she struggles in how to comfort him the most.

"I'll be alright, Ichigo." he finally says, curling his arms around her and holding her close for the first time since fourth grade. The faint scent of honeysuckle drifts up to cloud his thoughts, that light little flower haunts him. He loves the way she smells like she sleeps in a field of flowers. It's difficult to focus with Ichigo so close and smelling this good. Just as he is about to tilt his head down and kiss her hair she moves away turning her back on him. This is a habit he has witnessed many times.

"Now it's pop quiz time!" Ichigo forces a smile on her face and whirls around. "Biology is the bane of my existence. Help me Tensa."

"Alright, let's get you an A." he replies giving her a half smile. "_It crushes me to see you dodging me."_

~/~

Navigating high school as a child of the town drunk is as simple as learning how to vanish effectively. This means having no presence. Don't stand out, never make a scene and for the love of god don't be 'special' at anything. With this philosophy Tensa steps into his white school sneakers relishing in the fact that he has escaped totally unnoticed by anyone for his three years. No clubs, meetings, sports, or music, no need to impress anyone.

"Morning Tensa." Ichigo strolls up in her school uniform showing her curves in all the right places.

"Good morning, Ichigo." he replies shifting his gaze from her hips to the exposed skin of her neck. My god is she oblivious to just how tempting wearing her hair in a ponytail is to him. The neck of a woman is the most attractive spot. Smelling the faint perfume, and touching the drumming pulse point concealed under tan skin is something he is aching to experience with her. He wants her, but he can not have her. He can't... he just can't bare to touch her.

"How are you doing this morning?" Reaching her locker she opens it up and stuffs her street shoes inside. "D-Did you sleep well?"

"We saw each other fifteen minutes ago..." Tensa leans his head around her locker door and grins as two classmates walk past them. "I slept next to the most beautiful woman last night." He says rather loudly. Turning towards the two shocked faces of the girls walking past he can't help but add, "I quizzed her in _Biology_."

Ichigo slams her locker door shut and grabs Tensa by the arm dragging him into the stairwell. "What are you doing! They could say something and then your parents might separate us! I couldn't stand to be away from you!"

"They don't know it was you." Tensa says setting a hand on her shoulder. "Those girls don't even know my name. I'm a nobody. So it's alright, Ichigo."

"It's not alright!" she yells surprised at the echoing of her voice in the stairwell. "Listen to me! You aren't a nobody to me. You are everything!" Wrapping her arms around his chest she lets the tears captive in her eyes flow freely down her cheeks. "I know I only have three weeks left with you, but I'm greedy. I still want those three weeks."

"You're greedy about me?" His lips almost pinch the words to keep them from escaping. What Tensa is about to say will push them to break away or... "Ichigo..." But he has had enough of running from his problems. "are you in love with me?"

"Um..."

"Are you?" he asks again ignoring the approaching footsteps of students shuffling their feet down the steps towards her. Will the time they have fade like the bruises on his back? The need for something permanent makes him need to know. Of all the things in his life Ichigo is the one thing he can not allow to vanish. "Ichigo, you have to say it..."

She looks away slanting her eyes to the floor filled with fear and a hint of shame. It's so obvious she does love him. Saying it out loud though... It might take a little more than the pleading of his large blue eyes for that.

The school bell rings announcing the start of classes. The hollow bell echoes freely in the stairwell between Ichigo's empty palms and Tensa's wide eyes. "Please... tell me you do."

It was the please that moved the girl, ignoring the promise to never say it aloud, to not whisper or pine in front of him. The years of keeping those words to herself just pile up on her making her knees shake. "I... I love you so much!" she finally blurts it out all in one unsteady breath.

"You do..." Tensa whispers in disbelief, "I've loved you since I first saw you hiding in that hydrangea." Looking over his shoulder he sees the door at the bottom of the stairwell left open. "In here." Clutching hands they dart into the old storage room.

Soon as the door locks behind them Ichigo finds herself pushed firmly against the door by Tensa's body.

Without responding he reaches out curling his fingertips around her chin, those amber eyes of hers widen glinting with surprise.

"_Oh, he is going to..."_ His firm lips soften with the first contact moving tenderly against her mouth. Instantly her knees weaken and a strong arm wraps around her waist.

It's almost too good to be true. He is actually doing it. Arms wrapping around the one he'd holds in the highest regard, lips locked in love and waiting. God, her lips are so soft."_Silken…"_ that is the only way to describe them.

He runs a hand up her back, a tender motion bringing her closer into his chest. He is so gentle with her; so patient. He isn't rushing her, or forceful that would only prove his parents tainted him. No instead, Tensa allows her to move the shifting of their kiss enjoying the touch at her own pace. Closing his eyes everything in him focuses on the one moment.

The emotions flow in as he begins to rub the small of her back. Tensa's kiss is deliberate, yet apprehensive; aggressive and forward, yet timid and patient... all things that rise up. "_Somehow... I knew he would be this way and the wretched girl I am craved it. No, I crave him."_

Soon, he breaks apart, opening his eyes slightly taking in the gasping sight of her dilated pupils, her breathing harder and much more noticeable. Her heart was pounding as she gazed into the beauty of his pale blue eyes; he is the snowstorm falling against the sunset. He needs her; her compassion, her beauty, her intelligence, her warmth. He needs her to melt the frozen state that his life had been subjected to.

It was then that he made his choice.

"Tensa -" her voice is cut off by another swift kiss on the lips. Moaning lightly into it, she feels her body heat up in response. It's intoxicating. Completely taken in, yet again, by this man's undeniable feelings. She falls, and the only way to prevent it is to wrap her arms around his neck.

Ichigo hadn't made to deepen the kiss. No, she wasn't going to ruin this. She wanted to feel him, and to feel what he wanted to let out. All of this time, he kept her at bay by telling her that he'd simply 'be okay' or 'don't worry'. He'd bore his pain like some duty. Silence isn't what she wants, though. She wants all of him. All of his feelings need to surface and somehow Ichigo is the only one who is capable of breathing life into him.

"Ahh!" she moans fingers tug and pull at her shirt, until bare skin is revealed to his curious explorations. Her arms lift and wrap around his strong neck unconsciously. Their kiss deepens and a demanding tongue strokes at her quivering lips for entrance. His knee nudges between her thighs backing her against an old teacher´s desk. Tensa's body heat burn through the material of her school uniform... through everything

The softness of tan skin under his fingers is so much more blinding than Tensa would have ever guessed. When he stops to catch some breath, his hands waste no time pushing her white shirt up and over the enticingly round mounds of Ichigo´s breasts. White lace with pink cherry blossoms blossom in front of his eyes fueling his desire to touch more of her. Smacking his palms on both sides of that beautiful head he leans down, smoothing his lips along the supple curve of Ichigo´s throat, breathing in the sweetly peach scent of her skin. "I want to memorize your scent..." he whispers breathing deep, holding the sweet fragrance inside his chest. "The feel of your skin..." Gently he tugs up her bra to release her breasts and dips his head forward to nuzzle his cheek between them. "I need to know only your taste." Flicking his tongue out he glides the wet tip over her hardening nipple. The wild beat drumming in his ears mixes with her breathless gasps is so intoxicating. He suddenly wraps his palms around her waist and his mouth to moves over her heaving breasts with open-mouthed needy kisses.

"Ah!" her back arches off the desk as pleasure courses down her spine, strong and undoing. When his mouth clamps firmly around her stiff nipple and sucks hard, while the other is rhythmically tweaked between his fingers she cries out again. "Aaaah!"

Tensa sighs in satisfaction, feeling her hips start to rock against his groin in a quickly escalating frenzy. Leaving her breast, his mouth momentarily covers hers, effectively locking any sounds inside.

Her eyes clamp shut in understanding. Gnawing slightly on her swollen bottom lip to keep quiet hands roam under her skirt and up her naked thigh. "Yes!" she can't help but move towards his finger pressing against her clit through her panties, again and again, until she writhes under him, overflowing with this unknown need for more. When she curses under her breath after another attempt to reach his pants, Tensa finally pulls her panties off, stuffing them in his pocket and his mouth instantly waters at the sight of her glistening pussy. "Can I have you?" he asks and she nobs enthusiastic. Making quick work of his belt and zipper, he simply lets his pants fall down, unwilling to wait any longer. His hips fit seamlessly between Ichigo´s long, tan thighs and his cock glides against her core with stunning ease. "Ohhh yessss." He groans when the sensitive tip slips into her welcoming entrance and she impulsively locks her ankles behind his back, allowing him to push deeper... until there is nothing left and he is buried in her tight pussy, surrounded within her. For a second they both still, searching each other´s faces with smiles of amazement, then she rocks her hips slightly and he pulls back in answer, only to push inside her with more force. Back and forth, again and again, Tensa grits his teeth as he watches her lip once more worried between white teeth when he angles his thrusts and touches deep inside her intoxicating body. Each time when he pulls out her legs fight to keep him inside her tightening heat. Some part of his brain realizes as he pulls Ichigo up and towards the edge of the desk, "_I've only loved her, I will only love her." _His thrusts speed up inside her quivering pussy when she moans uncontrollably into the kiss and he does not stop. Stopping is something he just can't do with this woman.

"Ahhh!" The first wave ripples through her. Her head tilts backs and her eyes focus on the tiny window and the patch of sunshine cutting a path through the window. Following the ray of light she finds herself looking at his face. Tensa is beautiful illuminated with passion locked in his eyes, and intense pleasure spreads a tender happiness inside her breast. Her head spins as she comes, clamping wildly around Tensa´s thick cock, sending him over the edge with her. Her hands move to cradle his head against her shoulder as he silently moans his release into her neck, his damp hair tickling at her skin.

Staying still for a long moment he waits patiently for their breathing to calm before breaking the silence. "How many weeks?" he whispers near her ear, arms circle his neck and hold him so close he can't breathe.

Clamping her eyes shut the tears fall down her cheeks at the inevitable parting that is waiting for them. Why couldn't she have been born a year earlier? Then she would be able to leave with him. "I can take a mid-term graduation in twenty-eight weeks."

"Not too long." he whispers in that small perfectly shaped ear again his hands shaking from holding something dear for the first time. "We can handle that."

"Yeah... we can Tensa."

And so the three weeks go by a little too quickly for Ichigo and Tensa leaves for college. Later that night Ichigo walks over to her window and throws open the shutters her eyes glancing over at the darkened window of her neighbor's house. Grabbing a blanket from her nearby desk she wraps it around her shoulders and sits on the windowsill holding a small card Tensa left on her pillow this morning. She woke and found him gone the pink envelope the only proof he had been there at all. Tensa only leaves behind feelings in his wake. He has always been like that. Fleeting. Never once did he make a fuss over anything. With a sigh she opens the envelope tilting her head in confusion as a plain white card slides out.

Opening it she finds a single line.

"Lock your window tonight. When I come back... I'm coming through the front door. I love you."

Her lips move up to form a smile. "You did leave something behind after all."

* * *

!Hello) My bunniez My 900th reviewer will have the honor of choosing a pairing. That can happen if only a fraction of you all review! See you in a few when I upload a special chapter to celebrate my FF Birthday! four years can you believe it?!

It was different for me to do this type of story I hope you liked it ;D Sometimes people keep secrets they never tell and the rescue comes in many forms. So I hope you can see how Ichigo saved Tensa long before the end of the story.

For the record no I'm not saying people who are abused should stay under that kind of pain. This is a work of fiction and should be considered as entertainment^^. I simply followed the characterizations I laid out for the pairing. People battle and fight in their own ways. =)

_** True freedom is found in the small spaces between the beating of hearts.**_


End file.
